Dragon's Heart
by Anabelle Blake
Summary: How could a simple mission lead to so much more? Natsu and the gang go on a mission to help a town and end up bringing back new members for FairyTail! Rated M for eventual lemons, adult language and situations. Those who dare, come read. No set updating schedule!
1. The Mission

**Okay folks I'm here to post a story again, I've decided to take down my twilight story and I sincerely apologize to those of you who liked it but it doesn't reflect my writing style any longer. I wrote that when I was just starting out but now I have much more experience and have decided to try my hand at it again in a different fandom. I hope those in the Fairy Tale fandom like this story :)**

**This is all set after Tenrou Island, and the grand Magic Games. (I don't follow the manga cause I can't afford the series and they don't have them in the libraries here *pouts* but in this story they won the games and have their HUGE guild hall back.)**

**ALSO! Sorry for the title I couldn't think of anything. If any of you have a better one please feel free to share!**

**Warnings: This story contains adult language and themes including future sexual situations. This is the only warning I'll put in normal chapters but let's face it, everyone's going to ignore this anyway haha.**

**Disclaimer: All FairyTail characters and references belong to rightful owners which—sadly—is not myself. Damn you Hiro Mashima!. Trust me if FairyTail was mine it would wouldn't be as innocent as it is. *****Cue evil laugh*******

**Enjoy**

**A.~  
**

The mission really was simple, Natsu had to admit. "Sure, I'll go." He said giving Lucy his signature smile. The Celestial mage cheered and took the flyer.

"Thanks Natsu! I don't know what this thing is, and I really didn't wanna go by myself ya know?" She sighed in relief.

"Well you could have asked Erza as well." The Dragon Slayer chuckled.

"I did. The whole team is going." Lucy smiled.

"C'mon, let's head out." Erza called as she headed to the guild hall's doors. Her massive mountain of stuff on wheels still made the blonde's jaw drop.

"So much stuff!" She exclaimed. Natsu chuckled and his blue Exceed giggled beside him.

"What do you expect, Lucy? It is Erza after all." The cat giggled.

"Hey flame-brain! Get a move on already would ya?" Gray snapped.

"Shut the hell up you stupid stripper!" Natsu shouted at him.

"Boys." Erza snapped.

"Aye sir!" Natsu squeaked and Gray snapped to attention right in the middle of finding his shirt.

"Juvia found your shirt Gray-sama." The water woman said timidly.

"Thanks." Gray said as he took it from her. Their fingers brushed and it sent poor Juvia into one of her delusions again.

"C'mon you two! I wanna get this mission over with quickly, my rent's coming up!" Lucy said as she passed the two boys and joined Erza at the entrance to the guild. The boys glared at each other and then hurried over to catch up with the girls as they exited the guild.

Natsu groaned as he dragged himself off of the train.

"Why couldn't we have walked all the way there?" He moaned.

"Because that's too far!" Lucy huffed. "I wanna get this over quickly!" Natsu simply groaned and held his still queasy stomach.

"Oh man I'm never getting on transportation again." He muttered. Happy giggled beside him.

"Natsu you always say that." He reminded him.

"Well this time I really mean it." He grumbled. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"How about I make it up to you when we get home. I'll use some of my extra money to buy you some really nice fire wood and light it up so you can eat all the fire you want." She offered to motivate him.

"Oh that sounds awesome! I'll accept that!" Natsu laughed becoming his cheerful self once again as they left the train station.

"We'll all have a lot of money after this won't we. Two million jewel, even split between the four of us, that's still five hundred thousand for each." Erza calculated.

"I asked Wendy to come with us but she wanted to go on a mission by herself." Lucy shrugged. "Still, five hundred thousand jewel! I see some shopping in my future!" She squealed happily.

"Five hundred thousand." Gray whistled. "Either the creature terrorizing this farming village is really bad and tough, or these people are wasteful with their money." He mused as he scratched his head. Lucy had to agree but sighed as she passed by and noticed his state of dress.

"Gray, where did your shirt go?" She asked absently. He looked down and groaned.

"Dammit!" He grumbled.

"Stupid exhibitionist stripper." Natsu muttered as he passed him.

"What was that fire-breath?" Gray growled.

"You heard me Ice Princess!" Natsu snapped back at him. They glared at each other and Natsu had a red aura about him as he crashed his forehead against Gray's. While Gray exuded a blue aura and raised his fist to the Fire Dragon Slayer. However the second Erza stopped walking and turned to look at the two they smiled and wrapped an arm around one another. When her back was turned they were glaring yet again. Lucy let out a sigh and tried to ignore the boys' bickering as they headed out of the city and for the farming village not far away.

Upon reaching the village Erza and Lucy asked around to find the person who had posted the flyer. They were lead to the village's leader and he ushered them into a big barn.

"Thank you so much for responding to our request." He started.

"Our pleasure! But, just to make sure you're reward money was…" Lucy lead off.

"Two million jewel. I promise we can pay it. The entire village has pitched in the money. We've all been saving and collecting the money for months. We want this beast gone!" He exclaimed. Lucy smiled and fist pumped at the thought of so much money falling into her hands. She was filled with thoughts of not having to worry about rent and going on a mini shopping spree with the extra.

"Can you tell us about this creature and how it's terrorizing your village?" Erza asked.

"Well no one has gotten a good look at the thing be we assume it's beastly! It only comes in the night, it takes our crops, and steals our produce! It's even taken some of our chickens! We've tried to catch this beast on our own except no one has been successful obviously, or else we wouldn't have asked you here. Farmers have tried guarding the crops and coops but this creature is very fast and very quiet. You can't exactly tell where or when it will strike, you just find you're missing chickens, or your vegetables in the morning! We'd really appreciate your help in catching whatever it is!" The man explained. Erza frowned in thought and hummed.

"We'll stake out the village. Does it attack every night or randomly?" She inquired.

"Every night without fail. But only the crops. The thing only steals a couple chickens every few days and it took three of them yesterday." He huffed. Erza nodded.

"Then we'll watch over the crops for the next few nights see if we can catch this thing." It was Natsu who spoke.

"Oh thank you!" The man said gratefully as he bowed.

"Our pleasure." Lucy smiled.

"C'mon everyone, we're setting up camp and then going to sleep. We'll be staying up all night patrolling to search for this beast. Natsu, make sure you get some sleep, we'll need your nose if this thing slips away, that way we can track it." Erza ordered. Natsu got serious for a second and nodded to her before they headed out.

"By the way, Natsu by Mavis if you destroy this village and cost me the reward money I'll chain you up to a train and pay for five round trip tickets all around Fiore as punishment." Lucy warned. Natsu gulped and looked fairly horrified and severely sick by just the idea. "Be good." She hissed.

"Aye sir!" He squeaked and saluted her as she walked up to Erza. "Man, she's just as scary as Erza." Happy mumbled quietly. "She really is a demon." He said. Lucy looked back and glared at the cat making him squeak in fear and hide behind Natsu.

When the team had set up camp they immediately went to sleep, fearing Erza's wrath if they even thought of disobeying. When nightfall came Erza roused the rest from their slumber and they all had a quick meal provided by a very nice wife of a farmer before they started to patrol. They all had agreed to shoot of a spark of magic into the sky if they spotted the beast that way the others could find them. Then they split up and started walking around the village.

Natsu and Happy stuck together like always and as Natsu walked around the village he sniffed out scents and made sure to keep his eyes peeled even though he seemed like he was simply out for a stroll. All his senses were on high alert as he glanced around and listened to every little rustle of grass and crop. He walked around in the village and in the fields of corn and vegetable gardens looking for anything that could signal the creature's nightly return.

As Natsu walked around one section of the village Erza searched another. She had requipped out of her normal armor, even though it felt unnatural she thought the clank of metal could possibly scare the beast off if it had sensitive hearing. She walked around silently and listened carefully as she walked through fields of flour and other grains, looking around for footprints as possible clues. And occasionally she glanced to the sky. After looking up again quickly she glanced around her at the field. Suddenly a spark of light lit up the night and Erza's gaze snapped up to the sky once more. A golden flare had been sent up.

"Lucy!" She realized and started rushing in the direction that the light had sprung from. There was a gust of wind as she ran and she stopped and whirled around right as Natsu rushed by her to follow after the thing already calling out into the night, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" He jumped up and slammed his fist down but only managed to hit the ground.

"Damn it's fast!" He exclaimed and sniffed the scent it left behind. He rushed forward, tracking it with his nose. It was leading him into the woods and he didn't mind one bit. At least he was out of the village. If he was away from the village, he couldn't possibly destroy it and Lucy would have no reason to be mad at him. He smirked. He could go all out now with no fear of the consequences! That got him 'All fired up!' as he put it and he pushed himself faster.

He saw the shadow not too far ahead of him, and he was gaining on it by the minute. He heard it's breaths puffing out of its mouth and realized it sounded a little… Human? He got closer and could somewhat make out a silhouette. It was a weird shape, small and rounded at the top, it flared out in the middle and then all of the sudden dropped off to straight legs. It was also fairly tall. He frowned and pushed his legs faster to try and catch up to the thing.

"Stop!" He snapped. Thinking he could scare it into freezing. But it only made the creature squeak at the nearness of the voice and then it veered off to the left. He grunted as he tried to follow it's sharp turn and cursed when he realized that as he had to arch a little wider he lost some distance. With a growl he bent swiftly as he ran and picked up a rock roughly the size of his palm and then chucked it at the thing. It hit with a thud and there was a gasp and cry as the creature tripped and started tumbling. Natsu ran up as it stopped, curling into a ball and when he got close enough he slowed to a walk.

Approaching slowly he used his heightened sense of sight to try and figure out what it was. His foot broke a twig when he was about four feet away and suddenly the thing sprang to its feet. Instead of running through, it lunged for him and he had to jump out of the way as pale skin and dark long hair flashed by him. He spun around just as the thing struck again. The was a grunt from both Natsu and the creature as he was kicked several yards back and rolled even a couple more into a small clearing. Clouds rolled over the full moon, blocking the light out and plunging the world in to darkness thicker than before.

Surely it would run again, Natsu thought as he jumped up to his feet. But the silhouette was standing right at the edge of the clearing.

"Come here and face me!" He snapped.

"Leave me alone!" he was shocked to get a reply from a female voice. "I'm not hurting anyone!" The silhouette moved with such speed! Suddenly a woman was standing two feet from him in the clearing. As the clouds rolled away from the moon and he finally got a good look at the girl. She couldn't be older than what he looked like. Around seventeen or possibly eighteen if you were pushing it. Her long thigh length hair was considerably darker than sapphire but not quite midnight. Her visible eye was bright blue, and her skin was as pale as the moon. Her sneer showed off slightly elongated fang teeth, similar to his, and her body held curves that Natsu was sure surpassed even Lucy's.

"That's not true! You hurt a lot of chickens." Was the only reply Natsu could muster when he remembered that she had spoken to him. "And unfortunately I have to capture you for stealing." He said before lunging forward. He wasn't quite fast enough though and the woman narrowly missed his grabbing arms. She threw and elbow into his back and danced away as he spun around. She gasped when she saw his fist was ablaze and froze for a second.

"You're- you're on fire!" She exclaimed.

"I know that!" He huffed in annoyance as he tried to hit her again and again, getting frustrated as she dodged every one of his hits and kicks with that wide eye. "Now just- Dammit hold still!" He snapped.

"So you can hit me!? No thanks!" She snapped back. "Stop trying to hit me!"

"Stop stealing!"

"I can't!"

"You won't!"

"It's not for me! It's for- Hey! That almost burnt me!" She yelped. She skipped back from him quickly and inspected herself for injuries as she moved away from him. She was distracted and Natsu took the opportunity to finally land a hit. He got her in the cheek and the force of it sent her flying back a couple feet and tumbling to the ground. She rolled for another couple feet and Natsu paused, wondering if she was down. She simply grunted as she came to a stop and then lifted herself to her feet with a growled.

"Fine, you wanna play that way, hit a girl? Fine. But you asked for it!" She snapped and Natsu's eyes widened at her next words. "Water Dragon's fist!" She called and water accumulated around her hand. Even though she was several feet from him she made the motion of punching and Natsu was rooted to the spot in shock as he watched the water shoot from her hand and hurtle right for him. When it hit it knocked him off his feet and he grunted as he was shot back. He regained his footing quickly and found the girl racing towards the edge of the clearing. He shot off after her and actually caught up to her. He tackled her to the ground and they both grunted at the rough collision. Natsu grabbed her hands as she wriggled to face him and pinned them over her head. Her visible eye widened a bit and she swallowed as she tried to figure out how to get free.

"Natsu!?" They both heard Lucy and the others calling for him from about a mile away. Natsu glanced over his shoulder for his friends and the girl smirked as she thought of how to escape.

"Might wanna let me go. I can hear your little girlfriend calling for you. What on Earthland would she think if she saw you pinning me to ground this way." She purred, and Natsu's attention focused back on her as she spoke. He glared at her.

"Lucy isn't my girlfriend!" He huffed.

"Oh really? Is that perhaps because you have a little kink for bondage?" She teased and wriggled her hands. His grip on her wrists tightened and she winced at the pain.

"I'm not perverted like that!" He huffed. She pouted at that.

"Aww that's too bad. Maybe we could've had some fun." She whispered as she wrapped her legs around his waist and arched her back to press her chest to his. Natsu blushed and glared down at her even more fiercely.

"S-stop that!" He snapped, cursing himself internally for stuttering. The girl leaned her head up to him and he instinctively leaned his head back, fearing a head-butt.

"Make me." She challenged and used her legs to pull him in closer. Natsu gulped and his blush deepened. The girl smirked before kicking her heel into the back of his knee. When he was distracted by the pain she clenched her jaw and slammed her chin down onto the top of his head making him yelp and release her in shock. She quickly got herself out from under him and blew him a parting kiss before running back into the forest. Natsu cursed and rushed after her. He shot up a small flare using his fire magic at the edge of the clearing to let them know what direction to go and then tried to catch up to her.

"Just stop running cause no matter what I'm gonna chase you!" He called out to her. To his utter surprise she actually stopped and whipped around to glare at him as he skid to a halt before her.

"Like I said before, I'm not hurting anyone so just leave me alone!" She snapped.

"I can't because you _are_ hurting people!" Natsu huffed.

"Those chickens were gonna be killed anyway!" She exclaimed.

"I wasn't talking about the damn chickens! Those farmers have to support their families and you're taking away their means for money and food!" He huffed.

"They aren't the only ones who need it!"

"So go buy it like the rest of us! Don't steal it!"

"I-…. I can't. I don't exactly have any money." The girl mumbled and looked down. Natsu saw her look away and used the opportunity to his advantage.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" He shouted and the girl's head whipped up as she saw a flaming fist hurtling towards her face. She wrapped her hand in water and caught his fist in her palm, and they looked at each other in utter shock as his flames fizzed out and her water sizzled into steam.

"Natsu!" Everyone called as they finally caught up to the two. They stopped short as they saw both of them just looking wide eyed at each other as the girl held his fist. And her next words shocked everyone except Natsu who already knew since she attacked him.

"You're a Dragon Slayer too?"  
**Well…. I hope it wasn't horrible. I know there was a couple time lapses but I needed to get to the main thing of this chapter which is meeting the blue haired girl. BY THE WAY! I apologize for any mistakes because my only beta is spellcheck on Word so… hehehehe… Yeah. I read through the chapters but sometimes I still miss some stuff. ANYWHO! Tell me what you think! REVIEW! Yeah... Okay sorry if this gave a false update but I realized I had a few mistakes and being the OCD person I am, I couldn't ignore it ya know? So I went back and corrected it, heheh….heh….**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME MY LOVELIES!**

**MWAH!**

**A.~**


	2. Kaia Neva

**OKAY SO HERE'S THE SECOND CHAPTER! YAY! *cheers to me for being productive for once in my life!***

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to rightful owners(for now). BUT THE MYSTERIOUS BLUE HAIRED GIRL IS ALL MINE! YAY! So are all the mistakes and grammar issues, and spelling errors, and you get my point haha.**

**Anywho that's all for now!**

**Enjoy and I'll see ya at the bottom!**

**A.~**

_Previously on Dragon's Heart…._

_"Natsu!" Everyone called as they finally caught up to the two. They stopped short as they saw both of them just looking wide eyed at each other as the girl held his fist. And her next words shocked everyone except Natsu who already knew since she attacked him._

_"You're a Dragon Slayer too?"_

Now….

"Too!? But that implies-"

"She's a Dragon Slayer." Natsu cut Lucy off as he looked back at his friends. They looked at him and the girl took off the second Natsu wasn't watching her. Natsu whipped back and started chasing her again with his friends hot on his heels. "Careful, she's fast and can turn corners like no other!" Natsu called out as he tried once again to catch up to her.

"Requip!" Erza called out behind him. She glowed for merely a second or two as she requipped into her leopard print speed armor. Then she surpassed Natsu and started gaining on the girl.

The girl glanced back and found the redhead chasing her, gaining speed and ground, coming closer and she growled before pushing her bare feet faster. Somehow she managed to run almost as fast as Erza and she wasn't gaining nearly as much ground as before. The girl cut right, narrowly avoiding slamming herself into a tree at the sharp turn and Erza chased after quickly.

The others lost even more distance as they tried to turn with them and just as they were all gaining it back the girl cut left. Erza huffed, Natsu growled, Gray cursed, and Lucy groaned.

"What kind of dragon slayer is she?" Lucy called as she followed Natsu, who was using his nose to lead them to the girls since her and Erza could no longer be seen.

They came to an abrupt stop at the edge of a massive river, where Erza and the girl stood in the middle of the water. Both were standing on their toes on stones in the river to keep them from being swept away in the raging current.

"She's a Water Dragon Slayer." Natsu said glaring intensely at the girl.

Erza was the first of the two to lunge forward for an attack. The second she moved the girl jumped off of the rock and flipped back onto another one several feet away.

"Erza's gonna kill me for saying this but she's at a disadvantage right now. That chick is in her element. She can power up all she wants and Erza can't. The best she could do is block her attacks with her Water Empress armor, but her magic will run out before this chick's will." Gray muttered as they watched Erza continue striking forward and the girl nimbly dodging back.

"If only I had some fire!" Natsu huffed as they followed the girls.

"Ugh, why can't you people leave me alone! As soon as my friend is better I promise I'll leave this village!" The girl snapped.

"Well I'm sorry but that won't work for us! We need to capture you because that's the job we promised to do!" Erza explained with a huff.

"Well, have fun failing!" The girl snapped as she jumped back from another swipe of Erza's sword.

"That's it! Let's fight fire with fire. Or this case water with water!" Lucy huffed as she grabbed one of her keys. She plunged it into the river water and turned it calling "Open! Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" The mermaid appeared before them and glared at Lucy.

"What do you want I was getting ready for a date with Scorpio! At least you didn't summon me from a mud puddle." She added as an afterthought.

"Aquarius I'm sorry but I need you to blast that blue haired girl out of the river!" Lucy huffed. Aquarius glared at her before aiming her vase at the girl and firing. The girl looked over and smirked as Natsu shouted out a loud "No!" Lucy looked over at him in confusion and found him glaring over in the direction of the girl who was greedily sucking up the water being shot at her. Swallowing gulp after gulp quickly she arched back a little as she got the last of it into her mouth and then straightened up while wiping the back of her hand to her lips. She smirked at Lucy and Aquarius.

"Thanks for the drink. It was really refreshing." She sneered before dodging Erza's attack once again and then a blue magic circle appeared before her. "Water Dragon's Roar!" She shouted out the last word and water sprayed in rapid powerful swirls from her mouth, blowing Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and even Aquarius away in the river.

"Now she's pissed me off!" Aquarius snarled as they all righted themselves a couple yards from the smirking Dragon Slayer. She stood calmly on another rock, balancing on her toes as her dark hair fluttered around her. She tucked her hair behind her ear and gave them a huge confident smile, showing off her gleaming fang teeth.

"Aquarius you can't fight her! She'll just keep drinking up all the water you shoot at her!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Fine! Send me back. I have a date anyway." Aquarius grudgingly agreed. "And don't bother me or Scorpio for a while. We're going on vacation together." She blushed and smirked at Lucy.

"Oh just keep rubbing it in why don't you!" Lucy huffed as the spirit went back to her world. She reached for another key as Gray decided it was time he fought.

"Ice Make-Lance!" He shot the icy arrows towards the girl and she giggled as she flipped around on the rocks to dodge them. When one headed straight for her face she opened her mouth and bit into it, breaking off a chunk of the ice and everyone looked on in a moment of shock as they watched her munch on the ice.

"Little cold but it's still good." She said patting her flat stomach.

"What the hell!? Your element is water! How are you eating ice?" Lucy exclaimed. The girl jolted for a moment, looking panicked but quickly reclaimed her calm and smiled at them.

"Ice is simply frozen water. The two are closely related so your little Ice Make wizard won't be able to he-….. Wait….." She said as if just realizing something. She looked at Natsu. "A Fire Dragon Slayer," her gaze slid to Lucy, "Celestial wizard," Gray was next, "Ice Make Mage," finally to Erza, "And….. A woman with the ability to requip in the blink of an eye." She whispered as her eye grew huge. She sought out their guild marks and gasped as she saw the FairyTail symbol on each of them.

"Oh my god! You're Fairy Tail's strongest team!" She exclaimed.

"It took you this long to realize that?" Gray asked. "Man you're as dense as flame-brain over here."

"Hey!" They both snapped.

"So you've heard of us huh?" Erza asked.

"Well, of course I've heard of you! Your guild is the one I was trying to get to when my friend got sick!" The girl exclaimed.

"Why were you trying to get to us?" Lucy asked.

"I….. Well I saw you guys during the Grand Magic Games, and I….. I wanted to join if I could." The girl was blushing now and fidgeting on her rock. Then, once again, her visible eye got huge and she gasped. "Oh god! I was attacking Fairy Tail! I can't express how sorry I am! I'm so, so sorry!" She said as she bowed. "Please forgive me!" While she bowed again Natsu flung himself at her and tackled her off of her rock. They both plunged into the river as the girl screamed at the sudden attack before they were swallowed whole by the rapids.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed. They followed the river waiting to see their heads pop up from the water. Natsu was the first to pop up coughing.

"Natsu you idiot! Where did the girl go!?" Gray huffed as Natsu grabbed hold of yet another rock in the river.

"Uh…." Natsu looked around him.

"_You lost her!?_" Lucy wailed. "What in the world would possess you to tackle her like that when we could have persuaded her to just give up and turn herself in!?" She scolded him. "Now look what you've done! Not only have you gone and lost her but she's probably never gonna listen to us now! If she's even alive! If she drowned it's gonna be your fault!" She ranted.

"Oh relax…. You can't…. Kill a Water Dragon Slayer….. With Water… That would be stupid….." The girl huffed breathlessly as she dragged herself out of the water. "Damn, that current was strong." She mumbled as she flopped onto the grass and panted. "Man, now I'm all wet…." She whined and looked at her soaked clothing. If one could even call what she was wearing clothes. The only thing covering her ample chest were bandages looking similar to the ones that Erza wore with her Katana blade and ponytail. She was wearing dark emerald green shorts underneath a bandage skirt and that was it besides the dark blue choker necklace that had what looked like a frozen drop of water as the charm. Her long hair when wet clung to her skin in dark midnight strands.

"Rrrrrrraaaaahhhh!" Natsu roared as he came down with a flaming fist. The girl glared and got up to jump out of the way.

"Natsu!" Lucy snapped.

"No it's cool. If he wants to fight me then fine." The girl smirked as she got into a defensive stance. "Bring it Pinky." She goaded. "I wanna see if I'm good enough to take on a Fairy Tail member. If so then I think I'd have a good chance of joining." She smiled.

"What's your name?" Erza asked as her and Natsu began to circle each other.

"Kaia. Kaia Neva." The bluenette finally said.

"Kaia huh? Well Kaia, prepare to go down!" Natsu exclaimed. "Cause I'm all fired up now!" He lunged forward with a flaming fist that Kaia quickly dodged and tried to counter with a strike of her own aimed at his stomach. Natsu narrowly missed the hit and they jumped back to circle each other again. The next time they clashed Kaia was the first to strike, moving forward with her lightning quick speed and sending a jab into his ribs making him grunt in pain. He tried to counter with a hit but with the fluidity and grace of a rolling wave Kaia slid under his swing and tapped his shoulder when she popped up behind him with a giggle. Natsu growled and spun around, whipping his arms out to his side to try and catch her but she sprang back just in time to miss his fist. Another fist came her way and she twirled out of the way, her wet hair fanning out around her and flinging water drops everywhere. She glared at Natsu teasingly.

"You're not even gonna give a girl one second to recover from your attack before swinging again?" She pouted and ducked under his arm again quickly, pressing her back up against his. "So much for chivalry." She murmured in his ear before dancing away as he spun around to her again. They stood a couple feet apart from each other and started to circle around again. Once in a while one of them would jolt forward for an attack and the other would dodge as best they could. "Aww….. It's almost like we're dancing!" Kaia commented after a couple seconds of them clashing and then jumping back again.

"Yeah right, I don't dance." Natsu huffed.

"If this were a musical I'm pretty sure this would be the part where you break into a choreographed song about how you don't dance." She giggled. Natsu faltered, confused by this woman and the way her brain worked. Seeing his momentary hesitation Kaia leaped forward to hit him. Natsu dodged her fist and landed a solid punch to her stomach. The air rushed from Kaia and she was shot back a couple feet from the blow. Hitting hard against a tree she fell to the ground coughing and one hand clutched her stomach and injured ribs. She got to her hands and knees and glared at Natsu fiercely. Her blue gaze was chilling as it pierced him.

"I don't care if you're Fairy Tail or not. That hurt." She growled as she got to her feet. It was slow and she winced as she tried to straighten, grabbing at one of the ribs she was sure he'd most likely broken. Natsu saw the chance to finish her off and lunged forward. With a groan Kaia moved out of the way so his flaming fist hit the trunk of the tree behind her instead of her head. She sent a jab to his arm, hitting a pressure point and making the limb go numb. Then she hit his side, stomach, and the top of his leg before jumping out of the range of his fist. Natsu groaned and rubbed at where she'd hit his arm, trying to get the feeling back into it.

"Kaia, please just give up! Turn yourself in and I'm sure we can strike a deal with the farmers!" Lucy tried to reason.

"I can't!" Kaia snapped. "If I do that, I have to leave my friend! I won't leave her!" She exclaimed and started dodging Natsu again as he regained the control of both arms. His leg was in a little pain and his side felt like someone was constantly jabbing him but he ignored it for the moment.

"So we can go get your friend!" Lucy said.

"No! She's almost better, just another day or two and we'll leave!" She huffed as she glared over at the blonde. That was a mistake, looking away from her fight. Natsu lunged forward and tackled her to the ground, his shoulder hitting her stomach and ribs. Kaia cried out at the pain that jolted through her and tried to curl in on herself. As Natsu pulled himself up and placed his hands by her shoulders she glared and brought her knee up as hard and fast as she could right between his legs. Natsu couldn't even make a sound as his body curled up in pain and Kaia tried to crawl away.

"Oh that was a dirty move." Gray winced, feeling a phantom pain for his teammate.

"And tackling someone who already had a broken rib from a previous hit wasn't?" Kaia coughed as she got to her hands and knees again. She felt a hand wrap around her ankle and before she could even squeak she was yanked hard until she fell flat on her stomach. The rough tug made her ankle give a sickening pop and with another cry of pain Kaia tried to curl up again.

"Kaia!" Everyone froze as they heard a high feminine voice from above them. As they looked up a gray and pink streak flashed before them and down to the girl curled up on the ground.

"Rose…?" Kaia groaned in question. "You-…. You're supposed…. To be resting." She mumbled as the small Exceed crashed to the ground beside her.

"But I heard you! What are you doing to my friend!?" Rose exclaimed looking around at all the humans. "Why are you hurting her?" She demanded.

"We're here to capture her and take her back to the village she's been stealing from!" Gray snapped.

"Well you can't do that! I won't let you!" The Cat hissed as she stood before Kaia and stretched her little arms out as if she could block her from all harm with her tiny body.

"Rose…" Kaia mumbled as she reached out and laid her hand on her friend's head. The Exceed looked back to her and saw Kaia shaking her head. "I don't really have a choice. I can't fight, and I can't flee." She mumbled with a weak smile. Natsu was slowly recovering from her blow, finally, and he watched them as he stood up.

"No! I won't let them take you!" Rose snapped and wrapped her tail around Kaia's middle before sprouting her wings and trying to take off into the sky. The second Kaia started to lift from the ground though, she cried out in pain, making the Exceed quickly lower her back to the ground. Realizing the issue Rose turned back to everyone else who had closed in on them when they tried to take off and glared venomously.

"You hurt my friend!" She shouted before flying at Lucy. She lifted her into the air and then spun in a circle to throw her into Gray as Lucy screamed.

"Rose! Stop! It's okay!" Kaia exclaimed and whimpered as she tried to get up.

"It's not okay! No one hurts my friend!" Rose cried before diving for Natsu. She threw him into a tree but unfortunately he landed safely on a branch. She circled back around and was prepared to charge Erza when she saw the armored woman picking up Kaia, but the cat stopped short when Kaia stepped in front of Erza and plucked her friend from the air.

"It's time to stop. I lost." Kaia mumbled as she sank back to the ground. "By right, they can take me back and turn me in." She mumbled as she hugged the now sobbing Exceed to her chest.

"But…. Kaia…. I've already lost everyone. You're the only person I have left. I can't lose you too!" Rose cried. Everyone started to feel bad at those words and watched awkwardly as Kaia smiled and pulled the cat away from her so she could look her in the eye.

"Rose…. You're not in trouble, you can still go free. I'm sure, if you apologize that these guys can help you get to Fairy Tail like we originally planned. These guys are Fairy Tail wizards after all." She said as she ruffled the cat's pink hair. It covered one of her eyes and the cat shook her head quickly.

"I don't wanna go without you." She mumbled.

"You won't have to." Natsu said suddenly, making both of them look up at him.

"Huh?" Kaia asked.

"You'll both be going to Fairy Tail with us." He said looking back at his friends for confirmation.

"Yeah, I'm sure we can work out a deal with the farmers." Lucy chimed in with a smile.

"Yeah, and then we can take you both to Fairy Tail." Natsu smiled as he offered out a hand. Kaia looked at them in surprise and then down at Rose who was smiling hopefully. With a smile of her own Kaia accepted his hand with a nod. His grin grew larger and he leaned down to wrap her arm around his neck and help lift her, hoping not to disturb her injured ribs too much. Kaia bit her lip and winced but managed to hold back her whimper of pain. Erza came over to help and Gray took Rose from Kaia and Erza wrapped her freed arm around her shoulders. Kaia limped and they walked slowly so she wasn't dragged with them.

"Ugh, this'll take forever at this rate." Natsu huffed.

"Sorry." Kaia winced. He smiled at her and shrugged.

"I've got a better idea." Erza chimed in, making everyone look at her in question. She took Kaia's arm off of Natsu's shoulders and ordered him to kneel down in front of her.

"Alright, climb on." Natsu said as he knelt in front of Kaia with his back to her.

"Excuse me?" Kaia asked.

"I'm giving you a piggy back ride to the village." He said smiling at her over his shoulder.

"Uh…" Oh just go." Erza said nudging her back to push her forward. Kaia hopped forward and huffed before leaning down with a wince to wrap her arms loosely around Natsu's shoulders. He hooked his arms behind her thighs and then lifted her onto his back as he straightened, making Kaia squeak.

"Alright, now let's head back. We'll talk to the farmers, work out a deal, get some sleep and then tomorrow we can take-….." Natsu cut off abruptly and stopped.

"Natsu what wrong?" Lucy asked.

"T-take…. The morning t-train." He looked queasy thinking about it and behind him they heard a groan.

"Train?" Kaia gulped out, she was looking quite sick herself suddenly.

"Ugh, what is it with Dragon Slayers and transportation?" Gray groaned.

"We use dragon magic dumbass! Dragons don't use transportation! Therefore we don't feel comfortable on it, because we're not meant to use it!" Kaia huffed even though she was still looking a little sickened.

"Well how come you aren't sick while ride on Natsu's back?" Lucy huffed. Both Natsu and Kaia looked at her like she was stupid.

"He's a person, not transportation." Kaia huffed.

"Right….. So it's only non-living things that make you guys nauseous." She muttered.

"Yeah kind of. Or if you're thinking of the thing as transportation, then it feels like transportation, and then you get sick." Natsu muttered.

"Uh-huh…." Lucy said not really interested anymore.

"So….. I've got some questions for you." Gray said as he came up beside Kaia. She shifted so she could look at him and pressed her cheek to Natsu's warm shoulder.

"Yeah?" She asked to give him the go ahead.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"Well, how old are you?" Kaia asked after a moment of not talking and fidgeting.

"Uh… That's kind of complicated I guess." He chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Because of that island you guys were trapped on." Kaia said and Gray nodded.

"Yeah. Technically I'm eighteen, but if that crazy island incident hadn't happened I'd be twenty five." He shrugged, and everyone seemed to deflate a little at remembering the time they'd lost. Kaia frowned.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled. Everyone was quiet for a little bit, thinking.

"So how old are you?" He asked once more. Again Kaia fidgeted and didn't answer.

"Hey, would you stop squirmin' around back there? It's difficult to hold onto you if you move." Natsu grumbled.

"Sorry." Kaia said immediately and stopped moving.

"Well? How old are you?" Lucy prodded. Everyone was becoming increasingly interested now that the girl seemed reluctant to answer. Kaia looked around for some sort of distraction and perked up when she saw buildings appearing at the tree line.

"Hey, look it's the village!" Kaia said pointing into the distance. The other looked and she sighed as they got distracted.

As they broke through the tree-line they were ambushed by a bunch of farmers.

"Where the monster that stole our crops!?" Someone shouted. "What the hell's with the girl!?" Someone else asked.

"Natsu!" Happy's high pitched voice reached them as the Exceed flew up to everyone.

"Hey buddy!" Natsu grinned.

"What's with the blue haired lady?" Happy asked in confusion when he saw the girl Natsu was carrying.

"This is Kaia Neva. She's the one that's been taking all your stuff." Natsu told them. Kaia smiled sheepishly at them.

"She's not a monster! She's just a girl!" One of the Farmers shouted.

"Yeah the monster is super fast and had horns!" Someone else called.

"Well I may not have horns but I'm really fast. And I'm the one responsible for stealing you crops and chickens." She said. "I sincerely apologize for stealing them." She whispered.

The farmers stood there for a moment, and then that moment passed. All hell broke loose as shouts of outrage erupted into the night air.

"You're lying!"

"You only want the money so you're trying to pull the wool over our eyes!"

"You're set this up! The beast isn't captured!"

Shouts blended together, and the mages stood there waiting for them to finish their rants.

"Enough!" Kaia finally roared with nearly the same force as a dragon. The villagers were silenced immediately and she glared at them. "Like it or not I'm the one who has been stealing from you these past weeks. My friend Rose was gravely ill and I needed the crops, chickens, and herbs found in the forest in order to keep making the remedy I knew would help her." She explained. "I apologize for taking from you, I know it's wrong, and I don't really have the best excuse. I have no money to pay for the things I took, and if you want me to work off the debt I will. It's what I planned to do from the beginning."

"How can you be so fast? I don't believe it! There's no proof that it was you!" One of them shouted.

"If I could get some water I'll prove to you just how fast I can be." Kaia informed them. Someone ordered for a bucket of water and Natsu gently set Kaia down. She sat on the ground as she waited for the water and took a deep breath as she tested out her ankle. With a wince she grit her teeth against the pain and decided it was dislocated.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked as she watched Kaia lift her leg and hold her foot.

"It's dislocated, I gotta pop it back into place. It's happened to my shoulder a couple times before, it shouldn't be too hard." Kaia muttered. "Anybody got anything I could bite into?" She asked.

"Um…."

"Leather? Bundle of cloth?" She asked. Everyone shook their heads. "Oh screw it." She muttered before gritting her teeth and locking her jaw. She gave a firm shove to her ankle, and with a sickening pop it was back in place. Kaia barely withheld her scream as she squeezed her eyes shut and gripped her own leg so hard her nails cut into her skin. Taking as deep of breaths as she dared she tried to calm herself while someone appeared in front of her with the bucket filled with water. "Thanks." She grit out as she took it and sat it beside her.

"What do you plan to do with it?" Erza asked.

"Heal myself. Water Dragon Slayers can heal, albeit not as well as Sky Dragon Slayers, but still. It gets the job done and the cool water soothes aches." She explained as she unwrapped her skirt. Balling up the long line of bandages she dipped them into the water and then wrung the cloth out over her mouth, swallowing it. Then she dipped it in again and pressed the cool soaked ball to her side gingerly. She winced and took a deep breath as it glowed a soft light blue and sighed in relief as the aching vanished. Wringing out the used water onto the ground she repeated the process of dipping it into the water, drinking some, dipping it in again, and then pressing it onto her ankle this time. Glowing again as it worked she smiled as her element healed her. She pulled the cloth away and lifted her leg to roll her ankle around experimentally.

"See, no pain now." She smiled and stood up. She tested her weight on her ankle and then bounced on it. "All better." She beamed and then wrung out the bandages tightly before wrapping the skirt around her again.

"If you can heal using your magic why didn't you just heal Rose?" Gray inquired. Kaia frowned.

"As awesome as that would be, my water magic can only heal physical injuries. Like damage you get in battle. It doesn't work against illness and medicinal ailments." She explained.

"What happened to showing us and proving that you're the one who's been taking all our crops?" Someone shouted in impatience. Kaia sighed.

"Sorry, forgot for a second. See that barn over there?" She asked as she pointed behind them. They turned and she took off toward it. "This one, right here." She called and pat the wood. They stared in shock and Kaia raced back to them. "Is my speed proof enough for you?"

"She really is the one!" Someone exclaimed.

"Take her into custody!" People surged towards Kaia but she vanished.

"Hold it, hold it. We'd like to strike a deal. How about we let you keep one million jewel of your reward money and we take her with us?" Erza asked as her and everyone else stood a couple feet off to the side, shielding Kaia.

"No way! That doesn't cover even half of the expenses!" It was the man from earlier, the one who had posted the request and explained the situation, who spoke up now.

"Oh c'mon. That's more than fair! We're only taking half of the offered reward and taking this prisoner off of your hands. Do you really wanna waste more of your crops to feed her? Cause you're going to be responsible for her if you throw her in jail." Lucy reasoned.

"No way! One million won't cover the damage she's done to our harvest! Besides, she can work off her debt like she said she would!" Someone called out.

"So you'd be the one to give her even more of your harvest? She has to eat or she won't last long. Which one of you will house her? I didn't see a jail anywhere in this village." Gray snapped. Kaia looked at them wide eyed, as she watched these people bargain for her, even thought they knew next to nothing about her. She glanced down next to her and found Rose looking up with the same surprised expression.

"We don't care! We want justice!"

"Yeah!"

"How about we don't take a reward? That should cover the expenses, and we can take her with us." Erza proposed. The villagers thought for a second while Lucy spluttered.

"But-"

"Fine!" The village leader agreed.

"But-"

"Then we have a deal." Erza said and shook the man's hand.

"But-"

"Everyone, let's pack up and head out. We need to hurry if we want to make it back to the city in order to catch the train." Erza ordered. Kaia and Natsu groaned and smacked hands over their mouths and stomachs at the mere mention of a train.

"But…." Lucy whimpered as everyone dispersed to either go back to bed, satisfied that their crops were now safe, or pack up to head home. Leaving the celestial mage there to pout. "My rent money….."

**WOW! I'm honestly surprised that I posted two nights in a row! WOOHOO GO ME! Man I hope you guys like this chapter. BTW Her name is pronounced Kaia (K-eye-uh) Neva (Nay-vuh). Just in case anyone was wondering how to say it. I know that when I read out a name that's a little different I get frustrated if I think I'm reading it wrong so I wanted to clear that up. ANYWHO! REVIEW! Tell me what you think, cause I'd love to hear your thoughts on it!**

**Another bit of info is that this whole posting a chapter a night probably won't have again. If it does I swear it's a fluke ;P but I have no set update schedule. It's simply when I have the chance to write it, read over it, and post it.**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME MY LOVELIES!**

**MWAH**

**A.~**


	3. Evasive Much?

**Okay so I guess I'm not doing a really good job with this whole "I'm not sure I'll be able to post chapters frequently" thing….. heheheh….. But I just had so much free time this weekend and I was so BORED that I had nothing to do but write and my brain was going "WRITE! WRITE! I HAVE THIS IDEA AND THIS ONE AND THIS ONE TOO!" And so… Here's chapter three hahaha.**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and material belong to their rightful owner, which is sadly not me at the moment but I have plans…. *cue evil laugh*. My characters are mine though! And my mistakes are mine alone as well. *sheepish grin***

**Anywho!**

**Enjoy and I'll seeya at the bottom!**

**A.~**

_Previously on Dragon's Heart_

_"Everyone, let's pack up and head out. We need to hurry if we want to make it back to the city in order to catch the train." Erza ordered. Kaia and Natsu groaned and smacked hands over their mouths and stomachs at the mere mention of a train._

_"But…." Lucy whimpered as everyone dispersed to either go back to bed, satisfied that their crops were now safe, or pack up to head home. Leaving the celestial mage there to pout. "My rent money….."_

Now…

"I never thought I'd see the day when someone got sicker than Natsu from riding a train….." Gray muttered as he hauled a nearly passed out Kaia out of the train station. Natsu was standing up at least, albeit with Lucy's help, as the nausea faded, but Kaia was still down for the count. Erza was forced to knock both of them out as soon as they stepped foot on the train because both got sick right away. Both woke up half way through and decided they'd rather suffer the queasiness rather than be sucker punched by Erza again.

"It is a little strange. I didn't think any person could ever puke _that_ much. I doubt even Troia would work on Kaia." Lucy mused as she nudged Natsu's arm into a better position across her shoulders. He groaned as he leaned against her.

"Well I'm sure Natsu's been on more train rides than Kaia. I think that in all the time I've known her, which is since my birth, that she's only even ridden the train twice. And I had to drag her off both times. This'll last for about fifteen to twenty minutes longer. Then she should be good." Rose said as she walked next to Happy.

"Yeah, Natsu's ridden the train lots of times." Happy chimed in.

"Mainly because I can't move and the train starts back up to make the round trip journey." Natsu moaned.

"Can we all just….. Not talk….. It's hurting my tummy." Kaia whimpered quietly as she tried to calm her revolting stomach.

"Kay, just don't puke on me. I can barely afford to replace the clothes I lose normally." Gray muttered.

"What clothes? You aren't wearing any you droopy eyed stripper." Natsu insulted weakly.

"What'd you call me you slanty eyed bastard!?" Gray snapped.

"You heard me you exhibitionist!" Natsu snapped as he leaped over to fight with him. Two fists shot out and hit Natsu and Gray in the jaw. Gray tumbled back and dropped Kaia to the ground where she groaned and rolled to her side to curl into a ball.

"What the hell?" Gray huffed looking at the person who punched him. Kaia glared up at him.

"I told you…. Your talking was upsetting my tummy worse." She moaned as she pressed her cheek to the ground.

"Sorry." He muttered. "We're almost to the guild hall so we can get you some water to drink. I won't talk for the rest of the trip, promise." Gray muttered as he bent to pick her up. Kaia moaned in pain at the twist it caused in her stomach and Gray winced, silently praying that she didn't upchuck on him.

"Gray, make sure you don't lose your underwear please." Lucy whispered quietly. He looked down and went to curse but Kaia's slight moan interrupted him.

O~O~O~O

When they entered the guild hall Juvia rushed over to greet Gray but stopped when she spotted the girl he was holding princess style.

"No!" Juvia wailed. "Not another love rival! Juvia can't handle this! First that Lucy bimbo, then Lyon, and now this girl! Why do you crush Juvia's heart so mercilessly Gray-sama?" The water woman bawled.

"Oh my." Mirajane gasped when she saw the girl Gray was carrying. She rushed over to Gray to ask what happened but before she could they all explained the situation of Kaia.

"We brought her back because she wants to join Fairy Tail." Gray finished. "But the train ride left her in pretty bad shape." He said as he laid her on one of the benches that were unoccupied. Kaia groaned and fought back the acid rising in her throat.

"Is there anything I could get you?" Mira asked.

"Water would be a god-send." Kaia mumbled weakly.

"Coming right up." Mira nodded before rushing to go get her a glass. When she got back Gray helped Kaia to sit up and Mira handed her the glass. Kaia gave a thankful smile before raising the glass to her lips and swallowing its contents faster than Cana could chug her barrel'o booze.

"Holy cow, you must have been really thirsty." Mira giggled as she took the glass.

"Thanks, I'm feeling better already." Kaia smiled as she gained a little of her natural color back.

"You're very welcome. I'll go get you another glass." Mira smiled.

"Um…. Could I get something bigger than a glass, if it's not any trouble that is! I don't wanna put you out or anything, in fact never mind I'll stick was just a glass!" The bluenette rambled. Mira giggled.

"It's no trouble at all. I'll get you a big bottle, how about that?" She smiled.

"That would be wonderful." Kaia blushed and hid her face with her ridiculously long hair.

"A big bottle it is. I'll get the master as well." Mira smiled.

"The master?" Kaia asked in confusion.

"So he can decide if you become a part of Fairy Tail or not." She shrugged.

"Oh…" Kaia nodded, biting her lip nervously. Mira placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to be nervous. I'm positive that you'll be my guild mate in no time." She assured her. Kaia smiled brightly and the hope shining in her blue eye made Mira smile wider.

"Really?" She asked.

"Of course. I'll go get your water." Mira said patting her head before heading to the bar. Kaia grinned hopefully and looked around at the people that were going to be her new guild mates with any luck. She frowned when she noticed Lucy sat across the room looking dejected.

"What's wrong with Lucy?" She leaned over to ask Gray. He glanced over at his blonde friend and shrugged.

"Probably just bummed because the reward money we were gonna get was gonna go to her rent." He said. Kaia's frowned deepened.

"So…. It's my fault that she's worrying about rent money? I mean you guys gave up the reward so I was free to come back with you." She mumbled, feeling guilty.

"Aw, c'mon it's not your fault. I mean you were the reason for the job in the first place." Gray tried to offer the bright side.

"But you still gave up the reward to make sure I was free to go." She muttered. Gray tried to think of a response when Kaia jumped to her feet with a determined expression, startling the poor mage.

"I swear, I'm going to get into the Fairy Tail guild, find a high paying job, and give the money to you guys to make it up to you!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, that's not really necessary!" Gray said quickly. Kaia looked down at him with fiery determination that rivaled Natsu's.

"No. I swear on my life I'll make it up to you guys!" She nodded as if to confirm her own resolve.

"Well, I like your determination." The master's voice made Kaia jump with a yelp of "Kya!" as she whipped around to face the small man. Master Makarov looked at her and Kaia stood firm before him as he inspected her.

"I hear you gave our strongest team a bit of trouble." He said. Kaia fidgeted nervously and gulped.

"Um….. Yes….. I'm sorry!" She said as she bowed apologetically.

"Nonsense! No need to apologize! To be honest these brats could use a challenge for once. And with your fiery spirit and solid resolve, you'll fit right in here! Welcome to Fairy Tail, Miss Neva." Makarov smiled. Kaia gasped and smiled hugely.

"Seriously? I can join?" She asked. He nodded and Kaia scooped him up into a crushing hug. "Thank you!" She squealed happily before setting him down and rushing over to Mira who was just bringing her the bottle of water. "He said I could join! I'm joining Fairy Tail!" She exclaimed gleefully.

"What? We got a new member!? TIME TO CELEBRATE!" Macao called out loudly. The guild erupted into cheers and more booze came out of nowhere as the guild began to party.

"Congratulations! Let's go get you a guild mark!" Mira smiled as she handed Kaia the bottle of water. Kaia followed her and Mira grabbed the guild stamp and turned to mark her. "So where do you want it placed?" She asked.

"I want it over my heart, because I just know that Fairy Tail and it's people are gonna be very close to it." Kaia smiled.

"Okay. What color?" Mira smiled back at her.

"Neon pink if that's okay?" Kaia asked. Mira nodded and pressed the stamp to her chest, over her heart.

"There you go. Welcome to Fairy Tail." Mira smiled as she lifted the stamp to reveal the Fairy Tail guild mark

"Thank you so much!" Kaia smiled.

"No problem." Mira said. "Now, how about I tell you who everyone is, that way you can feel a little more at home since you'll know their names." She offered. The bluenette nodded vigorously as she followed Mira over to the bar. Kaia sat at a stool as Mira went behind the bar to start cleaning glasses and pointing out the various members. Kaia listened to her list out everyone and point them out as she drank from her bottle of water. Even long after the water was gone Mira was still listing off members.

"And over there is Gajeel. He's an Iron Dragon Slayer. I swear that he and Levy are secretly dating and just don't want anyone to know it." Mira whispered conspiratorially. Kaia giggled and watched him sit at a chair boredly. She noticed that occasionally he'd glance over at Levy and if she happened to catch him, she'd blush wildly while he snapped his attention away.

"I can totally see it." Kaia agreed with a giggle. She caught a flash of pink hair and looked over to see Natsu trying to cheer up Lucy by making weird faces. While most of them made Kaia giggle, Lucy didn't find them nearly as funny. She Lucy-kicked him half way across the guild and Kaia frowned for a second when she saw him crash into someone and then they both crashed into a table.

"Watch it flame brain!" Gray snapped as he tossed off his shirt and pants.

"Like I can help it if Lucy kicks me and sends me flying across the guild you stupid stripper!" Natsu shouted back.

"What'd you call me fire-breath?" Gray snapped.

"You heard me Ice Princess!"

"That's it!" Punches were thrown and then Gray himself was thrown across the guild. He slammed into Elfman who turned and saw the fight.

"Fights are Manly!" He exclaimed before rushing to join into the brawl. He grabbed someone and threw the poor guy into a table full of people. After that it simply escalated into an all-out guild brawl.

"You know…. You can join them if you like." Kaia jolted, she'd completely forgotten Mira was there. She was too busy trying to spot that spiky pink head again. Kaia had admired how he was so carefree and even though he was a little childish it simply made her laugh because she had the same childlike innocence about her as well sometimes. She blushed as she smiled sheepishly and shook her head in response to the Take-over mage's statement.

"Nah, these people don't know me and I have a feeling this is more of a guild thing." She shrugged.

"Well, don't forget, you're part of this guild now too." Mira reminded her and pointed to her chest. Kaia's hand came up to rest over her newly placed guild mark and she smiled.

"Still…. I'm pretty sure I'm too new for tha-"

"Hey Kaia, you gonna join in or what?" Natsu asked as he got Gray into a head lock.

"Really?" Kaia asked.

"Sure! C'mon, I could use some help with droopy eyes here." He grunted.

"Saying you can't take me by yourself Pinky?" Gray huffed as he wriggled free from the headlock.

"Nah, I just wanna give you someone to fight that will make it so you actually have a chance at winning." Natsu goaded.

"Hey!" Both of them snapped. "That's so not true!" Gray huffed.

"Yeah! We all know that I'd wipe the floor with him!" Kaia snapped as she jumped to her feet.

"Nuh-uh! I'd so win against you!" Gray snapped glaring at her.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Then bring it, stripper!" Kaia exclaimed as she dashed toward him with her lightning quick speed.

Mira watched Kaia join in the fight with a giggle and smiled when she saw Natsu cheering her on as she got Gray into a good wrestling hold. When Kaia smiled up at Natsu Mira got a glint in her eyes, one that her sister Lisanna noticed immediately.

"Mira-nii-san….." The girl warned. Mira looked over and feigned innocence. But when Lisanna sighed and looked away as she rolled her eyes the wicked smile returned to Mira's face.

O~O~O~O

Kaia took turns battling Gray and then Natsu. In the middle of her battle with Natsu he threw her clear across the guild and she slammed into an extremely hard body. She was picked up under her arms like a toddler and a rough voice snapped out, "Hey Salamander! Next time you wanna sweep your new girlfriend off her feet, don't throw her at me!"

"I'm not his girlfriend!" "She's not my girlfriend!" both Kaia and Natsu shouted at the same time as Kaia looked over her shoulder to glare at the person holding her. She froze in shock when she saw pierced eyebrows and narrowed eyes glaring down at her.

"Whatever. Just don't throw her at me. She's too scrawny." He huffed as he tossed her into Natsu. They both grunted at the impact but got right back to their feet glaring at him.

"How dare you call me scrawny you metal face!" Kaia snapped. Gajeel whipped around to look at her and his red eyes narrowed once more.

"What'd you call me?" He asked.

"You heard me you piercing junky!" She huffed.

"You wanna end up in the infirmary!?" He snapped.

"Sure, I'll come by to visit you!" She snapped as she shot forward.

"That's it! You're going down!" He growled. "Iron Dragon's sword!" His arm transformed into the black steel sword and he swung out at Kaia. She dropped to her knees and slid under the blade as she bent back. Then she popped back onto her feet and continued to charge towards him. He swung low the next time and she jumped up shouting "Water Dragon's water cannon!". She aimed her fist which had a water globe around it. The guild froze at the mention of Water Dragon and watched as the water shot from her hand and smashed into Gajeel's face, pummeling him into the ground. When she finally let up she dropped back to the ground and landed on one knee. She got to her feet with a slight huff and looked down at her legs.

"Aww man, look what you made me do to my shorts!" She whined as she saw the dirt stains on them. "Tch, that's gonna take forever to get out." She grumbled as Gajeel sat up.

"You're a Water Dragon Slayer?" He asked. Kaia looked up at the surprise in his voice.

"Oh…. Yeah, I guess I shoulda mentioned that earlier huh?" She smiled sheepishly as she scratched at the back of her head.

"Oh yeah! I've been meaning to ask you! What was your dragon's name?" Natsu asked.

"Her name was Indra. She disappeared July seventh-"

"On the year 777?" Natsu asked. Kaia nodded.

"How old were you when she left?" Lucy asked. Kaia started to fidget as everyone became curious.

"See…. That's kind of complicated….. And please don't freak out when I tell you that I was thirteen at the time." Kaia whispered.

"Thirteen?" Natsu and Gajeel exclaimed. Kaia winced and nodded.

"Wow…. Um…. You've very well preserved for your age?" Gray said trying to make it sound like a compliment but not knowing how. Kaia giggled at that. 

"Technically I'm twenty seven. But I went through a similar issue that you guys did with Tenroujima." She said.

"Really?" Erza asked in surprise. Kaia nodded and Rose came over to hug her leg.

"Yeah. Rose and I had a curse put on us by the leader of a very powerful dark guild. I was passing through a village when I was seventeen, and saw these people who I had assumed were bandits terrorizing the villagers. So I tried to stop them. But they overpowered me and took Rose and I back to their guild. Their leader wanted me for my magic power, and tried to coerce me to join their side. I refused, and then he tried to force me. I still refused and when he tried to beat me up, I fought back. His goons grabbed me and restrained me." She paused with a dark frown before shaking her head and continuing. "He told me that he'd just have to break my spirit so I would join him. He performed a forbidden time magic and trapped Rose and I in glass, cursed to stay preserved inside of it until everyone I loved had died." She mumbled. Rose looked up at her with a sad expression and hugged her leg tighter. "The only person I loved was a little old woman who found me after Indra had left. She took me in and cared for me like I was her own child. She died a couple months ago. I didn't know until I'd woken up. The man who's cursed me told me the rules of the curse and laughed as he watched me cry over my lost mother figure. I went into a rage and rampaged through the guild. I destroyed it and told the magic counsel about them. They were arrested and I left. I was nearly completely alone in the world, luckily and also unluckily Rose had been trapped with me so I still had her." Kaia bent to pick up her Exceed friend and hugged her to her chest. "But we had no one and knew no one. And then we saw all of you in the Grand Magic Games. And I saw how close you all were. I knew that I wanted to become a member of Fairy Tail after seeing all of you together." She smiled. "And now…. Hopefully. I've got a family." She said hesitantly.

"Aww of course you do! You can call me uncle Gildarts!" Gildarts said as he hugged her close and nuzzled her cheek. Kaia gave an evil look before mashing her hand into his face to push him away.

"Technically I'm seventeen and still under-aged, pervert." She warned him. Gildarts was struck with an arrow labeled pervert. "And I'm not calling you uncle cause that's seriously creepy." She added. A second arrow pieced him labeled creepy. Everyone watched as Gildarts wilted and Kaia rubbed her hand over the cheek he was nuzzling.

"Holy crap….. I think she's the first person to take Gildarts down." Someone whispered.

"She didn't take him down so much as wound his pride critically." Cana muttered as she poked his cheek. She shrugged and went back to sit at her table and continue chugging her beer.

"Anyway…." Lucy said. "Why would that guild want you so badly for your power? I mean there's tons of powerful Dragon Slayers and you can apparently make them using Dragon Slayer lacrima." Kaia stiffened and then smacked herself on the forehead making everyone jump and give confused looks to each other at the strange action.

"Well um…. You see….. I-uh….. I have-….. I have to go find a place to stay! C'mon Rose!" She shouted suddenly and grabbed her cat's paw before taking off out of the guild. Lucy looked around to everyone else and realized they were just as confused as her.

"Uh….?" Lucy frowned.

"Don't just stand there! Let's go after her! She's new to Magnolia and doesn't know a thing about it!" Natsu said as he grabbed her hand and dragged her behind him as he raced out after Kaia.

O~O~O~O

"Whew….. That was close." Kaia sweat dropped as her and Rose wandered aimlessly around Magnolia, trying to get a feel for the place.

"Kaia… Maybe we shouldn't have left. I mean, maybe you could have told them." Rose mumbled, not knowing that there were extra ears listening as the pairs weaved through the crowds.

"No." Kaia said vehemently. Rose frowned.

"But they're not like Black Lullaby." The Exceed reminded her. "They wouldn't have-"

"No way. We don't know that. I mean sure there's a lot of powerful wizards in the guild, and that's one of the other reasons I wanted to join, so my power wouldn't stick out, but if they knew… Power tends to change people Rose. You know it as well as I do." Rose looked down dejectedly at that with a small noise of discontent. Kaia looked down at her now depressed friend and smiled sadly. "Hey, he was my boyfriend, shouldn't I be the one upset?" She teased weakly. Rose didn't lift her head and Kaia sighed as she pulled the cat over out of the way of other people and knelt down. "Look, I know what Dimitri did was pretty awful…." She mumbled as her hand came up to touch the side of her neck nervously. "But I'm fine, and he didn't hurt you at least. I've gotten over it mostly. It taught me that I have to be careful on who to trust though. Maybe in time I can tell everyone, but I'm just…. I'm not sure yet. I know they're really nice and all, but you know I can't help but be cautious." She said patting Rose's head affectionately as the cat looked up at her.

"I know….. I just….. I feel bad. They gotta be confused, and now suspicious cause you keep evading and fleeing from their questions. Can't you imagine how they feel?" Rose asked.

"Rose… I know. I feel horrible about it, but what do you want me to do? Do you want me to trust them right off the bat like I did with Dimitri? Cause if so I was the person who got to know first-hand how that turned out, and let me remind you that it was horrible!" Kaia suddenly exploded. Rose jumped and the bluenette felt horrible instantly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have blown up at you. I'm just so frustrated. I wish they didn't have to ask so many questions." She sighed.

"They've only asked about two or three." Rose mumbled quietly.

"That's a lot for me." Kaia reminded her. The Exceed nodded and they were quiet for a second before Kaia sighed and ran her hands through her hair with her eyes closed. When he hands met at her neck she laced her fingers together and opened her visible eye. "How about we go apartment hunting? Don't wanna lie any more than I have to right?" She smiled down at her cat. "Rose?" She asked when she didn't get a reply. Rose lifted her head and smiled.

"Right!" She said with a little more cheer than was necessary. Kaia played along though and lifted her cat to place her on her head. Then she stood as Rose laid on her belly on Kaia's blue head and went back into the crowd, but not before getting a whiff of a scent that was becoming familiar. She whipped around to look behind her but no one looked recognizable. "What's the matter?" Rose asked dipping down to look at her eye.

"Nothing I just-…. I smelled something like campfires and…. And apples. And vanilla and strawberries….. I thought it was….. Never mind, I'm being silly." She shrugged and turned back around to continue walking.

Behind an alley wall Natsu and Lucy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Campfires and Apples?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, you kind smell like roasted apples from a campfire." Lucy giggled.

"Oh…. Well you smell like vanilla and strawberries." Natsu said before looking out of the alley. "Crap, where'd she go!?" He hissed.

"Whatever, let's just leave her alone Natsu, c'mon. We can go back to the guild now, she's said all she's going to." Lucy huffed, feeling bad about spying on their new friend, when clearly she wanted to be left alone when it came to personal stuff.

"But-"

"No Natsu. Enough spying! It makes me feel dirty!" Lucy huffed. "How can you stand the feeling that you're cheating like this? I mean technically it's cheating, she doesn't want to tell us so we shouldn't be forcing her or eavesdropping on her conversations."

"I know, I feel bad, but c'mon aren't you curious?" He asked. "Who's this Dimitri guy, what exactly did he do, what power does she have—I mean I know she's a pretty powerful magic user cause holy crap in our fight she was tough and we were both holding back but is there more to her abilities and she's holding back more than I thought? I'm practically burning with curiosity." Natsu huffed.

"Well you know what they say Natsu, curiosity killed the cat." Lucy warned.

"Cat? Is Happy in trouble!?" Natsu exclaimed. Lucy bonked him on the head in annoyance.

"No Happy isn't in trouble you idiot, it was just an expression." She huffed.

"Expressions are things like smiles Lucy." Natsu said as if she were the dumb one. She glared at him.

"Never mind. I give up!" She declared as she threw her hands into the air and left the alley to head home. As she walked along the edge of the river the men in their boat called out for her to be careful for fear of her falling in. Lucy looked up to tell them there was no cause for concern, but stopped abruptly when she saw long blue hair standing in front of the building next to hers. Surprised she watched Kaia smile and talk to the older gentleman and shake his hand before he handed her a set of keys.

"Wow…. She works fast." Lucy mumbled as she watched Kaia wave to the man before heading down the street. Lucy shrugged to herself and decided she'd keep the information of where Kaia was now staying to herself. She already had people barging into her home and disrupting her privacy, she wanted to spare Kaia the same fate for as long as possible.

O~O~O~O

When Lucy walked into the guild the next day around noon Natsu bounded over to her holding a flyer.

"Lucy! I figured you and I could do a job together with Kaia, ya know just so she could get a feel for it. What do ya think? I promise I won't ask her questions or anything!" He said quickly. Lucy smiled.

"Yeah sure, I need rent money anyways." She shrugged.

"Great! Now we just gotta wait for her to get here. Let's go tell Mira!" He said and bounded over to the bar with Lucy walking reasonably behind him.

"….. wait what do you mean she's already gone? Where'd she go?" Natsu asked as Lucy approached.

"Who's gone?"

"Kaia. She's already gone according to Mira." Natsu pouted.

"What!? I know we were kind of pushy yesterday but-but she couldn't leave just because of that could she?" Lucy asked in worry.

"No, no, you've got it all wrong." Mira hurried to correct her. "She's gone, as in she's off on a mission."

"What?" Both Natsu and Lucy were surprised at that.

"Yeah, she took one of the higher paying ones too. Seems like it could be difficult, but she assured me that she and Rose had done things similar to this before. They were never in a guild but they helped people out if they came across someone in trouble. But she came in early this morning and stared at the request board for a couple minutes straight before she took off a flyer and came over to tell me she wanted to take the job." The silver haired mage smiled.

"Which one did she take?" Lucy asked curiously.

"It was one about a water monster attacking a seaside village a couple cities from here." Mira informed them. "I warned her it was gonna be difficult, the master was actually considering making it an S-class quest for a time , but she was adamant that she take that job. She said she didn't care if it was difficult, she could handle it. She really wanted the reward." Mira shrugged.

"How much was it?" The Celestial mage wondered.

"I think it was somewhere around a million?" Mira remembered.

"A million!?" Lucy's jaw dropped onto the counter. "And she took it alone!?"

"Yeah. But Lucy you gotta understand that some people want to handle missions by themselves. Teamwork is nice but you have to split the money." Mira reminded her. "I'm sure she'll be fine, after all she kind of beat down Gray, Natsu, and Gajeel." She giggled.

"Nuh uh! She never beat me! I just accidentally threw her into Gajeel and she got distracted and started fighting him instead!" Natsu huffed.

"Anyway!" Lucy cut in. "Do you know when she'll be back?"

"In about a week would be my guess." Mira shrugged.

"Aww man. I was hoping we could do her first job together." Natsu pouted.

"Well we can still team up for her second, and every one after that. How about we just wait till she gets back?" Lucy offered as she took the flyer from his hands and handed it over to Mira. "Mira, do you think you could hold this job request for us until Kaia gets back?" She asked.

"Sure." The silver haired woman replied with another smile before taking the flyer.

"Man…. I wanted to go on her first mission with her." Natsu muttered as he and Lucy walked away from the bar.

"Well, we'll be her first team mission when she gets back." The Summoner smiled, trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah, you're right!" The Dragon Slayer smiled widely.

**Whew! Well there you go. I hope you guys like it, and I look forward to the REVIEWS (hint, hint, wink, wink!) that I'll get from this chapter. I'm surprised at how long these are because normally if I have chapters they aren't all that long lol. Anywho please REVIEW share thoughts and ideas and all that with me and such.**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME MY LOVELIES!**

**A.~**


	4. Kaia's Return

**WWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE THANKS TO ALL OF THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE REVIEWING THEY MAKE ME SO HAPPY! But… For those who don't review I really wanna hear your thoughts so please tell me!**

**Okay now that that's out of the way….**

**Disclaimer: I totally own Natsu.**

_Natsu: Anabelle! Tell them the truth!_

**Okay fine Natsu totally owns me… But unfortunately I only own Kaia, Rose, the mistakes, and the plot. Nothing else. *sighs***

_Good girl. Here have a cookie._

**YAY! COOKIE!**

**Enjoy! Seeya at the bottom!**

**A.~**

_Previously on Dragon's Heart_

_"Man…. I wanted to go on her first mission with her." Natsu muttered as he and Lucy walked away from the bar._

_"Well, we'll be her first team mission when she gets back." The Summoner smiled, trying to cheer him up._

_"Yeah, you're right!" The Dragon Slayer smiled widely._

Now….

"Lucy…. How much longer do we have to wait?" Natsu whined as he slumped over the table. The blonde mage sighed as she sat next to him.

"Natsu, I don't know. Go ask someone else. Like Mira." She offered and turned to try and continue her conversation with Levy.

"But Lucy… Mira already said she'd be away for a week. The week was up two days ago! Where is she?" As if his question summoned the girl Kaia opened the guild hall doors and strolled in with Rose flying in behind her. They were chattering away and smiling, even though they looked a little dirty.

"Kaia thank god you're back!" Lucy exclaimed as she jumped up. Natsu beat her over to the other Slayer though and he pouted at the blue haired girl before him. Rose left Kaia and Natsu to head over to Pantherlily and talk to him.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Kaia asked.

"Why'd you take a mission without us? Lucy and I wanted to go on your first mission with you." He whined. Lucy sweat dropped at his childishness.

"Oh…. I'm sorry I didn't know!" Kaia exclaimed.

"It's okay. That was your first solo mission. How about we go with you for your first group mission?" Lucy offered to cheer them both up. Natsu smiled and Kaia nodded quickly.

"Sure!" She smiled brightly.

"Awesome! Now tell us what it was like!"

"What, what was like?" Kaia asked obliviously.

"Your first mission obviously." Gray said as he popped up behind her. Kaia turned and screamed in surprise when she saw him completely naked just as Cana shouted out, "Gray your clothes!"

"Ah crap!" He snapped and searched for his underwear. Lucy sighed and snagged them from a nearby table. She handed them to him and he put them on quickly. "Anyway, we wanna know how your first mission went." He shrugged.

"Um…. How about you go find your pants at the least and I go find Erza. I've got something for you guys." She smiled.

"You didn't have to get us anything." Lucy smiled.

"Well I did, so you're gonna accept it." Kaia giggled before skipping over to an empty table. Lucy sighed and went to find Erza while Natsu followed Kaia to the table.

"What exactly do you have for us?" He asked. "Is it food? Oh god if it's food that would be awesome!" He exclaimed. Kaia laughed.

"You're gonna have to wait for everyone else. But no it's not food." She said. Natsu's face dropped. "But it could lead to food." She said quickly. He smiled again until her words actually registered. Then he was frowning in confusion.

"Lucy said you got something for us?" Erza's voice made both of the Dragon Slayers jump in surprise.

"Goodness you scared me." Kaia giggled. "But yeah. I have something for each of you." She said as she turned to face Erza, Gray, Lucy, and Natsu. She pulled on a string slung across her body and a small back moved from underneath her hair on her back and came around to the front. She opened the bag and pulled out her reward money. It was in four different bundles and she handed one to each of them. "I know it's only half of what you gave up but I promise I'm going to earn the rest and get it to you guys." She said. They all looked down in confusion at the money.

"Why are you giving us your reward?" Erza asked.

"Well you guys gave up your reward for me, and I feel so bad about that because I know Lucy needed the rent money, and I'm sure the rest of you needed it as well. And even if you didn't I still want to pay you back." Kaia explained.

"Kaia….. This is really nice but I can't accept it." Lucy frowned and tried to hand it back to her. The bluenette leapt back from her extended hand as if it would burn her.

"No, I won't take it back. You have to accept it, because I'm not taking it back." She said.

"Well I don't need this. It's yours." Gray said holding his out. Kaia moved away from Gray with a huff.

"I don't need mine either, it was nice of you but... You're the one who earned this. You deserve to keep it." Natsu said as he tried to give his back as well. Kaia moved away from him too.

"No! I won't take the money back from any of you."

"But you earned it!"

"I don't care! You earned the money you got from capturing me but you gave it up for me. I wouldn't feel right if I didn't pay you all back. I'm not arguing about this-"

"Good, neither are we." Erza said as she extended her hand with the money in it. They all tried once again to give it back to her.

"Stop that! Stop it right now!" Kaia snapped pointing at their hands. "This is something I need to do! I'd feel guilty if I didn't pay you all back! So just take the money and shut up about it." She ordered. Everyone turned their attention to Erza, waiting to see how she'd handle being ordered around by someone who wasn't Makarov. Erza simply stared at Kaia and Kaia stared back. Finally Erza blinked and shrugged.

"If you feel like you have to, fine. But I won't accept any more than this, so don't try to give me more. Honestly, that village was being wasteful with their money."

"I won't accept any more either." Grey and Natsu said and then glared at each other.

"Neither will I. But thank you…. For this." Lucy smiled and reluctantly pocketed the money. Kaia nodded and smiled, satisfied that she paid them back at least half of what they gave up.

"You guys are sure you won't accept any more?" She asked.

"No." They all said.

"Even if…. It's in the form of gifts?" Kaia asked as she reached into her bag again. Everyone became curious at that. "For Lucy. I know you're a celestial mage and I thought you might like a new key. It's only a silver key but the shop owner told me it was nice. Its name is Ursa Minor." She shrugged as she held up the key.

"Isn't that the little dipper?" Gray asked and Lucy nodded happily. Kaia sweat dropped at that.

"Does that mean I got you a ladle?" She asked. "If I did, I'm so sorry and I can get you a different one!" She said quickly.

"Calm down. There's only one was to find out what it is. But no matter what it was really thoughtful of you to get me a key." Lucy smiled as she took the key from Kaia. She pointed the key out in front of her and spoke the incantation. "I call upon thee in the world of the celestial spirits, I beckon you to my side at once, pass through the gate. Open gate of Ursa Minor, Ursus!" She called. With a poof a cute little bear cub appeared before them.

"Aaawwwww! So cute!" Kaia exclaimed. "Are you a girl or a boy?" She asked as she leaned down. "Boy?" The bear shook it's head. "So a girl then?" The little teddy bear nodded.

"At least it wasn't a ladle." Natsu muttered to Gray.

"Shut up! She's adorable!" Both Lucy and Kaia snapped at him at the same time. Natsu flailed and cringed back.

"Nnnggah! Sorry!" He exclaimed.

"So what are you gonna name her?" Kaia asked as she turned to Lucy.

"You don't think her name's Ursus?" She asked in surprise.

"No, everyone knows that's the name of the species. Just like Canis Minor, Nicola." Kaia shrugged. Happy glared at the back of Kaia's head while Lucy stifled her laugh. "So anyways, got a name for her?" She asked.

"Mmm…. I don't know. Got an suggestions?"

"Well if she was a boy I would have suggested Ted, or Fuzzy or something." Kaia joked as she bent to pick up the little bear and hug her. I think Ursa would be cute but that's too close to Erza." She giggled as she nuzzled the cute little spirit. "She's got cinnamon colored fur though….. How about Cina?" She offered as she looked up to Lucy.

"Yeah! Cina!" Lucy smiled and lifted the spirit from Kaia's arms to hug her. "Thanks so much for her key Kaia. Now Plue will have a buddy!" The celestial mage smiled.

"Plue?" Kaia asked.

"Yeah, I can introduce you to him once I make a contract with Cina." She smiled and sat the bear on the table as she borrowed a notebook and pen from Levy. She set to work on the new contract and Kaia turned to Natsu, Gray, and Erza.

"Anywho. Gray, here's your gift." Kaia said as she handed him a card.

"A gift card to Magical Outfitters?" He asked.

"Well you and Natsu were difficult to shop for, and I remember you mentioned that you have issues with replacing the clothes that you…. Lose." She giggled and Natsu tried to hold back his laughter. "Erza, Mira told me that you really like strawberry cake from the bakery in town so I've prepaid for your next one hundred cakes." Erza's eyes widened considerably at that and Kaia smiled at her before turning to Natsu.

"You, mister, were the most difficult to shop for. So I got you a couple things. If you don't like them you can get a refund or exchange it. But here." She said as she handed him a box while blushing.

"This is all super nice, but why are you giving us all this stuff?" Gray asked.

"Well….. The money was to pay you back for helping me out. And the gifts…. Well….. I've never really had any friends or family besides Indra, Aggie—the old woman who took me in—or Rose before. So the gifts are my way of saying thanks to you guys for giving me a family." She shrugged.

"Not to be rude, or anything, but how did you afford all this. Mira said the reward you got was only one million, and you told us the money you gave us was half of what we gave up. That means you gave up the entire reward to us in the cash." Lucy said as she came back over, holding Cina.

"Oh, Mira didn't tell you? I finished that first one within four days and came back to take another job." Kaia smiled.

"So you've gone on two missions already!?" Natsu exclaimed.

"Technically three if you count the trouble I ran into on the way back her yesterday. I was traveling through a town and they saw my guild mark. They thought I was sent from Fairy Tail to help them because they posted a flyer saying they were being harassed by bandits. I helped them but I didn't take the reward, it didn't feel right because technically I never signed up for the job, I was just passing through. Oh! That reminds me, I gotta tell Mira that I already completed that mission so she'll take the flyer down. Don't want someone taking the mission for it to already be done. I'll be right back!" She said quickly before she rushed over to the bar to talk to Mira. The group looked at each other in surprise.

"If she keeps this up, Makarov is gonna make her a candidate for S-class." Erza said, looking impressed.

"How the hell did she manage to take three jobs, most likely two of them major since even silver keys don't come cheap, and still be so…. Energetic?" Lucy asked.

"Well her element is water. All she'd need to do to power up is drink a glass." Gray muttered.

"Nah, it's not that easy. If your magic power is getting down, you need a lot more than just a glass worth." Natsu shrugged.

"Well however much you need there's water everywhere. Rivers, streams, the ocean." Lucy wrinkled her nose at that.

"Eeeww, that doesn't sound appealing at all." She muttered.

"What doesn't?" Kaia asked as she popped up next to her.

"Sea water." Lucy stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"Well….. It's not the worse there is. One time I was desperate so I drank from a pond covered in allege. Worst decision ever. I got sick for a week from it. It was horrible." She shuddered.

"How bad?" Gray chuckled.

"So bad I'd rather ride round trip on a train twice." She gagged.

"Oooo." Everyone winced as her and Natsu started looking sick at the mention of transportation.

"Yeah. It was not good." She mumbled.

"Anyway, tell us about your mission, or mission_s_ as it seems." Erza smiled as they sat at a table. Kaia smiled and filled them in on her missions, telling them about the battles, and the funny bandits called the Jiggle Butt Gang. Her telling them about her missions lead to the others recounting tails of past missions, done together and separately. They talked the day away and Kaia happily listened to them, asking questions, or giving her opinion on one of their decisions she thought wasn't all that smart. They made her laugh and smile constantly with their whacky stories and Rose came back to listen with her. As she sat there with her new friends and her best friend, sharing stories and laughing with each other, Kaia thought she couldn't get any happier.

**Okay so a bit of fluff in this chapter, I hope y'all liked it. I'm going to be now cause I'm tired but I'd love to wake up to emails telling me I have Reviews waiting to be responded to! Please review and tell me what you think! Sorry for the mistakes and GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME MY LOVELIES!**

**A.~**


	5. Decisions and Lace

**Alrighty! The followers and favorites and reviews I get make my day so keep it up guys! Cause when I have good days I have good ideas, and I write more! So yeah, I'm giving you incentive to give me incentive. It's kind of a never ending circle but whatever!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable, Natsu owns me, and I only own Kaia, Rose, and my mistakes. Oh and I own the cookie Natsu gave me last chapter :)**

**Enjoy~**

**A.~**

_ Previously on Dragon's Heart_

_They made her laugh and smile constantly with their whacky stories and Rose came back to listen with her. As she sat there with her new friends and her best friend, sharing stories and laughing with each other, Kaia thought she couldn't get any happier._

Now….

Kaia walked into the guild early like usual and Mira greeted her with a happy smile. She'd been with the guild for about two weeks now, and after the three missions on her first week Erza told her to rest and just hang out at the guild for a while, she didn't want her overdoing it.

"How are you this morning Mira?" Kaia asked as she accepted the water the white haired mage gave her. She drank it quickly as she listened to Mira reply that she was very good this morning.

"So, here for another job, or just gonna hang out again today?" Mira asked. The bluenette shrugged her shoulders and bit her lip.

"Well, that depends." She shrugged.

"On?"

"Whether or not there's any jobs I'm interested in." Kaia smiled as she got up and went over to the board. She looked around and found two she liked. She stood at the board debating for so long that she wasn't aware of the time passing. She'd been there for a half hour when Gray walked into the guild and spotted her still standing there. He chuckled as he walked over and decided to try and scare her.

"Can't decide?" He whispered in her ear.

"Hi Gray." She said absently. "No I can't decide between two of them." She huffed.

"How come you weren't scared?" He pouted as she turned to look at him.

"Two things. One, you're shirtless." She pointed out. "Two I'm a Dragon Slayer silly. I smelled you the second you came in." She smiled.

"Right, I keep forgetting because you're so gentle and kind. You're not annoying like Natsu or irritating like Gajeel." Gray nodded. "And do I smell bad or something?" He asked before sniffing himself. Kaia giggled and shook her head.

"No, you smell really nice actually. It reminds me of home." She smiled wistfully.

"And what did home smell like?" He asked.

"Well, you don't smell exactly like it. You smell like fresh snow and peppermint, and home smelled like snow, peppermint, pine trees, and crisp winter air." Kaia described.

"I can see how it would smell nice." Gray nodded smiling.

"Yeah, it's really good." She smiled and turned back to the board.

"Now I'm curious." He chuckled.

"About?" Kaia asked.

"What everyone else smells like." He shrugged.

"Well….. You _could_ find out if you went up and sniffed them but I guess that'd be awkward." She laughed and Gray chuckled along with her.

"Just a bit." He smiled. "Could ya tell me?" He asked.

"In a second. I gotta decide between these two jobs." Kaia said as she stared intensely at the board. Gray glanced at the ones she was staring at and chuckled.

"Well the longer you take to decide, the more you're not going to be able to. So…. Decide by the time I count down from three, or don't take one." He suggested. She turned and nodded.

"Alright." She looked back at the board.

"Three." She frowned. "Two." Biting down on her lip, her eye flitted from one to the other. "One." She glared at the board. "Zero-"

"That one!" She exclaimed, startling the Ice-make wizard as her hand shot out and her fingernail stabbed into the flyer. She grinned and pulled it off. "Thanks Gray!" She smiled. "Now, for everyone's scents. Lucy smells like strawberries and vanilla. Erza smells like strawberry cake, and those two smell good, so do you, but I think Natsu smells the best." She said.

"Oh he does, does he?" Gray chuckled and watched in surprise as Kaia actually blush.

"W-well he smells sweet like baked or roasted apples, yet a little smoky like a campfire. And baked apples smell as good as they taste, and well I grew up in the North where it's really cold so I always had campfires going when I wasn't training, and-and that reminds me of home too I guess." She rambled.

"Ah." Gray nodded.

"So yeah, I guess that's why I think Natsu smells the best to me. Wanna know some other people?" She asked and before he could answer she was rambling off various people in the guild and what they smelled like. Gray was impressed that she could distinguish so many different scents already and knew a ton of peoples' names.

"And Gajeel's scent is really strange, he smells kind of like copper but it's not bad like you think it would be, it actually smells kind of good, and Levy smells like both old and new books, and that smells really good, and Mira smells like honey but also something spicy that I can't really place I just know it's a very dark spice scent but it's not overpowering because the sweetness balances it out nicely." Kaia finished and then took in a big breath to regain all the air she'd lost from talking. "And that's everyone I know so far. I kind of wonder what I smell like though, cause you can never smell your own scent, unless of course you're all sweaty and dirty and smell bad ya know and _what are you doing!?_" She exclaimed quickly as she jerked back from him when he leaned in towards her neck. She placed her hands over the sides of her neck looking terrified.

"I was just gonna smell you. See what you smell like so I could tell you." Gray shrugged.

"She clearly doesn't want you near her you creepy stripper." Natsu snapped from behind him. "By the way, you smell like fresh blueberries and warm brown sugar." He told Kaia as he came up to them. Kaia blushed, embarrassed by him knowing her scent for some strange reason. Gray for once didn't blow up at the insult. He just leaned over and sniffed Natsu's shoulder. "What the hell you creep! Don't go sniffing me!" Natsu snapped as he leaned away from him. Gray straightened up and turned to Kaia with a shrug.

"You're right, he does smell like baked apples and a campfire." He agreed.

"She told you what I smelled like so you had to sniff me?" Natsu huffed. Gray shrugged again.

"I was curious to see if she was right." He muttered. "Anyways, thanks for lesson in peoples' scents," he chuckled and Kaia blushed bright red, "and I'm glad I could help you decide, just tell me if you need anything else." He said before strolling away. Kaia squeezed as he stripped his pants.

"Gray you're clothes!" Cana called a minute later when he was nude. He cursed and searched for his pants and underwear while Kaia giggled and turned back to Natsu.

"What could he possibly help you with?" Natsu asked as they walked over to Mira.

"Why? You Jealous?" Kaia joked. Natsu frowned and scoffed.

"No, I just don't want his perverted ass corrupting you." He muttered. Kaia giggled and shook her head at him.

"Do you two ever get along?" She asked as she leaned her side against the bar and looked up at him.

"Me? Get along with Ice Bastard? Yeah right, that's like Gajeel not having piercings." He scoffed. Kaia giggled at that and shook her head.

"What is it that you don't like about him exactly?" She asked.

"He's annoying, and he pisses me off." Natsu said after a minute.

"You don't even know him do you?" She asked.

"I know him! His name's Gray Fulbuster he's an Ice-make wizard." Natsu huffed. Kaia laughed.

"That's not what I meant, silly." She said, flicking his forehead playfully. It made the Fire Dragon Slayer blush for some odd reason.

"Then what did you mean?" He huffed as he looked to the side, avoiding her gaze so he would stop blushing.

"I meant, have you ever tried to really get to know him, like hang out with him, without fighting. Talk to him, learn any of his interests?" She asked.

"Um….. No." Natsu muttered.

"Well then what don't you like about him?" She asked again as she leaned over to get his attention again. He turned his green eyes back to her and she smiled softly.

"I dunno. He's an ice wizard." He grumbled as he tried to will himself not to blush again. He looked away from her again quickly and Kaia's smile fell.

"So?" She asked.

"So he's the opposite of me." He grumbled.

"Do you like me?" She asked, and Natsu's eyes shot to hers while he blushed brightly.

"W-what?" He stammered. Kaia's eyes widened as she seemed to realize how that sounded. She quickly waved her hands out in front of her and shook her head while blushing.

"N-no! Not like that! I meant, do you like me as a person cause I mean we seem to get along just fine but-"

"Yeah, I like you." Natsu said, cutting off her rambling. Kaia blushed and her heart started racing at those words. Her mind pictured the context in which they were spoken differently for a second and she quickly shook off the delusion.

"Well, then being opposites isn't a valid reason to not like Gray." She shrugged.

"What do you mean of course it is!" He huffed.

"No it's not." Kaia argued calmly.

"How come?"

"Because technically I'm your opposite too. Fire and Water are pretty big opposites. Fire touches water and water turns to steam. Water touches fire and fire fizzles out." She shrugged. "So not liking him just because he uses Ice Magic isn't a valid reason." While Natsu struggled with something to say Kaia smiled and left him to think about her words. She re-read her flyer and caught something she hadn't before.

"Ah, crap you gotta know how to dance?" She grumbled. She looked up and spotted Gray chilling at a table in only his underwear. Kaia just thanked Mavis that he at least had those on as she walked over to him. He spotted her coming and smiled.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hi…. Um…. Do you know how to dance by chance?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah, why?" He asked.

"Do you think….. Maybe…. You could teach me? Cause I guess I didn't read it carefully enough and it says I'll have to be able to dance." She mumbled as she showed him the flyer. He took it and looked at it.

"It also says you have to sing." He looked up at her questioningly. Kaia smiled.

"I can sing." She promised. "I just….. Don't know how to dance." She blushed.

"Well sure I can teach you." He chuckled as he handed the flyer back and stood up.

"What exactly are you gonna be teaching her Gray?" Lucy asked as she came over to them.

"Kaia doesn't know how to dance. So she asked me to teach her." He shrugged.

"Please, the only dancing you're gonna learn from the stripper is how to dance around a pole." Natsu huffed as he appeared behind Kaia. Gray glared at Natsu but cooled down as Kaia frowned at the fire mage and pinched his arm hard enough to make him yelp. "What was that for?" He whined but shut his mouth when Kaia pointed a finger at him.

"Be nice." She huffed. Gray snorted when Natsu mumbled out a "yes ma'am."

"Ha, you're quite the obedient dragon." He snorted. Kaia turned her head and the look she gave him made the _Ice_ wizard shiver.

"You too, Gray." She said and held her hand up, making a pinching motion with her fingers. He shrunk down a little where he stood.

"Aye sir!" He squeaked.

"No! Not you too Gray! No more Happy's!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Anyways. Let's start dancing." Kaia said as she grabbed Gray's hand and started dragging him over near the stage where a space was clear of people and tables. Natsu prepared to go after them but Lucy held him back.

"Just let him teach her. You'll get impatient if she turns out to be a slow learner and blow up at the poor girl." She huffed.

"But Lucy-"

"No! Stay here." She snapped. Natsu grumbled in annoyance and sat down at a table near Kaia and Gray so he could watch them as he sulked. A couple other people started noticing the two as Gray taught her how to dance.

"Now when you feel my arms push forward you…"

"I step back with my left foot because you're gonna step forward with your right. Right?" Kaia asked.

"Yeah, exactly." Gray encouraged. Kaia smiled brightly and he finished with the basic steps. When she thought she had them all they practiced actually dancing. He took her hands and placed one on his shoulder and picked up the other one to hold. His cool hand rested on her bare waist and she shivered at the initial touch.

"Sorry." He chuckled.

"It's okay." Kaia smiled. They got serious and locked their frame. Then slowly Gray moved forward. Kaia matched his step forward with a step back. He smiled to encourage her and then moved again. She copied him perfectly and suddenly they were dancing. Kaia was smiling widely.

"I'm dancing!" She said excitedly.

"Yeah, you're dancing." Gray chuckled. "Here, let's try a spin." He said as he released her waist. Kaia dropped her hand from his shoulder and he lifted their interlocked hands. Realizing what she was supposed to do Kaia spun under his arm and twisted around to face him again quickly. "Good." He complimented as they recreated their frame and continued dancing. "Anything you want to try?" He asked.

"Well…. I've seen people dance before and…."

"And?" Gray prompted when she trailed off.

"I always thought it was cool when the man spun the woman out and then pulled her to spin back into his chest." She blushed. He smiled.

"We can try that if you want." He offered. Kaia nodded happily and he chuckled.

"Alright, ready?" He asked. She nodded again and he gently pushed her away from him, maintaining a hold on her hand. Kaia turned out to the side and when he gently pulled on her arm she spun around as she moved back toward him. Her arm came across her stomach to grab his hand but his hand ended up holding her hip and her hand held his wrist. Both Kaia and Gray froze and blushed for a second before he spun her out again. When she came back in this time they once again went back to holding the others shoulder or waist, and now they moved a little faster as they danced.

"Wanna try the spin out again?" Gray asked after a moment.

"Sure." Kaia blushed. He spun her out and then back in, and this time his hand was higher up in the dip of her waist. Kaia gasped softly and he spun her out again. But before he could pull her back to him a flash of pink took her from his arms and danced her away.

"What- Natsu?" Kaia asked confused.

"He taught you, now it's time for a partner change." He smiled down at her. Kaia blushed and smiled back at him.

"Hey wait I thought you said you couldn't dance!?" She exclaimed after a second. "When you fought me when we met you said-"

"I said that I don't dance. Not that I can't." He smiled. "Lucy taught me." He shrugged.

"Ah. Alright." She giggled. She danced with Natsu for a little while and she giggled when he spun her around and twirled her across the dancefloor.

"Well I think she's learned to dance quite nicely." Lucy smiled making Natsu stop. Kaia stumbled from the abrupt halt and before she could catch herself she fell against Natsu. He quickly caught her around the waist and her eyes widened as a bright blush spread over her cheeks.

"S-sorry!" She squeaked as she quickly righted herself and stepped back from him. He was blushing lightly too as he let her go and reached up to scratch the back of his head.

"It's cool." He brushed off. "But, yeah Lucy's right, you know how to dance now." He said.

"Uh-yeah." The bluenette smiled and rubbed a hand over her arm. "At least now I can take that job. Are you guys up for entertaining some people?" She asked.

"Huh?" Lucy asked in confusion. Kaia smiled and handed her the flyer she'd tucked into her shorts. Lucy and Natsu read through the request.

"You wanted to go with me on my first group job right? Well, it says these people need two attractive wizard couples to perform for their ball and dance with some of the guests." She shrugged.

"Sure." Lucy shrugged.

"Great. Then I'll go tell Mira and we can go." Kaia smiled.

"Wait." Lucy said quickly. "What are you going to wear?" She asked. Kaia looked down at her clothes and then up to Lucy.

"This?" She asked. Lucy looked appalled.

"We'll buy you a dress." Lucy muttered.

"Uh…."

"Kaia, it's a formal ball. You can't wear _bandages and shorts_ to a _formal_ ball." The celestial mage huffed.

"Okay fine." Kaia sighed. "I'll go tell Mira that we'll take the job. It's tomorrow night." She muttered.

"So we'll go dress shopping today." Lucy smiled.

"Can I go too?" Natsu and Gray asked at the same time.

"Why?"

"I wanna make sure you don't put her in anything weird or over the top." Gray chuckled.

"And we need tuxes. Even though Gray will have trouble keeping his on." Natsu snorted.

"I can help with that!" Kaia smiled.

"What?" Gray asked warily.

"It's a simple potion you can drink. It takes two minutes to cook up, and it makes it so you don't have the urge to take your clothes off. It's effects last for two hours." She said.

"Why would you need to know something like that?" Lucy asked.

"Well uh-…. Indra taught me Water Dragon Slayer magic in a nearby lake. She wanted me to be one with the water so she had me take my clothes off." Kaia laughed embarrassedly.

"Oh…." Lucy muttered.

"So do you have a bad habit of stripping if you get in water?" Gray chuckled.

"Um. No. I broke the habit." Kaia snorted.

"Can you teach him?" Natsu asked as he pointed to Gray. Kaia blushed.

"Uh…. No." She mumbled.

"Why not!? At least share with him how you did it." Natsu whined.

"No."

"Please?"

"No way."

"C'mon…."

"No way in hell."

"Why not?"

"Because in order to break that habit she-"

"Rose I love you to death but if you want to remain breathing I would suggest that you shut up!" Kaia warned darkly. Rose giggled and flew over Kaia's head as she blushed.

"Is it embarrassing?"

"No." "Yes." "Shut up Rose."

"Tell us dammit!" Natsu exclaimed.

"She just didn't wear clothes for a month straight that way she couldn't take them off!" Rose exclaimed. Everyone in the guild turned towards Kaia and a couple of the teenage boys that had joined got nosebleeds as they imagined it.

"Rose! I'm gonna kill you!" Kaia screamed as she jumped up onto a table and grabbed the Exceed as she tried to flee. Both Natsu and Gray's eyes widened as they blushed. Neither could stop the visual from popping up in a shared thought bubble. "Stop thinking about it!" Kaia screamed before hitting them both on the head.

"Sorry!" They exclaimed immediately as they rubbed the lumps on their heads from her blow. Kaia huffed and covered her chest as she blushed.

"Okay let's face it. Those bandages couldn't be considered clothes anyways." Lucy muttered.

"That's not true! Indra gave these to me!" Kaia snapped.

"She gave you bandages to cover yourself?"

"And these shorts!" Kaia huffed.

"Why'd she give you bandages for your chest?" Lucy asked.

"It's not bandages, it's cloth." Kaia muttered. "And she gave me this to….. Well cover my chest." She blushed.

"She didn't think to get you a bra?" Lucy asked.

"What the hell's a bra?" Kaia asked. Lucy's jaw dropped.

"Okay, so we aren't just going dress shopping then." She muttered. Kaia groaned.

"What have I gotten myself into." She grumbled.

O~O~O~O

"How does this even work?" Kaia huffed in frustration. She was standing in the dressing room trying to catch the hooks into the little metal loops like Lucy showed her before leaving the clueless girl to her own devises.

"Do you need any help?" Lucy asked as she stood outside with two embarrassed male mages behind her.

"Ha I got it!" Kaia exclaimed before throwing open the door and stepping out in the ice blue lacy bra and matching panties Lucy had forced into her arms. "I got it, right?" She asked. Natsu was wide eyed as he gaped at Kaia.

"Kaia! You don't come out in nothing but panties and a bra!" Lucy exclaimed. Gray hadn't been paying attention but when he heard Lucy's high pitched exclamation he looked over and his head was forced back by the force of the nosebleed he got from Kaia even more uncovered than normal. She's got bigger boobs than Lucy, both of the male mages thought to themselves.

"What, why not?" Kaia asked.

"Because those are supposed to stay under your clothes!"

"I thought these were clothes!?" The bluenette exclaimed in confusion.

"No! Get back in there!" Lucy shouted before pushing the girl back into the dressing room and closing the door. "By Mavis, that girl is going to give me a heart attack." She sighed as she leaned against the door.

While Kaia frowned at her reflection as she took the under garments off and pulled her shorts back on before wrapping up her chest in the cloth again.

"I don't understand these people at all. They say these are clothes, but they aren't. They don't cover anything, and that stupid bra thing hurts my shoulders." She grumbled to herself as she collected the pile of bras and panties. Lucy had gotten them all in the size she thought Kaia had needed so if one pair fit then they all did. She carried them over to the cashier and when she got the total her jaw dropped.

"You charge how much for these?"

"Twenty for each bra, and fifteen for each pair of panties. Your total is two hundred and forty five jewel." The girl repeated.

"Twenty jewel for some stupid scrap of lace that barely covers my boobs? Are you kidding me!? Lucy what the hell is this?" Kaia huffed. Lucy smiled at the poor cashier and handed over the money. "Why are you giving her the money? This is clearly a rip off!" She exclaimed.

"Kaia, quiet down! Sheesh." Lucy huffed. "Now, let's pick out just a few more pairs of panties."

"Are you frickin kidding me? Buy more!? You already bought me seven pairs! Why do I need more?"

"Because what if you get lazy and don't want to do laundry?" Lucy asked.

"I'll just wear a pair again?" Kaia muttered.

"Eeeww! No!" Lucy snapped.

"Fine then I won't wear any!" Kaia huffed. Gray had just gotten his nosebleed to stop when he heard their conversation and the blood started gushing again.

"Lucy! We've got a problem." Natsu called. Lucy looked over, saw Gray nearly passed out from blood loss, and groaned. "Kaia, just pick out a couple more pairs that you think are cute, and I'll come back to pay for them. I have to get Gray out of here." She muttered. "Oh, and pick out two extra bras while you're at it, just in case you lose one or something." Lucy said before hauling Gray from the store. Kaia looked over and saw Natsu standing awkwardly over by the panties piled high on a table. He was clearly trying not to really look at anything. She walked over and looked down at the panties, frowning as she picked up a pair of black ones that were made of silk and had cute lace trim on them.

"What do you think of these Natsu?" She asked as she showed them to him. Not really understanding the question Natsu looked over and blushed as he saw her holding up the panties before her and looking at him expectantly.

"T-they're…. Um…." He cleared his throat. "They're nice I guess." He muttered before lowering his face into his muffler. Kaia frowned at the panties and shrugged before putting them into the little basket a saleslady had given her to hold her potential purchases in.

"Where the hell is the rest of it!?" Kaia exclaimed as she picked up a pair that had a triangle of fabric in the front and nothing but strings in the back. A passing saleslady giggled as she heard the girl's confused cry.

"It's a thong miss." She said.

"What the hell is a thong?" Kaia huffed.

"Well this part covers the front." The woman explained as she pointed to the triangle of cloth.

"And just what the hell covers the back? And where does that string go?" She huffed.

"Um…. Well…. Nothing covers the back, and this thong is called a g-string. The string well….." She leaned in and whispered into Kaia's ear. The bluenette blushed bright red.

"That can't be comfortable! And what's the point of underwear if it doesn't cover the back!? Lucy told me it was supposed to cover that entire area not just parts of it!" She huffed.

"Well this one is for when you're wearing a tight dress or leggings. It's so you don't have panty lines." The saleslady explained.

"What the hell!? You're clearly just making crap up so I'll pay a ridiculous amount of money for a pair of panties that someone was too lazy to finish sewing!" Kaia huffed as she threw the thing back into the pile. The saleslady frowned at the disgruntled costumer and decided to leave her alone.

"I think I'm just gonna go wait outside with Lucy and Gray." Natsu muttered as he inched towards the door.

"No!" Kaia exclaimed as she grabbed his arm. He froze and looked back at her pleading eyes. "I have no clue what to buy, you gotta help me here!" She gave him an innocent puppy look and he groaned as he blushed. She smiled when he reluctantly walked back into the store. Blushing madly Natsu pointed out some pairs of panties that he thought would look nice. When Kaia held up a red lace bra and matching panty set he nearly fainted from the rush of blood to his face. He quickly stammered out that it looked nice and turned away from her. She hummed and looked at them for a minute, debating.

He was sure she would put them back and when he turned around he didn't see them anywhere. Instead she was holding up a sapphire blue bra that had little rhinestones sewn into the lace. It had a cute red bow in between the cups and on each strap where they attached to the top of the cups.

"How about this?" She asked.

"S-sure. Can we be done now?" Natsu asked, wanting to leave as soon as possible.

"Sure." Kaia shrugged. "Lucy said a couple more. And I'm sure three pairs of panties and two more bras counts as a couple right?"

"Yeah." Natsu was willing to agree to anything so long as he could leave.

"Okay." Kaia smiled before taking his hand and dragging him to the cash register with her. She dumped her clothes onto the counter and the cashier counted up the total. Natsu was surprised and embarrassed to see that she had actually decided to buy the red lace set.

"Eighty five jewel please." The cashier smiled. Kaia glared as she handed over the money.

"Still think this is a rip off." She grumbled as the lady bagged up her clothes. She snatched the bag from her hands and then Natsu grabbed Kaia's hand and dragged her out of the store so fast she barely had time to register what happened before she was in front of Lucy and Gray.

"Natsu, we were looking for you. You stayed in there?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah he helped me pick these out." Kaia said as she handed the bag over for Lucy's inspection.

"You picked out her underwear for her? You pervert." Gray muttered.

"At least I didn't almost faint like a prissy little girl!" Natsu snapped even though his cheeks were bright red. "And I didn't pick them out! She kept asking me what I thought whenever she picked something up! What was I supposed to do!?" He huffed.

"Either way you both did good." Lucy smiled at Kaia and Natsu. Kaia smiled back while Natsu hid his blush behind his scarf.

"Whatever, I'm just glad the experience is over." He grumbled. "Hey where are you going?" He asked when he saw Lucy dragging Kaia away.

"We're going dress shopping. You guys go get your tuxes!" Lucy called.

"Can't we go with you?" Gray asked.

"No way!" Lucy huffed.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to see her dress until the ball." The celestial mage said haughtily.

"Wait, so Natsu can help her pick out her underwear-"

"I didn't help her pick it out!"

"Yes you did, anyways, flame-brain can help her pick out underwear, but we can't see her in a dress?" Gray asked.

"Yes." Lucy huffed. "You guys aren't allowed to see the dress until tomorrow night. Now go get your tuxes." She huffed before steering Kaia down the street. Gray and Natsu looked at each other in confusion before shrugging and heading down the opposite way to get tuxes.

"So…" Gray muttered after a minute.

"Don't you dare." Natsu growled.

"What'd she buy?" He chuckled.

"Sure you could handle it? I mean I wouldn't want you to lose any more blood or you really could faint." Natsu snorted and Gray stumbled for a step.

"Seriously? That bad?" He asked.

"If you ever try to tell anyone I swear to God I'll deny it and kill you but my face was so hot I was surprised she didn't tell me it was on fire when she picked up this one bra and panty set." Natsu shook his head and Gray's eyes widened.

"Holy shit." He muttered.

"Yeah."

"What do you think of her?" Gray asked after another moment.

"Who?"

"Kaia, what do you think of her?" He asked again.

"I dunno. She's cool I guess. Nice, and maybe a little innocent about stuff." The fire mage shrugged.

"No shit. When she came out of the dressing room I thought she was just super confident but then her and Lucy started fighting." Gray chuckled.

"I'm surprised you could hear them over the sound of your gushing nose." Natsu chuckled.

"Shut the hell up! At least I didn't stay in there with her like you, you pervert!" The ice mage snapped.

"She forced me to stay with her! I wanted to leave!" Natsu exclaimed.

As those two continued to argue and fight, down the street Lucy was telling Kaia the rules about clothes and the different layers. The Dragon Slayer just seemed to get more confused before finally shouting that she gave up.

"Let's just go get me a frickin dress!" She exclaimed.

"Alright fine." Lucy sighed and sweat dropped as the bluenette followed her into the dress shop.

**Alright, so next chapter will be their first group job! And I would have included Erza but well….. She doesn't have another person to be paired with :( so let's just say Erza's going on an S-Class mission! Anywho, REVIEW! Share your ideas with me please! I'd love to hear your thoughts on this!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME MY LOVELIES!**

**A.~**


	6. Stories and Scars

**WWWEEEEEEEE! Another chapter! Man I'm frickin ROLLIN'! It's not gonna last I just know it though lol. I'm gonna get to a huge event in the story and just *****brain fart noise* ANYWHO!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Kaia, Rose, a cookie, the plot, and my mistakes. It seems like a lot but one day I plan to own ALL OF FIORE! *Evil laugh***

_Erza: No. Go to the corner! Time out for you._

**But Erza I don't wanna!**

_Now….. *gives warning glare*_

**Fine. *pouts***

**Anyways,**

_Enjoy!_

**Hey that's my line!**

_Just let them read the story already!_

**Grrr… Fine.**

**A.~**

_Previously on Dragon's Heart_

_"Let's just go get me a frickin dress!" She exclaimed._

_"Alright fine." Lucy sighed and sweat dropped as the bluenette followed her into the dress shop._

Now...

"… And she dragged me all over Magnolia to get me an entire new wardrobe!" Kaia complained to Natsu when he asked why she was nearly passed out at one of the tables.

"Lucy does like to shop." He chuckled.

"Yeah. And I like to save. But that's not gonna happen around her. I'll never ask a single question about clothes ever again in my life!" The blue haired mage cried. Natsu pat her on the head and she pouted at him.

"So, where exactly are your normal clothes?" He asked. She was wearing a cute pink halter top and a denim mini skirt. For once the made actually had shoes on as well, little ankle boots with a small heel.

"Lucy took them from me." Kaia muttered.

"Even the ones Indra gave you?"

"Indra gave me all my clothes." Kaia muttered. "So yes."

"Did she throw them away?" Natsu asked as his hand came up to his scarf. He couldn't believe Lucy had taken the things Kaia's dragon had given to her.

"No of course not! She knows they're special to me. She just said that they needed to be professionally cleaned after I told her that I'd just washed them in rivers, and streams and stuff." Kaia muttered. "So she sent them out. I just have to wait for them to get back." She sighed.

"You don't seem too upset that she took them from you." Gray chimed in as he sat on her other side.

"Well no, I'm not. Sure Indra gave them to me, and I cherish everything she's given me of course, but it's not like they were a _special _gift from her. They were simply things I needed. Like if I needed food she and I would hunt for it." She shrugged. "Now if Lucy had tried to take my necklace…." Kaia growled.

"I'd never touch it, ever." Lucy promised as she came over. "I know that necklace is as special to you, as Natsu's scarf is to him."

"Did Igneel give it to you?" Kaia asked him.

"Yeah." Natsu smiled and stroked the scarf.

"Can I touch it? It looks soft and I wanna see, but I don't want to cross a line or anything." She said.

"Yeah sure." He offered her the end and Kaia rubbed the material between her fingers.

"It feels like silk!" She exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh I've taught you so well." Lucy smiled, happy that she could distinguish clothes from their feel.

"It is really soft. Kinda like my necklace." Kaia smiled.

"Can I feel it?" Natsu asked as he lifted his hand to her neck. Kaia jerked back and clasped her hands over her neck looking frightened. Natsu quickly pulled his hand back. "Never-"

"S-sure, just let me take it off first." She said quickly. She pulled her hair over her shoulders and untied the bow in the back. The choker slipped from her neck and down to her chest before Kaia's hand shot back to the front to catch it. She handed the necklace to Natsu and everyone was slightly surprised to see how long the think ribbon of cloth was. He felt the cloth before touching the stone gently. It was surprisingly cool for being around her throat constantly.

"The cloth's really silky, and the stone is really smooth." He murmured as he passed it back to her.

"Yeah." Kaia smiled.

"So you and Natsu both have something from your dragons. I wonder if Gajeel ever got anything. Or Wendy for that matter." Gray speculated.

"I bet his dragon gave him a teddy bear that he can't sleep without." The Water Dragon Slayer giggled. Everyone else laughed as she prepared to get the necklace back on.

"Here, I'll hold your hair so you don't tie it into the knot." Lucy smiled. Kaia stiffened but didn't protest.

"Just-…. Just don't touch my neck please." She said quietly. Lucy paused and everyone saw the fear flit across the bluenette's face before she schooled her features.

"Alright." The celestial mage agreed slowly. She was careful not to touch Kaia's neck as she gathered her long blue hair into her hands and lifted it up. Natsu frowned when he saw a strange scar marring the skin on that side. Kaia quickly reached up and covered it with the thick band of her necklace. She made quick work of the bow and moved the long tails of the ribbon behind her shoulders so it blended with her hair. Lucy dropped the locks she was holding and they rippled back into place against her skin. She took a small chunk of hair from each side and pulled them forward just for a little extra coverage for her recently exposed neck.

"Do you ever take that off?" Gray asked gesturing to her necklace.

"Not unless someone asks to see it." Kaia shook her head.

"So you shower with it too?" Lucy frowned.

"Of course. I shower with it, sleep with it, like I said I never take it off. Not anymore." Her hand absently came up to rub at the side of her neck. The weird scar flashed in Natsu's mind again and he frowned. "Anyway, I think it's time for a topic change. Anybody got anything?" Kaia asked.

"I do." Lucy smiled. "Why do you always have your hair covering your other eye? Is there a reason?" She asked. The bluenette stiffened immediately.

"Anyone else?" She asked. Of course with her refusal to answer Lucy's question the others became extremely curious.

"No I kinda wanna know the answer to Lucy's question myself." Gray shrugged. Kaia's hands clenched into fists.

"Well you're not getting one. Change. The topic." She growled.

"C'mon, please tell us. We all wanna know. Is it like a cursed eye or something? Could you possibly have a special magic ability for that eye like the Thunder Legion does?" Natsu asked.

"No, stop asking about it!" She snapped. Her risen voice drew others' attention to their table and conversation.

"C'mon, tell us about your eye!" Lucy begged.

"Or better yet show us!" Someone called out.

"Sharing details about yourself is manly!" Elfman shouted out.

"Well I'm a girl you idiot!" Kaia yelled at him. "And I don't want to tell anyone anything about my stupid eye so just drop it already!" She screamed.

"Oh c'mon tell us!"

"I said no so just _shut the hell up!_" She shrieked as she shot up from her chair and ran from the guild. Rose moved to go after her but the guild doors slammed shut. She sighed as she floated over to the table.

"Why won't she tell us about her eye?" Lucy asked.

"It's not my place to tell you, but she's really sensitive about it." Rose mumbled. "Just give her some time to cool off, she'll be fine by tomorrow." But as she said this Natsu stood up.

"Natsu, where are you going?" Lucy asked.

"To find Kaia."

"But Rose just said-"

"I'm just gonna apologize. Did you guys not notice that she was crying as she left?" He asked.

"She was crying?"

"Yeah. I smelled and saw the tears." Natsu muttered as he headed toward the door. Everyone started to feel horrible that they'd pestered her so bad about it now.

"Hey tell her we're all sorry!" Gray called out. Natsu gave a thumbs up to show he heard him and left.

O~O~O~O

The male Dragon Slayer sighed as he laced his fingers behind his head and continued to follow the scent of blueberries and warm brown sugar down the streets of Magnolia. Natsu was surprised when his nose lead him to Lucy's apartment building. He continued following the scent and it lead him passed her apartment building to the one right next door. He followed his nose inside, up the stairs, and to the right. The first door was where the scent stopped and he tested the handle.

The door opened seamlessly and he walked into the nicely decorated apartment. There was a bed with a wrought iron frame and it had metal roses climbing the sides of the headboard bars. It had black bed sheets and light blue pillows and a matching blanket. There was a dark stained coffee table, a dark blue loveseat, and then a little Kitchen area off to the side. At the foot of the bed there was a small desk and chair. Behind that there was a dresser with a vanity off to the side by a door Natsu guessed lead to the bathroom.

As if looking at it triggered something, the door opened and steam rolled out of it along with a freshly showered Kaia. She had her blue hair piled high on top of her head, and a light purple towel wrapped tightly around her body. Her necklace was still in place around her throat, and the ribbon cascaded down over her shoulder blades, stopping just beneath them.

Even with her hair pinned up, her bangs still covered her eye.

"What do you want Natsu?" She asked as she went and sat at her vanity to pull the pins out. Tresses rolled down her back with each pin pulled and she massaged her fingers into her scalp when she was done. She glanced at him in the mirror expectantly.

"You're not gonna ask how I found you?"

"I'm a dragon slayer too remember? I have the same sensitive nose you do." She sighed. "So. What do you want?" She repeated as she spun on her stool to face him.

"Why do you keep your eye covered?" He asked. Her expression hardened.

"Because I want to." She said stiffly as she stood. She went to rummage around in her dresser as she continued to talk. "Now, if that's all please leave because I came home to be alone-"

Natsu spun her around and her sentence broke off in her surprise.

"Natsu what- _DON'T!_" She snapped as his hand came up to pull her hair from her face. She kept her eye squeezed shut and clapped a hand over it as she pushed him away with the other one.

"What's wrong with it?" He asked. Kaia froze for a second as she stared at him.

"Did-…. Did you see it?" She asked quietly.

"No, I just want to know what's wrong with it. Or the reason why you won't let anyone see it." He huffed. Kaia bit her lip and looked away.

"I just-… I'm self-conscious about it." She mumbled.

"Why? Is it scarred or injured?"

"Um…. No…." She said uncomfortably.

"Then why do you cover it?" He asked her.

"Because I just do okay!? I clearly keep it covered for a reason and if I'm keeping it hidden why on Earthland would I _tell_ you why I keep it covered?" She snapped. Natsu blinked and frowned.

"I'd never know until I tried." He muttered. "I just want to know what's going on, why you cover it. I won't tell anyone I promise." He said. Kaia bit her lip and closed her eyes. She felt his warmth on her face and didn't pull away as Natsu brushed her hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

Next his fingers encircled her wrist and tugged gently. Her hand fell to her side limply. Her eyes remained closed.

"What are you so scared of?" He asked softly. Kaia stiffened.

"I just…. I've shown people before and… They thought I was weird or had some sort of disease." She shrugged and dropped her head. Natsu hooked his finger under her chin and lifted her head back up.

"Open your eyes Kaia." He murmured quietly. Kaia blushed at the gentle tone and reluctantly her lids fluttered open. "Whoa." He gasped and stepped back in surprise. Kaia frowned and covered her eye with her hand as she turned away.

"See. It's freaky." She muttered.

"No! No that's not-"

"You saw so you can go back to the guild and tell anyone you want." She snapped suddenly.

"Would you just shut up!?" Natsu snapped right back making the girl shut her mouth quickly. "I just wasn't prepared for it that's all. I was expecting something gross or deformed. I wasn't expecting it to be so…." He fought for a word to adequately describe it.

"Weird?"

"Pretty." He corrected. "No, pretty isn't the right word either. It's beautiful, not to mention cool." He smiled. Kaia looked at him in shock.

"You…. You think it's pretty?" She blushed as her hand fell back to her side.

"Yeah. I mean two different colored eyes is a little strange but in a good way. They're special." He smiled again. "I don't know why you think they're so bad." He shrugged. Kaia bit her lip and went to look in the mirror. She looked from her blue eye to the violet one and frowned.

"A lot of people have thought it was too weird. Some thought it was ugly, that there was something wrong with me because of it." She muttered as she stared at her eyes for another moment. Natsu appeared in the mirror behind her and looked at them. She stood up straight and turned back to look at him again. "You really think they're okay?" She asked again.

"Yeah. They're really beautiful." He smiled. "You should pull your hair back more often and show them both off. I think it's really cool to have two different colored eyes. Do you see differently with one than you do with the other?" He asked suddenly. Kaia giggled and shook her head.

"Nah, sorry they're not that cool." She laughed as he pouted.

"Dang. That would have been awesome." He muttered.

"Sorry." She snorted. "And if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get dressed." She smiled before grabbing some clothes from her dresser. "I'll be right back." She said before going back into the bathroom.

When she came back out she was in another tank top and yoga pants. She hung her towel up to dry and then bent down beside her bed to pick up some dirty clothes she'd left.

"Sorry for the mess." She said as she looked over her shoulder. Natsu was blushing as he stared at her pants. She straightened. "You know I didn't know why Lucy got these for me, but now that I'm wearing them they're so comfy that I don't wanna take them off." She smiled oblivious as to why Natsu was staring at her pants as she bent over.

"Huh?" He asked.

"My pants. I'm sure you were wondering why I'm wearing yoga pants right now." She shrugged. Natsu blushed bright pink and Kaia frowned slightly confused as to why he was embarrassed. In her mind she reasoned that he wasn't embarrassed and she grew concerned thinking he might be getting sick instead. "Are you okay? You look a little flushed." She said in worry as she came over and placed the back of her palm to his forward. "You're really warm, do you want a glass of water?" She asked. Hs blush deepened.

"Uh…. No. I'm always warm. And I should go. I just came here to say sorry about pestering you about your eye, and then I saw it and I got curious all over again, and I really gotta go home now." He rambled.

"Um…. Okay?" Kaia shrugged.

"But you should pull your hair back, by the way. It's really pretty, and you shouldn't be ashamed of it. I like your eyes." He smiled as he got onto her window sill.

"Okay." She smiled.

"You're not gonna tell me to use the door?" He asked in surprise as he opened her window.

"No, if I forget my keys I go through my window, it's always unlocked." She giggled. "And that's how I leave too. You can come by whenever you want by the way. The kitchen is stocked." She smiled.

"Wow….. Lucy hates it when I eat her food, and she hates it when I don't use the door." He mumbled.

"Well I understand where you're coming from on all of it so go ahead." She smiled.

"Okay. Well….. Seeya." He smiled and then leapt from her window. Kaia raced over and watched him head down the street. With a sniff she blushed. The smell of roasted apples and campfires lingered into her room for hours after he was gone.

O~O~O~O

Kaia woke up to sunshine and warmth in her bed. She groaned and tried to push her face further into her pillow to hide from the light, but she froze when she realized her pillow was hard. Confused, the Water dragon slayer opened her eyes groggily and lifted her head. She came face to face with the Fire Dragon Slayer and her eyes widened as a blush spread across her cheeks. His scarf was folded up by her pillow, he was under her blankets with her and his arm was thrown over her waist. She took the time to look at his features, and smiled softly at the relaxed expression he had. She noticed something on his neck and looked closer. There was a scar on the right side. She frowned and moved her fingers to lightly brush over it. The second her fingers touched his neck he woke up.

"What are you doing?" His voice was deeper and rough, and it startled the poor girl. She squeaked in surprise and jerked back from him, moving all the way to the foot of the bed.

"S-sorry! I was just curious!" She exclaimed.

"About?" He asked as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"T-the scar…." She mumbled.

"I'll tell you about it if you want." He smiled.

"Really?" She asked, smiling.

"Yeah sure. As long as you tell me about yours." He said gently, waiting for her reaction. Everything about her tensed and froze. Her eyes darkened and her hands clenched into fists.

"You saw that, huh?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah. It…. It looks like a Bite Mark. And after I left here I went back to the guild and asked Gajeel about it, and he told me something, but it doesn't make sense." He frowned.

"What did you tell him, and did you tell him it was me?" She asked.

"No. I just asked him what would happen if a Dragon Slayer has a bite mark on their neck, and they're really sensitive about it." Natsu said quickly.

"And what did he tell you?"

"He told me that if a Dragon Slayer has a bite mark on their neck it means they're mated to someone, but he said that on top of the bite mark there is a slightly colored scar that is a picture representation of their mate's magic." He shrugged. Kaia nodded.

"Yes, if the marking is mutual." she muttered.

"Mutual?" He asked. She sighed. "Does this have to do with that Dimitri guy?" She tensed up all over again and glared at him.

"You were following me that day!" She hissed.

"I'm sorry. I was worried you didn't know your way around Magnolia, but when I caught up to you, you were talking with Rose." He said. Kaia sighed.

"Yes. Everything has to do with him." She mumbled. "I need to start at the beginning." She sighed again as she got up.

"Where are you going?" Natsu asked.

"To get dressed, I'll be right back I promise." She smiled as she gathered some new clothes and went to the bathroom to change.

When she came back she was in a low cut t-shirt and shorts. Her hair was up for once in a ponytail and Natsu was surprised to see her necklace in her hand rather than around her throat. She set it on her dresser and walked over to Natsu. She sat back on the bed and moved over to lean against him..

"Wha-what are you-u doing?" He stammered when she grabbed his wrist to wrap one of his arms around her.

"If I'm talking about this, I need to be held so I don't freeze up and go into a panic attack… It's-…. It wouldn't end well if I did." She mumbled quietly.

"Uh….. O-okay…." He mumbled and opened his arms. She pushed him back to lay down and draped an arm over his middle, and rested her head against his chest. Natsu reluctantly wrapped his arms around her, his warm hands against her back made her fight off a shiver. She sighed and closed her eyes to calm herself completely before beginning.

"I met Dimitri when I was fifteen. He was older than me by… Well…. A lot." She laughed nervously. "But he was my friend. For the first year. I fell in love with who I thought he was. He always hinted that he liked me too and on my sixteenth birthday he asked me what I wanted. And I kissed him. We agreed that the age difference wasn't an issue. We wouldn't tell anyone. We kept quiet, and when he wanted to go further and I didn't he promised he wouldn't pressure me and let me set the pace. When I was seventeen we'd been together for over a year, said we loved each other millions of times. And he finally showed me his true self. He was the leader of a goddamn Dark Guild. Black Lullaby." She scoffed. "I was so stupid. I told him I didn't care, I was blinded by my misguided feelings. He wanted me to join but I was reluctant. He pressured me about that, and I turned him down. He backed off when I told him that I didn't want to join, but not really. He kept dropping subtle hints that if I really loved him I would join the guild. I didn't give in though. And he tried to use multiple tactics to get me to join too. I turned him down every time. We were sharing a room, and in the time before I knew his secret I'd told him that he might be my mate. I explained it to him when he asked me. I said mates would do anything to make the other happy. Anything to please their other half. God I was so stupid!" She whimpered. Natsu hugged her close to him as she sniffled and laughed softly. "I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"For what?"

"Crying. I got my stupid tears all over your shirt." She mumbled.

"It's just a shirt." He scoffed.

"Anyways." Kaia said as she calmed herself down again. "He decided one night that he was gonna force me into mating with him. He-… He wined and dined me, and drugged me. I passed out before I could stand from the table, and he took me to bed. He tried to mark me, but…. It didn't work because I wasn't a willing party to it. He got close to my neck, and naturally our necks are sensitive so we can sense if someone is forcing us to mate. I woke up and freaked out. He had his minions hold me down….. And he bit me." She sobbed. "It hurt, so much. And Indra told me that when I found my mate, when we finally marked each other, it would feel really good, like a piece of my soul was missing and I hadn't been aware but when I was marked by my mate it would feel like that piece was back." She sniffled. "But it didn't feel like that at all. It-… It felt wrong. I screamed and cried and panicked. I lost control of my magic. I went berserk and tore up the guild before he restrained me. He told me to join the guild, and I spat in his face, telling him I hated everything about him. And he decided to give me some time to cool off. By freezing me and Rose in time." She finished. They both sat there in silence for a minute as Natsu soaked in the information. Kaia was quivering and he pulled her closer.

"I….. I need to know…. Did he….. Did he do anything else?" He asked. She seemed to guess what he was getting at and stilled.

"I-…. I'm ruined… He took everything. I can't ever have a mate now because of him. Who's gonna want someone who's already been marked by someone else?" She cried finally. Natsu suddenly got very hot to the touch and she cringed away, sitting up to see him looking outraged.

"That bastard!" He snarled as he sat up. "If I ever meet him-….. If I ever meet him, I'm going to kill him." He growled. Kaia wiped her eyes and shook her head.

"I hope you never meet him. Not because I wouldn't be okay with you kicking the absolute crap out of him, but because I never wanna see him again in my life." She sniffled. "Please…. Please don't tell anyone." She whispered.

"I-…. I won't." He promised, his voice gentle again.

"Good." She mumbled. And before Natsu could realize what was happening she was kneeling over him and hugging him. He wrapped his arms around her back out of reflex. "Thank you. For asking, and listening." She whispered as she pulled back. She smiled at him. "Now. I believe it's your turn to share your scar story."

"Yeah, alright." He chuckled. He went on to explain how he got the scar from himself. How he'd gone back in time and accidentally given it to himself because he was enraged that his younger self had lost a battle against Gray. Kaia giggled as he explained and it exploded into full blown peals of laughter when he told her that his thought his older self was the scariest thing he'd ever seen. They both laughed for a little bit at that and when the laughter died down Kaia was smiling widely again.

"Goodness, what time is it?" She giggled as she got up and went to her desk. "Holy crap! It's almost noon!" She exclaimed.

"Dang! We gotta get to the guild!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Yeah. Let's go." She smiled. She grabbed her necklace and tied it around her throat before grabbing a couple things from a drawer. Natsu was waiting by the window for her. She smiled when he gestured for her to go first.

Jumping up onto the sill she stood for a second just looking out at Magnolia. With a hum she pushed off the ledge and felt the air rushing all around her, lifting her hair and ruffling her clothes, as the ground rushed up to meet her bare feet. She landed nimbly in a crouch, on her toes and fingers. Her hair fell around her and she stood quickly to find some shocked bystanders. She turned and made a visor with her hand as she looked up to her window to see Natsu crouching on the sill.

"C'mon slow poke! And close the window before you jump!" She called.

"Alright." He nodded and closed the window. He turned and jumped, landing lightly right next to her. As he straightened they smiled at each other.

"Race ya to the guild." She offered.

"You're so on!"

"And you're so going to lose. Seeya!" Kaia said before shooting off down the street. She weaved quickly in between other people walking leisurely and Natsu cursed as he raced after her. He took shortcuts that she didn't know about, but she was extremely fast. She raced through the streets and when she got to the Guild's street she saw Natsu at the other end. They both pushed themselves faster and faster trying to beat the other one. Kaia smiled as she slid up to the guild doors and touched them lightly seconds before Natsu did.

"I won!" She cried triumphantly. Natsu growled.

"Next time… I'm gonna beat you!" He panted.

"You can try." She teased as he pulled open the door. He offered for her to go in but she shook her head. "No, I gotta do something first. I'll seeya in there in a minute." She smiled. He nodded.

"Alright." He agreed before walking in. Kaia waited for the door to close before she took a deep breath and pulled her long hair up. She gathered it into a ponytail and used a couple hair ties to secure it before grabbing the bobby pins out of her pocket. She used them to pin her bangs from her face, but kept her eye closed until she turned to face the guild doors and pull them open. As she walked in a couple noticed her and froze. Slowly a wave of silence passed over the guild as they all took in her strange eyes. She kept her head up high as she went over to sit with Gray, Lucy, and Natsu. Natsu was the first to notice her sit down and he blinked in surprise to see her hair up and away from her face. Lucy noticed his attention shift from their conversation, and looked over to Kaia.

"Whoa!" She exclaimed. Gray of course looked over at that. His eyes widened when he saw her different colored eyes.

"Damn…." He muttered.

"What?" Kaia asked like nothing was different. "I'm thirsty, I'm gonna go get a glass of water." She smiled and stood up to walk over to the bar area. "Hey Mira." She greeted.

"Hey Kaia what do you need-" Mira cut off as she turned to look at her. "Oh goodness your eye!" She gasped.

"Yeah?" Kaia asked, pretending to be oblivious. But her hands were white knuckling the edge of the bar.

"They're really pretty right?" Natsu asked as he came up beside her and nudged her shoulder with his. She smiled over at him tensely but it relaxed and became natural when she saw his smile.

"Very pretty." Mira smiled, looking between the two.

"They look really good though Kaia!" Lucy called from the table.

"Very pretty." Gray nodded when she turned to face them.

"See. I told you they're beautiful. Just like the rest of you." Natsu whispered to her. Her mouth opened in a small gasp as a blush broke out across her face.

"Anyways. Here's a bottle of water for you Kaia, a stick of flame for you Natsu and some snacks for the rest of your guys. You gotta go now if you want to catch the train." Mira said as she pushed all the goodies over to them. At the mention of train Natsu groaned and blue started to come down from his forehead. Kaia looked like she was already nearly crippled from nausea.

"Do we have to go by train? Can't we just walk?" Kaia whined.

"We'd never make it in time. Don't worry, I'll carry you off the second we get to our stop." Gray chuckled as he came over and grabbed the supplies. Natsu downed the flames, knowing he'd need the energy, and Kaia refrained from the bottle. Opting to save it for later.

They made their way to the train station and as they boarded Kaia had to race to an empty bench, because she was already feeling dizzy, lightheaded and, most of all, nauseous. The train started up shortly after and both her and Natsu became increasingly sicker. They were lumped to a bench together, Natsu sprawled back in a sitting position, and Kaia's legs curled up in his lap as she laid on her side.

"Hargeon here we come." Gray sighed.

**Well….. I hope you liked the chapter! I love fluff myself but the explanation is the introduction to conflict. Because what's a story without a little drama and conflict, hmm? Anyways REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS! I'd really appreciate it.**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME MY LOVELIES!**

**A.~**


	7. Magic and Darkness

**Okay! Here I am once again! I'm glad you guys are liking my story, I assume you like it anyways from all the emails telling me y'all are following it and adding it to your favorites lists. WWEEEEEEEEEEEE I'm hyper hahahahahahahahahahahaha Anywho! I would love it if you guys REVIEW TOO! It makes my day to see the reviews I get!**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns all and I bow down to him.**

**Enjoy!**

**A.~**

_Previously on Dragon's Heart_

_They made their way to the train station and as they boarded Kaia had to race to an empty bench, because she was already feeling dizzy, lightheaded and, most of all, nauseous. The train started up shortly after and both her and Natsu became increasingly sicker. They were lumped to a bench together, Natsu sprawled back in a sitting position, and Kaia's legs curled up in his lap as she laid on her side._

_"Hargeon here we come." Gray sighed._

Now….

"And this is why we took the train a couple hours before we were supposed to work." Lucy muttered as she hauled Natsu off of the platform.

"Yeah, Natsu's bad with transportation. But Kaia's even worse." Happy giggled. He and Rose were Flying about their heads.

"You know you could help you stupid cats!" Lucy snapped. Rose stuck her tongue out at Lucy and Happy laughed when the blonde shouted that Rose was rude.

"Shhhuuuuut uuuuup." Kaia moaned as her head lulled back against Gray's arm. Lucy huffed but kept quiet as she dragged Natsu out of the station.

"Natsu c'mon, you could help me out at least a little bit." Lucy huffed quietly. The fire breather only groaned in response.

"Hold on." Gray said. Lucy looked over at him and he jerked his chin over to the side. There was a vacant bench and Lucy nodded before dragging Natsu over there. Her slumped into the seat when Lucy tossed him down and Gray placed Kaia down next to him. "There." He muttered. "We'll just wait till they're good." He shrugged.

"Yeah, good idea." Lucy nodded She crossed her arms over her chest as she looked at the two slayers.

Natsu recovered more quickly than Kaia and he Joined the other two as they watched her groan softly as she tried to get her stomach to behave.

"Man… She's got it worse than I do." He muttered.

"Yeah she's really bad wi-" Rose was cut off when Kaia suddenly gasped and doubled over with a cry of pain. "Kaia!" She exclaimed. Everyone rushed over to the Water Mage as she curled into a ball and cried out again.

"What's wrong?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Water! She needs water now!" Rose snapped.

"What why?"

"Because she needs to heal herself! Where's the bottle Mira gave you guys?" The Exceed demanded. Lucy rummaged around in the bag she brought with her and quickly found the water bottle. Rose snatched it from her and turned to Gray and Natsu. "You guys have to uncurl her, she's not gonna do it easily." She ordered. They nodded and gray pushed on her shoulders while Natsu pulled on her knees. Kaia cried out again and Rose quickly unscrewed the cap before pouring the water into her mouth. The girl spluttered and swallowed the water before coughing. Rose shoved the short neck of the bottle into her mouth and Kaia drank the water quickly. Slowly she stopped struggling against Gray and Natsu. Rose pulled the bottle away and the boys took that as their cue to let her go. Kaia laid on the bench for a moment, getting her breath back before slowly sitting up. She swiped the half empty bottle from Rose and chugged the rest of it in one gulp.

"Got any more?" She asked.

"I'll go find some!" Rose said quickly as she took the bottle and flew off in search of a water fountain or small café to buy a new bottle.

"Would you please explain to us what the hell just happened?" Gray asked. Kaia sighed.

"I have to." She grumbled and sighed again. "Remember when I explained my age situation to you guys?" She asked. They all nodded. "How I said the guy wanted me for my power?" Again they nodded collectively. "Yeah well, I was born with an abnormally large amount of Magic Energy inside of my body. That's how Indra found me. She sensed my magic. She taught me Water Dragon magic that way I could heal myself."

"Why would you need to heal?"

"My body can't sustain the amount of M.E. I have. It breaks down the tissues from the inside out. That's why I constantly drink water, so I can heal myself when it gets too painful."

"But…. The water's powering you up, isn't it?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"No actually. Because I'm using it right away to heal myself, my levels stay the same. I've learned to cloak my power so it can't be detected or felt unless I release it. Which I try to de periodically but I can't do too much at a time or else everyone will feel it." She frowned.

"Which is why this sometimes happens." Rose said as she came flying back. "I bought another one, and refilled this one." She said as she handed her a bottle and held onto the other.

"Thanks, Rose." Kaia smiled before opening the bottle and drinking it. Gray, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy watched in surprise as she drank the whole thing without coming up for air. She set it aside and Rose handed her the next one before taking the empty one. Kaia tipped the bottle back and started chugging that one as well. They watched her drink all of it and Natsu stared as a drop rolled from the corner of her mouth, down her jaw and neck until it was soaked up by her necklace.

"Wow….. When she's old enough Cana better watch out." Gray muttered as she finished off the bottle.

"Thank you again." Kaia smiled and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before she pat her Exceed friend on the head. Rose smiled and nodded.

"Do you need more or are you good?" She asked. Kaia shrugged.

"Not really sure. It's pretty normal now." She muttered. Rose frowned.

"What are we missing now?" Lucy asked as she looked between the bluenette and her cat.

"Well my magic is constantly breaking down my body." Kaia reminded her.

"That doesn't sound pleasant by the way." Natsu muttered.

"It's not." Kaia snorted.

"It's not simply unpleasant, it's completely painful. It's like acid has been poured into your body instead of blood." Rose huffed.

"Rose." Kaia snapped in warning. The cat shrunk a little and lowered her head with a noise of displeasure. "Honestly it's not as bad as Rose says it is." She smiled when everyone gave her concerned looks.

"You're the one who told me it feels like that." Rose grumbled petulantly.

"I was also little at the time. Kids and teenagers aren't all that good with measuring pain." She smiled tightly. Rose huffed at her, showing that the Water Dragon Slayer was a big liar.

"Damn… How the hell are you so happy?" Gray asked bluntly.

"Huh?" Kaia frowned, not understanding the question.

"If every moment causes you pain, how the hell can you be so happy? I'd be completely bitter." He said and the others frowned while Kaia simply smiled.

"Well, I'm not dead. I figure that's something to be happy about. I try to look on the bright side of things. If you focus on the negative things, like living with a little discomfort all your life, all you become is negative. That's why I look at all the positives. I'm alive. I have Rose, I have a home, I have you guys, I have all of Fairy Tail." She shrugged. "I have a lot to be happy about." She smiled.

"Not to mention your birthday is in less than two weeks!" Rose added.

"Rose!" Kaia exclaimed exasperatedly.

"You birthday is coming up!? Why didn't you tell us!?" Lucy exclaimed.

"I don't really like making a big deal about it." Kaia frowned.

"Why not!? Eighteen! That's a big one!" Gray chimed in.

"See, I don't know which one to celebrate. My eighteenth or my twenty eighth." Everyone frowned at that. Suddenly Natsu smiled widely and snapped his fingers.

"We'll celebrate both! The second we get back home we're telling everyone and holding a huge party for your twenty eighteenth!" He said. Kaia blinked in surprise and then giggled.

"Twenty eighteenth huh?" She smiled.

"Yeah! Ooo or we could hold two parties! One the day before, and the other on the actual day!" Lucy suggested.

"Yeah, we all know how much Fairy Tail loves to party for any reason." Gray chuckled.

"H-how about just one party. I'm good with twenty eighteenth!" Kaia said quickly. "Now, we've got a while before we have to report for work so how about we go exploring! I've never been to Hargeon before, I wanna see what they have here!" She smiled.

"Yeah!" Rose smiled.

"We gotta check in at the hotel first." Lucy reminded her. "And then we can go exploring. We'll meet back up there an hour before the party and then get to work." She proposed.

"Alright!" Kaia and Rose agreed as they high fived. They all followed Lucy to the hotel and watched as the Celestial mage dictated that the girls would share one bedroom and the boys would share the other.

When they got their things settled Kaia and Rose headed out to explore, and Natsu claimed he needed to run some errands before leaving minutes after the Water Mage had. Lucy told Gray she was gonna take a nap so he shouldn't disturb her, and Gray simply hung out in the guys' room.

O~O~O~O

"Ugghh, why do girls take so long to get ready?" Natsu whined as he and Gray waited in the living room for Kaia and Lucy to come out of their room. Gray shrugged and Lucy slipped from the room. "Finally! Wait, where's Kaia?" He asked.

"Cancer is putting the finishing touches on her hair and then she'll be out." Lucy sighed at Natsu's impatience.

"Well you look nice." Gray complimented to get her happy again. After all they were going to be paid for drawing a crowd and entertaining guests, and a scowl wouldn't exactly help her.

"Thank you." Lucy smiled as she smoothed out the long skirt of her evening gown. It was a dark raspberry red/pink colored halter top with a slit up the side of it. Half of her hair was pulled into a side ponytail with a ribbon that matched her dress.

"Can I come out now? Am I done being tortured?" Kaia asked from behind the bedroom door.

"Yeah, c'mon out." Lucy called. The door opened and Natsu and Gray gaped at Kaia when she stepped out. Half of her hair was pulled back into a ponytail in the back of her head with her bangs down covering her eye. Her dress was one single strap across her body covering up her Fairy Tail symbol. It was black and her dress had slits up both sides going near the tops of her thighs. Her necklace was around her throat like always and she had silver armbands circling her biceps, and one silver band around her left thigh.

"Okay, you said formal. I feel like a slut in this dress." Kaia said bluntly as she shifted uncomfortably. "And why do I have to wear shoes?" She whined as she stuck her foot out to show off the silver flats she was wearing.

"Because this is a formal event, and that dress is a formal evening gown, so you don't look slutty, you look elegant. You have to wear shoes because that's what's proper." Lucy huffed before turning around. Kaia glared and stuck her tongue out at the other girl before huffing out a sigh.

"I feel so awkward." She whined.

"Well you look really good." Natsu shrugged. "Now, shall we?" He asked as he offered out an arm.

"Wait why do you get to be her escort?" Gray huffed.

"Because you guys look almost like brother and sister." Natsu smirked.

"So I get stuck with Lucy?" He asked.

"Hey!" Lucy snapped. Kaia giggled at them as she looped her arm through Natsu's.

"Let's just go, or we'll be late." She smiled.

"Right." Everyone nodded and they all headed down while Rose and Happy lounged around in the room. The hotel they were staying at was the host for the event so they simply had to walk down to the ballroom. When they got there they were greeted by the man who hired them. He thanked them profusely and as he finished guests started arriving.

"Natsu." Lucy said sweetly. The pink haired boy turned to look at her and paled when he found her giving him a tight smile. "If you destroy anything I'll murder you." She warned.

"Sheesh, Lucy be nice to the poor guy, it's not like he can help it. Dragon Slayers have a lot of magic, it's hard to contain." Kaia smiled.

"I don't care. He's cost me too much reward money already." The Summoner grumbled before tugging Gray over to the dance floor.

"Well….. That's pleasant." Kaia snorted. "C'mon let's go dance." She smiled and pulled him over to the dancefloor. Lucy called out Lira to sing and play her harp, and when she started up Lucy and Gray started dancing. Natsu took hold of Kaia's hand, and rested his other on her waist while her free hand went to his shoulder. They started dancing across the floor and as the song wore on they chatted and He made her laugh by telling her funny stories. Other couples danced along with them and eventually the two pairs split apart to dance with some of the singles.

Kaia danced with a couple attractive young men who kept complimenting her on her outfit and looks. She smiled politely and complimented them back but when the song changed once more she thanked her current partner and purposefully chose an older gentleman to dance with the next time. But he was worse than the younger men! He kept sliding his hand a little too low and when Kaia would politely grab his wrist and pull his hand back up into place he'd behave for about ten to fifteen seconds. And then it would slide lower again. After her dance with him was over she decided to take a break and snagged a glass of water from a passing Waiter.

As Kaia walked over to stand by a wall she sipped her water and watched Lucy and Gray continue to entertain the singles. Lucy seemed to like the attention the men were giving her, and Kaia thought that she could have it, better the blonde than herself getting harassed and bombarded with compliments. She felt someone come up behind her and turned to see Natsu looking at her in slight concern.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, fine, just needed a break after my last partner." She laughed.

"I saw him. He was getting a little too friendly." Natsu chuckled. Kaia shuddered jokingly.

"Anyways, why aren't you dancing?" She asked.

"Older ladies are like vultures. I'm taking a break to escape." He joked.

"Not fond of the idea of becoming some lady's pet dragon?" She teased.

"Would you be?" He asked. Kaia snorted in response.

"Point taken. Pervy old men." She shuddered and finished off her water.

"Are you in much pain?" Natsu asked softly. She blinked in surprise and flushed the slightest bit.

"W-what?" She asked.

"I just thought that maybe, with the water and everything, that you might be in pain." He shrugged.

"Oh! Oh- um… No." She smiled. "Just thirsty from dancing so much." She shrugged. He nodded in understanding and then tried not to cringe when he noticed another cougar eyeing him. "Would you like to dance?" She asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Would you like to dance? With me." She smiled.

"Sure, but why are you offering?" He asked in confusion.

"If they think we're together, they might back off." Kaia shrugged. "Now offer your hand to me and pretend to be the one asking me to dance." She whispered. Natsu smiled and offered out his hand as he bowed.

"Might I have this dance?" He asked formally. The female slayer laughed lightly.

"Why, good sir, you may." She said in an equally formal tone as she curtsied and placed her hand in his. He led her to the dance floor and pulled her quickly to him. With a gasp Kaia almost stumbled but Natsu quickly steadied her. He smiled down apologetically and she smiled back to let him know it was fine as they began to dance. They spun and twirled around the room and she noticed that Lucy had called out Loke as well to help entertain the ladies.

"Hmm…. If only I could call someone to aid me fending off these men." She joked.

"You have me." Natsu chuckled.

"Well yes, but I was thinking of a female deterrent. Much more effective, some men don't care if a girl is taken." She shrugged.

"Well, fire tends work in fending off the… Persistent ones." He smirked. Kaia laughed.

"That's pretty true….. But I could also roar like a Dragon. It would definitely scare some off." She said as he spun her away from him. Another hand grabbed her free one and pulled her from a surprised Natsu.

"Some men like their women loud." Loke said flirtatiously. Kaia blushed and smacked his hand away with an annoyed look.

"I don't like playboys." She frowned. Loke froze while lightning cracked behind him.

"My apologies Miss, but you don't even know me." He said, pushing his shades up as he recovered.

"Lucy told me all about you, actually." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You know Lucy?"

"Yes, of course." Kaia rolled her eyes at his surprised expression.

"Explain yourself." He said looking confused as he tried to piece it together.

"I'm one of Fairy Tail's newest members." She said as she hooked two fingers into the slanted neck of her dress and pulled it down slightly to expose her guild mark.

"Oh….." Loke was still surprised as she dropped her hand. "Well…. It's a lovely placing." He chuckled.

"Don't be a pervert. It's over my heart because Fairy Tail and it's members are very close to it." She explained as Loke once again tried to recover from her bluntness and sharp tongue.

"Well, you certainly are a wild one." He chuckled as he pulled her to him so they could dance.

"Yes, and I'll kick your butt if you try anything buddy." She muttered as she reluctantly let him lead her around the floor.

"Yes ma'am." He chuckled.

"Don't call me ma'am. You're older than I am." She muttered. Loke gulped nervously at the standoffish behavior.

"Have I offended you in some way?" He asked. Kaia looked up at him and studied him for a second.

"Not you per say. But I have two issues, the first you can't really be blamed for but….. You remind me of someone I used to know. He was a smooth talker too, and he turned out to be a total jerk." She muttered as she looked away. Loke saw pain flash in her eye but didn't comment.

"And the second?" He asked after a moment of silent dancing.

"What do you feel for Lucy? Do you love her?" She asked looking back at him. He stumbled at the sudden question.

"W-what?" He asked. "O-of course I love her, she's my master, the best one I've had in a long time." He said.

"That's not how I meant it. Do you love her, romantically?" Kaia specified. Loke blushed and stumbled yet again. "I see." She nodded, because witnessing his reaction was enough to confirm it for her. "She has strong feelings for you too." She informed him as she glanced over at the blonde girl who was dancing with another young man. But the celestial mage kept stealing glances at Kaia and Loke.

"H-how can you tell that? Did she tell you?"

"If she told me, I wouldn't be telling you. I would be breaking her trust if that were the case and I won't do that." _Any more than I already have by lying and keeping secrets_. She tacked on in her thoughts. "I just see how she looks at you. The jealousy and the sadness in her expression and eyes when she sees you flirting with another girl." She shrugged. "She really cares for you, and doesn't want to admit it."

"Why not?"

"Because she's afraid. You're like a honey bee going from one flower to the next. She's afraid you'd take your fill of her and move on to the next flower." Kaia muttered.

"How do you know that?" Loke asked.

"I'm a girl, our brains are all wired in a similar fashion. And like I said, you remind me of someone I used to know. I was scared of the same things she is now." She sighed.

"And did it happen? Did he fly to the next flower after you?" He prodded.

"No, something much worse happened." She muttered as she lowered her head.

"What happened?" He asked.

"He never got his fill. He took, and took, and took. Even when the flower didn't want to give any more." She mumbled. "So, it's safe for you to assume that I'll never let that happen to anyone else. I'd burn for eternity before I let my new friends get hurt. If you do decide to seriously pursue Lucy, you better stop flirting with other girls. I know lions are promiscuous so of course it'll be difficult, no need for you to tell me that." She said when he opened his mouth. "But if you're seriously in love with her, which I can tell that you are, you'll manage." She said as the song ended. Loke was in shock at the wisdom this girl held within her.

"Hold old are you exactly?" He asked. Kaia smiled.

"I've asked myself that many times." She answered before curtsying and then leaving him on the dance floor. Loke looked after her for a moment before turning and going over to dance with Lucy.

O~O~O~O

As the party wound down Kaia and the others demonstrated some of their magic abilities. Natsu ate fire, Gray made various sculptures out of Ice, Kaia shot little bubbles of water into the air and caught them in her mouth—although it felt completely weird for her to do so—or glasses to give to the guests, and Lucy summoned some more of her spirits to help entertain the people. Kaia started to keep a close eye on her when she looked to be getting a little out of breath from all the magic she was using to open various gates.

"Excuse us for a moment, us girls need to powder our noses." Kaia smiled as she took Lucy's hand and dragged her away.

"What are you doing Kaia? I don't need to go to the bathroom." Lucy muttered as she was dragged into the ladies room. Kaia looked through the stalls to make sure they were all empty and then headed back to Lucy. "Seriously, what are we doing in here?"

"Shut up and drink." Kaia muttered as she got water to accumulate around her hand. She cupped her other hand around some of the water and formed a small bubble. She held it up to Lucy's mouth but the Blonde was looking at her warily, and then glancing down to the glowing water.

"Why?" She asked.

"It'll restore your magic energy. Just drink it."

"I don't need it." Lucy huffed stubbornly. Kaia glared at her.

"You're paler than me, and that's saying something in and of itself. And you were also getting a little winded out there. Drink. It." Kaia demanded as she pushed her hand closer to Lucy's mouth.

"No wa-" Kaia clapped her hand over her mouth, forcing the water bubble in, and then pinched Lucy's nose, making it impossible for her to breath until she swallowed the water with a slight cough. Kaia pulled away from her face immediately and took her hands instead as Lucy spluttered. Water formed around both of their hands and climbed a little bit up Lucy's arms before she felt like it started seeping into her skin. She started to feel a tingling sensation and tried to pull away. "What the hell are you doing to me!?" She snapped.

"Calm down, I'm giving you some of my magic energy." Kaia huffed as she released a small—for her—amount of her magic power. Lucy's eyes widened as the bluenette's hair fluttered around her as the energy swirled in the air around them. Lucy felt a surge pulse through her arms and spread throughout her body. She gasped and felt suddenly energized.

"Holy crap that's cool!" She exclaimed when Kaia released her hands. The water mage smiled and bowed her head.

"Feeling better?" She asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Lucy blushed.

"No problem. You were actually helping me too."

"By letting you get rid of some of the energy?"

"Yup. Now let's go back out there." Kaia smiled before heading back out, with Lucy right behind her. Gray and Natsu came jogging up to them looking like they were on high alert the second the girls stepped out of the alcove leading to the bathroom doors.

"What's wrong?" Kaia asked.

"We felt a surge of Magic, and thought there might be trouble, you girls okay?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, we're fine. But the surge worries me." Lucy mumbled with a frown.

"Actually there's no need to be alarmed. The surge was me, sorry." Kaia laughed.

"Huh?" Natsu frowned.

"I transferred some of my magic to Lucy. I guess I let out more than I thought. Sorry to worry you." She said sheepishly.

"Wait, you can transfer your Magic Energy?" Gray asked in surprise.

"Yeah." Kaia nodded.

"How?" He asked.

"She gave me some water, and then held my hands. It was a weird experience." Lucy muttered. Gray and Natsu looked confused by that.

"It's difficult to explain. It's easier if I show you." Kaia smiled. "May I?" She asked as she walked up to Natsu.

"Is it gonna hurt?" He asked.

"No, it actually feels really pleasant." Lucy smiled.

"Okay, fine…" Natsu agreed reluctantly.

"Good, now open your mouth and say ah." Kaia smiled. The male slayer blushed as he opened his mouth. She popped a water bubble in. "Swallow." Gray chuckled at how that sounded and Kaia flicked two fingers out at him. Water shot from her fingertips and squirted him in the face.

"Hey!" He whined. Kaia ignored him with a smile as Natsu gulped down the water.

"Wait, shouldn't Natsu be worried about eating something that's not his element!?" Lucy exclaimed suddenly.

"It's not like that." Kaia promised quickly. "It may have water magic in it, but it shouldn't harm him because water is still water." She shrugged before taking his hands and holding them in her own as she began the transfer. Water encased their hands and disappeared into Natsu's skin half way up his forearms. Kaia's hair once again fluttered and swirled around her and Natsu felt a tingling sensation before he felt a surge of power energize him.

"Wow!" He muttered. "It's similar to when I eat fire!" He exclaimed. Kaia smiled and nodded.

"Pretty cool huh?" She smiled before turning to look at Gray. "Do you want a power boost too?" She offered.

"If you're up for it sure, isn't this essentially draining your magic into us?" He frowned.

"I have an abnormally large amount of Magic remember?" She reassured him.

"Right, forgot. Um, sure." He shrugged and opened his mouth. Kaia popped a water bubble in and he swallowed it down as she took his hands. The process she went through with both Natsu and Lucy repeated once more and Gray sucked in an awed breath as the surge of Magic he felt flow into him.

"Man that's cool." He chuckled as she released his hands.

"Yeah, thanks guys, you really helped me out." Kaia smiled.

"Shouldn't that be our line?" Gray chuckled.

"No, thanks to you all getting power ups I got to release my magic. Now I have less of it, and it's-…." She broke off, not wanting to admit she was in pain all the time.

"Less unpleasant?" Natsu supplied, knowing she was growing uncomfortable.

"Exactly." Kaia smield gratefully.

"Alright, well despite the magic boost, I'm tired." Lucy muttered as she suppressed a yawn.

"Me too, it's been a long day." Kaia muttered.

"Let's head back to the room and rest. Then tomorrow we'll head back to Magnolia." Gray suggested.

"Yeah." Natsu agreed. The girls nodded and yawned as they slumped a little. "You guys gonna make it to the room?" He asked with a chuckle when he saw them shuffling.

"We're fine." They both huffed out stubbornly. Natsu rose his hands up in surrender and they made their way out of the ballroom and over to the elevators. They were all full and heading up to the top floors.

"Well looks like it's the stairs." Gray muttered. They were only on the fourth floor, so it wasn't _too_ much of a trek. But both of the girls groaned as they followed the boys to the stair way. Half way up the first flight Kaia tripped over either a stair or the skirt of her dress, and just laid on the floor for a minute with a groan. Lucy tripped over the bluenette and fell across her with a grunt. They both stayed down.

"Girls, c'mon get up." Gray chuckled.

"Cant… Too tired." Lucy mumbled into the carpet. Both were already practically comatose.

"Girls…." Natsu groaned.

"Natsu….." Kaia whined.

"What?" He asked. She turned her face to the side so she could see him, and lifted her arms weakly as Lucy rolled off of her.

"Carry me?" She asked. Natsu blinked in surprise and looked over to Gray. He shrugged.

"I wouldn't deny her. I don't want her to throw a tantrum or something." He said before grunting in pain as she punched his shin.

"I would not throw a tantrum!" Kaia huffed petulantly as she pouted, looking much like a child. Natsu chuckled and bent down to pick the girl up princess style.

"I'll carry you, only because you hit Gray." He chuckled. Kaia smiled and rested her head against his shoulder as she nuzzled her face into the scarf around his neck.

"Thanks Natsu." She mumbled sleepily. He blushed at the soft tone and didn't reply to her.

"How come Kaia gets to be carried? Gray, carry me too." Lucy whined. Gray groaned.

"No way, you're heavy Lucy." He huffed and quickly moved out of the way when she threw her shoe at him.

"How rude!" She grumbled before fumbling through her keys. "Fine, if you're gonna be a meany icy pants, I'll call out Loke. He'll carry me." She mumbled to herself. Natsu laughed as Gray gave the Summoner mage a weird look at the strange insult. Lucy called Loke out quickly and without hesitation, when she asked he lifted her into his arms.

"Of course, I'd love to carry my princess, like a princess." He said as he held her close. Lucy smiled sleepily and rested her head on his shoulder as her hand reached up to scratch his head behind his ear.

"Thanks, you're such a good kitty." She mumbled. Gray had to clap a hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter while Loke spluttered over being called a 'good kitty'.

"Did she consume any alcohol at this party and it's just now hitting her system?" He asked warily.

"Nah, you're just a good little Lion." Kaia mumbled.

"Hey at least she got your species right." Natsu chuckled when Loke huffed indignantly.

"Of course I did. He's a good little Lion, Gray's the cool little ice cube, and you're my warm dragon." Kaia mumbled almost incoherently before she started snoring softly into his scarf. Natsu blushed at being called _her dragon_.

"Um….. Ice cube?" Gray huffed.

"Yeah, you're ice, so you're an ice cube. You're not a cool aminal though….. Sucks fer you." She continued to mumbled in her sleep.

"Ah….. Sleep talking." Loke reasoned. The boys quickly nodded in agreement.

"It would explain her saying aminal." Gray chuckled. Natsu chuckled as well and shifted Kaia a little in his arms so he had a more secure hold. The jostling made Kaia grumbled before snuggling closer to him.

"Warm little dragon….." She sighed happily in her sleep. Natsu tried his best not to blush as he turned and started up the stairs again with Gray and Loke following behind him.

O~O~O~O

"No way!" Kaia shouted. "Nuh, uh, you're not getting me onto that train! I'd rather walk back!" She exclaimed.

"Well if you don't hurry you will end up walking back!" Lucy huffed.

"Well I'm going to then!" She huffed.

"Kaia, don't be ridiculous! It'll take you all day to walk back!" Gray exclaimed as she picked up her bag.

"Don't care, I'm not getting on that _thing_." She glared at the train station.

"You can't walk back by yourself!" Rose huffed. "I'll go with you." She said.

"No, I know you want to get home and talk to a certain Exceed. I'll be fine." Kaia couldn't help but tease her cat.

"Kaia, Rose is right, you can't go by yourself, I don't care how much magic power you have, what if you run into some serious trouble?" Lucy pointed out.

"Worst case scenario I run." Kaia shrugged.

"Kaia!' Lucy exclaimed in exasperation. They were starting to attack a crowd with their fighting so Natsu finally stepped in.

"I'll go with her. Honestly I don't wanna ride the train either." He looked sick just saying the word 'train'. "Happy, you can go with Rose and them, cause I'm sure you wanna see Carla, she was supposed to be back yesterday." He smiled to his blue friend. Happy smiled and nodded. "We'll be fine." He promised when Lucy and Rose still looked worried.

"We're gonna be late for the train." Gray sighed.

"Alright, fine, just….. Be careful." Lucy sighed.

"Of course." Kaia smiled. Lucy, Gray, and the Exceeds left to board the train and Kaia and Natsu started to walk towards Magnolia, unaware they were being followed. "You didn't have to come with me you know." She smiled as she looked over to Natsu. He shrugged and smiled over at her.

"I didn't wanna leave you alone and I didn't want to suffer the train anyway." He chuckled. "So it's no trouble." They turned onto a street and paused when they saw it was deserted.

"Uh…." Kaia mumbled as she started to get a bad feeling in her stomach.

"I know, me too." Natsu muttered as he grabbed her hand. "Run!" he snapped. Kaia glanced over to where he was looking and saw a black fog rolling down the street. She squeaked when he tugged her along and when she regained her footing she ran along-side him. They skid to a halt as they saw the black fog rolling up the street. They turned but it was creeping closer to them in every direction.

"Natsu…." Kaia whimpered as she clutched his hand. His back was to hers and he quickly grabbed her other hand as he searched for some way out.

"Don't worry Kaia. We're gonna be fine." He promised as it got closer. The smell was sickeningly sweet and it was making him dizzy. "Kaia?" He asked when he realized he hadn't gotten a response. Her hands fell away from his and he turned to catch her as she slumped forward towards the ground. "Kaia!" He exclaimed as he sat on the ground with the unconscious girl in his arms. He shook her, but the dizziness was getting stronger. Black was encroaching on his vision and he wasn't sure if it was the fog or his vision simply blacking out. He groaned and slumped back.

He was unconscious before his head hit the ground.

**WHELP! There you have it. Kind of a cliffie.(minus the kind of right?) Please don't kill me! I'm working on the next chapter as we speak I promise! REVIEW and tell me what you think. If you REVIEW I'll update faster I promise!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME MY LOVELIES!**

**A.~**


	8. Chilling Revelations

**No author's beginning notes. I didn't wanna make you all wait for this.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and my original characters. All recognizable characters from Fairy Tail belong to Hiro Mashima.**

**Here it is, Enjoy.**

**A.~**

_Previously on Dragon's Heart_

_"Kaia!" He exclaimed as he sat on the ground with the unconscious girl in his arms. He shook her, but the dizziness was getting stronger. Black was encroaching on his vision and he wasn't sure if it was the fog or his vision simply blacking out. He groaned and slumped back._

_He was unconscious before his head hit the ground._

Now….

Kaia woke up with a groan at the pounding in her head. She cracked an eye open to look around and lifted her head with only a small amount of difficulty. She was tied to a chair in what looked like an abandoned warehouse. She saw a blurry figure across from her and had to blink a couple times to clear her vision.

"Nat-su?" She asked when she saw the pink haired mage tied to a chair. He lifted his head weakly and Kaia was surprised to see a smile on his face.

"You took your sweet time wakin' up." He muttered.

"What happened?" She asked as she looked around again. "Were we… Were we kidnapped?" She asked in confusion.

"Yeah, I guess. I don't really know for sure. I just know we were knocked out, and when I came to I saw you across from me. I've been calling to ya for a while now." He chuckled but it ended in a groan.

"Are you okay?" Kaia asked belatedly with concern.

"Little banged up but nothing too bad. I just… I feel weak, like all the energy's just been sapped right outta me." He muttered. Kaia frowned in worry for her friend.

"That would be due to the fact that I drained your magic energy, and the ropes binding you have the ability to keep your energy drained as well." The bluenette stiffened at the voice while her eyes went wide.

"Kaia?" Natsu asked worriedly as the girl began shaking.

"Don't worry about her. I'd be more concerned about yourself Salamander. And how you're going to fight me without any magic!" Sudden a dark shadow appeared before Natsu and kicked him in the chest, sending him and the chair he was tied to flying.

"No! Don't touch him!" Kaia screamed immediately. The shadow ignored her and started to walk toward Natsu. "Dimitri!" She cried making the figure stop, and Natsu's head shoot up in shock.

"So you do remember me. I'm so touched. For a moment I thought you'd forgotten me." He chuckled as he turned to face her. Kaia glared icily at him.

"How could I ever forget you? You were the biggest mistake I'd ever made in my life." She spat at him. Dimitri appeared before her and pressed a finger to her lips gently.

"My, my, I forgot what a sharp tongue you have." He murmured and trailed his finger across her bottom lip and then along her jaw to her chin. He gripped it painfully and forced her eyes to meet his. "Maybe I should find a creative way to occupy it hmm?" He purred. Kaia opened her mouth and spat in his face. He jerked back with a disgusted expression and wiped an arm across his face. He glared down at her and then swiftly smacked her across the cheek, making her head whip to the side.

"Shit…" Kaia hissed as she shook her head and turned to look at him again defiantly while she opened and closed her mouth to work out her now sore jaw muscles. "That one actually kinda stung." She muttered. Dimitri chuckled darkly.

"Ah yes. Still as stubborn as ever I see. Refusing to show weakness in the face of an opponent. But am I wrong in assuming that your little tough girl act is even more defiant than the last time we were together?" He asked.

"I swore to myself that I wasn't ever gonna let a jerk like you treat me like their little toy ever again." Kaia growled.

"Well, I'll have to break that little shell of yours because you were oh so fun to play with." He smirked as he trailed a finger down her neck, heading towards her chest. Kaia glared at him, refusing to show the panic that was raging inside her.

_I'm scared._ A small voice echoed inside of her mind. She growled when he finger tapped across her collar bone and waited for it to trail a little farther down before throwing her head forward and biting his wrist as hard as she could, not letting up even when she tasted blood. Dimitri yowled in pain and ripped his hand from her reach.

"You bitch! You'll pay for that!" He snapped and made to punch her.

"Don't you touch her!" Natsu shouted as he grabbed Dimitri and flung him across the warehouse. He'd broken free from his restraints and chair while Dimitri had been toying with Kaia. Natsu glared at where Dimitri had landed on the ground and flames sprouted from the ground and engulfed Natsu's entire body. "I won't let you or anybody else hurt my friends! Just let us go now and I might let you walk away!" He shouted.

"Natsu…." Kaia whimpered. He turned to look at her over his shoulder and she shrunk a little under the fiery stare. "I know I can't talk you out of fighting him so please….. Please be careful. He's really powerful, and he drains magic to feed his own. Whatever you do, don't let him grab hold of you." She whimpered.

"Thanks for the warning. I won't. I'll protect you." He promised and Kaia's eyes widened a little. Despite the situation she blushed at his last sentence.

"Natsu…" She whispered. The moment was ruined when Dimitri chuckled as he got to his feet.

"Don't make promises you can't keep!" His voice rose to a shout as he launched forward with insane speed. Natsu gave a roar and charged him right back. Just as Natsu prepared to punch him Dimitri vanished.

"Natsu behind you!" Kaia shouted. Natsu spun around and received a punch to the stomach instead of his spine. He flew back a bit but landed on his feet. The second he touched ground he was flying forward again and the battle truly began. Only occasionally they would land hits on each other, most of the time the other would dodge the blow quickly and follow with their own attack.

Kaia didn't know how long it went on for but she noticed Natsu was starting to breathe a little harder, and move just the tiniest bit slower. He was running out of fire power and without any fire to eat he couldn't power up again. Kaia would have tried to transfer some of her magic energy to him but she had to make contact for it to work, and that wasn't possible in the middle of a battle while she was tied up.

She didn't dare take her eyes off of the fight as she tried to test the strength of the ropes restraining her. They were coarse, and cut into her skin harshly but she ignored the pain and tried to wriggle her hands free at the least. If she could get them out, then she could untie the rest of her bindings. Turning her head away for a simple second she tried to look at her hands over her shoulder. She growled in frustration and twisted her wrists, biting her lip to stop whimpers from coming out of her mouth and drawing attention to herself, the ropes were cutting deeply into her skin and drawing blood. She kept twisting until a good drip was established running down her wrists. The blood lubricated the rope and she could slide her hands out with less difficulty. The only downside was that Natsu smelled the blood and looked over to Kaia to make sure she was alright. Dimitri saw his chance and grabbed Natsu by the neck, lifting him off the ground as he started draining the Slayer's magic power.

"Natsu!" Kaia cried when she looked up. "Dimitri let him go! Please!" She began to cry as she watched Natsu struggles become feeble, and his fire die out. Dimitri didn't let up and sneered, watching as Natsu's hands fell limp to his sides and his eyes slid closed. When Natsu went limp completely Dimitri wrinkled his nose in disgust and tossed the boy to the ground. "No! Natsu!" Kaia screamed as she shot up from her chair. Dimitri was surprised for a moment that she'd managed to get free.

Kaia rushed passed him and knelt beside Natsu rolling him onto his back and pressing her palm to his cheek as she checked for any sign of life.

"He's still alive. But just barely. I want him to watch, helpless as I take you." He said darkly. A shiver of terror ran down Kaia's spine and she tried to ignore him as she looked down at the pink haired man below her.

"Natsu." She whimpered. "C'mon, wake up, you promised you'd protect me remember? Don't make me be the one to protect you. I know that'd hurt your pride." She whimpered weakly as she cupped his face gently in her bloodied hands. "Please… Please wake up." She sniffled as she rubbed her thumb over his cheek. "Please?" He groaned softly and Kaia gasped softly as he cracked an eye open just enough to see her. "Natsu." She breathed, happy and terrified that he actually had woken up. What if Dimitri decided to just kill him now.

"Scarf…" He muttered, making Kaia frown. "Look… Scarf…" He muttered out so quietly that Kaia was sure that without her heightened sense of hearing, she would have missed it. Carefully she reached a hand toward his scarf. Slipping her fingers under the soft material of it she felt something warm but hard and smooth touch her fingers. Grasping it she pulled it out and looked at the slim vial of bright blue water inside her palm. Her eyes shot up to his at the look of it.

"We're talking about this later. But for now, just rest. I'll take care of this." She promised quietly as she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "And pretend to be dead if you can." She whispered before bursting into tears. Natsu closed his eyes again, not sure what she had planned but willing to go along with it. He heard her swallowing and knew she was drinking the magically enhanced water he'd gotten for her as a present. It was made to increase the consumer's magic energy tenfold of what it normally was. He felt her hand under his scarf again, probably placing the empty vial back in there to hide it, and then her warmth was gone from him.

Kaia sat up and continued to cry.

"I assume he's dead." Dimitri said blandly. Kaia looked at him over her shoulder with tears in her eyes and glared fiercely. She got to her feet slowly and turned to face him fully.

"You want my power so badly? Fine, I'll give you a taste of it and more!" She screamed as she released the tight hold she always kept on her magic power. With a scream of rage the area around her glowed bright blue, her hair lifted straight up in the air and whipped around wildly. Dimitri's eyes widened the slightest bit as the earth began to shake from the sheer force of her magic being released, and then the magical water kicked in. With another scream The area of light around Kaia doubled and her body was simply an outline in black. Then the light vanished and it left Kaia standing there with tears still on her cheeks, her hair fell down but still whipped around her, and water drops floated all around her body. Her glare was darker than anything even Mira could conjure up in her scariest form, both eyes were visible as her bangs were whipping up along with the rest of her hair, and the temperature in the warehouse dropped drastically.

For some reason the way she looked and the feel of her power shot a pang of fear through Dimitri and, as he wasn't skilled in schooling his features into a mask, Kaia saw it. She smirked and ice blue scales appeared around her eyes in a beautiful looking ice mask, the scales faded up from dark to light blue in intricate swirling patterns all along her arms and legs, and her eyes looked brighter than before.

"Say goodbye Dimitri. After what you've done, not just to me but now to my friends to, you're not walking away from this. _I'll make you pay!_" She screamed and then lunged forward. Dimitri tried to dodge her but she was too fast! Way too fast! Her hit landed on his stomach and the water around her shot forward to aid her punch. He flew back into the brick wall of the warehouse and crumpled to the ground. But he got to his feet quickly and immediately started to look for an escape.

"Don't you even think of running you coward! You're all for fighting and playing with people when you think you have the upper hand! Well it's my turn for some fun now!" Kaia's laugh was deranged before her fist shot forward again as she shouted "Water Dragon's Water Cannon!" More water shot from around her and pummeled Dimitri into the brick wall. She kept up the hosing as she walked forward to stand in front of him. Then she lowered her fist and watched him drop to his knees coughing. She grabbed him by the back of his shirt and lifted him up. "Oh did I almost drown you in water? Here let me help you cough it up!" She snapped before kneeing him hard in the abdomen. He choked and spluttered as all breath left him along with the ability to pull more air into his lungs. Kaia turned and threw him across the warehouse and he hit hard against the ground before rolling to a stop. He had barely gotten to his hands and knees, gasping for air when Kaia appeared in front of him again. She reached out and grabbed him by his neck this time and lifted him into the air. She didn't squeeze enough to choke him, she simply held him there and he grabbed hold of her arm. Kaia laughed as she felt him try to suck the energy out of her body.

"God ahead, take all you want. It won't help you. It'll hurt you more than help you, trust me I know from first-hand experience." She sneered and brought him close to her face. "If you consume even one fourth of the magic energy flowing through my body normally, it'll break down your organs, muscles, every single tissue you have in your body faster than you can beg to be released from the pain it'll cause." She snarled. "And unlike me, you can't heal the injuries it'll give you." She smirked sadistically. "So take all of it if you want. I can gain it back simply by taking a drink. I'd love to watch your body break down from the inside out, rotting from the core like the diseased apple you are." Now she squeezed his throat, just enough to make it difficult yet still possible to breathe. Dimitri continued sucking the Magic Energy from her and managed to pry her hand from his throat when he got enough strength. She dropped him easily and watched him cough as he crumpled on the floor.

"Aww, did I squeeze too hard?" She asked feigning concern as she knelt beside him. "You poor baby!" She snarled as she picked him up and threw him across the warehouse. Before he could even come close to hitting the wall Kaia appeared behind him and with a wordless growl she kicked him back the other way. Dimitri slammed into the wall on the other side of the building and dropped to ground. Kaia picked him back up and held him there, letting him regain strength again. He got enough to free himself from her grip and stand like he wasn't injured at all. And she decided to toy with him, so she let him start landing hits as he attacked her. He landed every punch he threw and kicked her when she fell to the ground.

Natsu watched her go limp and Dimitri kicked her onto her back. Her eyes were closed and blood was dripping from a split eyebrow and the corner of her lip. Dimitri scoffed.

"Such great power, but just like before, you can't hold onto it for long. I'll have to condition you to last longer." He sighed before bending down and smacking her cheek so hard she gasped. "Wake up. I want you lucid for this." He sneered. Kaia stared at him as he smirked and knelt down, straddling her legs. He placed his hands on her hips and ran them up her sides, looking at her hungrily. Natsu desperately wanted to get up and fight him but he couldn't make his body do what he wanted. He still didn't have enough magic energy to move, so he watched in horror as Dimitri trailed his hands over her body.

"Please…. Dimitri….. Please don't….." Kaia whimpered.

"Shut up! You'll enjoy this and you know it. Just like you did last time." His snarl turned into a dark chuckle and Kaia began to cry as he pawed at her. Natsu was enraged but he froze when he heard Kaia's sobs turn into deranged laughter. Kaia flipped her and Dimitri's positions so she was straddling him instead and he looked up at her in surprise as she smiled down at him seductively.

"Oh Dimitri, my love…. You're so right…. I'm really going to enjoy this…." She purred as she leaned down to press herself against him and seal her lips to his. He smirked and so did Kaia. Suddenly she bit his lip and he yelped in pain as she pulled back.

"Naughty girl." He growled playfully. Kaia giggled and hummed as she brushed a finger over his bleeding lip. She brought the digit up to her lips and licked the blood off.

"Did you know….. Dragon's love to toy with their prey?" She asked lightly. "Rawr." She smiled as she fell forward and slammed her hands by his head, stopping her face just centimeters from his. Dimitri's eyes widened as she began to giggle again, the sound was completely wrong, not anything like Natsu had ever heard come from her before. It was dark, and completely terrifying.

"Kaia….?" Dimitri asked.

"Silly little boy. Kaia isn't here anymore. She's sleeping in here." Kaia tapped her temple with another giggle. "I'm Seiko." She smiled. Dimitri's eyes widened.

"Shit…." He hissed. Kaia giggled some more as he pushed her off of him. She stood when he did and slowly stalked forward as he stumbled back.

"Naughty boy. Cursing is bad. Am I gonna have to punish you?" She asked with a sweet smile.

"Get the hell away from me!" He snapped.

"There you go again." Kaia pouted. "I suppose I am going to have to punish you." She was smiling again. Then she raced forward faster than Dimitri could blink, and punched him so hard he flew straight up into the air. Kaia leapt up after him and when he got close to the ceiling, not slowing down in the slightest and swung her leg up and then brought it down over his chest, forcing him back down to the ground. Then as he approached the floor she appeared there and kicked him back up, then back down again. This lasted for a minute straight.

"Isn't this game fun!?" She said and her voice took on a childlike sound, as did her deranged giggle and laugh. She let him crash back into the ground and jumped down into the crater his impact had made. She lifted him up by the front of his shirt and he gripped her arm, sapping more magic power to keep himself alive.

"Kaia, please stop, I'm sorry! I'll never bother you again! I'll turn myself in to the magic counsel! Please just-" He broke off with a grunt as Kaia punched him hard in the stomach.

"Silly little boy... I already told you. Kaia's sleeping. It's Seiko's turn now. Kaia's a meany who never lets me out to play! And I want to play! I'm so much more fun that her! Aren't we having fun?" She asked lightly.

"No! You're a psychotic bitch Kaia!" Dimitri snarled as he punched her in the face. Kaia's head snapped back and stayed there for a second before she straightened her neck with a sigh, disappointment in her eyes as she looked at him.

"Still cursing I see. And calling me the wrong name on top of it. I was hoping we could have fun…." She sighed and her voice lost the childish tone. "But now….. _Now you've pissed me off!_" Her voice was downright demonic as she shouted the words at him. She punched him and sent him flying. But Dimitri had taken a massive amount of magic energy from the tons she had, and so he was relatively unharmed from the blow as he stood up.

"You can't hurt me now. I took more than half of your magic power." Dimitri sneered. Kaia burst into laughter. Full on peals of laughter. It still held the deranged quality to it but it also sounded like she was generally amused by his comment.

"You-….. You think-….. Ahaha!" The laughter suddenly cut off and she straightened up as she stared at him straight faced. "You think the tiny amount of power you took was half of my true power?" She asked. Dimitri's eyes widened as he felt the power accumulating around her again. "Oh dear boy, that was simply the tip of the iceberg!" She snarled before shooting forward. She sent a flurry of jabs and every hit she threw landed on his body, riddling him with hits until he collapsed at her feet. She straightened and sighed as he grabbed her ankle and started sucking more over her power from her. She didn't even notice as she glanced around her, wondering how to get out of the building. She glanced down to ask him and found him sapping her power.

"You little thief! Didn't anyone tell you it's not polite to steal from people!?" She roared as she kicked him and sent him flying. "I've been trying to be polite but if you're gonna keep stealing from me and using me as your own personal power up I have no choice but to get rid of you!" She snarled.

"Dragon Slayer Hidden Magic: Level Two Release!" She shouted. Blue light shot up around her and the force whipped her hair up and around again. But it didn't dissipate this time. She stalked forward, bathed in the light her energy produced. "Water Dragon's Water Cannon!" She shouted and shot her fist forward. Dimitri was thrown back into the wall and Kaia kept up the water, pinning him to the bricks with the force of it.

Her next attack made Natsu's eyes widen even further. "Ice Dragon's Frozen Touch!" She touched her own water and it turned to ice. She lowered her hands, happy that he was trapped against the wall. The excess ice melted and evaporated, leaving Dimitri in just a blanket of strong ice. "Ice Dragon's Blade." She said calmly as she held her hand out. A blade made entirely of ice burst into being and she grabbed hold of the handle. She let the blade drag behind her on the concrete as she walked towards him slowly. Knowing what was coming with that blade Dimitri panicked.

"No! No please! Kaia please don't kill me please, please, I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!" He shouted as he struggled against the ice trapping him to the wall.

"How many times do I have to tell you!? _My name's. Not._ _Kaia!_" She screamed as she rose the blade and prepared to deliver the final blow.

"Seiko!" Dimitri shouted in terror. The blade stopped not even an inch from his face and Kaia looked up at him like she wasn't just about to slice him right down the middle.

"Yes?" She asked calmly.

"Seiko, Seiko please! Please don't kill me Seiko!" He begged. "You're fun! You're really fun! If you don't kill me we can play some more!" He exclaimed.

"Really?" Her eyes sparkled with insane delight and her voice sounded like that of a child again.

"Yes! Just please don't kill me! Just let me go!" He said.

"Okay." Kaia smiled and the ice blade, and the sheet of ice holding him to the wall disappeared. Dimitri hit the ground running and took off towards the door over in the corner opposite them.

"Hey! I thought we were gonna play together!?" Kaia asked sounding upset.

"I'm not playing with you, you fucking psychotic child!" Dimitri snarled as he got closer to the door. He skid to a halt when Kaia appeared in front of it, tears shining in her eyes.

"You…. You lied to me?" She sniffled. "You were gonna run away from me?" She whimpered.

"Who wouldn't run from a freak like you!?" Dimitri snapped. "If your so called friends at Fairy Tail saw this side of you, they'd kill you! And you need to die! You're insane!" He snapped.

"Stop it! You're hurting my feelings!" Kaia cried.

"You're-" "Stop!" "You're psycho!" Kaia jerked and the tears stopped. She blinked at him as her face blanked out.

"Why do you think my name's Seiko?" She asked as she tilted her head to the side. Slowly a horrific smile spread across her face and she started walking towards him. Dimitri stumbled back and turned to run, prepared to go through the window if he had to.

"Ice Dragon's Arrows!" Kaia exclaimed as she lifted her hand, palm out. Arrows shot from her palm and stabbed into Dimitri's back. He cried out as he fell to the ground. He tried to continue dragging himself but he froze when he heard the sound of the Ice Blade dragging across the ground again. It approached and he tried crawling faster. Suddenly a foot smashed into his leg, and Dimitri's scream followed the sickening snap it made.

"Natsu~." Kaia sang as she looked over to the Fire Dragon slayer who watched as she raised the sword over her head. The blade pointed down and ended in a wicked gleaming tip. "Please, close your eyes. I don't want you to see her like this. I'm not her, but neither of us want you to see her like this and think that she's me. So close your eyes until she comes back, kay?" She smiled. Natsu gulped, too terrified to say no and closed his eyes firmly. Satisfied Kaia looked back down at Dimitri and found he'd turned around to face her, staring at her in terror. "This won't hurt a bit. I promise." She smiled as she pointed the blade at his neck. She lifted it a little higher and then, as Dimitri screamed, she plunged it down. His scream cut off abruptly as the blade cut clean through him, even slicing through the concrete as if it were butter.

Then, Kaia blinked and came back to herself. She watched the ice blade shatter as the rest of her power was expended. She managed to get herself over to Natsu before falling to her knees.

"It's-… It's over." She smiled as she cupped his cheek. He opened his eyes, saw it was the real Kaia from the kind look in her eyes, and his eyes went as wide as they could.

"You-…. You're water but-… But you used ice…" He got out and Kaia smiled as she brushed her fingers across his cheek.

"I'll explain later." She promised. "We just….. Need to get you better." She mumbled. She was starting to get really dizzy and knew she needed to work fast. She reached underneath his scarf and pulled the vial of elixir out of it. Natsu gasped raggedly when he saw that it was still completely full.

"H-how-"

"Shh. Don't talk yet." She smiled kindly. "I can access my second origin whenever I want, and it had just as much magic energy as my first. That's why it's so painful if I don't release my magic periodically." She explained quietly as she lifted his head and touched the vial to his lips. "Drink it, you need it." She encouraged. He pressed his lips firmly together, refusing. She frowned slightly and took the vial away.

"It's…. It's for you…" He breathed. Kaia made a "tch" sound before sighing.

"Fine you stubborn boy." She frowned. Then she lifted the vial to her lips and emptied its contents into her mouth.

"Good-" Natsu's eyes widened yet again when he was cut off by her lips on his. Too surprised to move he laid there and, though he would firmly deny it later, blushed. Kaia opened her mouth to him, and the elixir poured from her lips into his mouth. She pulled back as he coughed and ended up swallowing it. Instantly he started gaining back magic power and he looked up at her in shock.

"There…." Kaia whispered before her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell across his chest. Natsu sat up quickly clutching her limp form to his chest.

"Kaia?" He asked as he lifted her head. Her eyes were closed, she was ice cold, and her skin was paler than usual. "Kaia!" He snapped as he shook her gently. "C'mon, wake up! You idiot! Why'd you give it to me when you need it more?" He asked. The only response he got the sound of her struggling to pull air into her lungs. When he heard that he scooped her into his arms and prepared to rush out of the building when he remembered Dimitri. He cautiously went over but stopped a couple feet away. The amount of blood pooling around him gave Natsu his answer. His stomach flipped almost as bad as when he was riding transportation but he ignored it. He simply lit a fire in his hand and threw it onto the body. Then tossed flames all over the building on anything that would catch it. As it spread he left, carrying Kaia away, and leaving his memories of what happened with her in there to burn with the warehouse.

**Damn….. I swear I didn't mean for the chapter to be THAT dark when I was writing it….. It kind of just…. Well….**

_**Seiko: I happened. *grins maliciously***_

**Um…. Yeah…. She happened….. *gulps***

_**Don't worry I won't hurt you. After all you're the one who made me. And the creation never harms it's creator!**_

**Um…. Yeah they do…. Every single time without fail actually.**

_**Well I promise not to. Cross you heart, hope you die, stab a needle in your eye.**_

**I-it's cross **_**my **_**heart, hope **_**to**_** die, **_**stick**_** a needle in **_**my**_** eye.**

_***huffs* That's what I said isn't it?**_

**I- oh never mind. Yes that's what you said. Anyways please review and tell me what you think.**

_**But nothing bad about me or I'll have no choice but to kill you.**_

**Ya know you could always forgive them. I mean you're kind of….. How can I put it in a way that won't make you want to kill me-**

_**You can't. -_-**_

**Never mind then! Please review! And be nice to Seiko she doesn't handle mean people very well.**

_**Nonsense. I handle them perfectly. Dimitri was only the first example. *grins***_

**Oh god… RUN AWAY!**

_**UNTIL NEXT TIME MY LOVELIES!**_

**Hey that's my line!**

_**Whatever! Just end it already!**_

**Okay fine! UNTIL NEXT-**

_**I already said that!**_

**Okay, okay!**

**A.~**


	9. Explanations and Seductive Dances

**Alright so… Last chapter….. Yeah… Dark shtuffles. But hey, I'm hoping to get a little bit of fluff and a little bit of comedy back in with this chapter! WWWEEEEEEEEEE ADVENTURES!**

**Just kidding there won't be any adventures in this chapter, but there will be other stuffs.**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns all the things!**

**SONG REC FOR THE CHAPTER! The scene where Kaia dances with another Dragon Slayer (she only dances with one) look up the song Keep The Streets Empty For Me by Fever Ray I love the beat to the song, but you can ignore the lyrics XD**

**Enjoy!**

**A.~**

_Previously on Dragon's Heart_

_He simply lit a fire in his hand and threw it onto the body. Then tossed flames all over the building on anything that would catch it. As it spread he left, carrying Kaia away, and leaving his memories of what happened with her in there to burn with the warehouse._

Now….

The first thing the Water Dragon Slayer was aware of as she regained consciousness was the fact that she was very warm. It was a pleasant warmth and she was content to snuggle into it and fall back into slumber but the second she tried to scoot closer she became aware of the pain in her body. She gasped as the various spikes of pain all over her body and her bed shifted.

"Kaia?" Natsu's voice asked. She struggled to crack her eyes open but when she saw pink hair and dark green eyes she forced her lips to lift into a smile.

"Natsu…." She was barely able to whisper his name.

"Hey." He said and Kaia was extremely grateful he was quiet but it also surprised her, the fact that the normally loud and rambunctious Slayer even knew how to be quiet.

"Wh-…. Where….?" She looked around even though it hurt. She wanted to know where the heck she was.

"We're at the Guild. After you passed out I rushed you to the hospital in Hargeon. When you were stable we brought you back here." He said.

"We?" She asked.

"Erza, Lucy, Gray, and even Wendy, although you still haven't met her yet." Natsu smiled. "They went looking for us when we didn't come back. They were all really concerned when they found out what happened." He said. Kaia's eyes widened in panic and she tried to sit up quickly. "Whoa! Whoa calm down!" He exclaimed as he pushed her back down. She cringed as she fell back to the bed.

"You-… You told….. About-….. About Seiko?" She asked. Immediately Natsu understood why she freaked out.

"No! No I didn't tell them what _really_ happened!" He said quickly. Kaia relaxed and sighed in relief, but winced at the pain in her body.

"Water?" She asked weakly. Natsu jumped up from the bed quickly.

"Crap sorry! I forgot! You gotta be in major pain, I'm such an idiot!" Here." He said as he poured a big glass of water from a pitcher. He climbed carefully back onto the bed and helped Kaia sit up and drink it. "I'm sorry." He repeated whenever she winced.

She chugged the water greedily and when it was finished she smiled.

"More?" She asked when he looked at her.

"Right! Sorry!" He said again as he poured another big glass. Kaia smiled.

"You have nothing to apologize for." She giggled as she downed that glass as well. He poured another one without being asked and she smiled thankfully. She drank it again and sighed happily when she pulled the glass from her lips.

"Thanks." She said as she handed him the glass. He set it on a side tabled with a nod and looked at her with a frown.

"Feeling better?" He asked as he sat back against the headboard. Kaia copied him with a cheerful nod.

"Much." She smiled.

"Good.." He nodded, but the frown stayed in place.

"I'm guessing you want an explanation?" She sighed after a moment.

"If you're willing to give one yeah. I wanna know what the hell happened." Natsu muttered as he turned to look at her more fully. Kaia sighed.

"I'm a Water Dragon Slayer. My mother Indra taught me Water Dragon magic. I'm also an Ice Dragon Slayer. My father Cryto taught me Ice Dragon magic." She watched as his eyes widened and paused for any questions.

"You had _two_ dragons?" He asked in shock.

"Yes. My father found me first, he found me and it looked as if it had been just weeks after I was born. I was abandoned in a field near a small village. Maybe my parents had hoped someone would come across me but…. Who knows. Anyways, my magic power didn't manifest at all until I was four years old. It was what drew my mother to us. She taught me Water Dragon magic so I could heal myself. My magic is stronger than I let you all believe. You've seen it first-hand. And that wasn't all of it." She admitted.

"What!? But- but you passed out because it was gone!" He exclaimed.

"No, I collapsed because my body couldn't handle the finally letting out a large amount of that energy and then forcing it all back in to be contained completely again." She explained.

"Oh…." Natsu frowned.

"Anything else you want to ask?" She offered when they grew quiet. She watched him fight with himself for a moment and waited patiently while he worked it out in his head. After a moment Natsu sighed.

"Seiko?" Funny, how a name could make Kaia freeze up completely.

"Well if you don't have any other questions I think I'm gonna sleep some more." She said quickly as she laid back in the bed and covered herself with the blanket.

"Kaia?" Natsu asked in confusion as she rolled onto her side. H rolled his eyes when he heard her snore softly. "I know you're not asleep, I can still hear your heart racing. Why are you freaking out? I won't judge you." He promised.

"I can't talk about her." Kaia muttered, not turning to face him.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because!... Because she's scary. I can't talk about her because she'll wake up and take over again." He saw the blankets quiver before they were thrown up into the air. Natsu was distracted by that so when he looked back to Kaia he froze at how close she was. She was on all fours before him, her hands by his hips, her legs pressing against the outside of his and her face just inches from him. Her lips stretched into a smile and she giggled.

"I heard you say my name." She cooed and moved forward a little more. As she got closer the door to the room opened and Mira only looked up from the tray of food she was carrying when she heard a soft gasp. When she took in the scene before her—Kaia over Natsu, faces close together but heads turned to look at her wide eyed and a blush on their cheeks—she froze.

"Oh my…" She giggled. "I'll just leave this here and tell everyone you aren't awake yet." Mira set the tray down and turned to leave quickly.

"Thank Mira." Kaia smiled as the doors closed. She turned back to Natsu once it was firmly shut and her footsteps had faded. "Now….. Where were we? Oh! Right I was about to greet you properly." She smiled. The bluenette leaned in again and tilted her head but stopped centimeters from touching her lips to his mouth. Suddenly she groaned and pulled back from him with a pout. "Ugh! Stupid Kaia." She grumbled as she sat on Natsu's thighs, crossed her arms over her chest, and looked off to the side with a pout.

"W-what's wrong?" Natsu stammered.

"She doesn't want me kissing you." She grumbled.

"W-why not?"

"I can't tell you. But why do you care anyways? Wait, do you want to kiss me?" She asked. The male blushed.

"We-well-"

"No. Not me. You probably want to kiss Kaia." She teased and giggled as she watched his eyes widen and his flush deepen. She leaned in and pressed herself against him, making the boy tense up beneath her. "You can, you know. I can let her take back over and you can kiss her if you want. Just tell me." She purred.

"I-I….. Can you please get off of me?" He asked. The bluenette looked genuinely hurt for a moment before she pouted playfully and rolled off of him to lay on her back and stare up at the ceiling.

"Why'd you ask me to get off?" She asked and then gasped softly. "Did you want to be on top? Please…. Be gentle with me." She breathed as a blush spread across her cheeks.

"What!? No! Stop- just- just shut up!" He spluttered.

"Oh you want me to be quiet?"

"Yes!"

"Okay I understand, I need to be quiet so the others won't hear me. You wanna keep this little tryst a secret." She smiled seductively.

"No!"

"Oh so you want people to know what you're doing to me back here? You naughty boy." She giggled.

"Dammit Seiko, shut up!" He exclaimed. She finally went quiet and he watched her return her gaze to the ceiling.

"No one's ever called me by my name before." She mumbled. "Not unless they were about to die. They all just called me Kaia." She sounded saddened as she told him that."What do you want to know about me?" She asked softly.

"Everything." He mumbled. "Where you go when Kaia's in control, how you came to be, which one of you is the real person."

"We're both the real person Natsu. If I weren't I wouldn't exist. We're just two different facets of the same brain." She smiled. "Kaia and I were the same person once. But the pain of containing our magic energy inside out body was too much for our mind to handle. Kaia hasn't told anyone about any of this. Rose doesn't even know about it, or me. When Aggie found us we were nearly completely insane from the pain. Aggie was a wizard as well, and she used healing magic. She tried to put a spell on us to stop the pain but it never worked. Finally she crafted a spell that split our brain. One half would contain the nervous system and the insanity that the pain had caused. Kaia could finally live without the agony. For a little while anyway." Seiko sighed.

"So…. How exactly did you and her become separate personalities?" Natsu asked. Seiko smiled sadly.

"I became my own personality when our brain was split." She said.

"And were you insane from the start?"

"I don't really know but I probably was." She laughed hollowly. "All do know is that I could see, hear, feel, smell, and taste everything Kaia did. I still can. But I couldn't take over then. I was constantly crippled by the pain our magic caused. She constantly kept it inside, and she didn't know I was there so she didn't know she was hurting me." Seiko smiled sadly. "It was her first battle against bandits trying to kidnap her in the woods when she became aware of me. She finally released our magic power and was finally free of the pain. I broke through and forced Kaia to be the one trapped. I was deranged from the pain of those years trapped inside our head and slaughtered all but one of the bandits. He started calling me psycho. That's how I got my name. I killed him and I don't know how or why, but after the battle our consciousness merged. We weren't one completely but we became aware of one another. Well technically I was already aware of her, but she became aware of me. We can hear each other's thoughts and now she gets the phantom feeling of the pain I deal with constantly. That's why she now releases her magic periodically. She really is nice, but she never lets me out. Only when fighting someone like Dimitri. When she needs my unpredictable insanity. But…. I'm trying to be good now, because I want to do some things too. I want to be free sometimes too. Make my own friends." She mumbled.

"Or share her friends?" Natsu offered quietly.

"I know better than to think anyone would befriend an insane girl with a split personality. She they'd all still love Kaia just fine cause she's all rainbows and glitter and sunshine, but me….. Who would want to be friends with a psychotic killer?" She scoffed. "It's just a pipe dream." She muttered.

"That's not true. I'll be your friend." Natsu shrugged. Seiko looked over at him in happy surprise, but the light faded quickly from her eyes.

"You're just saying that now because you feel bad for me." She scoffed.

"no, I really will be your friend. I want to, not because I feel bad for you. I happen to think you're really nice. Maybe a little crazy-"

"Minus the little part-"

"and way scarier than Erza on her meanest day, but you're still nice. At least to me you are." He shrugged.

"You haven't hurt Kaia. You've given me no reason to dislike you. I might be insane but I only attack people who are bad to me. Or her." She shrugged.

"Do you care for her?"

"Who Kaia?" Seiko asked. Natsu nodded and she snorted. "I don't really care per say," she blushed showing that she was lying, "I just don't want to have to deal with any more pain. I've got plenty of it to spare." She muttered. And then she sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Kaia wants to take back over. So our time together has come to an end." She smiled as she sat up and straddled him.

"Wh-wha…." He trailed off as she leaned in to him.

"Just call my name if you wanna see me again." She purred before pressing her lips to his cheek. Natsu sat frozen and blushing as Kaia came back to herself.

She blinked, felt pressure and warmth against her lips, and then scrambled back on the bed quickly.

"Ah! I- sorry!" She squeaked as her face went red. "Dammit, I'd kill her if it wouldn't kill me too." She grumbled.

"I-uh… I'll go get the others because they probably want to see you." He said as he got off the bed and headed to the door.

"Y-yeah." Kaia mumbled. He left and when the door closed behind him Kaia pressed her fingers to her lips and blushed. "Dammit Seiko, why'd you have to kiss him and make it so awkward?" She growled under her breath.

_I was just trying to give you an opening to show him how you _really_ feel. But you had to be the one that made it awkward when you scrambled back from him like he was about to light you on fire! Now he's probably gonna think you don't like him at all that way you idiot!_

"He probably doesn't even like me at all that way! You're the one who's an idiot Seiko! I was happy just being his friend! What if now that you and I kissed him, he doesn't want to hang around me-us." She corrected.

_Oh please. Did you see how that boy was blushing? He totally likes us. Or you at least. Or maybe just our body. It is really nice after all…._

"He was probably embarrassed because he doesn't feel that way for me and here I am—or you are actually—coming onto him so strongly! Idiot!" She hissed.

_Stop calling me an idiot. I have enough strength to take over again and I'll slap the ever insane hell out of myself before letting you take charge again._ Seiko warned.

"That would hurt us both!" Kaia exclaimed.

_I can handle the pain. Can you? You know we can hit really hard._ Seiko sounded completely smug.

"Ugh. Whatever. I'm done talking to you. I can hear them coming." She muttered.

_I can hear them too dumbass._ Kaia rolled her eyes at both herself and her other personality. The door flew open and Erza, Gray, Lucy, Happy, Rose, and a small girl with hair nearly the same shade as Kaia's burst into the room.

"Kaia!" Rose was crying as she flew straight into her friend's chest for a hug. Kaia smiled and held her cat to her. Rose backed up after a second and sat in her lap as she tried to wipe her tears away. "I was so worried when Natsu told us you were in the hospital. And you were out for days!" She cried. Kaia smiled, upset with herself for worrying her friend. She placed her hand on top of Rose's head between her ears and ruffled her fur.

"There's no need to worry, I promise. I'm alright." She assured her. Rose smiled tearfully and nodded.

"Of course you are. You're the strongest person I know." The small cat said. Kaia smiled widely and hugged her friend again.

"You made all of us worry, Kaia. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Erza huffed as she crossed her arms over her armor clad chest. Kaia looked over to her and smiled easily, not the least bit scared by the woman who wound frighten anyone else with the look she was giving right now. Gray, Lucy, and Wendy were shocked but after witnessing her alternate personality Natsu understood why she wasn't scared. She had to deal with Seiko twenty four seven.

"I'm sorry I over did it on my magic use, but I won't promise that something like this won't happen again. I'll do anything to protect my friends."

"Even if it costs you your life?" Carla asked. Kaia looked down at the white Exceed and laughed.

"Of course not. I won't ever die for anyone. I'll live for them. Saying I'd die for my friends sounds like I'd give up for them. And I'll never give up. I'll always fight, until the very end. I'll make sure I win so I can come back to you guys. Always." She smiled. Everyone was surprised by that and Erza looked impressed and happy.

"Good." She nodded. "Because if you die, I'd be forced to bring you back to life just so I could kill you." She said.

"Man, that's cold." Kaia sweat dropped.

"Ice cold." Rose agreed. Erza gave the cat a glance and the Exceed squeaked before clinging to Kaia's arm. Kaia giggled down at her and pat her head in comfort.

"So, how are you feeling?" Wendy asked. Kaia turned her attention to the small girl and smiled widely.

"I feel amazing actually. Thank you for healing me." She smiled.

"Your injuries were really bad. I don't know how you got such bad internal damage but it was like you were being eroded from the inside out." Wendy frowned.

"That's because I was. I still am." Kaia shrugged like it was nothing. Erza, Wendy and Carla all looked at her in shock and confusion.

"Eh?" They asked. Kaia laughed and scratched the back of her head as she quickly explained to them about her magic.

"Oh…. Wow…. How are you not dead already?" Erza asked.

"Way to be blunt." Lucy muttered as she sweat dropped. Kaia laughed.

"Blunt but a valid question. I drink lots of water." The girl smiled.

"But…. How does that help?" Wendy asked in confusion.

"Oh right! I forgot you don't know me at all do you? Well general info time! I'm Kaia Neva. I'm a Water Dragon Slayer." She smiled. Wendy nodded and smiled.

"I heard." She said.

"Right, well my water magic can heal too." She smiled.

"Really!?" Wendy asked in amazement.

"Yeah, but I can only heal physical injuries, and regenerate a person's magic power." Kaia explained.

"How does that work by the way. The regeneration." Gray wondered.

"Well it works the same way I heal. The water is infused with magic and all it does is speed up the process of healing. It's basically a rapid growth of skin and stuff like that. And since my water is infused with magic power it gives you magic power back. But since you only drink a little bubble of it, it doesn't give that much. However once the water is in your system—because it works into it very quickly—my water can also work from the outside." Kaia explained.

"That's really complicated, sorry I asked." Gray muttered, making the girl laugh.

"Sorry, it seemed a lot simpler in my head." She smiled. "Anyways, since I'm all better I'd like to thank you for healing me. I know it must have drained a lot of your magic, since mine is always breaking me down." Kaia smiled, like she wasn't talking about something painful and upsetting.

"Oh it's okay." Wendy said quickly.

"I'd like to repay you." Kaia said. "Please?" She asked when it looked like Wendy was about to protest.

"Um….. Okay." Wendy smiled nervously. Kaia beamed at her and gathered water in her hand.

"Open your mouth for me." She said as she held up the water bubble.

"I can't eat anything other than my element." Wendy said in concern.

"Not true. I drank the water and I was perfectly fine." Natsu jumped in.

"It's perfectly fine I promise." Kaia smiled. Wendy shrugged and opened her mouth. When Kaia popped the water bubble in Wendy drank it down and Kaia took her hands. Water accumulated on their join hands and crawled up their forearms before seeping into their skin and glowing. Wendy felt the tingling sensation before a burst of energy entered through her arms and radiated throughout her body.

"Whoa!" She exclaimed with a smile.

"Feels cool huh?" Kaia laughed.

"Yeah! Really cool!" Wendy giggled. "Thanks." She smiled. Kaia nodded and swung her legs off the side of the bed.

"Wait, don't get up! You need to rest." Lucy said in concern.

"That's right you shouldn't push yourself." Erza said sternly. Kaia smiled at their concerned looks.

"I'm perfectly fine now. I promise. Here I can prove it." She said. They all gave curious looks and Kaia released some of her magic power, just enough to show them she had perfectly fine levels. "See? You can sense it right? I'm not even using half right now. I'm recovered. Promise. Cross my heart." She made an X over her chest with her index finger and smiled to reassure them.

"Okay. Fine. If you're really better then…."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone exclaimed. "It's the twenty fourth of January!" Natsu told her when she looked confused. Kaia's eyes widened and she looked over at Rose.

"You told them what day!?" She whined. Rose smiled sheepishly.

"We used to celebrate with Aggie. And…. Well…. Now we've got a family again. I wanted you to be happy again like you were with Aggie." She mumbled. Kaia's expression softened.

"Rose…." She sighed but smiled. "Thank you." She said patting her cat's head again. "Thank you all." She said as she turned back to them.

"Of course. Everyone knows, and we're so having a party now that you're better!" Lucy smiled. Kaia groaned.

"My twenty eighteenth?" She joked.

"Yup! We've got a banner waiting and everything!" Natsu smiled.

"And I know you said you didn't want two parties but everyone else does, so we're doing a party, and then an after party." Happy smiled. Kaia couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Okay, I kind of figured that Fairy Tail would somehow get in two parties." She shrugged.

"Alright well then let's go and have us a couple parties!" Gray called. Everyone cheered and hurried to get out of the room. Kaia waited until they were all out and looked as she lifted her hands in front of her. They were shaking the slightest bit and she flipped her palms up. Water was beading on them.

"Kaia?" Natsu asked as his head popped back into the room. Her hands shot behind her back and she smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you coming?" He asked.

"Oh-yeah of course, sorry I was thinking." She lied and rubbed her hands against the sides of her legs before she rushed over to him. He grabbed her arm as she passed him in the hall and she paused, turning her head to look at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked in concern. Kaia smiled.

"Of course, I said I was perfectly fine."

"But you didn't mean it. You might be a really good actress, enough to fool the others, but I can hear it." He said gently. Kaia sighed.

"I'm losing control." She mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Of my magic. I'm losing control." She admitted. "I'm unstable, in more ways than one."

"Is there any way to stabilize it?" He asked.

"Let it out."

"Then you can you know." He frowned. Kaia shook her head quickly.

"No I can't. If I let out the amount I need to…. Whatever I'm around….. It'll….." She gulped.

"It'll what?"

"Explode? I don't know how to describe it. It's just…. Whatever I'm around, if it's living, it'll explode."

"Why?"

"Because my magic has to flow somewhere. I'm expelling it from my body when I release it, and it can't just float around." She shrugged.

"But why would it make things explode?"

"I don't know! Maybe because it's too much for it to handle all at once? I don't know Natsu, and I don't want to think about it. I'll just keep it inside and re-gain control of it. It happens all the time, I can handle it." She muttered.

"Alright." He sighed. "Let's go party then. We can forget about it for now." He smiled easily and his hand slid down her arm to grab her hand. As Kaia blushed he raced forward, pulling her along behind him. They went downstairs to party, and since there was no longer a possibility of it being illegal since she was of age Cana challenged the girl to a drinking contest. Kaia laughed and, at some urging and cheering and some protests of her not doing it unless she wanted to die from alcohol poisoning, she agreed.

"Okay, we'll start with some light stuff since you're a newbie." Cana smirked and handed her a shot. Kaia shrugged, lifted the glass to her lips, and swallowed it down in one go. She placed the glass upside down on the table and rested her chin on her hand. The men looked surprised.

"What did you give her?" Macao asked.

"I'm pretty sure that was…. Hm…. Tasted kind of like Sake mixed with Vodka." Kaia speculated.

"Yeah, good right!?" Cana smiled.

"You call that light!?" Wakaba exclaimed.

"It's good, but just a little on the rough side. If it didn't have the poor quality Vodka the Sake would have been really good." Kaia smiled.

"Alright, let's continue then." Cana said as she handed her another shot. Kaia downed it and Cana downed two, one right after the other. "Gotta catch up to you right?" She smiled. Kaia shrugged.

"How about another?" Kaia smiled as she waved the shot glass in front of her. "And this glass is too small. Shots are nice but c'mon, bigger glasses are fun because they hold more." She smiled.

"Do you have a death wish!?" Wakaba and Macao exclaimed.

"I like you! Fine we'll do bigger glasses!" Cana laughed.

"Don't encourage her corruption and demise!" They shouted at her. Kaia waved them off.

"It'll be fine." She promised. "Believe it or not, this isn't my first time drinking." She giggled.

"Just remember. You asked for this." Cana smirked and poured alcohol into her glass. Kaia smirked.

"I'm not scared."

O~O~O~O

About an hour into the drinking Wakaba and Macao gaped as they watched Kaia stand up, not wobbling in the slightest and walk away. Cana was flat on the table slurring out the fact that she won because Kaia had left.

The Water Dragon Slayer smiled, she now had a nice buzz going and the party was in full swing. People were dancing to music blasting through speakers and she watched her friends dancing along with a couple other people.

"Kaia!" She found Gray calling to her from the edge of the dance floor. He waved her over. "Come dance with me!" Juvia was looking at him as she crouched behind a table and when Kaia nodded and took his hand, she watched as the girl was pulled up against him. They both started swaying their hips to the beat and the rain woman glared daggers at Kaia, chanting the words "love rival" over and over again, as if she could curse the girl with them.

"This is so fun!" Kaia giggled as the song changed. She turned around to face him as the upbeat song made her dance and bounce a little bit. Gray grabbed her hands and pulled one over his shoulder while one of his went behind her. They slid apart and Kaia laughed as she leaned back. Gray pulled her up to press against him and she giggled. "Ya know…. Making someone jealous just for the hell of it, isn't very nice." She whispered to him. He looked at her in shock.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"I see you glancing over oh so subtly at Juvia, dork. If you want her, go dance with her." She shrugged.

"But…. I just…. I know she likes me but I just-…."

"What?" Kaia asked curiously.

"I'm scared that if we actually get together I won't live up to the expectations she has of me. I mean, you've heard her mumbling about the delusions she has about me." He muttered.

"So tell her straight up that you probably won't be like what she thinks. If she accepts it then good, if not, then you have your answer. But you never know how she'll react until you tell her. Take a chance." Kaia smiled.

"Okay…." Gray chuckled. "But you need to take your own advice." He said as he glanced over to Natsu pointedly. Natsu was staring at them but when Kaia glanced over he quickly looked away. She frowned.

"Hey, you're guaranteed that your person likes you. Natsu doesn't know how I feel. And I'm perfectly fine staying his friend if that's all that'll ever happen." She shrugged.

"Never know until you try. Take a chance." Gray threw back at her as he left to go over to Juvia. Kaia glanced over at Natsu again but he was gone. She looked around and found him dancing with Lisanna. Her spirits fell a little and looked away. She happened to glance around and saw Gajeel glaring at something on the dance floor. She walked over as she tried to find what he was upset about. He saw a flash of blue hair for a moment in between gyrating bodies and understood.

"Hey. Wanna dance?" Kaia smiled as she stood in front of him and held her hand out. Gajeel turned his ruby gaze on her and narrowed his eyes.

"You may be a chick dragon, but I ain't interested in ya that way." He grumbled. Kaia snorted.

"Don't flatter yourself. I was offering you a dance to make Levy-chan jealous." She smirked and his eyes widened.

"What do you have in mind?" Her smirk turned devious as he got interested. She leaned in and whispered something in his ear. Both Natsu and Levy witnessed it and both frowned a little, upset about the two. Kaia pulled away with a devious smile and Gajeel smirked before nodding. Kaia walked over and whispered something to Max who was DJ-ing the party. He nodded and fussed with something as Kaia walked back to Gajeel. She took his hand and led him slowly over to the dancefloor. Everyone parted and stared as they created a big circle for the two Dragon Slayers. Kaia nodded to Max and a slow beat started to play**(your cue to start the music too)**. Gajeel bowed to her as Kaia pulled her hair up into a ponytail. She smirked as he straightened and then bowed low to him, exposing her neck. When she straightened they both took a step forward and just before their opposite shoulders touched they slowly spun away from each other. Now they were in the place the other started in. Slowly they stepped forward again and this time when their shoulders almost touched they circled around the other, their bodies facing forward, but they were looking directly at each other. Gajeel's expression was slightly dark, and Kaia was smiling coyly.

Natsu watched with growing frustration as the two danced. It looked extremely private and intimate. He felt like he was intruding for some reason, and it made him mad. Kaia and Gajeel moved slowly, with what looked like practiced precision. Their movements were fluid, and graceful—which surprised a lot of people, who would have thought of Gajeel as _graceful_—and they looked completely in sync. The dance was seductive in nature, it was obvious by the close proximity, deep looks, and the beat of the song Kaia had chosen.

Kaia was swaying to the beat as she danced and Gajeel walked up behind her. She lilted her head to the side, once again exposing her neck, and Gajeel leaned in. Natsu suddenly grew extremely mad and was prepared to go knock him away when Gajeel whispered to Kaia. Her eyes—previously closed—snapped open and looked straight at the person in front of her, which happened to be the pink haired male slayer. He gulped and felt himself heat up under her gaze. She stepped forward and Natsu was about to join her for a dance but she spun around so quickly her long hair whipped out behind her, and faced Gajeel again. She stepped up to him and stopped just millimeters away from pressing against him.

"Natsu isn't the one either of us should focus on right now. You wanted to make her jealous. Keep your focus on the dance." Kaia whispered quietly before spinning around so their backs pressed together. She used his back to push herself off and away from him. Gajeel turned to look at her, and watched as she started dancing around him. She was as fluid and graceful as the element she wielded, but some of her movements were sharp and her stare turned brittle and freezing when one of the younger teens tried to reach out and touch her as she twirled and danced around the perimeter of the crowd. As she passed Natsu she moved more slowly and he felt the ghost of a brush across his chest as she danced away. She spun with her arms out to her sides and she pulled them up as she twirled towards Gajeel. When she got closer to him she extended her arms again and he grabbed hold of one to pull her close. As they curled their arms and came together Kaia grasped his hand with both of hers and then she dropped back. Both of their arms extended and she was dipped low to the floor. Her head was back, eyes closed, and neck completely exposed, even as Gajeel pulled her back up. She released him and twirled away again.

The next time she came back they danced together, not touching any part of themselves together, but somehow it made it even more seductive. Finally Gajeel wrapped one arm around her waist, and in turn Kaia wrapped her opposite arm around his neck as she stepped forward so one of his legs were between hers, and she was dipped back once again. Gajeel reached up with his free hand and snapped the ponytail holder, so her hair fell free as she was pulled back up. Taking a step back Kaia spun away once more, and her hair fanned out. Natsu smelled her scent as the slight breeze her spins created reached him, and it held a hint of Gajeel's metallic musk. He became slightly angry and fidgeted where he stood.

Kaia spotted Levy watching them too with a look of jealousy. The Water Dragon Slayer smirked tauntingly at her when she trailed her fingers over Gajeel's chest as she walked around him.

"What is this dance!? I wanna learn it!" Someone whispered as the dance wound down. Kaia and Gajeel stopped in front of each other and once again bowed to each other.

"You can't learn it. There's no set dance." Rose explained.

"Huh?" Lucy asked as she looked at the gray Exceed.

"Kaia told me about this. It just means she has her eye on someone." The cat shrugged.

"What are you talking about?" Gray asked.

"Well the dance Kaia and Gajeel were doing. It's sort of like a dance to catch the eye of potential mates."

"So….. They were dancing because they want to be mates?" Gray asked.

"No, the dance is done with someone you don't want. Don't ask questions just let me explain it. There's more male Dragon Slayers than there are females-"

"Why is that?" Lucy asked. Rose glared at her. "Sorry."

"It's fine I guess. It takes a lot of not just magical talent and endurance but physical endurance as well to learn Dragon Slayer magic, that's why all of the males are extremely physically fit. It takes a lot of training of all sorts of things. Anyways, because of all that, there's more male Dragon Slayers than females. And because of that you'd think that the males would have to fight each other, but it's quite the opposite. The men are normally oblivious to the females. Sound like anyone we know?" She giggled. "Anyways, in order to draw their attention females have a couple things to help them attract a mate. They have a period of heat, like animals-"

"So they have a mating period?" Lucy asked. Rose nodded although she gave the blonde an irritated look for interrupting her again.

"And they also have a dance." The exceed said. "The woman will pick a man she doesn't like—it doesn't _have_ to be a Dragon Slayer but it makes it more effective because the men are very competitive against each other—and she'll choose him as her dance partner. He normally just stands there, as if accepting defeat at the fact she doesn't want him, and lets her use him to lure in the one she wants. Kind of chivalrous if I say so. Bowing out and helping her capture the attention of the one she wants. Anyways, she'll use him as her partner, and he'll let her run the entire show. Normally they will sit or stand in the middle of the set circle—which is why you all felt compelled to step back, to give her room to dance in—and she will dance around him, touching him or not. If she touches him a lot it's a good way to get the other men jealous, but if she doesn't touch him it's even more seductive apparently, because everyone is anticipating it, waiting for it, and it's like she's teasing all of them, giving just hints of what she could offer in the bedroom," she paused to giggle, "if the one she wanted were to choose her as his mate. Throughout the dance she'll smile to draw him in, and tease him mercilessly by always going back to the other one, almost saying that she could care less if he wanted her when she finally got his attention."

"Is there any way to tell who she's after."

"Whoever she looks at most." Rose shrugged.

"Who the hell was she looking at?" Gray asked quickly as he tried to remember.

"I don't know!" Lucy pouted. Rose giggled. "Do you know?"

"She llllliiiiiiiiikes him." Was all she offered when they looked at her.

"Who you stupid cat!? Who does she like!?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Remember what I said about males, and why females have to get their attention instead of the other way around." Rose stated before flying off.

"She said because the males were oblivious." Gray frowned.

"Sound like anyone we know?" Lucy quoted and then their eyes both got wide. "No way….." They whispered before turning to Natsu. He was sitting over in a corner, looking completely unsociable and frustrated. "Oh my god….. I think her dance worked." Lucy whispered. "I've never seen him stress over anything." Gray nodded in agreement.

"Holy shit." He muttered. He turned to find Kaia and saw her being swarmed by guys. Kaia was trying to decline their dance requests politely as she kept glancing over to Natsu. She broke away from the crowd and walked over to the pink haired boy.

"Hey." She smiled as she sat next to him, closer than friends would. Lucy and Gray tiptoed closer from behind to hear them and see them better.

"Hey." Natsu muttered.

"Why are you over here all by your lonesome?" She asked.

"Cause I wanted to think." He muttered. Lucy quickly covered Gray's mouth before he could snort.

"Oh. Well, can you not think while dancing? That's when I think the best." Kaia smiled.

"That was a nice dance by the way. The one with Gajeel."

"Thanks." She beamed. "What did you think of it?"

"I just told you I thought it was nice." Natsu muttered.

"I meant specifically." Kaia teased as she moved a little closer. Natsu turned his face away from hers so she wouldn't see him blush and Kaia interpreted it as him not wanting to look at her. Her smile dropped. "Um… Never mind, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She mumbled. Natsu looked back at her and gulped.

"It was….. Um….. Hot." He fidgeted. Kaia blushed. "I could feel the heat between you guys." He said. Her blush vanished and she jerked.

"No it's not-"

"Anyways, I think I'm gonna go home." Kaia looked obviously saddened by that but Natsu wasn't looking at her again. "I'm feeling a little strange. Probably just tired. The chairs in the infirmary weren't all that comfortable." He said.

"You-…. You slept in the chairs? Why?" She asked.

"Because I wanted to make sure you were okay." He said softly. Kaia blushed and smiled.

"You didn't have to be there twenty four seven."

"Well I wanted to be there when you woke up." He shrugged.

"I'm glad you were." She smiled. "Thank you."

"Well, you shouldn't thank me. I wanted an explanation of what exactly happened." He muttered.

"O-oh….. That's the only reason you waited in the infirmary?" She asked. Natsu didn't respond. He just stared at the floor in front of him. Kaia took his embarrassment and shyness as a yes.

"I see." She mumbled, turning away a little. She looked hurt and squeezed her eyes shut before standing abruptly.

"Kaia?" Natsu asked.

"I-… I think I'll go home now. I'm tired and I need to sleep off all the alcohol I drank with Cana earlier." She mumbled, keeping herself turned away from him.

"But Kaia-"

"Goodnight Natsu, I-I'll see you tomorrow." Her voice broke and Natsu thought he smelled salt water as Kaia rushed out of the guild. Rose raced after her but came back a couple minutes later. When people asked what happened the cat told them that the alcohol was finally getting to her and she wasn't feeling well. She was also still tired because of the magic use that put her in the infirmary. Everyone watched as Natsu suddenly jumped up and left the guild, saying he was going home, but that Happy could stay if he wanted.

"She'll be back tomorrow with no problem. And she said it's okay that I go with you all to visit the other Exceeds." Rose said to Carla, Pantherlily, and Happy as the doors closed behind Natsu.

He walked down the streets he was already familiar with and when he reached Lucy's building he went to the one next to it and looked up at the second story window. The lights shut off seconds after he looked up and he waited for about thirty minutes down on the street before he jumped up to the ledge and peeked into the room. Kaia's bed was right under where the window opened and he saw she was facing the window. The bluenette's hair was spilled out over the black sheets on her bed, and she was clutching a pillow. It had a darker area near her eyes that looked kind of like a puddle and he instantly wondered what had made her cry. She stilled looked upset, even in her sleep and he wanted to go in there to comfort her but when he tried to open the window he found it locked.

"Is it because of me?" He asked suddenly. "But…. What did I do?" He frowned. He thought of something he could have possibly done and suddenly something dawned on him. "Did she figure out how I feel? Did I show it? Crap, she probably hates me because this makes things awkward now." He groaned as he sat at her window ledge. He turned to look at her again, but she'd rolled over to face away from him. "I'm sorry… I promise that I'll only act like a friend around you from now on, so it's not awkward." He whispered, knowing she couldn't hear him. With a sigh he jumped down from the window and laced his fingers behind his head as he walked home, feeling upset because of what he thought was going on.

O~O~O~O

The second the Water Dragon Slayer because conscious, even before she opened her eyes, she knew she was done for.

"Rose!" She groaned as she cracked an eye open. "Rose!?" She asked when the Exceed didn't reply. "Rose where-…. Oh right….. She's off with Pantherlily, Happy, and Carla." She remembered with a groan of frustration. Kaia hadn't wanted to move but she no longer had a choice. She moved to get out of her bed and the feel of the sheets against her skin as she moved made her gasp. A flush broke out upon her cheeks and she cursed at the hypersensitivity.

"Dammit." She whimpered. "Stupid animal instincts." She cursed once more as she struggled out of her bed. By the time she stood at the side of her bed the bluenette was panting and quivering. "God dammit! C'mon Kaia. Beat the heat! You just have to get to the gui-" She broke off when she remembered who would be there. "The guild…. Where there's three male Dragon Slayers." She cursed like a sailor and then clenched her hands into fists.

"I'll just take a solo mission. Surely there has to be one that lasts at least _one_ week! And then I'll just hide out the second week." She reasoned. "Okay, just get to the guild find a job quickly, and get out." She muttered to herself as she got dressed.

It was still early but of course the way Kaia's morning was going made her bad luck carry on with her. Everyone was already at the guild.

"Kaia!" Natsu smiled when he spotted her. She cursed internally and smiled as he bounded up to her and stopped a foot away. He sniffed the air and gulped as his cheeks took on a rosier hue. "Um….. Uh… Are you…. Are you wearing perfume or something?" He asked. The bluenette sighed in relief, thanking the powers that be he didn't know about a female Dragon Slayer and heat.

"Um… Y-yeah… Or something." She smiled tightly. "Excuse me." She smiled before rushing passed him to the request board. After looking for a solid minute she groaned and rushed over to the bar.

"Mira! Please tell me you have a mission that will take at least a week, two at the best." She begged the white haired woman. Mira frowned and her heart sank.

"The only jobs that long right now are S-Class. I'm sure if you asked Erza, she'd be happy to go with you." The take-over mage replied.

"No! I have to go solo. Is there any way I could do it on my own?" Kaia asked.

"No, sorry." Mira frowned again. "Why do you need a solo mission so bad? And why does it have to last at least a week or two?"

"Can I trust you to keep it a secret?" Kaia asked. Mira nodded hoping for something juicy as she leaned in over the bar when Kaia moved closer. "I'm in heat and need to get away from here for two weeks until it passes." She hurriedly explained.

"Heat? But it's not hot out." Mira said in confusion. Kaia groaned in frustration.

"Not that kind of heat. Animal heat, ya know…?" The bluenette blushed lightly. "Mating season? That sort of thing." She mumbled.

"Oh! Oh my." Mira giggled.

"Yeah and I'm running out of time here." The Slayer huffed.

"Time? What do you mean you're running out of time?" The bar maid asked.

"I'm running out of time before my scent is going to saturate this place because right now it's really strong and acting like an….. A _stimulant_ to male Dragon Slayers, and _no one_ wants a bunch of horny Dragon Slayers around, especially when a female is in heat!" She exclaimed hurriedly.

"Oh my." Mira gasped.

"Now do you understand my problem?" The silver haired mage nodded and so did Kaia. "Yeah so since there's no solo missions I'm just gonna be gone for two weeks cause that's how long this stupid thing lasts. Make up what you want if anyone asks, and if you absolutely need me, I'm gonna be in an abandoned cottage in the forest east of town." Kaia muttered before leaving the bar and heading towards the entrance to the guild.

"Neva!" Gajeel's voice made her stop and turn to look at him as he approached.

"Yeah?" She asked with a sigh. The Iron Dragon Slayer got closer and cleared his throat before stepping back a bit.

"Yeah it's definitely coming from you. Holy shit… It's fucking strong." He muttered. Kaia blushed at that.

"Well with three other dragons around of course it's going to be strong. I was leaving to avoid it getting stronger but you interrupted that."

"So you know then." He said. Kaia rolled her eyes.

"Of course I know! My dragon told me what would happen!" She huffed. "Now if that's all I'll be going now."

"Actually it's not." Gajeel huffed. "Just find a mate and then no one but you and him have to suffer though this shit ever again." He snapped. Kaia glared icily at him.

"Well you all aren't helping! None of you are mated, and it forced me into heat a month early! Don't try to put this all on me, you're all at fault too. You're talking about me finding a mate when you can't even get the balls to ask out the person you want as yours. Fix your own shit before you try to criticize my love life, or lack thereof. You're unmated asses are the ones that screwed up my cycle." She hissed before turning on her heel and leaving the black haired male standing there in shock.

**Well…. This was really long. A lot longer than I thought it was originally gonna be…. But well….. I couldn't find a place to stop till now. Heheheheheh I doubt y'all are complaining though teehee. Hope you enjoyed it please REVIEW and tell me what you think. And in this chapter Seiko was a little funnier and lighter, not as scary and dark right? Tell me what you guys think of her in a REVIEW!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME MY LOVELIES!**

**A.~**


	10. Heat Of the Moment

**Well…. Um….. I'm not sure how to say this exactly, so I'm just gonna tell you...**

**LEMON AHEAD!**

**Hopefully it's sweet and innocent just like the two paired together are but ya know…. Idk. *shrugs***

**Anywho! Everyone's a little (**_**A LOT**_**) OOC in this chapter but I HAVE NO REGRETS!**

**Disclaimer: Your standard "I own nothing recognizable" thingy. You get it by now.**

**Enjoy!**

**A.~**

_Previously on Dragon's Heart_

_Well you all aren't helping! None of you are mated, and it forced me into heat a month early! Don't try to put this all on me, you're all at fault too. You're talking about me finding a mate when you can't even get the balls to ask out the person you want as yours. Fix your own shit before you try to criticize my love life, or lack thereof. You're unmated asses are the ones that screwed up my cycle." She hissed before turning on her heel and leaving the black haired male standing there in shock._

Now….

Gajeel turned towards the doors when he heard them opening and found the two Sabertooth Dragon Slayers strolling through the door.

"What do they want?" Natsu grumbled as he came up beside Gajeel.

"I dunno. Why're you hangin' around near me!?" Gajeel snapped.

"I dunno." The Fire magic user shrugged. "I've been feelin' weird this past week. Maybe this is just part of it." He muttered.

"Weird?" Gajeel asked as the two other Slayers approached them.

"Yeah. Kaia came in, wearing some sort of perfume, and ever since I've been smelling it everywhere. It's making me feel….. Weird." A faint blush dusted Natsu's cheeks and he looked off to the side.

"Perfume? You think that her scent is perfume. Man did your Dragon tell you anything?" Gajeel scoffed.

"So you guys smell it too?" Rogue asked as he got closer.

"Who the hell has perfume that frickin strong?" Sting complained.

"God….. All of you are hopeless." Gajeel scoffed. "But if you're all smelling it at least I know I'm not insane." He muttered. "And I'm tired of this. So you're all coming with me, I'll explain what's going on, on the way. Laxus! Come here!" The Iron Dragon Slayer called. Laxus walked over reluctantly.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Do you smell something super strong, and really good?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah, why?" He sighed.

"Good, you're coming with me. We're fixing this because I can't go through this every two months." Gajeel muttered. "Follow me, and try not to freak out like pre-pubescent twerps." He grumbled as he headed out of the guild. Strangely enough none of the other Slayers blew up at him. They were too curious as to what he was doing. So they followed wordlessly and they left the guild. And then walked out of Magnolia into the forest.

"That scent is getting stronger." Sting muttered.

"Where the hell are we going?" Natsu whined.

"We're finding Kaia to end this shit." Gajeel huffed.

"Please, elaborate." Rogue sighed.

"Kaia's in heat." Gajeel paused and turned to tell them. They all looked clueless. "For the love of-… She's in heat. Ya know, like a sort of mating period? Like animals have? She in heat, and for dragons the mating period isn't just for reproducing. It's so dragons can find their mate." He said. Laxus, Rogue, and Sting still looked clueless but Natsu was starting to get the picture.

"So why are all of us out here? Shouldn't we just leave her alone?" Laxus scoffed.

"No. We're out here-"

"You're trying to see if she'd consider mating to one of us! You bastard! I'm not letting you do that!" Natsu snapped as his fist caught fire and he lunged at Gajeel.

"It's the only way to stop all of us from suffering through her fucking scent! She's been out here for a week and a half and it's travelled all the way to Magnolia! I don't want to deal with that shit every two months!" Gajeel snapped as he threw Natsu off of him and continued forward.

"You bastard! What if she doesn't want any of us huh!? Are you gonna force her to mate with someone!?"

"If that's what it takes but I doubt that out of five dragon slayers she's gonna refuse all of us. Especially when she's in heat."

"Gajeel has a point." Rogue muttered. "Who else agrees that we should do this?" He asked. Everyone but Natsu raised their hand. "I'm not really looking forward to mating with someone I don't know but, if it's to help everyone else out fine. Besides, she's water right?" He asked.

"Yup." Gajeel nodded.

"Then she's compatible with anyone." He shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Natsu snapped. "Are you calling her easy cause if you are I'll punch your face so hard it'll knock out every tooth you have." He growled.

"No, I'm not calling her easy. I'd never insult someone I don't even know. I'm talking about the fact that Dragon Slayers normally embody the element they fight with. You're a prime example, Natsu. Your element is fire. And you're very hot headed, and passionate." Rogue explained. "So if this girl is water, then she's a go with the flow person. She's calm and sweet, but her mood can change as swiftly as the ocean can tear a ship apart with a storm." He shrugged.

"Huh…. That makes sense." Sting shrugged.

"Anyways, now that the little Fun Facts About Dragon Slayers segment is over with can we get back to business?" Gajeel sighed.

"No way! The only thing we'll all be getting back to is Magnolia! I'm not taking part in this, and I won't let any of you take part in this sick little whatever it is!" Natsu snarled.

"What, are you gonna take all of us on at once? We're doing this." Gajeel snapped.

"No way in hell!" Natsu snapped as he punched him square in the jaw. Gajeel flew back and Natsu whipped around ready to fight the rest of them.

"Salamander!" Gajeel snarled before grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and flinging him a couple yards. Natsu hit the ground and rolled until he came to an abrupt stop when someone braced a foot on the back of his arm and side.

He looked up and froze when he saw Kaia's confused and pissed off expression. She was gripping the door to the cottage she was staying in, and the door frame.

"What. The. _Hell?_" On the last word her grip had tightened so hard on the door that the wood splintered, crumbled, and broke away under the strain. "Are you all doing here?" He voice shook a little and Natsu realized she was panting lightly as well.

"Gajeel is being an asshole, and brought everyone here. I was trying to get them to leave." He huffed as he got up. Her scent was extremely strong when he was so close to her and he fought to maintain control of himself. Kaia nodded slowly and turned her icy glare to Gajeel and the rest who were standing a yard away.

"I'm going to kill you Gajeel. What the actual fuck are you doing here when you know what's going on?" Kaia snarled. Natsu blinked in surprise at her language and stared at her.

"I'm not gonna deal with this every two months. The only way to get this to stop is to find you a damn mate. So we're offering-"

"Your services. How nice, I'm guessing if I refuse all of you, you'll try to force me into mating?" She hissed.

"If that's what it takes." He snapped back. Kaia growled wordlessly at him.

"Go back to Magnolia and don't bother me." She hissed.

"No, your scent is fucking painted all over Magnolia and here, and it's been bothering me for the last two weeks."

"So go let out your frustration with Levy dammit! Don't try to force me into something! I don't want all of you here just because _you're_ being a baby and tip toeing around your damn feelings for her! Do not take your frustration out on me when I can't do anything about it!"

"That's just it you can do something about it! If you find a mate no one but you and him have to suffer through you going into heat every two months." Gajeel snapped. "So just fucking accept the fact that you're finding a mate today." He growled.

"Clearly I can't change your mind."

"Nope."

"And you're not gonna leave me alone until this is settled."

"Yup."

"Fine. Get your pierced ass in here." She snarled and opened the door wider before walking back inside. Gajeel walked into her house and Rogue, Sting, and Laxus followed him.

"Assholes. All of them." Natsu growled. Kaia came back out and grabbed Natsu by the collar. She turned wordlessly and dragged him behind her as she went back into her house. She closed the door and crossed her arms over her chest. Natsu noticed the flushed faces of the male Slayers and felt his own face heat up as her scent tortured him.

"You assholes brought that bit of torture on yourself." Kaia smirked.

"We clearly aren't the only ones suffering." Gajeel chuckled as he noticed her shifting her legs every few seconds.

"I'm in heat, and have five Dragon Slayers in front of me, what the fuck did you think was gonna happen?" She hissed. "Did you think I was gonna be all fine and dandy skipping through daisies and shit?" No one answered for fear that the angry female Slayer might castrate them. "Anyway, how are you going to decide who's going to be my mate hmm? Gonna flip a coin?" She asked sarcastically.

"No." Gajeel huffed and put his hand on Rogue's back. "Kiss her." He ordered as he gave a firm shove and sent the Shadow Slayer stumbling forward into Kaia. She gasped at the skin to skin contact of his hand touching her bare arm and a flush bloomed on her cheeks.

"W-what?" Rogue asked.

"Kiss her. She'll decide if she wants you by the way you kiss." Gajeel shrugged.

"So we're all just gonna kiss her and then what, she wants whoever she thinks kisses the best?" Laxus scoffed.

"You got any bright ideas?" That shut the blonde up quickly. "Thought so. Now kis- oh you are." He muttered as he found Rogue kissing Kaia.

Natsu refused to watch and turned away, his hands clenching into fists. He couldn't help but glance back to make sure that Kaia was okay though. And when he did he saw Rogue's hand moving from her shoulder to cup her neck. It all moved in slow motion as Natsu reached out and shouted out a loud "No!", but Rogue's hand made contact. The reaction was instantaneous. Kaia's entire form stiffened and froze. Her eyes popped open wide, the color drained from her face, and then her hands shot out. Faster than anyone could see she shoved Rogue off of her and through the wall of the cottage. Gajeel, Sting, and Laxus gaped at the Rogue sized hole in the wall and Natsu rushed over to where Kaia collapsed onto the ground in a ball. She had her legs tucked into her chest tightly and both hands covering her neck as she shook, her breathing was short and erratic, and tears were streaming down her face.

"Oh god, Kaia." Natsu whispered as he gathered the panicking girl into his arms and sat with her on the floor. He tucked her head under his chin, pressing her ear to his chest so she could calm herself by listening to the steady beat of his heart and hugged her close as he tried to soothe her.

"N-no….. I'm ruined, I-I'm ruined….. Why'd you-….. Why…?" She whispered in broken bits.

"Kaia, c'mon come back to me, it's okay." Natsu whispered soothingly to her. "You can hear my heart beating, it's your friend Natsu, you're safe, I promise." He whispered the last half over and over again as he rocked her back and forth slowly. The Dragon Slayers watched him soothe her and Rogue groaned from outside. He slowly climbed back into the house through the hole and watched too as he rubbed out a sore shoulder.

Slowly Kaia calmed down from the panic attack and she sat there sniffling, with her eyes closed as she listened to Natsu soothe her.

"What the hell just happened?" Gajeel asked when she was finally done.

"Do you want to tell them?" Natsu asked her softly. His behavior was stunning all of the others, never had they ever seen Natsu gentle, or quiet like he was with Kaia in that moment. Kaia shook her head quickly.

"I-I can't….. I can't….. Not now…. I want them to know….. But I-…" She shook her head again as she hid her face in his scarf. She was still trembling fiercely.

"I could tell them." He offered quietly. She was quiet for a second before nodding her head just the slightest bit. Natsu nodded and turned his head back up to everyone else glaring at them. "There's a reason I didn't want you idiots just barging in here and trying to force her to mate with one of you." He growled. "Someone's already tried to do that in the past. Her ex-boyfriend Dimitri. He was the leader of the dark guild that locked her away in time. He did that, after he tried to force her to become his mate. He drugged her and tried to bite her neck. She woke up and his minions pinned her down. He bit her and..." He couldn't bring himself to say it.

"And?"

"He bit her and…. Worse." He muttered. They got the implications and they all got pissed off.

"Where is the bastard?" The Iron Dragon Slayer snarled.

"Dead." Kaia muttered flatly.

"Good. How dare he do that. Mates are sacred things, and you don't do that to the person you want to be your mate." Gajeel growled.

"He only wanted me to join his stupid guild, and he was gonna do it by any means necessary. Even if he had to force mark me and make me his mate so I would bend to his will." She muttered. "He wanted my power."

Rogue and Sting looked confused at that.

"She was born with an abnormally large amount of magic inside her body." Natsu muttered in explanation.

"Yeah. He wanted it. And he tried to get it, no matter what he had to do in order to obtain his goal." She mumbled quietly with a whimper. "He…. He ruined me." She whispered brokenly.

"No. I've told you a million times, you're not ruined. None of it was your fault, you couldn't have known what an asshole he was, and you didn't know that he'd do what he did to you." Natsu said as he hugged her.

"So… What exactly does any of that have to do with her throwing me through a wall?" Rogue asked blandly.

"You idiot! You touched her neck!" Natsu snapped. Kaia whimpered and clamped her hands over her neck again. "Shh, it's okay." He promised.

"Um…."

"After being forcibly marked by someone else how would you react if someone else tried to go anywhere near your neck?" Natsu growled.

"Okay fine. New test to see if any of us would be a match. Whoever can touch her neck without her freaking out has the go ahead." Gajeel muttered.

"What!? Hell no-"

"Okay." Kaia mumbled quietly, stopping Natsu's sentence.

"Kaia, no! Don't do it just because you think they won't leave you alone!" Natsu huffed. Kaia shook her head and got up out of his lap.

"I'm not. I'm doing this because I'm tired of being not normal. I want at least one normal thing in my life. Having a mate is very normal. At least for Dragon Slayers. So I'll do it. Besides I have nothing better to do. Maybe having multiple people touch my neck will get me over my trauma and fear if nothing else." She shrugged as she went over to sit on the old couch. "So, we know Rogue is out for this. Already reacted badly to him. Who's next?" She asked patting the seat next to her.

"To hell with it, I'll go." Laxus muttered as Natsu got up and glared at him. He growled under his breath and went over to sit inside the hole Rogue had made in the wall. He glared out into the woods but glanced over occasionally to make sure she was okay.

"If you're so against it Salamander, then leave." Gajeel snapped when he heard another growl emanate from the irate Slayer.

"I'm staying to make sure none of you assholes pushes her too far. If she freezes up at your touch, pull the fuck away or else. That's the only warning any of you will get." Natsu snapped.

"No!" Kaia cried as she shoved Laxus away. He backed off immediately as Kaia shivered. She looked pained. "I-…. I'm sorry." She whispered.

"So not Rogue or Laxus." Gajeel muttered. "Sting, your turn." He said, pushing the blonde forward. Sting gulped as he got closer to Kaia. She was still putting off an extremely strong scent and he was having a hard time controlling himself when he was so close to her. He kissed her, gently at first, and then with more passion. Natsu looked away for a second, his stomach twisting uncomfortably.

Gajeel and the others were standing off to the side, only seeing Sting's back and Kaia's hair from the angle they were standing. Natsu however was sitting so he could see both of them at the same time if he turned his head back.

Sting touched her neck and Kaia froze up. Unable to control himself Sting didn't notice and kept going, cupping her neck in his hand and trying to pull her closer. She pushed against his chest and whimpered.

The others misinterpreted the sound as one of pleasure.

"Well I guess Sting's it." Gajeel muttered. But Natsu had turned his head back at Kaia's noise of distress and by the time Gajeel had finished talking Natsu had grabbed Sting and flung him through the hole Kaia and Rogue had made.

"You bastard! I'll kill you!"

"What the hell Natsu?" Laxus snapped.

"You idiots! She was pushing him away and whimpering in fear!" Natsu snarled. Kaia was shaking as she gripped the couch hard in effort not to curl into a ball and cry. She was trying to take deep breaths but they shook as she exhaled.

"Kaia?" Natsu asked softly. She shook her head quickly and her hands came up to grip her hair for a second.

"Just-….. Just a moment." She whispered before leaping up from the couch and leaving the room.

"Dammit! This is why I was against this from the second you explained why we were coming out here Gajeel! You're all fucking bastards! How dare you push her just because you're being a baby and you don't want to deal with a little discomfort for a couple weeks every two months!" Natsu ranted. "I ought to punch your piercings into your skull you-"

"Natsu." Kaia had come back into the room without any of them noticing. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he lost all of his fire. He sighed and moved to sit back on the ledge of the hole.

"No! Your ass gets to stay out there!" He snapped at Sting when he noticed the blonde heading for the door. "You can't control yourself, so you're not getting anywhere near her again!" Sting growled and cursed at Natsu before agreeing petulantly.

"Anyways…. Gajeel, looks like it's your turn. But…. What about Levy?" Kaia frowned.

"Well if you're really gonna choose me, I'd be shocked as hell." Gajeel muttered as he sat down. Kaia shrugged.

"Don't know until you try." She muttered and leaned forward to kiss him. They kissed for a moment before Gajeel tried to touch her neck. The second he brushed her skin she yanked back from him and scooted to the other side of the couch, squeezing her eyes shut and shaking her head. They were all expecting it, but they were shocked when she spoke. "No! No! You're not him! It's not gonna work! Only him!"

"Him who?" Gajeel asked, thinking if they knew who she'd accept that they could go get the person and be done with this.

"Him!" Was the only thing Kaia said before slumping forward. She caught herself with a groan.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You rejected Gajeel and said something about a 'him' being the only one you'd let touch your neck. You didn't tell us who though. Just a 'him'. At least we know which way you swing." Laxus chuckled.

"Great, we're all out of people, and no one we know of can touch her neck except this mysterious 'him'. Let's leave." Natsu snapped as he got up.

"Now hold up. We aren't out of people yet." Gajeel muttered. "There's one more who needs to try." He said.

"But Rogue already-"

"He means you Natsu." Kaia blushed. Natsu's eyes widened and then he glared a second later.

"No way. I already told you I'm not taking part in this sick test!" He snapped.

"What if you're the 'him' she was talking about when she freaked?"

"What if I'm not? What if I can't control myself like Sting and none of you catch it, _again_." Natsu shot back at Gajeel.

"What if I wanted you to try?" Kaia asked quietly. Natsu whipped around to look at her in question. She shrugged. "It's worth a shot, and I know you'll control yourself. You held me and had no issues." She shrugged again as she sat back on the couch. Natsu hesitated and she smiled kindly as she pat the seat next to her. "I won't bite."

"Yet." Gajeel chuckled quietly. Kaia shot him a look and he shut up. She smiled back at Natsu, and she was blushing lightly. He sighed and plopped onto the couch next to her. She watched as he turned to her and hesitated again, not knowing what to do. She took his hand in her own and placed it on her hip. Her other hand came up to cup his cheek and she leaned in. He leaned in as well and their lips met softly. For Kaia, it was different than the other kisses. It felt deeper, even though all they were doing was brushing lips. She scooted a little closer and deepened the kiss. Natsu pulled her closer and she hummed happily.

As the two kissed on the couch the others couldn't help but feel like they were invading on a private moment. Though, as much as they wanted to look away, give them their privacy, they had to watch for Kaia's reaction to Natsu's touch.

The aforementioned Slayer pulled back slightly and opened his eyes just in time to see Kaia's own flutter open.

"May I…?" He asked as he lifted his hand slowly, the intent was clear as his fingers drew close to her neck. With a deep breath Kaia nodded slightly. His fingers brushed her hair back, without touching her neck at all, and Kaia was actually wishing he would brush her skin with his. When he finally made contact she gasped softly and her breathing changed, got faster. Thinking she was panicking Gajeel stepped forward and pulled Natsu back swiftly. Kaia jerked at the loss of touch and she looked at them in confusion.

"Why'd you pull him away?" She asked.

"Weren't you freaking out?"

"No."

"Do you know why?"

"No. Well….. He asked if he could before he tried to touch my neck." Kaia mumbled.

"Do you think that's it?"

"Maybe, I dunno." She shrugged.

"Who did you like the best besides Salamander?"

"Um…. Rogue…." She blushed. "He was gentle."

"Okay. Rogue, go try and touch her neck again, but ask first this time." Gajeel ordered.

"Are you sure? I'm not fond of being thrown through walls." Rogue muttered.

"I promise not to do that. It was only because I wasn't expecting it." She said quickly.

"Fine." He sighed. He sat before her and lifted his hand. "May I?" He asked. Kaia nodded with a deep breath and braced herself. She watched his hand until it was out of her line of sight, and waited for the touch. The second it came she tensed up and froze. Rogue pulled his hand back quickly.

"She still has the same reaction." He muttered as he got up.

"I see that. Okay, Kaia lay down on the couch. And close your eyes." Gajeel ordered. Kaia frowned but followed his demands. She stretched out on the couch and squeezed her eyes shut. Gajeel pulled Natsu aside. "What I want you to do is go up and touch her neck. Don't ask permission, don't do anything but touch her neck. Don't say anything. Got it?" He asked.

"Fine." Natsu muttered quietly. He walked over to her, but instead of touching her neck he touched her ankle. Then her shoulder. Then her cheek, and her forehead. He continued touching random innocent places. He figured if she smelled his scent as he came closer, she'd know what they were doing so he was going to touch her randomly, that way she wouldn't know when he would finally touch her neck. After another touch to her hip, and one to her wrist, he brushed his fingers along her throat. She gasped softly but didn't tense up. If anything her body relaxed.

"Now, pull your hand away and tell her that you're going to touch her neck again. I'm going to touch her and see if she notices." Gajeel whispered super quietly to Natsu. He nodded and pulled his hand back, even though he didn't want to.

"I'm gonna touch your neck again, okay?" He asked.

"Alright." Kaia mumbled. Gajeel reached forward and the second his fingers made contact she tensed up.

"No!" She screamed as she sat up. Gajeel leapt back and pushed Natsu back with him. "You're not him! Give him back! Give him back right now!" She shouted like a child who'd just gotten their favorite toy taken.

"Is Natsu the him you were talking about earlier?"

"Give him back!" She repeated. Gajeel quickly pushed Natsu back onto the couch and he just barely caught himself before he could crash into Kaia. Instead, she crashed herself into him, pressing her face into his scarf and grabbing his shirt tightly to keep him there.

"Well, that's settled. Have fun, we'll be going now. I've left you a present by the way, on the side table. Gihee." Gajeel chuckled as the others left Natsu and Kaia alone. Natsu warned them all not to tell anyone what they had been doing out here.

"Um-… Kaia?" He asked after a minute of silence. She whimpered in response. He tried to pull back but Kaia gasped and pulled him closer. "Hey, it's okay, I won't leave. I just-…. This isn't the most comfortable position." He muttered.

"Sorry." Kaia whispered as she let him go and lowered her head to hide her face. Natsu readjusted and pulled her to sit across his lap and hold her to his chest.

"No need to apologize." He smiled.

"So…. Um….. I got my answer…." She mumbled.

"Yeah. Yeah you did. But we don't have to do anything about it if you don't want to." He promised.

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Want to do anything about it?" Kaia asked shyly.

"Oh…. Um…."

"Do you…. Not like me in that way?" She asked quietly.

"No, I mean yes! I mean-" He broke off when Kaia giggled. "Look, I love you, and not just like my nakama. It goes beyond that. Far beyond it. But you don't have to do anything you don't want to, I honestly won't pressure you to do something you're not comfortable with." He promised. Kaia smiled.

"And that's exactly why I love you." She said as she leaned her head back and smiled up at him. Her eyes widened when he suddenly dipped down and kissed her. Not that she minded. She melted into the kiss and gave back what she got, for every brush of his lips against hers she brushed hers against his. When he swiped his tongue over her lip, she opened her mouth to him without hesitation. Her arms wrapped around his back as she shifted to face him fully, effectively making herself straddle his lap. One of his hands rested on her hip and the other grabbed her hair at the base of her skull. They kissed for what felt like minutes and seconds at the same time, but eventually Kaia broke away to gasp for air.

Natsu trailed kisses along her jaw while his hand moved from her hair to one of the ends to her necklace.

"May I?" He asked. Kaia nodded quickly and he tugged the ribbon and the necklace loosened before he reached around and pulled it away. Kaia plucked it from his fingers with a kiss and leaned over to place it on the side table. Natsu was about to place a kiss on her neck when she froze. "Kaia?" He asked, thinking she might be freaking out about his mouth being so close to that area. She started shaking and he pulled back quickly while she turned and tucked her face into the scarf around his neck.

He was about ask her what was wrong, and if she was okay, when he heard an unexpected sound. It was muffled against fabric but he definitely heard her laughing.

"Hey, what-"

"Look over at the 'gift' Gajeel left for us." She giggled. Natsu frowned in confusion but looked over to the side table. There was foil packet and the look of it made the male blush.

"Oh…. Um…. Thoughtful of him?" He asked. It made Kaia laugh harder. Natsu smiled before he started chuckling with her.

"Remind me to punch him later, god that's….. Embarrassing." She mumbled as she pulled back to look at the packet again and shake her head.

"Why's it embarrassing?" He asked.

"Because he's basically saying I wouldn't be the kind of person to already have condoms." Her cheeks took on a rosy tint as she bit her lip.

"You-…. You already-….." Natsu was honestly shocked when she nodded, because he hadn't thought she'd be someone who'd need them.

"I'm in heat Natsu… I came prepared for multiple situations." She blushed. "I have to be, I don't know how strong or weak my scent will be, I don't know if I'll be so crazed with lust that I would just grab someone, or just a little uncomfortable." She shrugged.

"Well, you are a person that always plans ahead." He nodded and she giggled. "We don't have to…. Do anything." He offered her when she glanced at the condom and once again blushed. His sentence made the pink turn red as she looked back at him.

"Well…. Um….. I-… I want to…." She mumbled shyly. Inside his head Natsu was doing a celebration dance, but on the outside he stayed cool as a cucumber.

"How much longer are you gonna be in heat?" He asked.

"Well this should be my last day, but sometimes it's longer. Depends." She shrugged.

"And do you feel it's gonna be longer or what?" He started placing kisses along her shoulder, moving up to where her shoulder met her neck. He lightly nuzzled her throat and she gasped as her head tipped to the side, granting him more room.

"Probably a couple more days….. Just because-…. Because I don't feel… Like I'm winding down…" She panted. She bit her lip hard to suppress a moan when he placed a soft kiss to her skin. "W-why do you a-ask…" She stammered. Natsu pulled back and she whimpered at the loss of contact as she looked down at him. He looked at her and then glanced to foil square on the table.

"A couple days, and a single box… I dunno know if that's gonna be enough." He muttered. Kaia gasped softly and blushed crimson.

"W-what about…. Ya know, sleep?" She asked timidly.

"I'll let you have a couple naps." He smirked as he started kissing her throat. She couldn't hold back her moan this time.

"F-food? W-we'll need our energy…." She panted.

"You'll put the food Mira makes to shame. From what I've tasted so far…." He paused to drag the very tip of his tongue up her throat and then suck just under her jaw. Kaia whimpered and mewled. "You're going to be the best meal ever."

"A-and what about me?" She squeaked.

"I'll feed you, I promise. I know you'll need just as much energy as me." He chuckled. She shivered. "I'll bring you breakfast in bed because, rest assured, you won't be leaving it once I get you there."

"It doesn't sound like I'll be getting any rest at all!" Kaia giggled, and moaned when he sucked on her skin again.

"Hmm, I said before, you'll get naps." He said lightly as he pulled back to look at her. Kaia shook her head and smiled down at him.

"What have I gotten myself into with you?" She teased.

"Lots of fun, and sexiness?" He smirked and Kaia laughed.

"I suppose." She smiled before dipping down and kissing him. He kissed her back and pulled her closer to him as he swiped his tongue over her lip. She opened her mouth to him and his tongue darted in. Kaia moaned as she fought his tongue, and Natsu groaned. He grabbed her hips and pulled them towards him. The bluenette gasped when she felt his erection press against her and instinctively she rocked her hips. They both moaned softly at the relief, and aching it caused. Suddenly Kaia pulled back and stood up.

"Kaia?" He asked in confusion. She smiled down at him and took his hand. She tugged on it lightly and he got up from the couch. She grabbed her necklace and foil package off the side table and headed down the hall, not letting go of his hand as she walked. He watched her hips sway and gulped after a second before looking up to see her opening a door as she let go of his hand.

"C'mon." She nodded her head to the doorway before walking in. Natsu paused but when he saw her shirt soar through the air and land in the middle of the doorway he hurried in after her. She was hanging her necklace on a hook, and Natsu almost swallowed his tongue when he saw the bra she was wearing. It was a sapphire blue one with rhinestones and red bows. He gulped. She giggled and walked over to where he stood. Wrapping her arms around his middle she effectively pushed her chest up and against him. "Whatcha starin' at?" She sang teasingly. He blushed and looked up to her face. Then frowned slightly. "Natsu? What's wrong?" She asked. He simply reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear, revealing her purple eye. She blushed brightly at that.

"I love you." He murmured. Kaia gasped softly, her heart racing as she smiled up at him.

"I love you too." She whispered and reached up on her toes to kiss him. "Can I take this off?" She asked, tugging on his jacket like top. He nodded and she undid the belt at his waist. Natsu reached up and took his scarf off as she pulled off his top. When she saw his torso for the first time she inhaled sharply. "Damn…." She whispered.

"What?" He chuckled.

"Oh, um, nothing." She laughed. "Just thanking whoever sent you to me, and hoping to the heavens I'm not drooling." She blushed. Natsu chuckled and tilted her chin up, turning her head this way and that.

"Only a little." He joked before kissing her. Kaia blushed and huffed playfully as she pulled back.

"May I?" She asked, gesturing to the scarf in his hands. He handed it over and she took it carefully, folding it neatly and placing it on the shelf by her necklace. She headed back over to him and when she got close enough Natsu pulled her into him for another kiss. Kaia hummed and kissed him back, opening her mouth to him when he wanted to deepen it. Her arms wrapped loosely around his neck and his hands held her hips, pulling her closer to him. She stepped back, and pulled him forward as she slowly backed up around the foot of the bed. When she got to the edge Natsu pushed her to sit down, breaking their kiss. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, along her jaw, and then his lips brushed over her neck. Kaia moaned and let her head drop back to give him more room. Natsu moved her hair out of the way and then brushed his lips over the scar. Kaia tensed a bit but shivered in pleasure as well.

"About what you've said before. What happened….. He didn't ruin you. You're still perfect." Natsu whispered against her skin before placing a kiss over it. Kaia whimpered and her hands came up to hold the back of his head, she threaded her fingers through his pink hair and tugged lightly to pull him on top of her as she laid back.

"Erase his scar. Place your mark over it, please." She whispered. "Burn his trace away." She tilted her head to the right, exposing the left side of her neck where the scar stood out, even paler than her porcelain skin. "Make me yours…. Mark me…. Please." She breathed as she looked at him out of the corner of her eye. Natsu's normally dark eyes turned black as he looked down at her exposed skin. He saw the scar and growled lowly.

"You're mine. No one else will touch you ever again. Mine."

"Yours." Kaia promised as he leaned in and brushed his lips against her skin. He felt her pulse beating rapidly under his mouth and hesitated for a second, wondering if she was scared. "Please…." She urged. With a small growl Natsu grabbed her hips and bit into her neck harshly, breaking the skin with his sharp fang teeth, and injecting a small amount of his magic into her skin. Kaia cried out and held his shoulders, fearing he might pull away from the sound. But he knew it was a sound of pleasure, not pain. He bit down a little harder and Kaia gasped. Whimpering as her need for him intensified she wrapped her legs around his hips to bring him down on top of her fully. She rocked her hips up against his and they both moaned. She suddenly felt a slight burning sensation as Natsu pulled away and hissed lightly at the pleasurably painful sting.

Natsu watched his mark take shape on her neck, glowing a bright orange like a fire. When the light and magic settled into her skin it formed the shape of a small flame. He smirked, deeply satisfied that she was officially his, the mark would let everyone know not to touch what belonged to him.

Kaia smiled up at him, and flipped them over so she was straddling his waist.

"My turn." She purred. Natsu smirked up at her and tilted his head to the right. Kaia leaned down but instead of simply biting him she kissed along his shoulder, leading up his neck. She skipped over the spot she would use to place her mark, and continued on up to his lips. After a passionate lip lock they were both too restless to continue. Kaia stopped her teasing of both of them and pressed a kiss to his skin before opening her mouth and biting down hard. Natsu groaned loudly and gripped her hips tightly, rocking her against him. She pushed some of her magic into him through her fang teeth and when she was done, she tasted a little of his coppery blood on her lips. She sat up and licked her lips, watching her mark take shape along his skin. Natsu felt the mark appearing on his skin, and it felt icy cold, so cold it burned a little.

"Huh…" She giggled as she looked down at her mark.

"What? What's it look like?" He asked.

"Well, a Dragon's Mark forms in a symbol that represents their element. And I have two, I kind of wanted to see which would take shape. But it's a small snowflake inside of a water drop. Very pretty, but not unmanly." She smiled. "How about mine?" She showed it off to him and he growled in satisfaction at seeing it again.

"Simple little flame." He shrugged. Kaia smiled brightly and leaned down to kiss her mark. Natsu hissed at the sensitivity and she pulled back quickly.

"Sorry, is it really tender?" She asked with a small wince. She thought she'd hurt him. He smirked and sat up.

"Don't know you tell me." He said before licking along his mark. Kaia moaned lowly and closed her eyes at the sensitivity of the mark. I seemed that now it was a direct line to her groin. He kissed it and she whimpered as her fingers wove into his spiky hair. He kissed, licked, nipped, and sucked on the skin, and she moaned, whimpered, and mewled under his mouth. His hands joined the fun finally when one trailed up from her hip, along her side and then slid to the front to cup her breast in his palm. She moaned and arched her back to press her chest further into his hand. She tried to rock her hips down onto his but his other hand held her hips in place above him.

"Nat-su…. You-… You're unng…. You're killing me here." She panted.

"Tell me what you want." He murmured against her skin, she shivered at the slightly ticklish vibration.

"You." She smiled. He chuckled and nipped at his mark, making her gasp and tighten her fingers in his hair.

"You already have me." He muttered. Kaia growled playfully and pushed him down onto the bed again. Gathering her confidence she stood up and started taking off her shorts. Natsu got up quickly and his hands encircled her wrists. She looked up and his lips captured hers. "I wanna do that." He said softly.

"Then do it already." She purred. He growled and caught her lips again in a hungry kiss. He popped the button on her pants, and pulled down the zipper slowly. He pushed them off her hips and when they fell down her legs she stepped out of them. "My turn." She mumbled against his mouth before nipping at his bottom lip and sucking on it. Natsu groaned and she worked on his pants, tugging them off quickly she pulled back as they dropped to the ground. They both took a second to stare at the other's eyes before their gazes shifted down. Kaia blushed when she saw the tenting in his boxers, and was a little surprised to find the color a plain white. She glanced back up at Natsu and found his eyes flickering all over her body.

He didn't know where to look. Her ample chest in that bra that almost matched her hair with the little bows and jewels, or the slim waist, or the panties that matched the bra, or her legs? It was too difficult a decision to make so he just took in all of her, his eyes roaming her curves from top to bottom over and over. He couldn't get enough of seeing her creamy skin, contrasted with the dark lace.

Kaia shifted nervously under his gaze and when he looked up at her, she blushed and looked down shyly. Natsu smiled and reached out to lift her chin again.

"Where did all the confidence go?" He teased lightly as he leaned in to give her lips a peck, unable to stay away from them now that he could finally kiss her. Her blush deepened at her question and she shrugged.

"Hell if I know." She mumbled embarrassedly.

"Hmmm…. You try and get it back, in the meantime….. Can I touch you?" He asked. Kaia gulped, knowing how he meant it, and gave just a single shallow dip of her chin in a shy nod. He stepped forward and kissed her again as one arm wrapped around her waist to pull her into him. He kissed her softly at first but the passion quickly grew when she kissed back, it fed the flames growing inside him. His other hand cupped her breast again and it made her moan softly as she pressed into him. He smirked at that reaction and trailed kisses down to his mark on her neck. He focused his attention there wanting to get a more powerful reaction from her then the small moan from before.

Boy did it work. Kaia flushed as she moaned loudly, and mewled at each swipe of his tongue and press of his lips. When he lightly bit her skin she let out a cry of pleasure as her knees grew weak. She gripped his shoulders tightly in an effort to keep herself up and Natsu was surprised by how sensitive the mark was. His arm got a better hold around her and he turned her around to the bed. "Can I take this off?" He asked as he traced the edge of her bra. "It's pretty, but I want to see your body." He murmured as a deep blush spread across her cheeks.

"Y-yes…." She whispered with a gulp. His hands worked to quickly unclasp her bra and then he pulled the straps from her shoulders. Kaia groaned a little at the relief of the straps being removed.

Natsu saw the red indentations that they had made on her skin and kissed them softly as he pulled the bra off of her arms and dropped it to the floor. When he stepped back to look at her he nearly went breathless. Kaia's ever present blush deepened and she ducked her head shyly as he stared openly at her.

"You're so beautiful, Kaia." He breathed and she glanced up with a shy smile. She reached up and kissed him soft and sweetly.

"Natsu…." She whispered when they pulled apart a couple moments later. She looked up at him with a light blush over her cheeks and took a deep breath. "Make love to me…." She requested, refusing to look away even though she felt embarrassed by asking.

"Are you sure?" He asked softly. Her past only mattered to him in the way that he didn't want to push her into something she wasn't ready for.

"Yes. I want you. I love you Natsu, and I want you." She breathed. Natsu swallowed thickly and nodded as he reached up to cup her cheek. His kiss was hard and passionate, but Kaia wasn't scared because despite the intensity she could feel the tenderness and love in his actions. She trusted him, and knew he would never hurt her.

Slowly he pushed her down onto the bed and she moved up to the middle as he crawled over her. He kissed her again and she kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Can I?" Natsu asked as his thumb rubbed along the cloth covering her hip.

"You don't have to ask, Natsu." She smiled.

"I want you to know that you always have a choice with me. You can say no and I'll respect it. I never want to push you into doing something you're not comfortable with." He murmured. She was stunned silent for a moment before a soft smile took over her expression.

"Take them off." She ordered softly. He hooked his fingers into the sides and Kaia lifted her hips to he could pull the garment down her legs, and once it was off of her feet he tossed it over the side of the bed. He took a moment to look at her, completely naked underneath him, and he wanted to touch her desperately. "Yours too." She said, tugging on the band of her boxers. As he shucked his last article of clothing she couldn't help but watch him. When his erection bobbed free of the last barrier between them her eyes widened the slightest bit. She felt a little intimidated by the large size and girth, but it also served in arousing her further. She sat up as he tossed the boxers off of the bed to join the rest of their clothes, and reached her hand out wanting to touch him.

Even though Natsu saw the touch coming, when her fingers made contact with the sensitive skin of his cock he hissed. Kaia drew her fingers back slightly, unsure of his reaction. The hiss could have been one of pleasure, or one of pain.

"I-…. I don't know….. What exactly to do." She blushed. Despite her past she was still innocent, and ignorant when it came to things sexual in nature. She was just glad she didn't have Seiko piping up in her thoughts right now, it would have been completely distracting.

"Well…. Um…. Touching dry won't feel the best, but that's only if you wrap your hand around it." Natsu blushed as he tried to explain.

"Oh.." Kaia bit her lip for a moment before an image popped into her head. She blushed, not knowing which personality conjured it up, but she wanted to try it none the less. "Can-… Can I try something?" She asked.

"Sure…" Natsu nodded, agreeing quickly even though he had no idea what she wanted to do. When she leaned her head down though…. He blushed and quickly placed a hand on her shoulder, making her look up at him. "You-…. You don't have to do that." He assured her quickly.

"Well you said if the touch is dry, it won't feel that good, and I want to make you feel good." She said innocently. "I want to, will you let me?" She asked as she placed a hand on his thigh. He gulped and removed his hand from her shoulder to brace himself as he leaned back a little on his arms. She smiled and shifted onto her stomach between his parted legs. Hesitantly she grabbed the base of him and Natsu groaned softly at the contact. He watched her head come closer and her hand come up to pull the foreskin back, then he felt her warm wet tongue as it slid over the slit on the head. He groaned loudly and gripped the sheets as Kaia glanced up at him.

"Is that okay?" She asked to make sure she wasn't hurting him.

"That felt beyond good." He approved a little breathlessly. He thought, for a brief moment, that he should have been embarrassed. Only a couple touches of her hand and one swipe of her tongue had him nearly panting, but he really didn't care enough. The only thing he cared about was whether she was going to stop or continue.

And continue she did.

Feeling more confident now that she knew his sounds were of pleasure Kaia grew more comfortable with touching him. She angled herself better and then wrapped her lips around the head, slowly taking him into her mouth. Natsu groaned as he felt her warmth envelop him. Going purely off of her instincts and Natsu's reactions Kaia experimented by sucking lightly as she took him further into her mouth. He groaned again, louder this time, and she took it as a good sign. She pulled back, sucking a little harder, and it made her cheeks hollow out slightly. Natsu hissed and his hips jerked forward the slightest bit despite his attempt at remaining still. Her tongue swirled around him and then she pushed back down, taking him in again. He seemed to like it so she repeated those ministrations, moving quicker as time went on. She was enjoying the control she had over him and the sense of power that filled her whenever he moaned or panted out her name.

"Kai-… Kai-aah….. S-stop, I'm gonna-….. I'm close to-….." He tried to warn her. She knew what he was trying to tell her and it only made her redouble her efforts. She wanted him to feel good, and what was better than an orgasm? "Kaia…. Seriously… Dammit I can't-… Unggh, I can't-ah- can't hold back any longer…." He panted.

"So don't." Kaia mumbled around the head before plunging back down, and sucking hard. Natsu hissed and moved a hand to her shoulder, prepared to push her back but she grabbed his wrist and looked up at him in a way that said _don't you dare_.

"K-Kaia…" He honestly couldn't help it anymore. With a roar of her name he spilled himself into her mouth. And although Kaia was prepared for it, it still wasn't the greatest taste in the world. She swallowed it down as she pulled off of him and Natsu groaned as he laid back on the bed. She crawled over him and when her face came back into view he saw her biting her lip.

"So…. I'm guessing you liked it?" She giggled. Natsu offered a weak smile.

"Like doesn't exactly cover it." He muttered before he pulled her down for a kiss. She hummed and kissed back as he sat up, and then pushed her to lay down. "My turn." He murmured as he pulled away and started trailing kisses along her jaw, and down her neck. He paused to give attention to his mark as his hands trailed up her thighs. Kaia gasped and whimpered under his touches and she let him spread her legs so he could fit between them. After a couple more nips and kisses to the small flame that made sure everyone knew she was his, Natsu continued his path down her neck to her chest. Kaia flushed as he placed kisses all over her breasts and her breathing got shallower when he drew close to her nipple.

"Natsu…." She panted. "P-please…." He smirked and looked up at her as he suddenly dragged his tongue over the cherry peak. Kaia moaned and arched up a little at the sensation. His tongue was so hot and when he blew lightly over where he licked she gasped at the cold air on her sensitive skin. The small nub pebbled and tightened and Natsu watched in fascination.

"Haaaah!" She gasped when he dipped down and wrapped his lips around the bud and sucked. "Oh…. Natsu it's-….." She broke off with a whimper.

"It's what?" He teased before swirling his tongue around her nipple. Kaia hissed and grabbed at the sheets beneath her.

"Hot…." She panted. Natsu pulled back quickly, thinking it might be burning her.

"I'm sorry." He said hurriedly. Kaia quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him back down on top of her when he tried to sit up.

"No!" She rushed out. With a smile she kissed him and when she pulled back she cupped his cheek. "I like the heat." She assured him. "It felt…. Really good." She blushed. Natsu studied her for a moment to make sure she was telling the truth and then smiled.

"So you like the heat huh?" He asked. Kaia blushed and nodded. He smirked and warmed his hands before he placed them low on her thighs. She gasped softly and he started rubbing gentle circles into her muscles as his hands heated and climbed higher. She moaned and her muscles relaxed under his touch until he moved to the inside of her legs and climbed high. She bit her lip and tensed in anticipation as her breaths grew a little faster. Natsu leaned forward and picked up where he'd left off on her chest, placing soft warm kisses and licks to her skin. She moaned and squirmed a little as his hands drew closer to the apex of her legs.

"Natsu….. Please…." She whimpered arching her back a little and pushing her hips towards his hands.

"What do you want?" He asked as he skimmed his nose up her chest and to her throat, taking in her scent.

"T-touch me….." She breathed.

"I am touching you." He rubbed a circle into her skin to prove it.

"Nnyaa…. You know what I mean." She whined.

"I'm afraid I don't. Why don't you tell me?" He smiled. She blushed and bit her lip.

"Natsu…. Don't be mean." She whimpered.

"I'm not being mean, I just want you to tell me where you want me to touch you." He murmured as he nuzzled her neck. Kaia mewled and lifted her hips.

"Natsu…" She whined when his hands traveled down.

"What?" He chuckled and licked the mark.

"Hnnmmm….. Hands… Higher…" She demanded breathlessly. Natsu moved his hands higher to her hips, and she growled. She grabbed his wrist and his other hand snatched up both of her to pin them over her head.

"Ah, ah, ah…. No touching. You have to tell me."

"You're enjoying this way too much." She whined.

"Don't act like you don't like it too." Natsu chuckled as he kissed the small flame. "I can smell it on you…. How much you like this."

"Dammit Natsu stop teasing me!" She huffed, barely containing her moan when he clamped his teeth lightly over his mark. She shuddered as she felt his tongue flatten and lick the mark before he started sucking on it. She cried out and clenched her hands into fists over her head, he was still holding them in one of his. "Natsu please! Please just touch me! Please!" She begged as she squirmed under him. He hummed and she trembled. She completely tensed up when she felt his hot hand right over where she wanted it.

"Is this where you wanted me to touch?" He asked. She couldn't form a single syllable so she nodded furiously and bit down on her lip harshly. He felt the wetness coat his fingers as they traveled down and he parted the folds as he slid his fingers along her slit. Kaia whimpered and wriggled her hands around to try and get free so she could grab something, but Natsu held them just tight enough to restrain her. She squirmed at the teasing touches and his middle finger came across a hard nub that made Kaia's entire body tense as she gasped.

"Oh!" She mewled when he rubbed over it experimentally. "Ah-that's-…. Please…. More…." She pleaded and pushed her hips onto his hand.

"Am I gonna have to pin you down?" He teased. Kaia bit her lip and shook her head as she tried to calm herself enough to speak.

"Not if you stop teasing me." She fluttered her lashes at him and bit her lip innocently. Natsu groaned.

"You're the one who's teasing." He growled before pressing a finger against her entrance. She gasped and threw her head back against the pillows as she tried her hardest not to just beg him for what she wanted. Luckily she didn't have to. Natsu pushed his finger inside of her and she moaned loudly at the feel of it while he blinked in slight surprise at how warm she was. He dragged his finger out slowly and felt her clench down around the digit to try and keep it inside of her. He pushed back inside and she moaned again. He pumped the single digit in and out for a little bit but Kaia grew impatient with it, as it didn't fill her like she wanted.

"Natsu….. Please…." She whimpered. He smirked and pushed two fingers into her this time. He felt the tightness and she winced, feeling stretched. The flicker of pain across her features made him pause.

"Kaia?" He asked. She opened her eyes with a hum as she got used to the feeling. "I thought you said….. Dimitri….. You said…" He trailed off and pulled his hand away as she nodded.

"He did, but I um…. Well I didn't want to think of that as my first time, I didn't want to feel like I was robbed of it. I wanted it to be with someone who would care about me, someone who would be gentle. I wanted to _give_ my virginity, to give it to someone who would cherish it, not take it like they thought they were entitled to it. And I decided that if I restored it, I could still do that, and act like what happened was nothing more than a bad dream." She mumbled. Natsu was in awe of her. "So I healed myself." He nodded slowly and took a second to collect his thoughts.

"Alright… Glad I found out now instead of later." He mumbled.

"Why?" She asked, fearing that he might change his mind about this.

"Because, if I didn't know I would've hurt you, and that's not what I want." He murmured as he leaned down to kiss her. She blushed and her heart felt ten tons lighter.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He smiled and kissed her again.

"I want you."

"I want you too."

"Make love to me, Natsu." He swallowed and nodded as she started kissing along his jaw. He released her hands and they immediately wrapped around his shoulders to bring him closer.

"Protection…" He muttered as he pushed himself up to try and look. Without turning her head away from where she was now nuzzling under his chin, Kaia blindly reached out an arm and grabbed the foil packet from where she placed it on the corner of one of the pillows. She handed it to him and he sat up to rip it open. Kaia propped herself up on her elbows to watch him as he took out the condom and pinched the small tip of it before rolling it down his length. She was surprised and happy that he had become hard again and she laid back as Natsu crawled over her. She parted her legs further to accommodate his hips as he lowered them to hers and he braced himself with one arm as he guided himself to her entrance.

"Absolutely sure?" He asked. Kaia nodded. "It's going to hurt." He frowned at that but she smiled softly as she cupped his face in her hands.

"I know. I can handle it. I want this with you. I want you to be my actual first, and my last." She murmured.

"I will be your first. With Dimitri…" He shook his head. "It doesn't count because you didn't want it, he forced it, and it doesn't matter." He promised. "You're mine, and I'm the only one who will ever have you like this." He said it softly but there were hints of a possessive dragon inside of it. Kaia thrilled internally at being labeled as his.

"I'm yours if you're mine." She smiled.

"My one and only, just like I'm your one and only." He promised. Kaia shivered at hearing that and leaned up to kiss him. He kissed her back and pressed her into the bed as her legs wrapped loosely around his waist. She urged him forward by tightening her legs around him and Natsu pushed inside of her, going slowly to try and let her get used to the feeling.

Kaia gasped but stayed relaxed. It felt strange, and she very vaguely remembered the feeling of Dimitri but it felt nothing like this. This felt…. Right. Natural. She knew that the worst hadn't come yet though. It was why she debated whether or not to heal herself after the first time, but she decided she didn't want to feel like he'd really taken everything from her. She wanted to be able to give herself to someone, not to have it taken by force.

Natsu paused and it brought Kaia back to the present as she opened her eyes and looked up into those forest green irises that were so kind. His hands took hers and laced their fingers together.

"Ready?" He asked. Kaia made sure she was completely relaxed and nodded as she took a deep breath in. As she exhaled Natsu surged forward, breaking through the barrier and Kaia's breath got stuck in her lungs. Her hands gripped his tightly and he made sure to hold completely still. He hated that he hurt her, but he was also glad that she wanted this to count as her first time. When he saw tears slip down the happiness faded though. He reached down quickly and kissed them away, whispering apologies and sweet nothings to her as she slowly got adjusted to him.

Her eyes fluttered open after a moment and she took a deep calming breath.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently. She smiled softly and nodded.

"Yeah…. It hurt more than before." She mumbled embarrassedly. "I think it's because you're bigger." She blushed. Natsu couldn't help the pride that flared up at her words, not to mention the fact that they boosted his ego. He couldn't help but tease her at least a little though.

"Well, dragons are big creatures." He chuckled and had the pleasure of watching her blush deepen. Although he didn't expect it when she bit her lip, lowered her lids, and raked her gaze over him with a hum of approval.

"Not sure about other dragons but you definitely are." She purred and Natsu felt her muscles squeeze around him. He hissed and groaned as he dropped his head to her shoulder.

"Okay, I'm sorry for teasing you….. Shit… You gotta stop squeezing me or I won't be able to stay still for much longer." He groaned. He heard Kaia hum and instantly knew that's exactly what she wanted. He felt himself getting even more aroused by the second as he pulled up to look at Kaia.

"Interesting fact about Dragons and Slayers. Mated couples, if they're close enough, can have their emotions and desires leak into their partners. Think we're that close?" She asked.

"Yes." Natsu replied immediately. It would explain the reason why his lust was doubling.

"Then I bet you know what I'm feeling right now." She smiled as her fingers trailed across his back. He shivered at the light touches and nodded.

"I think I have a decent idea." He smirked and pulled his hips back before pushing forward. Kaia moaned softly. There was still a lingering trace of pain but the pleasure outweighed it by far. Natsu groaned with her stopped before he lost control of himself. Her emotions piled on top of his, mixed with her overwhelming scent all around him was driving him to the point of insanity, and he needed to maintain control so he didn't hurt her.

"Natsu…. Keep going….. I'm fine, promise." She breathed. She felt his fingers tighten on her hands and blinked up at him, seeing his strained expression.

"I just…. I don't want to hurt you, just give me a second." He mumbled. Kaia nodded and rubbed her thumbs over the sides of his soothingly.

"Tell me, what do you want?" She asked softly.

"I want to go slow, be gentle and soft…"

"But?" She could sense the unspoken word and asked it.

"I also want to take you, rough and fast. I want to claim you as mine, I want…. I want to kiss, and suck, and _bite_." He gulped. Kaia gasped softly and a pleasurable shudder tingled up her spine at that.

"So you want to make love to me and have hot sex?" She blurted and bit her lip as she tried not to giggle like a school girl.

"Basically. Yeah." He chuckled, mystified at how she always seemed to make things sound so simple when they felt so complicated. Kaia hummed and reached up to nuzzle his neck.

"So do both." She murmured.

"It's our first time. I want to make love to you."

"Well, it doesn't mean you can't be rough, or it can't be fast. It's more about the feelings behind the action that changes it for me." She smiled and kissed him. "And I love you, so no matter what, that's what it will be. So do what you want." She smiled. "Cause trust me, I'll be happy with either, or both." Natsu groaned and kissed her hard for a moment. By the time he pulled back she was breathless.

"You're too perfect for me." He mumbled but Kaia shook her head quickly.

"No, I was made perfectly _for_ you." She smiled and wiggled her hips. They both moaned at the motion and she pulled him closer using her legs.

"Okay, I get the hint." He muttered after a moment when she constricted around him. Kaia opened her mouth to reply but the words failed her when he pulled his hips back and thrust back into her quickly. She moaned and gripped his hands in hers. He pulled out slowly and thrust back in quick and hard making her gasp. "You said you'd like both." He purred and kissed her hard as he pulled out slowly again. Kaia whimpered and kissed him back. When his tongue swiped along her lip she granted him access to her mouth without hesitation, and he mimicked his thrusts with his tongue. A quick stab into her mouth, and slow to retreat. The combination built Kaia up quickly and she climbed higher and higher. He continued his rhythm and felt her start squeezing around him in a sort of pulse. He knew she was getting close. And he wanted to drive her crazy as he pushed her over that ledge. He broke away from their kiss, and both were panting, but he didn't let it stop him from leaning down and paying attention to his mark. Kaia gasped and whimpered breathlessly. He nuzzled it, making her whimper again, and then kissed it, making her mewl. When he sucked on her skin she moaned, and the squeezing got tighter, and quicker. Finally he clamped his teeth over it, and bit down, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to really feel it. Kaia cried out and clutched at him as she fell into blissful waves of pleasure. They washed over her, under her, through her very core, and made her shiver and shake. Natsu stilled before he could lose control and waited for her to come down.

As he breathing settled a little, Kaia realized she still felt him inside her, hard and ready to continue. Her eyes widened as she looked up at him.

"You didn't…."

"Not yet. I'm not ready for this to be over. I want more." He murmured and kissed her softly. Kaia shivered and an image popped into her head. Knowing it wasn't either or her imaginations that conjured it she gasped and looked at Natsu.

"Do you want…. To try another position?" She asked before biting her lip and blushing lightly. Natsu nodded slightly.

"It's the more animalistic side." He said sheepishly.

"Well it's really hot." She admitted with a blush.

"Really?" He asked in surprised delight. Kaia nodded and gently pushed him back so she could kneel up. With a blush over her cheeks she turned to face away from him and pulled her hair over one shoulder before dropping down onto all fours on the bed. Natsu sucked in a sharp breath as he saw her before him, and he felt extreme satisfaction and pride. His mate really was perfect.

"Good god… Kaia…. You have no idea what this is doing to me right now." He growled lowly as he knelt behind her and stroked his hands up her back. Kaia shivered.

"Yeah I do actually." She smirked as she looked at him over her shoulder. "What are you waiting for?" She asked as she pressed back against him. He groaned and grabbed her hips.

"I'm not waiting for anything." He grunted as he pushed into her in one thrust. Kaia grabbed the sheets behind her and moaned. The angle was completely different and thrilling. She was still somewhat sensitive from her last orgasm and Natsu knew she'd build up again quickly. Which was good, because now that he had her like this, he wasn't sure how long he would last. He started out slow, so they both could get used to this new position, and built up speed until Kaia rocked forward slightly with his thrusts.

"Nyyygh…. Nat-suuu… Ahh…. Hahh… Natsu…. "She moaned his name over and over and it drove him crazy to hear it roll of her tongue in that way. He groaned and growled as he covered her body with his. She placed her hands over his and laced her fingers through his. "Natsu I-ah… I want…. I want to…." She couldn't get her request out through her moans but Natsu knew what she wanted. He pulled out of her and she turned around to straddle his lap. She held him still as she sank down on top of him and they both moaned at the change. She rose up a little and dropped back down with a grind of her hips. Natsu hissed and grabbed her hips.

"Kaia…." He moaned and dropped his head back. Kaia rode him and it was similar to what he had done in the beginning. She would raise up slowly, and drop down fast, but she added a swirling grind to her hips occasionally, at random intervals so he didn't know when to expect it. She slowed down a little as her muscles became tired and dropped her head to his shoulder, panting hard.

"Natsu….. Help me…." She breathed. He groaned and rolled her back as he rolled on top of her, never losing contact. He grabbed one of her legs and hooked the bend of her knee into the bend at his elbow, pulling her leg up to get deeper inside of her. She moaned loudly and gripped his shoulders. He pushed into her, hard and fast and she encouraged him with her moans and mewls.

"S-so…. So close….. Oh god, Natsu…." She whimpered.

"Let go..." He breathed. Kaia shook her head quickly.

"No! Not-… Not without you…. I want to-…. Together…" She got out brokenly. Natsu groaned and moved her leg to wrap high around his hip instead. He dipped down to kiss her and grabbed her hands, lacing their fingers together once more. He never lost his rhythm as he pulled back slightly to look at her heavy lidded eyes, begging him to come with her.

"Together." He nodded.

"Always." She promised as he dropped his head to her shoulder. He kissed his mark and she kissed hers. Then, at the same time, they bit down hard on each other's shoulder. It pushed them off the edge, and Kaia screamed while Natsu roared, as they plummeted into ecstasy.

As they slowly came down from their highs Natsu pulled away from Kaia and got up. She sluggishly leaned up on her elbow to watch him.

"Where are you going?" She asked with a pout.

"I just need to find the bathroom." He said. She pointed to the door on the right and he disappeared through it. She heard water briefly and when Natsu came back he was still wonderfully naked of course, but he was holding a damp white wash cloth. Kaia frowned in confusion as he came over. "I'm sorry." He whispered as he used the cloth to wipe gently between her legs. She winced as the slight sting the warm water made.

"For what?" She asked.

"I was too rough." He frowned, and she could see the self-loathing. When he took the cloth away she realized what he meant. She frowned when she saw the red staining the white but her expression smoothed when she looked up at him. He was looking away, upset with himself for getting so carried away.

"Natsu." She smiled and tried to turn his face towards her, but he wouldn't budge.

"Hey. Look at me." She demanded firmly. He reluctantly turned his gaze to her and was surprised when her stern expression morphed into a smile. She leaned forward and kissed him softly. "If I could go back, I wouldn't change anything." She murmured. "I love everything about it. All because it was you who I was with. Don't be upset about this." She gestured to the cloth.

"Kaia, I was too rough! I made you _bleed_ for god's sake!" He exclaimed.

"Well then technically we're even." She winced.

"Huh?" He asked in confusion. Kaia lightly brushed her fingers over his shoulder and he winced at the twinge of pain it cause when she hit a certain spot.

"Sorry. I bit you really hard." She pouted. He reached over to his shoulder and his fingers felt wetness. When he pulled it away he was surprised to find blood on his fingertips. "Let me heal it for you." She murmured as she scooted closer.

"It's fine, I can't even feel it. Besides it felt really good when you bit me." He chuckled.

"Then you know how I feel about that." She once again gestured to the cloth as water pooled in her hand.

"Honestly Kaia, I'm fine." He said as he gently encircled her wrist with his fingers.

"Just let me do this." She requested. Natsu found himself unable to deny her, so he let her hand go. The water started to glow softly and she pressed her palm lightly over his shoulder. It was cold, and he hissed a little at that, but it felt wonderful against the wound.

"Thank you." He smiled when she pulled away. Kaia simply shrugged and smiled.

"The mate takes care of the dragon."

"And the dragon protects the mate." Natsu smiled.

"Although the roles are mutual. Right?" She smiled.

"Like I could tell you no." He chuckled and kissed her. Kaia blushed and smiled as she kissed him back. She got up and grabbed the dirtied wash cloth.

"I'm just gonna rinse this out and when I get back you better cuddle with me." She teased before disappearing into the bathroom. Natsu chuckled and decided to pick up their clothes while she was in there. The garments were scattered all over the room but he managed to get them all and fold them up neatly. He even made it back to the bed and was under the blankets by the time Kaia came back out. She lifted the covers on the far side and crawled under them before she scooted all the way over to where Natsu was leaning against the headboard. They cuddled down into the bed and Natsu pulled her over until she was half way on top of him, her head was on his chest and he held her hand over his heart. Under the blankets there wasn't an inch of them that wasn't touching, and Kaia loved it as she snuggled impossibly closer. The fingers of his free hand trailed lazily up and down her spine and she hummed contentedly.

"So…. We mates." She smiled.

"Yeah…. " He nodded and smirked, wanting to see where she was going with this.

"Do you want to tell everyone now? Or do you wanna wait for a bit until Happy and Rose get back?"

"Well they're our best friends, and I kinda want Happy to be the first to know."

"I want the same with Rose."

"But…"

"Or friends will kill us if we hide it from them." Kaia giggled as she finished his thought. Natsu shuddered and she felt a prickle of fear. "What's wrong?"

"If Erza finds out what we did…. Oh god, she'll kill me!" He exclaimed.

"Why would she kill you?" She laughed.

"Because she has this thing about men respecting women." He muttered.

"Well, you have nothing to worry about. I wanted this just as much as you did, and you took really good care of me before, during, and afterwards. You're even cuddling with me." She smiled and nuzzled him. Natsu relaxed.

"Yeah… You can tell her…."

"I'll tell her you were a perfect gentleman. Very caring." She smiled and pulled his hand over to kiss it.

"Alright. We'll wait until Happy and Rose get back to tell everyone." He decided.

"Alright. Now, moving on."

"To what?"

"Terms of endearment." She smiled. Natsu gave her a confused look. "Things like honey or sweety." She used as examples.

"Oh!" He smiled. "Got anything you're against?" He asked.

"If you call me your cute snuggly dragon I'll have no choice but to punch you in the nuts." Kaia warned. He gulped.

"Damn…. How about my little fire." He smiled. Kaia thought it over and smiled.

"Shouldn't that be my name for you?" She joked.

"Well, I thought about snowflake, but that's not something I could really call you around anyone else. And raindrop would remind me of Juvia so that's out." He shrugged.

"Well you can call me snowflake in private, and something else in public." Kaia shrugged. "I kind of like snowflake." She blushed and giggled.

"Hmmm… I might accidently call you snowflake in public though." He frowned.

"Well, then just call me snowflake. Say it has to do with the face that my skin is as white as snow." She shrugged. Natsu thought about it for a second.

"Yeah, I like it." He smiled. "Now am I really gonna be your little fire?" He wrinkled his nose and Kaia giggled as she shook her head.

"No. I like to think of you as my dragon. So that's who you are. My Dragon." She smiled and reached up to kiss him. He kissed her back with a rumble of satisfaction.

"I really like that." He agreed.

"Good." Kaia smiled. "Now I'm tired, and you said you'd allow me naps so let's nap." She mumbled.

"Yes, snowflake." He smiled. Kaia beamed at him and kissed him.

"I love you, Natsu."

"I love you, too, Kaia."

**WELL HOLY SHIZ FOLKS! I did NOT mean for it to be so damn long but holy crap! My fingers wouldn't get the memo to STOP TYPING! Sorry for the super long chapter, and of course the lemon didn't turn out with as much sugar as I hoped but there was some fluffy sugary cotton candy in there right? OMG THAT'S SO WHAT I'M CALLING THE FLUFF FROM NOW ON! It shall forever be Cotton Candy to me! Anywho, REVIEW and tell me what you thought of it! I'd love to hear back on you, and I apologize for them being so OOC but well…. They had to be because the characters don't have sex in the manga(Then it would be smut) or the anime (can someone say Hentai? **_**Hello!**_**) so yeah, OOC is pretty much necessary.**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME MY LOVELIES!**

**A.~**


	11. Seiko Love

**ALRIGHTY SO! Good to see y'all again right? I'll try to keep this chapter a little shorter so yeah…..**

**BY THE WAY! I'm so sorry that I left you guys hanging for this chapter, I was out of town visiting family and I had a short trip to the hospital (ugh it was horrible, lots of pain) and I didn't have internet when I wasn't running around with family or in that annoying backless gown. Seriously who the flip thought that gaping holes when you're nearly naked would be comfortable and not totally embarrassing?**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns all things recognizable, and I own next to nothing….**

**Enjoy!**

**A.~**

_Previously on Dragon's Heart_

_"Yes, snowflake." He smiled. Kaia beamed at him and kissed him._

_"I love you, Natsu."_

_"I love you, too, Kaia."_

Now….

Kaia woke up to the smell of food and hummed as she stretched. It was going to be her first day back at Fairy Tail after heat. Natsu had stayed with her through the heat and even though it had been over for two days now, he was still completely insatiable no matter what.

"Good morning." His voice reached her ears and made her smile.

"Mmmmmmmmorning." She moaned as she sat up to stretch some more. "Ooo, ow." She hissed when she felt a sore muscle stretching out.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked quickly.

"Nothing, I'm fine." She smiled. "You just worked muscles I didn't know I had." She laughed and he grinned proudly.

"I could always help you stretch it out." He chuckled. Kaia groaned at the implication and fell back down on the bed.

"No….. No more…. I need more rest." She blushed. "I'll just do some yoga with Lucy and the girls later." She mumbled before getting up to get dressed. She managed to get her underwear, bra, and pants on before she felt the warmth on her back. "Natsu….." She warned teasingly.

"You really expect me to behave myself when you're obviously dressing so slowly to tease me?" He muttered. Kaia snorted.

"I'm not dressing slowly! Just because I can strip faster than Gray doesn't mean I dress just as fast." She huffed indignantly. Natsu had discovered her ability to strip faster than the ice mage on the three day being together. He had said he thought she broke that habit she shrugged and told him that she had but she never lost her quick-strip time.

"Meh." He brushed it off as he pulled her hair from her neck and pressed himself against her back.

"Natsu…. C'mon I want to get-" She broke off in a moan. He'd leaned down as she talked and brushed his lips against the Mark ever so lightly. "You suck…." She whimpered when he nipped lightly.

"Net yet, but I definitely could, in fact I was just getting there." He murmured against her skin before sucking on his mark. Kaia moaned loudly and tilted her head to the side, granting him more room. A rumble went through his chest and he sucked and nipped at various places on her neck and shoulder.

"Natsu….. C'mon….." She whined. He groaned and reluctantly pulled away. "Thank you." She huffed and quickly pulled on a tank top.

"I made some breakfast." Natsu smiled when she turned to face him. Kaia beamed up at him and pecked his lips.

"I'm guessing it's all hot food." She teased.

"Omelets and bacon." He shrugged. "The milk is cold though." He joked.

"I should hope so." She laughed as she walked to the kitchen area. "It smells really good. Where did you learn to cook?" She smiled as she grabbed a plate. Natsu shrugged.

"If you hang out at the guild too much Mira sometimes puts you to work." He chuckled. "But the way I learned to cook breakfast foods is that one day I came in and ate all the fire from the oven. She got mad…." He shuddered.

"Mira can be intimidating, and it's even creepier than Erza's glaring because Mira smiles." Kaia sympathized.

"How would you know?" He chuckled.

"I might just be as much of a delinquent as you." She shrugged flippantly and bit into a piece of bacon. She moaned at the taste. "Peppered bacon is the best…" Then she paused. "I don't…. Think I bought peppered bacon though." She frowned to herself as she tried to remember.

"You didn't, I went to the store and bought some." He shrugged. Kaia smiled.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to." She told him. He shrugged again with a smile.

"I wanted to. You're not the only one who likes it." He chuckled and tried to snatch a piece from her plate. She smacked his hand away and pointed a finger at him.

"I don't care if you're my mate or not, don't steal from my plate." She growled playfully.

"Rude." Natsu pouted. Kaia laughed.

"I said no stealing. If you ask I won't mind." She smiled.

"Can I?" He asked pointing to her plate. She rolled her eyes and smiled as she offered him her plate. He grinned and took a piece of bacon from the platter. He munched on it happily and Kaia giggled as she set her plate back down and continued eating.

"Why don't you grab a plate?" She asked.

"I already ate. I wanted to make sure I saved enough for you." He shrugged.

"Well this is all I'm gonna eat, so you can go get the rest." She smiled.

"Liar. We have high metabolisms so you're definitely gonna eat more." He chuckled when Kaia blushed.

"Gosh, trying to not look like a pig here." She joked. Natsu snorted.

"Like you could ever look like anything other than your beautiful self." He said.

"Wow! Laying on the charm thick!" She laughed. Natsu chuckled. "You must want something." She teased.

"That obvious?" He smiled. She rose a brow and he sighed as he got up and walked around to her. "What I want is to pull you back to bed." He said lowly. Kaia's visible eye darkened and he took that as a good sign.

"And what would you do once you got me there?" She asked as he turned her chair to face him. He leaned down and lightly put his warm hands on her thighs, rubbing upward slowly.

"I'll let you imagine." He murmured before kissing her. When he pulled back Kaia tried to follow his mouth but he straightened up and his hands left her. "I'll be in bed." He smirked before walking away. He had made it two inches from the bed when Kaia appeared behind him, spun him around, and had his belt and shirt off. "Holy hell!" He laughed.

"What?" She smiled innocently.

"I thought you stripped fast, but damn. You have me half undressed in two seconds." He teased. Kaia blushed and tapped a finger to her lips as she looked skyward, pretending to think.

"Did I forget to mention that I can strip not only myself but other people as well?" She asked pensively. "Useful." She smiled.

"How the hell would that ever be considered useful?" Natsu huffed possessively. Kaia giggled at the jealous pout.

"Oh relax it's not like that. Pants-ing an opponent in the middle of a fight makes them trip, and then pulling the shirt over their face blinds them and traps their hands." She shrugged. "It's quiet useful." She smiled. "And it clearly has other…. More fun benefits." She smirked and pushed him back onto the bed. He smirked up at her and she couldn't help but pounce.

O~O~O~O

"Kaia you're bac- What the hell happened to you!?" Lucy exclaimed the second she saw the girl walk into the guild. Kaia looked down at herself and cursed.

"I'm going to kill him." She growled lowly to herself and she took in all the love bites.

"Um… I was in a fight." She smiled.

"A fight?" Lucy asked. Kaia nodded quickly.

"Yeah, on my mission. I got into a fight." She shrugged.

"Sure." Gray snorted. Lucy might still be an oblivious virgin but the Ice Mage knew love bites when he saw them. "So was the fight satisfying? Who were you 'fighting'?" He asked. Kaia smacked her hand down on the table in front of him startling the wizard because of how fast she'd moved.

"It was a fight." She growled lowly. He looked up and when he saw her frosty glare he gulped. "These look like bruises from a fight right?" She asked pointedly. Gray stayed silent and she moved in closer. "Say they are or I swear to god I will flood your entire apartment. With boiling water." She warned.

"You don't know where I live." He said quickly. She smirked.

"Dragon's nose." She reminded him.

"Shit, so it must have been a nasty fight to leave bruises that bad." He said quickly and loudly. Kaia smiled sweetly and straightened up.

"Yeah but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle." She smirked.

"I bet." Gray muttered. She gave him a warning look. "I mean cause you're really strong ya know!?" He exclaimed quickly. Kaia nodded and smiled.

"I'm gonna go see Mira." She smiled before skipping over to the bar. "Mira!" She sang towards the white haired mage. She turned and smiled but her eyebrows rose in surprise when she saw the bruises. "Hey, got an cover up pale enough for me?" She asked.

"I mi-" She was cut off by the guild doors being thrown open. Kaia turned and stared as Natsu strolled in and headed over to talk to Lucy. Her mark burned slightly and she barely resisted clenching her hands into fists when Lucy laughed and pushed his arm jokingly. Logically she knew that he was hers and Lucy didn't even like him like that but the Dragon inside her couldn't help but be possessive. "You know, if you want Natsu's attention, coming here with love bites on display from another man is not the best way to get him to like you. He doesn't respond well to jealousy." Mira's voice made her jump and spin around. Kaia laughed at the irony of her statement.

"That's funny." She giggled. "Anyways got any make-up for these bruises?" She smiled. Mira studied her for a second but Kaia never lost her easy smile. The mage nodded and left to go fetch the make-up.

"Kaia!" Erza's voice snapped. Kaia turned and smiled as the red headed battle mage strode over to her.

"Hey Erz-" She was cut off with an armored fist hitting her on the top of the head with a loud bang. Kaia froze and blinked, not seeming to be affected by the blow. "What was that for?" She asked as Erza removed her hand.

"You just recovered from a serious injury and you decide to go on a mission the very next day that apparently lasted for over two weeks! Everyone was worried about you!" She snapped. Kaia frowned.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you guys worry. But I'm fine, I came back safe and sound." She smiled. Erza huffed. "Look, I'm sorry that you were worried, but I'm fine, I was fine when I took the mission, and I can go on missions on my own as long as I know I can handle them. Trust me, I was perfectly safe while I was gone." She promised as she crossed her arms over her chest. "There's no need for you to worry, and I know that won't stop you, but you should know that I will always make it home safe and sound. Always. So please, relax." She huffed out all in one big breath. Everyone was quiet waiting for Erza's reaction. The scarlet haired woman simply hit her on the top of her head again.

"Don't do that again." She muttered. Kaia knocked her hand off her head when it didn't budge by itself.

"I won't promise that. And stop hitting me. That second one actually kind of tickled." She muttered as she scratched at where Erza had hit.

"Good lord, how much pain does your magic cause you exactly? If Erza had hit anyone else _once_ it would have knocked them out!" Gray exclaimed as Mira came back with the cover up. Kaia pursed her lips as she thought about it and then shrugged as she applied the cover up to the marks.

"Um…. Somewhere around two lightning strikes in a row. That's a rough estimate though." She shrugged. Everyone gaped at that. "Anywho, I'm back safe and sound, survived Erza's scolding, and I'm happy! Let's celebrate!" She exclaimed.

"YEAH PARTY FOR KAIA'S SAFE RETURN!" Someone shouted. Everyone in the guild erupted into cheers and music began blasting as people rushed towards the dancefloor space. Kaia blinked.

"I-…. I was joking…." She muttered.

"Kaia! Will you dance with me?" One of the newer members asked timidly. Kaia nodded.

"Sure." She smiled and took his hand to lead him to the dance floor. She didn't know how many people she danced with, or for how many songs, when finally Kaia told the people waiting to dance with her that she was going to rest for a couple songs. She walked off the dance floor and looked for a nice place to sit. Her gaze flitted around the room and she spotted pink hair. Immediately she decided to sit next to Natsu. She walked over and plopped down in the seat next to him. She dropped her forehead to the wood and then rolled her head till her cheek was resting against the cool surface.

"Well hi." Natsu chuckled. She hummed in response and closed her eyes. She didn't want the other boys to see just how tired she was. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Tired." She mumbled. "Hot." She added when the wood warmed too quickly to her cheek. She slid her face back a little and sighed in relief. He laughed and she stuck her tongue out at him and giggled tiredly. "Shut up." She whined. "I can't eat any ice so I have to cool off some other way." She grumbled.

"Why can't you eat ice?" He frowned.

"Cause it's not my element." She shrugged. "People'll freak."

"Screw that." He scoffed and stood up. He marched over to the bar and asked Mira if she could get a big bowl of ice, and a glass of ice water.

"Wow, you hate cold things normally Natsu." She observed.

"It's not for me. It's for Kaia." He shrugged and smiled.

"Oh?" Mira smiled as she fixed the simple order. She kept the bowl out of reach and leaned over the counter. "How do you feel about her?" She whispered.

"Uh, what do you mean?" He asked.

"Do you like her?" She asked.

"Of course I like her. She's nice, and really strong, and she's a good person, happy." He shrugged.

"But do you like her, ya know, romantically?" Mira giggled. Natsu blushed.

"Can I just get the ice before it melts?" He asked. She pouted and handed him the bowl and glass of ice water. Natsu took both and headed back over to Kaia. He set them down in front of her and smiled.

"Thanks." She mumbled before taking the glass and chugging its contents. She ate the ice quickly and then set the glass aside. She ate some of the ice from the bowl and smiled at him again. "Thanks." She said before taking an ice cube and rubbing it lightly over her forehead. When she made contact with her cheek she hummed in relief and dragged it across her skin and then down to her neck. She pressed it back to the back of her neck and sighed happily.

"Eherm. Feeling better?" Natsu asked as he shifted. Kaia nodded and smiled softly.

"Lots. Want a piece?" She asked. He shook his head quickly.

"I don't like cold stuff." He wrinkled his nose.

"So suck on it till it's warm." She smirked and popped a cube into her mouth. She held it between her teeth for a moment and Natsu watched it melt.

"How the hell can you make melting ice look erotic?" He whispered. Kaia blushed and giggled before moving the cube back and crunching on it.

"It's just the start. Wait till summer, and I have a popsicle. " She joked. Natsu groaned lowly.

"Good god…." He muttered. She smirked deviously and he blinked. "Wait a minute….. Seiko?" He asked quietly as he leaned over. She leaned in too and smiled.

"Yes?" She asked. Natsu's spine snapped straight for a second but he was back close so he could whisper without being over heard by the other Dragon Slayers.

"What are you doing, coming out in the guild like this?" He whispered. She pouted.

"You're not even a little happy to see me?" She asked. "I guess Kaia was right." She muttered and sat up straight to continue eating the ice cubes.

"Right about what?" He asked as he moved closer to stay quiet.

"You only like her." She muttered like it was obvious. "I got tired of waiting, and I wanted to know. At least you can distinguish between us." She sighed.

"Well no offense Kaia, if you can hear me, But I like you both. I'm just worried that you're out in the guild because what if people realize you're not acting the same?" He whispered. "I know neither of you wants Seiko to be discovered, even though I know everyone will accept you both." He whispered. Seiko tensed a little.

"Let's not talk about acceptance. About your worries, you can forget them. I've perfected acting like Kaia already." She smiled sweetly and Natsu could barely tell the difference. But when he looked in her eyes they were still wilder than the kind personality.

"Mmm…" He frowned and studied her closely. Seiko giggled and Natsu had to admit that she sounded just like Kaia.

"Natsu, you're a little close, weirdo." She teased and flicked him on the forehead. Natsu jerked up, remembering when Kaia did that. Seiko smiled. "Remembering?" She guessed. "Like I told you, we're technically the same. But different at the same time." She smiled and picked up his hand. It was slightly chilled but Natsu's hand warmed it quickly. "See, same hand. We can both feel it. We're the same person. Same body. Same likes and dislikes. I'm just the dark side to Kaia's light. I'm the balance." She said before dropping his hand. She picked up the bowl and swallowed the rest of the half melted ice. With a small shiver she put the bowl down and then stood. Natsu watched her step back from the table and turned when she walked behind him. She smiled sweetly. "I'll be back in a second, then you and I are dancing." She giggled before walking over to Max, who was once again in control of the music. After she talked to him she walked back to Natsu and grabbed his hand as he stood. She dragged him over to the dancefloor and when they found a good spot the music started up.

Seiko pressed her back firmly against Natsu's front, even though it wasn't all that hard to do with how close they already were because of all the bodies crammed in around them. The heavy drum beat started up and Seiko swayed her hips to it as she rested her hands on the outside of Natsu's thighs. His hands rested on her waist and he moved with her easily.

From outside the dancefloor on the second level Lucy and Gray were watching their friends with frowns.

"She's dancing with Natsu now? Does that mean she doesn't want him anymore?" The blonde asked.

"Hell if I know. I'm more shocked by the fact that Flame-Brain can actually dance." Gray muttered.

"Never mind that right now! Why the hell is Kaia dancing with Natsu?" Lucy huffed. "Focus on that!"

"Well I don't know why they're dancing together! Do you want me to send Juvia in to investigate?" He asked with a huff of his own.

"Would you?" Lucy smiled. Gray rolled his eyes and glared at her.

"No. I was joking." He muttered. She pouted.

"Fine, maybe Gajeel can tell us. I wish Rose was still here, she could decipher it." The celestial mage sighed. Gray nodded in agreement and they walked downstairs to get Gajeel. When they asked him if he knew what was going on with the two he simply chuckled out a "Gihee" and shook his head.

"Gajeel." Lucy growled. He looked at her.

"I ain't tellin' you blondie. If I say anything wrong Kaia's way scarier than your little spirits or light whip." He smirked and leaned back in a chair. Lucy huffed and turned to find someone else.

Meanwhile on the dancefloor Seiko had turned around and was facing Natsu now with her arms loosely wrapped around his neck as she leaned in to whisper in his ear.

_"Say that you want me every day_

_That you want me every way_

_That you need me_

_Got me trippin' super psycho love"_

Natsu shivered despite himself and as she pulled back she smirked and her lips ghosted over his cheek. He glanced around to see if anyone noticed and found that they seemed to be into their own little bubbles with their dance partners.

"Seiko…. You're pushing it here." He whispered.

"I like pushing the boundaries of your comfort-zone. You should know that by now." She smirked. "But fine, we can leave." She shrugged and pulled away from him. "You leave first. I'll see you at my place." She whispered as she passed.

_I hate it when you do that! He's not your toy!_ Kaia snapped in her head.

"I know, he's our mate. But did you even pay attention to his reactions like I did? He was getting hot." Seiko whispered quietly. Kaia growled mentally. "What? What could I have possibly done wrong now?"

_I don't like you with him! He's not ours, he's mine!_ Seiko rolled her eyes at herself and went to the bathroom. Making sure no one was in there she pulled her hair away from her face and glared at her reflection. The strange part was that the reflection simply stared back, not glaring but looking completely superior and standoffish. The purple eye was glowing slightly as the two personalities looked at each other.

"He is not just yours." Seiko snapped.

_"Yes he is!"_ Kaia huffed back from the mirror. Seiko glared and suddenly yanked off the necklace covering her neck. _"Ow! Be gentle with that! Our neck is sensitive and that necklace means a lot to us you idiot!"_

"I've told you before not to call me that!" Seiko warned. "Look at my neck! Right now it's mine because I'm in control and look. His mark is still there. He doesn't belong to you! Just like he isn't my toy, he's not only_ your_ mate. Like I told him, we're the same person. We share everything, and he's mine too. If I didn't like him as well then you wouldn't have mated with him. As much as it sucks for both of us to be trapped in one body we are, and we share everything because we're still technically the same person. So what's yours is mine." She said smugly.

_"No! I refuse to believe that, give me my body back right now!"_ Kaia snarled.

"I think I'll hold onto it for a little while. Let's see how Natsu likes a night with me." She smirked as she tied the necklace back into place. Her reflection fumed and her face flushed with rage.

_"Don't you dare lay a finger on him! He's mine not yours!"_

"Why are you freaking out so bad! You didn't care when I was just dancing with him. Are you scared that he'll like sex with me more?" Seiko taunted.

_"No!"_ Kaia snapped out all too quickly.

"I can hear your thoughts you know." The cruel bluenette smirked. "You're scared that you're too timid and shy for someone like Natsu. Your frightened he'll get bored with you after he's seen how bold and adventurous I can be." She laughed.

_"Shut up! Just shut up!"_ Seiko blinked in surprise when her reflection started crying and desperately wiping at her cheeks.

"Hey…. I was just… I was just kidding." Seiko frowned as she felt herself wanting to cry. "Dammit Kaia! You're too sensitive." She sniffled. "You know he'd never do that. Hell if anyone should be insecure here, it should be me. He's already told you he loves you. Like he'd ever get bored of you." The girl rolled her eyes.

_"He admitted he likes you too though."_ Kaia sniffled.

"Yeah the key word there is _likes_." Seiko muttered. "He tolerates me because he has to put up with me for you. Ugh, we're getting emotional and this just isn't working out. I won't seriously do anything if you don't want me to but goodness I want him to at least see that I can be nice and fun, and all that kind of stuff. I'm not just the psychopathic killer." She muttered. "Anyways, can I stay out for a little longer?" She asked.

_"Yeah."_ Kaia nodded smiling softly. _"Sorry, I know you're trapped in there. Go ahead and stay out. I'll just…. Read or something."_ Kaia joked. Seiko rolled her eyes.

"You're one weird chick. You can't read if I'm not reading." She muttered.

_"I was just messing around, trying to lighten the mood. Jeesh, tough crowd."_ Kaia muttered before going silent. The reflection returned to normal and Seiko combed her hair back over her eye.

"Such a pain, only having one eye to see with." She shook her head and left the bathroom. Natsu was nowhere to be seen so she told everyone she was heading home for the night.

"Seeya tomorrow Kaia!" A couple people called. Seiko smiled exactly like Kaia would.

"Seeya guys!" She waved before exiting the building.

_You know, it's eerily creepy that you can sound like me._ Kaia commented.

"Well I've had time to study how you tick." Seiko muttered. A person on the street looked at her strangely and she simply smiled. "Sorry just lyrics, stuck in my head." She laughed before walking away. "Have I mentioned how much I hate people?" She grumbled.

_Well don't talk to me out loud in public._ Kaia muttered.

"Wow wonderful advice, except maybe you should take it instead. Don't talk to me when I'm in public, because I can't respond mentally without giving us both a head ache. Two voices echoing in one mind tends to hurt like hell if you don't remember." Seiko muttered. When she didn't get a reply she smiled. "Thank you." She huffed before walking up the apartment building. She walked in and up to her apartment. Before she could get the key in the lock it flew open.

"Thank god! You were taking so long!" Natsu groaned as he pulled her inside. Seiko yelped as she was yanked into the room.

"Sorry, Kaia and I were chatting in the bathroom." She muttered.

"How does that work?" Natsu asked.

"Um…." Seiko bit her lip.

_You can show him_. Kaia sighed.

"Well there's two ways. One, she sends thoughts to me and they echo through my head. I can either respond verbally or mentally but two voices in one head tends to give us a migraine so I choose verbally even though it's inconvenient sometimes." Seiko shrugged as she headed to the bathroom.

"And the other way?"

"We're about to show you." Seiko smiled as she pulled her hair away from her face again. She didn't turn to the mirror yet though. "Okay the thing about the eye. The purple one….. It's kind of…. Magical in a way." She told him. Natsu rose an eyebrow. "It allows both personalities to somewhat come forward if staring at a reflection." She turned and looked at her reflection causing Natsu to look as well. Her eye was glowing and he frowned as he watched both of them. Suddenly the reflection waved and smiled while the real life version held completely still.

_"Hey Natsu."_ Kaia and Seiko both laughed when he jerked back in surprise.

"How the-… When you first showed me your eye this didn't happen!" He exclaimed.

"Both parties have to agree on it for this to happen. Kaia didn't agree with me coming forward at the time."

_"As sucky as it is, I didn't want anyone to ever find out about Seiko."_ Kaia winced.

"Anywho, you've seen the little show." Seiko smiled as she turned away from the mirror. Kaia disappeared and the reflection turned back into just that, a reflection.

"That's weird. But in a cool way!" Natsu said quickly.

"D'aww, thank you." Seiko smiled and kissed his cheek. She felt a tingle of hostility from Kaia and pulled back quickly. "Sorry." She muttered "Anyway, I'll give Kaia back now." She said.

"Wha-" Natsu stopped when Seiko closed her eyes and gave a small shudder. With a groan Kaia opened her eyes again and shook her head.

"The hell?" She frowned. She paused and then sighed. "You idiot, it's the dragon, I can't help that I'm possessive." She grumbled quietly.

"Fighting with Seiko?" He asked.

"Yeah, she's being touchy. Ad she calls me sensitive." Kaia snorted.

"Um…. Won't that offend her?"

"Meh, she's not speaking to me anyways. She's just mad because I can't help but be possessive. I want you all to myself, I don't want to share you with anyone, even another side of myself, but she wants you too." She blushed.

"Oh." Natsu nodded awkwardly. Kaia laughed.

"Yeah it's complicated. Anyways, I was thinking of taking an actual mission tomorrow with the group. What do you say?" She asked.

"Sure, but if it's long that means we're gonna be separated for a while." Natsu reminded her. She pouted and thought about it.

"We could sneak out." She smiled.

"Oh?" He asked. She nodded and bit her lip. Seiko was silently giving her support to be bolder but she could stop the blush so she moved in closer.

"Sounds fun right? Sneaking out of our rooms. Meeting in secret." She whispered and kissed his jaw.

"Sounds…. Sexy." He chuckled as he grabbed her hips.

"Mmm…. Yeah?" She smiled.

"Tomorrow…. You can pick out a job if you want. Not too long but something we could stay a night or two in the town with." He smirked.

"And tonight?" She asked as he pulled at the ties of her necklace. It came undone but her quickly retied it when it dropped down to the top of her breasts. "Natsu?" She asked.

"I really like the necklace, I just want my mark visible and available. Because tonight we don't have to sneak anywhere. I already have you all to myself." She shivered at his tone and words.

"Good thing…" She mumbled when he started kissing along her shoulder. He hummed and loosened his muffler till it came off of his neck.

"Can I trust you with this?" He asked.

"Why?" Kaia asked but she understood a second later and flushed as her heart raced. "Oh!... Yeah…..." She smiled. He groaned and crashed his lips to hers.

"Love you." He muttered against her mouth before leading her to the bed.

**OKAY! So yeah…. Fun times. If you guys REVIEW I **_**might**_** show you what happened up there (points above the bold text) in the next chapter. But you have to REVIEW and ask for it hahahahaha. Like I mentioned above I'm so sorry that I forgot to tell you guys I was going away for the weekend! I feel so horrible that I just left guys hanging! Next time I'm definitely going to put a note up PROMISE!**

**Anywho, like Seiko and Kaia's interactions? Like the dance? Feel bad for Seiko? Please tell me your feelings in a REVIEW! That why I know what to avoid and what to add more of. This story is for you guys so I want to make sure I hear your ideas!**

**Also the song I used for this chapter is called Super Psycho Love by Simon Curtis. It's all his work and none of it is mine. I just liked the song and thought it would be a fitting song for Seiko hahahaha Anyways check it out OH and you should check out Wild Rhov's story titled Super Psycho Love (that's where I got the song from) She is such an amazing writer and I really get hooked in her writing but be warned Natsu is a bad guy. So if you're not into evil Natsu portrayed as a villain and STAY AWAY!**

**WARNING PLEASE READ! Oka so I might not update for a little while after this just because I need to rest from the hospital visit, I hope you guys understand. I will of course be writing I just need to do it at a leisurely pace. Once again I hope you understand and I really am sorry but I need this little break. Thank you for the support, all of my faithful readers and the wonderful people who review and give me feedback I love you all and I'm so glad you enjoy my writing. THANK YOU!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME MY LOVELIES!**

**A.~**


	12. Clashin' Passion

**OKAY SO I'M BACK WEEEEEEEEE! I've had some time off just writing at my own pace and I really appreciate your guys' patience with me while I relaxed and recovered I enjoyed the reviews I got too! Thanks a bunch for the feedback guys! Keep it up haha! I'm sorry it took so long, I was recovered after a week but well I'm in school and I was swamped with homework and I realize that's a bad excuse but I'm sorry. I'm a student and my education always comes first. Please understand!**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima is the overlord and he totally isn't using Natsu's sexy passion to its full advantage.**

**Was anyone else upset when Natsu switched from a vest that showed off his sexy abs to the jacket thing-a-majig that totally frustrated you cause you couldn't see his sexy drool worthy eight pack? I know that I wanted to cry when I saw it.**

**Anywho…. LEMON ALERT! KIDDOS LOOK AWAY! Just a thing for me, I don't promote unprotected sex, seriously don't ever do it unless you're trying to get preggers, but this situation is special. ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**A.~**

_Previously on Dragon's Heart_

_"Why?" Kaia asked but she understood a second later and flushed as her heart raced. "Oh!... Yeah…..." She smiled. He groaned and crashed his lips to hers._

_"Love you." He muttered against her mouth before leading her to the bed._

Now…

"Wendy look out!" Kaia exclaimed when a flaming building began to crumble behind the girl offering support magic to the others. Wendy looked up as a huge flaming piece broke off and hurtled towards the ground. And her. "Wendy!" Kaia exclaimed as she raced forward. She tackled the girl and protected her head and neck as they rolled away from the place where the chunk had impacted.

"Kaia! Wendy!" Gray exclaimed.

"We're fine! Go after them!" Kaia snapped quickly as she helped Wendy to her feet. "You're alright yeah?" She asked. The girl nodded and touched her scraped shoulder.

"Yeah, sorry." She whispered.

"Nonsense. Don't apologize. It was too big for you to outrun that quickly." Kaia smiled as she collected water on her hand and moved to heal the scrape.

"Thanks. For healing this, and saving me." Wendy said quietly.

"Of course. I'll always save my friends." Kaia smiled.

"Aww, how adorable." One of the mages responsible for the fire sneered. Kaia whipped around and saw three guys cracking various parts of their bodies, preparing to fight the girls.

"Wendy. Listen to me. Go and find the others. Offer more support magic because they'll need it." Kaia muttered quietly enough that the men didn't hear it.

"But what about you?" Wendy asked as she took hold of Kaia's arm.

"I'll be fine. Just go." She said. Wendy hesitated and Kaia growled. "I can handle it, just go! Now!" She snapped. Wendy bit her lip and nodded before sprinting away.

"Hey get back here you little bitch!" The leader yelled.

"You know….. It's not polite to use such vulgar language in the company of ladies and children." Kaia snarled.

"Go after her!" The leader shouted at one of his henchmen. No. 1 nodded and took off running. Kaia snarled and she appeared in front of him, making the man halt and stare in shock.

"Listen here you _assholes_. Your fight is with me. If any of you can actually manage to defeat me then you can go after her, but I'm just gonna tell you right now, you're over estimating yourselves." She smirked.

"Jerry?" No. 1 asked the leader.

"You can take this little whore." Jerry smirked. "We'll have fun watching."

"You and henchman number two can join in at any time." Kaia winked as she crouched down.

"Now who's over estimating themselves?" Jerry laughed. Kaia shrugged.

"Well number one, what's it gonna be?" Kaia asked. "Wanna back out, if you surrender right now it makes it so I don't have to hurt you." She offered.

"You're dead." No.1 growled before running at her. Kaia sighed and straightened.

"I didn't want to do this." She frowned as he got closer. No.1 created a fire whip and slashed it towards her. She wrapped her arm in water and smacked it away with a bored expression. He snarled and continued throwing different forms of fire at her, whips, balls, arrows made entirely of flame. Kaia nimbly dodged them and deflected them.

"Please tell me he's not the strongest?" She asked with a groan of pity when No.1 looked winded.

"Dammit, Jared help Joku out." Jerry snapped.

"Ooo, two at once! You're finally getting serious!" Kaia taunted. This one worked with wind magic which was a little harder for her to work around but she deflected and dodged well enough. She even let some of their attacks graze her just to build up their confidence.

_Damn who knew you had a sadistic side to you. I've taught you so well._ Seiko sniffled in her head. Kaia rolled her eyes as she leapt up from a fire attack aimed at her legs.

"Kaia!" Natsu exclaimed as she landed on the steeple of a church. She looked over and saw the others rushing forward to help her.

"Don't engage them!" Kaia snapped. They froze and everyone looked up at her. "They're mine to deal with. You guys combat the fire! Hurry before it spreads and harms the civilians!" She ordered.

"But-"

"You heard her. This is her fight." Erza said sternly.

"I've got the fire." Natsu nodded.

"Wait but-"

"Kaia can handle herself. Trust me." Natsu smiled. "She's as strong as a hurricane." He assured Lucy. In his head though, he was wondering who was fighting right then. Kaia or Seiko?

"Pretty cocky of you. Refusing help from your friends." Jerry sneered. Kaia shrugged.

"They need to contain the fire that you had Joku spread. I can handle you three with the first knuckle on my pinky finger." She taunted. She jumped up and flipped back when a wind slicer tried to knock her off the steeple. She landed back on top of it gracefully but she failed to realize it would come back around again, continuous until it hit its target. Jerry smirked as it cut into her back. Kaia gasped and jolted as it surrounded her and tried to cut her up. She cried out as one cut her back.

"Dammit enough of this!" She shouted. "Water Dragon's Whirlpool Wing Attack!" Her hands shot out to her sides and small whirlpools spread out, swirling around her fingers. "Water from my left hand, and water from my right! Put them together and you get _Water Dragon's Hurricane_!" She snarled as her hands clapped together over her head. The whirlpools combined and grew as her magic fueled their power. The hurricane totally obliterated the tornado surrounding her as it's cooling waters engulfed her form. She spun with it and directed it down to the three mobsters that had been terrorizing the town they were helping.

They screamed like little girls and tried to run but with the swiftness of all of Kaia's strikes, they were swept up in the raging water. It cut at them and when they screamed the water flooded their mouths. After a minute it finally slowed and came to a stop with Kaia standing in the center of where the Hurricane once was. She was breathing normally while the three men gagged and coughed up water.

"You-… You bitch…" Jerry snarled through his coughs. Kaia growled and raced over to knee him in the face as he got to all fours. With a grunt and a crack, she broke his nose. He would have screamed in pain if her blow hadn't knocked him unconscious.

"I forgot to mention….. I really hate that word." She growled as she turned to the other two with a glare that rivaled Erza's and even Mirajane's in its level of scariness. Their hands shot up in the air.

"We surrender! We're so sorry! Please forgive us Goddess of the Sea!" They said taking turns bowing to her from their kneeling positions.

"Promise you surrender?" She asked as she walked over to them.

"Yes, yes of course! Anything you say!" They exclaimed. Joku even threw himself at her bare feet and started kissing her ankles and shins, exclaiming his apologies in between kisses. Kaia was about to knock him off when Natsu suddenly appeared and punched him so hard he fell to the ground in a passed out heap.

"He-"

"What the hell were you allowing to happen to your legs just now?" He growled possessively, cutting of Kaia's sentence.

"Natsu they were surrendering and it you hadn't knocked him out I would have kicked him off!" Kaia huffed. "He didn't mean any harm by it, he just was trying to make sure I didn't kill him." She muttered rolling her eyes. The rest of the group was watching and frowning slightly.

"Hey guys….. Are Kaia and Natsu dating?" Wendy asked, thinking that she'd somehow missed that bit of info when she was gone and Kaia first came to the guild.

"We have no clue." Erza said as she watched.

"You're wearing a dress! He wasn't begging forgiveness, he was looking for a panty shot!" Natsu snapped.

"Oh please. I'm not wearing any." She scoffed. Gray's head shot back with the force of his nosebleed while Lucy and Erza gaped, and Wendy blushed. Natsu snarled and was tempted to wake the guy up and ask if he saw anything when Kaia snorted. "I'm just joking." She smiled. "Plus I'm wearing shorts under this." She said as she lifted the skirt of her outfit. She had small black shorts under the flowy material of her now tattered dress. "See."

"I still didn't want him touching you." Natsu growled lowly.

"You're making a scene Natsu. It's not like I wanted him to, or meant for him to." She muttered.

"Are y'all like….. Together?" Jared asked as he looked between them.

"No!" They both snapped out of reflex. His hands shot up and he bowed his head.

"I'm sorry! I just thought- he's so protective and-"

"I don't want any of you creeps touching my nakama! I would have done the same for Lucy or Erza!" Natsu snapped out quickly.

"But I can handle myself just fine." Erza huffed as she finally walked over.

"So can I." Kaia growled. Natsu huffed and looked away feeling insanely jealous and possessive. Kaia felt it and she felt some serious anger tension building between herself and her mate. It was definitely the sexual kind. "Excuse us. I need to have a talk with Natsu. You guys go ahead and take them to the jail, and collect the reward. I'll give up my share to pay for damages." She snarled before grabbed Natsu by the front of his jacket and dragging him towards the edge of town.

"Where the hell are you taking me!?" Natsu snapped as she lead him into the woods. When Kaia thought they were safe enough she growled and pulled him around to push him back into a tree. Hard. He grunted and before he could jolt forward her body and lips crashed against his angrily. He growled and kissed her back with equal passion and anger. He grabbed at her hips and ass as she clawed at his shoulders. He snarled when she bit down on his lip and returned the favor with a bite to hers, drawing blood. She moaned as he sucked at the wound and then her tongue forced its way into his mouth. She pulled him closer and then slammed him back against the tree again making him grunt. The tree shivered under the strain but neither of them paid it any attention.

After a solid minute, possibly two—Kaia wasn't completely sure—she ripped her mouth away from his panting hard as she glared and pushed away from him.

"I can handle myself dammit!" She hissed. Natsu's eyes narrowed and grabbed the back of her head to force her mouth back to his, even though she tried to push him away this time. He turned and pushed her up against the tree this time.

"I don't give a damn if you can or can't handle or defend yourself. I don't want any other man, or woman for that matter, touching what's _mine_!" He snarled as he pulled her necklace off. He was rough but careful at the same time. "This right here, makes you _mine_ and I don't fucking share!" He snapped before biting down on his mark. Kaia cried out and dug her nails into his shoulders.

"_Shit_….." She hissed as he sucked on it hard. With a growl and a whole helluva lot of willpower she pushed him away from her, causing his lips and teeth to pull from her neck harshly. It nearly brought her to her knees as his teeth scraped over the little flame on her neck as he was pushed away, but she strengthened herself. She was still pissed at him after all. They both glared at each other, panting. Kaia suddenly pointed a finger at him dangerously.

"I'm still fucking pissed at you, and we'll talk this shit out later."

"What about now?" Natsu snapped at her in annoyance. With a growl Kaia moved forward and grabbed the front of his jacket. She yanked him forward and crashed her lips to his. The kiss was as aggressive and passionate as the first one. With a growl of his own Natsu once again pushed her against a tree, but Kaia quickly pushed him down to the grass, sitting in his lap to help make sure he stayed down.

"Bite me like that again and you better start taking your fucking clothes off." She warned as she pulled off his scarf and tossed it next to her necklace in the grass.

"Or else what?" Natsu smirked as he nipped at her jaw.

"I'll tear them apart." She answered. He growled and bit down hard on his mark. Harder than before. Kaia let out a scream as she clung to him. Natsu smelled her scent triple and pulled back in shock as she panted and relaxed a little in his arms.

"Did you just-"

"Shut up." She huffed, turning her head away in embarrassment.

"Oh holy…"

"It's sensitive okay!?" She snapped.

"That's so damn hot!" He exclaimed as he quickly pinned her to the ground.

"Ouch, careful! My wrists are still sore!" She huffed. He quickly eased up on his hold and brought her wrists to his face to inspect them. They still held bruises from where she'd struggled against his scarf. He kissed each one tenderly but Kaia pulled her hands away from him quickly. He looked down and found her glaring. "I'm still mad at you, don't act all mushy. That's not what I want right now." She grumbled.

"Then what do you want?" He smirked darkly.

"I want a damn fight!" She huffed before pulling him down to kiss her. He heard something tearing and suddenly felt air moving across his torso. He pulled back in surprise and looked down at her quickly. She was smirking up at him. "I warned you didn't I?"

"You…" He couldn't even finish his sentence. He'd had his clothes ripped off before, but only in battle. When she was ripping his clothes off of him…. It was hot as hell! And he suddenly wanted to return the favor. His tore at the ripped up bodice of her dress and Kaia gasped.

"Oh, Lucy's going to kill you." She laughed. The sound was cut short when Natsu kissed her.

"No laughing right now. I thought you were mad." He goaded. Kaia growled suddenly.

"I am." She huffed as she rolled them over and pinned him down. "And now I've even more pissed. You ripped my damn dress. I really liked this one." She huffed as she got up.

"I liked my jacket too!" Natsu grumbled.

"Well I warned you! Now take off your pants unless you want to walk back naked." She smirked. "Wouldn't want people to think Gray's rubbing off on you." She teased.

"Oh hell no. Me, Gray, and rubbing do not belong in one sentence together!" Natsu snapped before stripping his pants and boxers quickly. Kaia laughed as she stripped the remains of her dress, bra, and shorts. Before she could get her panties they were torn from her hips.

"Hey!" She snapped and yelped when he dragged her to the ground quickly. He pinned her under him and kissed her hard.

"Did that make you mad too?" He asked.

"Hell yes." She growled.

"Good. Be mad. Be pissed. I love it when you get worked up." He growled lowly. Kaia gasped and blushed lightly.

"Damn you." She hissed and groaned when he leaned down to kiss his mark. She shivered and tried to squeeze her legs together but his hands quickly shot out and spread her thighs apart. "Natsu…" She whined and squirmed.

"I know you love it when I talk to you." He smirked. She blushed and glared at him. "But I know you love it even more when I touch you." He said as his hand moved up to tweak her nipple. Her back arched and she moaned. His legs kept hers spread wide as his hands toyed with her breasts. Kaia whimpered and mewled. She moaned loudly when his hot mouth sucked and licked, and nipped across her chest, completely avoiding the pebbled rosy pink buds.

"Natsu…." She whined.

"It drives you crazy when I kiss you." He smirked. "All. Over." She shivered almost violently under him and she cried out when he finally placed a searing kiss to each nipple. "You make such wonderful sounds when I bite you." He chuckled before nipping at her chest and then biting at her neck.

"Nnyyyaa!" Kaia cried and squirmed under him.

"And when I suck at your skin… Mmm… you moan so loudly." He sucked at her throat, then down her collarbones, down the valley between her breasts, and to her navel. It was too soft to leave hickeys, but hard enough for her to feel each one. She moaned loud and long at each one and arched her back, silently begging for more. "And god…. I want to know what sounds you'll make when I taste you." He groaned before kissing and licking further down, under her belly button, heading further south. Kaia tensed a little and her cheeks went bright red when she realized what he meant.

"Nat-ah!" She cried out and threw her head back as she felt his hot tongue drag across the outside of her slit. She pressed a fist to her mouth as the red in her cheeks darkened even further. Her eyes were completely clouded over with lust now, and half closed. She felt his fingers spread her open and then once again his searing tongue dragged over her sex. Her scream of pleasure was muffled this time and Natsu looked up to find she'd pressed her hand tightly to her mouth to stop her cries. He growled and reached up to grab her arm and pull it away.

"I want to hear you." He demanded before licking her again. His tongue brushed over her clit and she arched up with a loud gasp.

"Natsu…." She whined.

"Mmm…" He hummed and licked over the little nub again, making her bite her lip to stop a cry.

"Oh god…." She groaned. His tongue moved down and pressed inside of her, making the bluenette cry out as her hands wove into his pink hair and gripped the strands. Though it didn't reach far it was so _hot_, the sensation was pure burning pleasure. "Oh…. Natsu…." She whimpered. Her fingers tightened and he groaned, making her gasp and moan loudly at the vibration of it. "More… More, please…" She panted.

Natsu smirked and pulled up to wrap his lips around the nub and suck right as he plunged two fingers inside of her. Kaia arched up with a cry. He legs began shaking and she writhed under his ministrations climbing high quickly as he worked at her.

"Oh god…. Natsu…. I-…. I'm so-…. S-so close…." She groaned out. He redoubled his efforts, curling his fingers up and with the lightest touch possible, grazed his teeth against her clit. Kaia arched up with a scream of his name as she reached her climax. He moaned and lapped at her until she came down from her high and pushed him away. He looked up smugly and watched her pant while one arm covered her eyes. "Stop looking so smug." She grumbled.

"How do you know I look smug!? You're not even looking at me!" Natsu huffed indignantly.

"I can feel your smugness rolling off of you in waves." She muttered before lifting her arm. He was smirking at her, and she glared.

"Still mad?"

"Hell yes."

"I don't understand why." He scoffed.

"Because you can't stand it when one guy is touching me _innocently_ to save his damn life, but you don't even bat an eye when women fawn over you and press every bit of themselves against you, _oh mighty_ _Salamander_." She growled as she sat up and suddenly tackled him to the ground. He grunted as his back hit the grass and dirt and narrowed his eyes as he looked up at her.

"They aren't kissing my mate." He huffed as he grabbed her hips.

"They're trying to screw mine." She growled. "Just like you, I don't fucking share!" She crashed her lips to his and he kissed her back. It was passionate, tongues, and teeth were used to lick, nip, and bite at each other's lips. Growls and grunts were exchanged between the two and when she pulled back Natsu rolled them over so he was the one pinning her down. Before she could even growl at him for the move he thrust into her. She gasped and moaned lowly as he gave her a second to adjust to him being inside her.

She rolled them over so she was once again on top and placed her hands on his chest to keep him down and balance herself.

"I'm not letting you be on top." She growled. Natsu narrowed his eyes at her again a smirked.

"You can try." He taunted. Kaia smirked deviously and suddenly tensed her muscles around him. He groaned loudly and dropped his head back to the grass.

"Don't. Underestimate me." She warned him before she started to move. She rose her hips up slowly, still squeezing him tightly and then she dropped down quick, making both of them moan. She repeated that and made it her rhythm, occasionally adding a grind to her hips when they met his. Natsu swore silently to himself that if she continued this it would slowly drive him mad. So he grabbed her arms and tugged her down until she pressed against him. His hands gripped her hips and held her still while his mouth sought out hers. She kissed him and took his hands from her hips, pinning them above his head. She picked up where she left off, this time keeping herself pressed against him as she kissed along his jaw and throat, avoiding her mark purposefully.

"Dammit Kaia…." He groaned and lifted his hips to meet her. Kaia gasped and sat up.

"Oooh….. Do that again." She moaned as she rose up. When she sank down Natsu thrust upwards and they both moaned loudly. Her pace quickened and he lifted his hips every time she sank down. She moved over him, chasing a release that was building slowly and her moans gradually grew with the tightening in her stomach. They both began panting harshly as their desire swelled, surprisingly slow for how quick they were going.

"Ugh, shit…. Faster…" Natsu groaned when she started to slow. Kaia shook her head as she braced her hands by his shoulders. Her head was hung, her dark hair creating a curtain around them. She was panting, her cheeks flushed, eyes hazy and half lidded. The passion and lust was evident on her features. She wanted to continue her fast pace but fatigue was becoming an issue, her muscles not used to this kind of work.

"C-can't…." She groaned. He groaned with her and wrapped his arms around her to stop her movement.

"Here let me help." He murmured, and she nodded reluctantly. He shifted so he was sitting on legs, slightly spread apart. Kaia was still sat atop him, her legs bent with her shins on the ground beside his hips. His arms wrapped around her, one hand on the opposite cheek of her bottom, the other just underneath her shoulders. Her arms were hanging loose behind his shoulders, her head resting on one of her own biceps, face turned in towards his neck.

His arms flexed as he lifted her up and she helped him, lifting up and then he pushed her back down onto him. They both moaned and Kaia nuzzled his neck. With Natsu's help their fast pace resumed and they built up again, quicker than the last time.

"C-close….. Natsu…. Come with me…." She requested breathlessly. He groaned, desperately wanting to but…

"Can't-…. _Dammit_….. Ugh, no-… No condom…" He panted, feeling his release building. He fought it hard and the arm around her shoulders slid in between their slick bodies, reached down to rub at her clit. Kaia whimpered and bit her lip hard as it nearly pushed her over.

"Do-... Don't c-care…." She moaned. "Oh god…. Natsu please! I'm so close!" She whimpered as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and gripped his shoulders. He groaned and quickly pulled her hair from her neck, exposing his mark. She began chanting his name with each breath, and the way it fell from her lips pushed him towards release and insanity.

"Dammit!" He growled and pushed her into the grass. She gasped as the cool blades tickled her skin and arched up into him. "C'mon Kaia. Come for me…" He groaned. He was barely holding on. His words beckoned her release and she tightened around him fiercely, but she wanted him to fall with her, so she bit her mark. Hard enough to break the skin. Natsu roared and grabbed at her hard, his fingers digging into her flesh as her bite pushed him passed his limits.

Kaia felt the heat filling her as she came down from her high and couldn't stop the shiver that racked through her. Natsu pulled out of her and they both groaned at the loss of contact. Kaia released his skin from her teeth and he hissed at the sting of pain it caused. She winced and tasted his blood on her lips as she pulled back to look up at him.

"Sorry. I didn't mean for it to be that hard." She mumbled apologetically as she watched a ruby pearl bead on his skin. Natsu shrugged before rolling to lay on his back in the grass. Kaia turned over onto her stomach and tried to hide her grimace as she felt his seed leaking out of her and tickling over her thighs.

"I told you there wasn't any protection." He groaned and closed his eyes.

"I heard you." She mumbled. "I didn't care and I still don't. Sure it's messy but that doesn't matter to me." She shrugged as she propped herself up on her elbow.

"How about pregnancy? Does that matter to you?" He asked as he opened his eyes. Kaia stared into those olive greens seriously. "What if this gets you pregnant?" He asked.

"I wouldn't mind. I'm not gonna actively be like 'Let's have babies!' and all that but if I do get pregnant well… I've be pretty happy. Although that's not ever gonna happen." She said sadly as a frown marred her features.

"Why wouldn't it?" He asked. "You have to be capable of having kids because you go into heat right?"

"Yeah if I was normal I could. But I can't." She sighed.

"Why not." He asked as he turned and mirrored her by leaning on an elbow to look at her. Kaia frowned and looked at his neck.

"Let me heal that for you." She mumbled as she sat up. Natsu once again mirrored her and grabbed her wrist when she tried to move her hand to his neck.

"Why do you think you can't have children?" He asked. Kaia bit her lip and looked down.

"My magic." She mumbled.

"What about it?"

"It'd kill the baby. It's breaking down my body every second, imagine what that would do to a helpless child growing inside of me." She grumbled as she pulled his hand off her wrist. Natsu winced at the cold water but the relief to his aching neck beat out the chill.

"So drink lots of water and let your magic flow freely." He reasoned. Kaia scoffed.

"I couldn't be around anything living if I were to release my magic constantly, and why are we even having this conversation? It's not like you want me to get pregnant." She snorted.

"Ma-"

"Let's get dressed. It's getting late, and if we don't get back soon everyone will start to get worried. Plus I wanna take a shower cause rolling around in the forest, although pretty hot and sexy, it's dirty." She muttered as she stood up and grabbed her shorts to pull them on. She found her bra and pulled that on as well. Natsu sighed and got dressed as well. While Kaia tied her necklace into its place as a choker again Natsu took hold of the ends of his scarf looped the white muffler around her waist to pull her into him with a small smile. He kissed her cheek and held her close.

"I didn't mean that I didn't want you to get pregnant. I would love it if we had a kid together, because he'd be badass just like his mom and dad." He said goofily. Kaia giggled but her smile was bittersweet. He kissed her nose cutely. "I just don't want it quite so soon. I know you're my mate but I also wanna marry you one day." He murmured, making her gasp and blush lightly.

"Okay…" She said slowly. "If it could even be possible to have a child-"

"Of course it's possible. We'll figure out a way, I just know it." Natsu cut her off with a large confident smile. Kaia smiled as well, his optimism giving her hope despite herself.

"Okay, sure. If we-"

"When we-"

"_When we_-" She emphasized with a slight look of annoyance at the constant interruption. She paused and Natsu simply nodded with a smile. She rolled her eyes. "_When we_ have a child, what makes you so sure it'll be a boy?" She asked with a small huff. He chuckled and kissed her cheek softly.

"Because I have confidence." He smirked as he pulled back. Kaia rolled her eyes.

"Okay sure." She laughed. "Now c'mon we gotta go before everyone freaks out and sends a search party after us." She smiled and grabbed his scarf from him. She wrapped it around his neck for him and Natsu actually blushed as the gesture. No one but Igneel had ever wrapped his scarf around his neck for him. Kaia simply smiled, not understanding how much the little thing she'd just done meant to him. She kissed him quickly.

"I love you, Natsu." She murmured.

"I love you, too." He replied with a smile. He kissed her again and then took her hand as they began walking back towards town. They both got stares because of their state of dress, Natsu was topless, and Kaia only had her plain black bra to cover her chest. She had simply left the tattered remains of her dress in the woods along with Natsu's shredded jacket. So she was simply in the bra and shorts.

To ward off the people staring at them Natsu wrapped his arm around Kaia's shoulders possessively and both of them glared at anyone who dared look too long at their mate.

"Sorry by the way." Natsu said when they were nearly to the hotel. She looked up at him in slight confusion. "For getting super possessive. You're right. It wasn't fair of me when girls are always coming up to me. I'll try my best to push them off." He smiled.

"And not be an asshole if some guy gets near me?" She asked.

"Yes, and I won't be an asshole if some guy gets near you. But I swear to god if he tries to touch you intimately, I'll beat him so bad he won't think of touching anyone ever again." Natsu growled.

"Fine. Same goes for any woman flirting with you. And you don't have to apologize for being possessive. I like it, it's really sexy when you get all jealous. Just don't kill the poor guy if he's only trying to beg for mercy." She teased.

"I make no promises." He grumbled to she pinched his side, making him yelp. "Kaia!" He whined as he rubbed the spot. "That hurt!"

"Okay, I'm sorry. Let me kiss it better." She teased before kissing the spot she'd pinched. "There." She smiled. He beamed back at her and opened the door to the hotel for her. She nodded in thanks and they walked over to the elevators.

O~O~O~O

Lucy heard heard Natsu's loud laugh coming down the hall and stood up from her chair as she heard the door open.

"There you guys are we've been worried si-" She broke off when she spotted them in the doorway. "What happened to you!" She exclaimed as she took in their clothes. Or lack thereof. Kaia was a total mess. Her long blue hair was tangled and looked like the hair-do for a wild jungle woman. There were twigs and leaves in the knotted tresses and her pale skin was smudged with dirt, and her hips had bruises forming in the shape of fingertips.

Natsu wasn't much better than her though. He was free of bruises, but he had dirt smudges across his body, his normally wild spiky hair was even wilder and he had a couple leaves and twigs in the pink strands as well. He was also shirtless, his pants covered in dirt. The only things clean about the two were his scarf and her necklace.

"We worked things out." Kaia shrugged.

"How the hell did you work things out? It looks like you tried to kill each other to me!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Well yeah, we fought it out." Natsu shrugged.

"And who won?" Gray smirked as he, Erza, and Wendy came into the room and saw them.

"I did of course." The pink haired male smirked proudly while the bluenette blushed and nodded sheepishly.

"Seriously? You let flame-brain beat you?" Gray scoffed. "What happened to that extra power you have?"

"What can I say, I got fatigued, and he got fired up." She shrugged and smiled. There was something about her smile that tipped Gray off though. It looked like she was enjoying a private joke, and that, that joke might be dirty.

"And I always come out on top when I'm fired up." Natsu smirked. Kaia blushed again and huffed.

"I'll be the one on top next time." She promised.

"You started out that way and look how that turned out." He taunted. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Okay, the fight is over with, apparently Natsu won, you guys can have a rematch at a later date. Right now you need to change because we're going out tonight." Erza demanded.

"And no offense but you guys smell….. Weird." Wendy blushed as she wrinkled her nose.

"Uh…." Kaia laughed nervously and glanced at Natsu. Gray came over and out of curiosity he sniffed her.

"Hey-" Natsu leaned over and punched Gray in the face before Kaia could finish her sentence.

"What the hell Natsu!?" Gray snapped as he got to his feet.

"Don't go around sniffing people you pervy stripper! Especially since you freaked Kaia out the last time you sniffed her!" He huffed. Then he turned to Kaia like nothing happened and smiled before saying, "You can take the first shower."

"You sure?" She asked. He nodded in response. "Alright but don't complain if there's no hot water left." She smiled and shrugged as she headed to the bathroom.

"Oh please your version of hot water is colder than Gray's." Natsu scoffed. Kaia paused in the doorway of the bathroom and turned to smirk at him.

"Don't be too sure about that. I've told you before that I love the heat." She teased before slipping into the bathroom and closing the door.

"Um…." Lucy could have sworn on her spirits that Kaia was just _flirting_ with Natsu. And she thought that Natsu might be flirting back but that just _had_ to be _impossible_ because the pink headed Slayer was so oblivious to everything!

"I'm gonna hang out in the bedroom. Someone let me know when she's done." Natsu muttered before strolling into the room casually. The second the door closed Erza turned to Gray.

"What did Kaia smell like?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Dirt, woods, and sweat. Nothing unusual for a brawl in the woods. Typical of a fight." He muttered. "I didn't smell anything weird. What were you smelling?" He asked Wendy.

"It was just.. They smell like that, but also each other and-…" She broke off with a blush.

"And?" Lucy prompted.

"Well I've smelled it before on Gray and Juvia….. And when I commented about it, Gajeel told me… Well…. He said it was…. Uh-um…. He said it was s-sex rel-lated." She stammered and her cheeks flushed bright pink. Gray blushed as well when Erza and Lucy turned to him. The blonde was surprised but the redhead looked ready to scold him.

"I'll lecture you about what she just said, later. Right now we need to come up with a plan to flush those two out because apparently something is definitely going on. Clearly they're hiding some sort of relationship." Erza directed the first part of her sentence to Gray and the rest to everyone.

"So how do we do it?" Lucy asked.

"Oh I'll tell you how…" The scarlet haired woman smirked as she started filling them in on her plans.

**ALRIGHTY! So how'd you guys like it? Please REVIEW and tell me what you think, I'm looking forward to the feedback, and I once again want to thank you for your understanding about my time off for recovery. I feel once hundred percent once again and I'm so glad to be back! Please REVIEW with your thoughts and ideas I just love hearing from you all!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME MY LOVELIES!**

**A.~**


	13. Date Night?

**Alrighty so I'm here with another chapter! And let me just tell you right now, I have no clue how long this thing is going to be! Seriously, no end in sight for this whatsoever….. Just thought I'd let you know in case you were wondering hahaha. And I'm talking about the entire story here, although I have no clue about this chapter either hahahaha**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns it all, damn him for not getting Natsu and Lucy together because omg I know this is a Natsu x OC pairing but NaLu is my ALL TIME FAVORITE PAIRING EVER! Right behind them is Gajevy! Damn Mashima for not getting those two together yet either!**

**TONS OF COTTON CANDY IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**Enjoy~**

**A.~**

_Previously on Dragon's Heart_

_"I'll lecture you about what she just said, later. Right now we need to come up with a plan to flush those two out because apparently something is definitely going on. Clearly they're hiding some sort of relationship." Erza directed the first part of her sentence to Gray and the rest to everyone._

_"So how do we do it?" Lucy asked._

_"Oh I'll tell you how…" The scarlet haired woman smirked as she started filling them in on her plans._

Now…

"I can't believe they're still doing this." Kaia grumbled as she walked beside Natsu. They were heading off to a dinner date that Gray had set them up for. He had claimed that he and Juvia had scheduled a date at the upscale restaurant but their plans had changed when Juvia had come down with some sort of sickness. Kaia had barely resisted rolling her eyes when he told them that he didn't want the reservation to go to waste so they should enjoy it together.

"I know you guys both like food." He'd smirked, thinking he'd been so clever. "And I already tried offering it to Erza and Lucy but they were both busy as well." He'd claimed.

So of course Kaia and Natsu had agreed to go. And then Kaia had been swept away by Lucy who wanted to dress her up for dinner, saying she should look nice to catch the eye of potential boyfriends.

"I know, I know. It's ridiculous, but hey look at the bright side." Natsu chuckled quietly.

"And what would the bright side be? Dining at a nice restaurant, unable to treat it like an actual date, and having Gray and Lucy watching every move I make?" She asked sarcastically.

"Nah, we get free food."

"Just because there's a reservation Natsu, doesn't mean the food's free. It just means you're guaranteed a table." She giggled.

"I know that you weirdo!" He laughed as he nudged her with his elbow.

"Hey, don't wreck the dress that Lucy decided to torture me with!" She huffed playfully. The blonde fumed silently as she hid behind a building with Gray.

"Anyways, I know that having a reservation doesn't mean free food, but Gray said that the dinner was on him."

"That's a little strange by the way. Why would Gray offer to pay for _your_ meal. If you leave out the fact that he knows you can eat so much he'll most likely go into debt from your bill alone….. You two are still at each other's throats." The bluenette speculated. It had the two mages hiding in the alley starting to sweat.

"I dunno, he probably owed me for some bet he lost." Natsu shrugged. The two blew out a sigh of relief.

"That would make sense." Kaia nodded.

"He's probably paying for your meal cause you're pretty." He added.

"You think I'm pretty?" She blushed.

"Wha-uh-wait no! I mean sure you're pretty but I meant cause _he_ thinks you're pretty!" Natsu pretended to stammer.

"Oh…" Kaia mumbled. "Oh. Don't let Juvia hear you speculate on whether or not Gray thinks I'm pretty. She'd try to kill me." The female slayer snorted.

"Not that she'd succeed. You'd just eat whatever she threw at you."

"Uh no….. The water comes from Juvia." It made Kaia shudder to think about drinking water from Juvia.

"Oh. Oh ew….." Natsu wrinkled his face up when he caught on.

"Yeah." She muttered. "So…. Got any more pleasant topics?" She asked.

"Uh…. Nope."

"Oh."

They grew quiet and the two people tailing the couple watched closely as they simply walked together.

"Where the hell did her heels go!?" Lucy hissed quietly when she noticed the bluenette was now barefoot.

"She's holding them, calm down and shush." Gray whispered back as they ducked behind a couple barrels.

"So…. Do you miss Happy much?" Kaia asked for the sake of conversation.

"Yeah kinda. I wish he'd hurry back, cause some things have gone on that I wanna tell him about ya know?" Natsu smiled and Kaia returned it.

"I totally understand. I really miss Rose, and I want her back, but hopefully she's having fun with the other exceeds." She shrugged.

"Yeah." He nodded and put his hands up behind his head, lacing his fingers together. Kaia looked off to the side and Natsu glanced over at her.

"At least we know Natsu likes her." Lucy whispered quietly.

"How do you know that?" Gray asked.

"The way he's looking at her." The blonde looked back and dove to hide when she saw that Kaia and Natsu had stopped walking.

"What's with all the hearts?" Kaia asked as she looked into the window of a shop advertising Valentine's Day specials.

"It's almost Valentine's Day. Actually it's tomorrow." Natsu shrugged. She frowned. "You-…. You do know what Valentine's Day is right?" He asked. She simply continued to frown as she thought.

"Um….."

"A day for couples in love… They sell a lot of roses and other flowers, and tons of chocolate. People go out on dates to celebrate. It's considered the day of love…." He listed trying to jog her memory.

"Um… I think I've heard of it." She was genuinely frustrated that she couldn't remember. "Aggie might have mentioned it. Or Dimitri possibly." She frowned.

"Dimitri, who's that?" Gray whispered.

"Don't know." Lucy shushed him as Natsu growled.

"Like that bastard would know what love was." He grumbled as he came up beside her. Kaia blinked and then something seemed to dawn on her.

"Oh wait! You said it's a day for couples right!?" She exclaimed.

"Uh-yeah." He blinked, startled by her outburst.

"Now I remember! That-…" She frowned. "That was the night he…" Her hand came up to touch her neck over her necklace.

"He what? What did he do?" Gray asked in confusion.

"How should I know! I don't even know who he is, now shut up!" Lucy snapped in a harsh whisper. When they focused back on Kaia and Natsu they were surprised to see him hugging her.

He was whispering things into her ear, that much they could see but they couldn't hear what he was saying.

"His mark is gone. I burned his existence away. You're mine." He promised. Kaia wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his scarf as she nodded.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"The mate takes care of the dragon, and the dragon protects the mate." He whispered with a small smile.

"I love you, my dragon."

"I love you too snowflake." He chuckled and then pushed her back a little by her shoulders. "Better?" He asked. She nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, thanks." She mumbled. "C'mon we have to hurry up unless we wanna miss the reservation." She said before grabbing his hand and dragging him along behind her.

O~O~O~O

"Okay seriously if you keep taking off my plate I'll be forced to stab you with my fork." Kaia warned. "If you wanted chocolate lava cake you should have ordered some!" She laughed.

"Aww c'mon!" He whined.

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Kaia!"

"We've been over this with the Mac and Cheese. I will do it you know." Kaia warned, glaring playfully as she pointed her fork at him. Natsu gulped as her threat from then came back to haunt him. _No sex for two weeks! _"Behave."

"Aye sir!" He squeaked. Kaia smiled and took another forkful of her lava cake. She hummed as she ate it and licked a drop of chocolate off her lips. He fidgeted in his seat, and tried to look away as she kept teasing him but it was simply impossible.

"Dammit stop teasing me!" He groaned. Kaia rose a brow at him pretending to be innocent. "If you're going to take the cake away from me, fine but don't tease me with it." They both knew he wasn't talking about just the lava cake, but Lucy and Gray were getting frustrated.

"Hey I would have shared if you had, but no, you were greedy with your food too." She stuck her tongue out at him before scooping some more of the chocolaty goodness onto her fork and into her mouth with a very faint moan. Natsu seemed to mutter something under his breath that neither Lucy or Gray could hear but Kaia apparently heard it because she blushed and set her fork back on the plate.

"Fine, I guess you can have the rest." She smiled after a moment. Natsu's eyes lit up as she pushed the plate over to him.

"Thanks!" He smiled brightly and Kaia rolled her eyes at him as he dug in. She giggled and slid her chair from the table.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom, be right back." She smiled as she got up.

"Oh no, is she leaving him?" Gray asked.

"No, she left her purse." Lucy whispered.

"Maybe she forgot it?"

"She would not forget that purse. It's mine and I'm letting her barrow it." The blonde huffed.

"Well she isn't used to carrying a purse Lucy."

"She also wouldn't forget something if it's from a friend." The Celestial mage pointed out.

"Alright… I still wouldn't be surprised if she left flame-brain after he kept taking her food and eating like a pig all night." Gray muttered.

"Okay, stop right there. Kaia was more civil about it but she ate just as much as Natsu did." Lucy said, defending her friend. "And he probably doesn't think of this as a date so he wouldn't think about proper etiquette used on a date."

"Whatever. You still shouldn't eat like that in the presence of a girl you like, or any lady for that matter." Gray muttered.

"C'mon. It's Natsu. He's so oblivious, I'm seriously starting to doubt that he'd ever date anyone." Kaia was coming back at this point, and of course she caught the tail end of the conversation. It made her quite mad.

_How dare they think our mate can't snag a girl!_ Seiko hissed.

"Chill Seiko. I plan on fixing it. I really don't care anymore if they know or not. At least a little." She whispered very quietly as she sat back at the table. The bluenette got a mental huff before her other half went quiet again as they looked up. Natsu had finished the cake and was patting his stomach. She giggled. "Finally full?"

"Yeah, really comfortable." He nodded.

"Good." She smiled.

"Thanks for sharing your food." He said it seriously and it made even Kaia blink in surprise.

"Of course." She nodded. "Honestly I was just playing when I kept smacking you away." She giggled. "I don't mind sharing."

"Okay good." He nodded.

"Were you starting to think I was really annoyed?" She teased.

"Maybe." He mumbled and she giggled.

"So cute." She mumbled. "Anywho, if you're full, and I know I'm full, let's get the waiter over here." She said as she looked around and waved at their waiter to catch his attention. He rushed forward and presented them with a check. Natsu paid it and Kaia frowned a little.

"I thought Gray was paying?"

"He's gonna pay me back what I spent." Natsu shrugged.

"Oh, alright." She nodded as she stood and gathered her purse and coat. It was really a simple Cardigan in navy blue, It complimented her crème colored dress is what Lucy had told her.

"Here let me help." He said taking her jacket from her and holding it out in front of him, although not very far. In fact it was so close that when Kaia put her arms through the sleeves she could feel his heat on her back. He pulled her hair from the jacket and smoothed the cloth over the back of her shoulders before she turned to face him with a smile.

"Thank you." She mumbled.

"Okay, I gotta say that was a very date like thing to do." Lucy whispered. Gray nodded.

"Yeah, who knew he could be smooth." He said somewhat impressed despite himself.

"Are you gonna take me home after this?" Kaia asked the pink haired teen as they headed for the door.

"Only if you want." He shrugged. "Or we could walk around and you could explore Magnolia. There's always new things to do or see."

"I'd like that. Walking around." She clarified.

"Then let's walk." He smiled. They walked side by side as they left the restaurant and Natsu even held the door open for her, which surprised everyone.

"Thanks." The bluenette blushed as he caught up to her outside.

"Of course. Igneel did teach me manners." He chuckled, and Lucy had to cover Gray's mouth and nose before he could snort and burst into laughter. It didn't stop Kaia though. She giggled and Natsu pouted. "What you don't believe me?"

"Oh no I believe you. Indra taught me to be a lady. But like me, you don't seem to use them too much." She teased.

"That's not true! And you act like a lady." He said. The girl beside him wrinkled her nose in disagreement. "Okay, sometimes you don't but you do most of the time." He shrugged.

"Ehh." She shrugged. And then paused.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked.

"Do you hear that?" She asked. The fire mage listened hard and then smiled, but Lucy and Gray were clueless as to what they were hearing. "What is that?" Kaia asked.

"You've never heard that before?" He asked in surprise. She shook her head with a slight frown. "Okay, now we gotta go there. Follow me." He said as he took her hand, and lead her down the streets. Lucy and Gray were surprised that he didn't drag her along behind him, but he actually just walked while maintaining his hold on her fingers. They followed the couple and then looked at each other as the faint music reached their ears.

"Oh! What's that smell!?" Kaia exclaimed as she breathed in deep.

"Which one?" Natsu chuckled as he too sniffed the air.

"It's really sweet, like straight sugar." She described.

"Ah, well you're in for a treat. I'm gonna show you what cotton candy is." Natsu chuckled as he tugged her gently forward. They came around the corner to the area where the carnival was being held and Kaia's eyes widened considerably as she took in everything.

"Oh wow….." She whispered. Natsu smiled as he watched her look at everything in awe. Her eyes lit up whenever she saw something different. "Oh what's that!?" She exclaimed as she pointed to something. He turned and saw that she was pointing at the Ferris Wheel. "I wanna go on it." She said determinedly after he explained what it was.

"Um… We'll both get sick." Natsu frowned. Kaia pouted.

"Oh. Right." She looked so upset by the fact and Natsu got a look on his face that made both Lucy and Gray cringe.

"C'mon." He smiled and started leading her to the Ferris Wheel. Kaia followed and frowned.

"I thought you said we'd get sick?" She asked.

"Well…. I'm not sure if we will or not. On the Ferris Wheel at least. It's just going in a circle, and it's really slow. We might be fine." He shrugged. "I'm willing to risk it if you are." He said as he looked at her. She beamed widely and nodded.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" He smiled and walked through the short line. When they reached the front the man operating it stopped them, like he had with everyone else.

"Dragon Slayers? Either of you?" He asked.

"Both of us." Kaia nodded. They were both handed a small pill and a paper cup with water.

"More and more of you guys are appearing so everyone's taking precautions." The man explained.

"Um…."

"They're motion sickness pills. We want everyone to enjoy themselves, and some people have more sensitive needs. They do help, we had another Dragon Slayer earlier. Dude was huge and scary but he looked pale when his little lady friend said she wanted to ride this." He chuckled.

"What did he look like?" Kaia asked before taking her pill and drinking the water.

"Long black hair, lots of piercings everywhere, red eyes. Looked kind of angry all the time." Kaia and Natsu looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Gajeel?" She giggled.

"Who was the girl with him?"

"Um…. Short, blue hair. Headband." He shrugged.

"Levy! Oh my god I'm so digging for details tomorrow!" Kaia giggled.

"Anyways, you two gonna ride or what?" The operator chuckled and they both nodded quickly.

"Yeah!" Kaia smiled. The man gestured for them to proceed and Kaia went to sit in the little swinging bench. Natsu whispered something to the man and he nodded with a smile. Natsu shook his hand and then went to sit beside Kaia.

"What was that about?" The bluenette asked teasingly.

"Oh nothing. Just thanking him for the pills and such." Natsu shrugged. The man chuckled as he put the bar over them and locked it in place.

"How long do their affects last by the way?" Kaia asked.

"About an hour. And each ride station has them." The man assured her.

"Alright, thanks." She smiled. He nodded and went to start the machine.

"We'd like to ride as well." Lucy said when he paused.

"Sorry, we're just about to close this down, so everyone on it now is getting off."

"But the couple in front of us got to go." Lucy pouted. "Please, can't you let us have a turn?" She asked as she bat her lashes to try and act seductive.

"No, sorry miss." He shook his head. The blonde huffed as Gray pulled her away.

"It's fine we can watch them from the ground." Gray shrugged.

"I guess. Wait…. Which bench are they in?" Lucy asked as she looked up.

"Uh…. Crap!" Gray groaned.

Up on the Ferris Wheel Natsu was watching Kaia taking in the sites as she rose above Magnolia. Right when they got to the top the Wheel jerked to a sudden stop making both of them blink.

"What….?" Kaia asked as she looked over the edge. The man was fiddling with the control center and then looked up.

"Sorry folks! Something's wrong, but don't worry we'll have it all fixed shortly!" He called up.

"Well crap." Natsu grumbled with a frown. Kaia looked back at him with a giggle.

"What are you saying that for? You probably planned this." She snorted.

"Um no, no I didn't I swear." He frowned as he looked around.

"Then what were you talking to him about?" She asked.

"Keeping Gray and Lucy off of the Wheel."

"Well why would you want to keep them off the wheel if this wasn't part of the plan?" She asked.

"I wanted to be able to talk freely without censoring ourselves for once this evening." He frowned.

"Oh….. So…. We're really….. Stuck up here." She mumbled.

"Yeah, pretty much." Natsu nodded.

"Oh…. Great." She squeaked.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

.

.

.

.

"I think I'm scared of heights." Kaia whispered as she looked over the side again and gulped.

"What?"

"Yeah…" She mumbled. "Oh my god, are we gonna die up here? If something's broken does that mean that this entire thing could fall apart and start crashing to the ground?" She squeaked.

"He never said anything was broken." Natsu tried to calm her.

"He didn't say nothing was broken either!" She squeaked. "Oh god…. It's really high up….." She whimpered as she looked down.

"Well don't look down, that seems like a horrible thing to do!" He laughed.

"Fine." She looked up and then shank in her seat. "Looking up is worse because I feel even higher!"

"Okay well don't look up!"

"Where the hell am I supposed to look!?" She exclaimed. Natsu grabbed her chin gently and turned her face to him as he scooted a little closer to her.

"Look at me." He murmured. "Just look directly at me. Not anywhere else." His voice was monotonous and very calming. It made her racing heart slow back down to a more human rate and her breathing, which had stared to accelerate, calm as well. As she watched his olive colored eyes the fear died out from hers. "Better?" He smiled softly and her gaze dropped to his mouth as she nodded. His tongue darted out to wet his lips and it made her lick her own, drawing his attention there.

"Natsu…..I…" She bit her lip and blushed, feeling so silly for wishing he'd kiss her on the top of the Ferris Wheel.

"Yeah?" He asked when it seemed like she wouldn't continue. Her blush deepened as she gathered courage to ask for such a cheesy thing.

"Will you… Will you ki-" She broke off when the Ferris Wheel jerked forward and a snap was heard below them. Both of their gazes snapped towards the sound as a scream rang out and Kaia gasped when she saw the bench a couple seats below them was handing on one side with a little girl clinging to it.

"Hold these!" She snapped as she took of her heels and slid under the bar keeping them in the bench.

"Wait Kaia!" He tried to stop her because of her new found fear but she was already gone, shimmying down the bars and jumping from one to another.

"Hold on just a little longer, I'm coming!" Kaia called out as she jumped from another bar. Her arms shot out and she grabbed hold of another to swing herself forward. She wrapped her legs around a thicker support beam, connecting her to the one that the broken bench was hanging from and released her hold on one hand to reach out to the little girl. "Give me your hand." She demanded.

"I can't!" She cried as she clung to the seat.

"What's your name?" Kaia asked.

"K-Kaylee…." They girl whimpered.

"Well Kaylee, I need you to trust me. Just reach one arm out and I'll grab onto you. I won't let go I promise! But you have to trust me, and you have to hurry or you're going to fall." Kaia said calmly. The little girl looked at her, fear evident in her features and then at the ground. The bench groaned and she whimpered as she clung tighter to it and shut her eyes. "Hey, hey no! Look at me, Kaylee look at me! My name's Kaia! C'mon I'm not lying to you. Please, just look at me and reach your arm out. Just one. I won't let you fall." She pleaded as she tried to stretch further towards the girl. Kaylee looked at her and gulped before her arm shot out and grabbed Kaia. The bluenette latched onto her and water encircled both of their arms. She'd barely gotten it to form into strong ice to keep them connected when the bar holding the bench snapped. Kaylee screamed as she fell but stopped when she realized she hadn't gone _SPLAT_ like people did in cartoons. She looked up and found Kaia smiling down at her.

"See! I promised I wouldn't let you fall." She said. Kaylee nodded and beamed up at her. With a grunt Kaia pulled her up and when Kaylee clung to her like a little monkey, with her legs wrapped tightly around her waist and her free arm around her neck, she released the ice holding their hands together and the girl wrapped her other arm around her neck as well. "Alright, hold on tight okay?" Kaia smiled as she wrapped her arm around her back. Kaylee nodded and buried her face in Kaia's neck as she maneuvered them down and off of the Ferris Wheel of Doom. She jumped when she was low enough and landed lightly on her feet. The second she straightened, still holding the child, a crowd of people swarmed her. Congratulating her on the amazing heroics and asking if they were both okay.

"Kaylee! Kaylee oh my god, my sweet little baby! Thank god you're alright!" he mother pushed through the crowd and swept Kaylee from Kaia's arms. "Thank you so much for rescuing her." The mother sobbed.

"Of course." Kaia nodded with a smile. "Couldn't let such a brave and awesome kid get hurt." She said as she stroked Kaylee's hair. Now that she was safe the child smiled widely and reached over to hug her.

"Thanks pretty lady Kaia!" She beamed. Kaia tapped her on the nose.

"Thanks for trusting me." She smiled back. "And you're the pretty one here." She added.

"Kaia!" Natsu pushed through the crowd, still holding her heels in his hand but he dropped them the second he saw her. He wrapped her tightly in his arms and held her for a minute.

"Natsu…."

"You scared the hell out of me, just going off like that out of the seat. You said you were scared of heights!" He scolded as he leaned back.

"I am, but I couldn't let it stop me from helping Kaylee." She said turning to the girl. She was looking at Natsu with that obvious face children got when they thought someone was cute. She blushed when he smiled at her and held out his hand.

"Well hi there, Kaylee." He greeted.

"H-hi…" She mumbled shyly as she took his hand. Natsu smiled, he saw her little crush forming and decided to play along. He bent down and kissed her hand like a prince would a princess.

"Thank goodness my friend here saved you. It would be a shame if such a brave princess got hurt." He smiled. The girl frowned though.

"I'm not a princess."

"You're not?"

"No, I'm a Dragon." She pouted.

"My mistake." Natsu chuckled.

"Hey what a coincidence! He's a Dragon too!" Kaia smiled as she pointed to Natsu, and then reached down to put her heels back on. Kaylee's eyes widened.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm a Fire Dragon. And Kaia here is a Water Dragon." Natsu added.

"Oh cool!" Kaylee exclaimed.

"Well thank you, Dragons for your help." The mother smiled.

"I didn't do anything." Natsu said quickly.

"Well thank you." She turned to Kaia and the bluenette nodded again. "Let's let the Dragons get back to their time together." She told Kaylee.

"Okay…." She said reluctantly. "Have fun on your date!" She waved as her mother carried her away. Kaia and Natsu blushed bright pink and laughed nervously.

"Well….. I think that's enough adventure for me." She giggled.

"No more rides." Natsu said sternly and Kaia fully agreed.

"Can we do other stuff?" She asked hopefully. Immediately his mind filled with things not appropriate for outside of a bedroom and Kaia quickly decided to redirect his thoughts. "Like that booth over there! I wanna see what it is!" She said as she took his hand and lead him to it.

"Well howdy there folks." The man running the stand smiled and nodded to them as Kaia looked at all the round glass bowls laid out on the table. They were filled with water and from the look of things people were trying to throw softballs at them. She frowned.

"What is this?" She asked turning to the cowboy. He tipped his hat and smirked when he saw her face fully.

"Well, pretty little lady, this is a game." He chuckled. "What you gotta do is give me two jewel and I give you a bucket of soft squishy foam balls, I'll even throw in a few extra since you're so cute, and you gotta toss them onto those fishbowls. If one lands on top of or inside the bowl and doesn't fall off or out, you win the fishbowl and one cute little critter to go with it." He explained.

"What critter?" Kaia wondered.

"Whichever one you want. Unfortunately I'm not available for choosing." He winked at her. Kaia blushed and giggled awkwardly. Natsu growled lowly beside her and her blush deepened. "Wanna play?" The cowboy asked. The way he was looking at her showed that he wasn't talking about the silly carnival game anymore. But Kaia pretended to be oblivious.

"Sure!" She smiled and pulled the money out of her purse. Before she could hand it to him though Natsu gently took hold of her wrist.

"Let me pay." He smiled. She blushed.

"But you paid for dinner, besides I'm the one playing the game." She tried to reason.

"The gentleman always pays." He smiled at her and handed the cowboy the two jewel as he pulled her closer. Cowboy didn't like that too much but huffed as he got the bucket. Like he promised he put in a couple extras with a wink to Kaia before handing it to her. She blushed and took the bucket before turning to Natsu.

"You should try as well. You paid for it." She smiled and handed him one of the foam balls. He chuckled.

"I'll try and win you a fish." He smiled. He tossed the ball to the bowls and it landed on one but bounced off.

"Ugh! That was close!" Kaia smiled and tried her luck at tossing one. The same thing happened to her. She huffed. "Harder than it looks." She grumbled after she'd tossed a couple more.

"You gotta handle it just right, get the aim perfect in order to make anything happen." The cowboy advised. She nodded in thanks to his tip and continued. They all kept bouncing off and she huffed.

When she was down to the last two she handed one to Natsu and smiled.

"Try again?" She offered. He shrugged and took it from her. "Oh wait!" He paused before he tossed the ball and watched as she lightly kissed it. "For luck." She smiled. He felt the ball get a little heavy as she touched it and it got a little colder. He chuckled and threw the foam ball that now held a little frozen water. It landed in a bowl and twirled around the rim before falling inside and splashing into the water. Kaia squealed in triumph and jumped up and down as she turned to Natsu who was laughing happily. She jumped him and hugged him tightly as she giggled. "You did it!" She laughed.

"Only because I had your luck." He smiled as he set her back on her feet.

"Alright, choose which little guy you wanna take home with you." The cowboy said, sounding a little annoyed and disappointed. Kaia turned and looked at the big bin he'd set on the counter with tons of plastic bags filled with water and fish inside.

"Oh goodness…" She mumbled as she looked at them. She picked a couple up to see the small fish inside and gasped when she found a really pretty one. It was blue on the body and some of it's huge fan tail but the ends of its tail were a deep red color. "This one. Definitely." She smiled and held the bag out for Natsu's inspection. He looked at it closely and then nodded.

"Just make sure than when Rose gets back, she doesn't eat him." He teased.

"She'd never do that." Kaia giggled. Cowboy brought over the bowl and took out the foam ball, setting it aside to dry. He handed the bowl over to Kaia and she smiled. She poured her new little fish inside and held up the bowl. "He's so cute." She giggled as she watched him swim around in his new space.

"He needs a name." Natsu chuckled. She bit her lip and pouted as she thought.

"Um….. Fyn." She decided.

"Fyn?"

"Yes, Fyn. Got a problem?" She asked with a teasing glare.

"Not a one." The pink haired male chuckled.

"Here's a lid for the bowl so the water won't spill, and if you like I'll hold him here for you so you can explore some more without worrying about him." Cowboy offered.

"That would be awesome, thanks." Kaia smiled and handed him back the fishbowl. He put the lid on and placed some masking tape on the bowl. One piece held the fish's name, and he asked Kaia for her name for the second piece.

"Just in case there's multiple fishes named Fyn." He said.

"How about Natsu Dragneel." Natsu huffed, glaring at him. "Or Salamander."

"Natsu." Kaia giggled when he continued to glare at the Cowboy.

"Her fish, her name." Cowboy shrugged.

"How about the Dragon of the North?" Kaia smiled innocently. Natsu's eyes widened and so did the Cowboy.

"You…. You're the Dragon of the North?" He asked.

"Well technically it's The Antarctic Dragon, or simply Antarcticana, but yes." She smirked.

"That-…. I thought that was a rumor."

"Nope." She shrugged. He gulped.

"Antarcticana it is." He squeaked out as he scribbled that name onto the tape and placed the bowl with a group of others.

"Thanks." Kaia smiled and took Natsu's hand to pull him away.

"You're the Dragon of the North?" He asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Well a while back, when I was a kid I heard rumors about a dragon up north, and I thought it might be Igneel." He frowned.

"No…. It was me…. Sorry." Kaia frowned.

"Don't be." He shrugged. "C'mon let's go look at some more stuff." He smiled and put an arm around her shoulders. She blushed and walked with him, not moving from under his arm even though she knew that they were being watched again.

"Dragon of the North? The Antarctic Dragon?" Lucy asked. Gray frowned in confusion with her until it dawned on him where he'd heard that stuff before. He made a gasping sound and froze as his eyes widened.

"No way!" He whispered.

"What?"

"She _can't_ be. That thing used ice magic!" He whispered.

"What? What are you talking about?" The blonde asked as she poked him.

"The Antarctic Dragon! There were rumors when I was a kid about this insanely powerful Dragon in the North. Small and young, but fierce enough to take out an entire village. And then do you remember a little after Tenroujima? We heard news about a huge Dark Guild being wiped out by the thing, the press dubbed it Antarcticana. People said it was the scariest thing they're ever seen, if they even caught a glimpse of the creature. It was so fast." He whispered.

"Faster than people can see? That's impossible, it can't be her then."

"No, remember when we first met her? Even Erza had trouble keeping up with her, in her Speed Empress Armor." Gray reminded her.

"Oh yeah….. Holy cow….. She really must be strong." Lucy mumbled.

"But it's impossible for it to be her! The rumors said that the Dragon used Ice Magic, not water magic!" He frowned.

"Well, maybe the rumors were wrong. You know how things can spread quickly and get out of hand." She reminded him. "I mean think of how I met Natsu." She pointed out.

"I guess…." He frowned. "But that wouldn't explain why her name would be Antarcticana."

"Well I've seen the glares she can dish out. Colder than the Antarctic if you ask me." Lucy shivered, praying that one of those stares never landed on her. She would freeze on the spot for sure.

"I guess." He whispered, frowning still.

"Oh whatever, let's speculate later. We're gonna lose them again at this rate!" Lucy whispered. "And we're finally getting somewhere, I mean did you see Natsu with that Cowboy back there? He was totally jealous! And he put his arm around her!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, I noticed." Gray chuckled watching his friend get all excited about a secret relationship between the two Dragon Slayers.

"Okay well c'mon let's go after them!" The Summoner grabbed his arm and pulled him along with her as she continued to stalk Natsu and Kaia.

The couple in front of them laughed and chatted as they walked around and Natsu stopped them when he saw something he'd been searching for.

"Okay this is Cotton Candy." He said quickly as he pulled her over to the vender. The woman running it smiled as she handed a bundle of pink cotton looking stuff on a stick to a little boy who took it and stuffed it right in his face.

"He's eating cotton?" Kaia frowned and turned her head as she watched him skip back to his mom while munching on the treat.

"No, and it's hard to explain it, you'll just have to taste it. You can smell it already." Natsu chuckled.

"Is that what's so sweet?" She asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Two please." Natsu smiled as he handed over two jewel to pay for it.

"Alright, coming right up." The lady smiled as she poured more of the sugar mix into the center and started up the machine. Kaia jumped back a little when it whirled to life and she watched as thin fibers of stuff started to appear around the sides. She moved closer, nearly pressing her face against the glass shielding the cotton candy machine from people who would try to steal some, and watched as it made little layers of pink cotton. The woman grabbed a paper cone and stuck it to some of the cotton, and started twirling. By the time she was finished it was as big as Kaia's head.

"Here's one." She smiled and handed it to Natsu. He smiled back and Kaia glared when the lady blushed. Natsu pinched a piece and pulled, making a small strip of it come off. Then he turned to Kaia.

"Open up." He smiled and held the cotton out to her.

"Uh…"

"It's really good. Trust me." He promised. Kaia smiled softly, nervously, before she leaned forward a little and opened her mouth. He pushed the cotton candy past her lips and when it touched her tongue her eyes widened, feeling it melt and disappear.

"What the-?" She licked her lips. "It's so good, but where'd it go?" She asked.

"It melts on your tongue." He chuckled and took the second one once the lady was finished, he gave the untouched one to her ad she frowned.

"Natsu, give me the other one. I ate from it." She pouted. He quickly pulled a piece off and ate it.

"Now I did too." He smirked. "Just take the full one." He smiled. "Thank you." He told the lady before leading Kaia away. She huffed and pouted as she took the other cone reluctantly.

"You're a stubborn gentleman." She muttered. He laughed and nudged her shoulder with his.

"I'm supposed to be nice to girls." He joked. She rolled her eyes and fought a smile.

"Thank you." She mumbled as she tore a piece off her cotton candy and ate it.

"Of course. Once you're finished with that, we'll see about funnel cake." He smiled.

"More food?" She asked.

"Of course. It's so good, you gotta try it."

"Okay." She giggled and glanced around her. "Oh! I wanna go in there!" She exclaimed pointing to a big building.

"Uh, you sure?" Natsu asked as he looked at the sign flashing _HAUNTED HOUSE ENTER IF YOU DARE!_ In creepy red neon.

"Of course I'm sure. Sometimes being scared if fun." She giggled. "C'mon." She said as she finished her cotton candy and threw the stick away. Natsu ate the rest of his and tossed his stick in the bin before joining Kaia at the entrance. They entered the haunted house and she took his hand as they walked forward.

"Okay this is boring, nothing's happening." Natsu grumbled. It was pitch black and neither of them could see a thing but he heard Kaia's giggle as she squeezed his fingers.

"Oh c'mon, it's building suspense. Making you feel all safe in your case, a false sense of security. For me I'm on edge." She whispered as she pressed closer to him. They walked a little further, hands out in front of them to feel anything, but it was just continuing straight.

"Okay, maybe it's down…." Kaia muttered after a minute.

"Does that mean we can leave?"

"Why, you scared?"

"No of course not. I'm bored." Natsu snorted.

"Fine I guess we ca-_AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!_" Kaia screamed as she was ripped away from him and pulled off to the side.

"Kaia!" He exclaimed and searched around blindly for her. He heard a scream far in front of him and started racing forward. He squinted as he tried to see anything and felt in front of himself as he searched. He tripped up over something and he heard a buzzing sound as he straightened. Lights flickered to life and he found himself in a room filled with images of himself.

"Kaia?" He called out and heard his voice bounce back at him.

"Natsu!"

"Kaia!"

"Where are you?" Blue hair flashed before him and he raced forward to catch her as she passed but his hand hit cold glass instead.

"Damn it! It's a room full of mirrors!" He snapped.

"I'm starting to realize that." She huffed and he heard a thud.

"Just stay where you are, I'll find you." He promised.

"How?"

"Sound." He chuckled.

"Oh. Right." She laughed and he followed the general direction he thought it was coming from.

"I think you're headed the wrong way." She frowned and he saw her appear in the mirrors around him.

"No, I can see you."

"But I can't see you." She huffed. "And I have no clue where your voice is coming from."

"Well…. Crap." He grumbled, and heard her giggle. "What's wrong?"

"Why would something be wrong?" She asked.

"I can hear the strain in the laugh. You're upset."

"I'm worried."

"About what?"

"I might go mad." She sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well… Seiko's gearing up to take over and just destroy this place to find you." She giggled.

"I'm right there with her." He huffed. And then a light bulb clicked on over his head. "Hey wait! That magic mirror trick you and her pulled when she was in control, remember with your eye?"

"Yeah of course I remember."

"Can it work the other way?"

"Of course, we told you that." Kaia snorted.

"Well use Seiko and the mirrors to figure out a path to find me."

"That might work I guess." Kaia nodded and pulled her hair from her face. Her eye glowed and Seiko appeared, looking around.

_"This way."_ She pointed to her left and Kaia followed her. She appeared in another mirror, pointing in different directions and Natsu saw a flash of blue hair.

"Wait!" He called, but he hit glass. "Ugh this is so damn frustrating!"

"I know, just hold on."

_"We're getting close."_ Seiko promised. She turned to him and pointed with a smile. Multiple reflections ran at him but only one made contact. He pulled her close and crushed her to him in a hug.

"Dammit. No more hand holding. That's not enough. I'm holding you at all times in this place." He grumbled.

"I totally agree." Kaia muttered.

_"Aww how cute. Now if you two are done being sickeningly adorable, I found the exit when I was leading Kaia to you."_ Seiko muttered.

"Don't get all mean, Seiko. You know you're happy to see him too." Kaia smirked.

_"Oh shut up and follow me."_ She muttered, blushing lightly.

"Alright, dang." She laughed and held onto Natsu's arm as they followed Seiko out of the mirror maze.

"Oh crap." Kaia muttered when she saw the bridge they had to walk on.

"It's….. Spinning. Oh god this hurts my head." Natsu groaned as he watched the tunnel around the bridge spin. "Close your eyes and run, I've been through this thing before and it makes you feel like you're walking sideways." He warned.

"Ugh…." Kaia groaned. "But…. It's only big enough for one. I have to let go of you if I run." She mumbled.

"Okay, climb on my back."

"Natsu I'm in a dress." She laughed.

"No one else it here to see your panties." He chuckled and grabbed her arm to sling her onto his back. She squeaked and wrapped herself around him after hiking up her dress. Natsu rushed through the tunnel but it was pretty long. Kaia kept her eyes open for half of it but shut them when it made her dizzy and nauseous.

"That's just awful." She grumbled when it was over. Natsu chuckled as he set her on her feet. She fixed her dress quickly.

"I told you to close your eyes." He teased.

"Next time I'll listen." She groaned and went to rub at her eye sockets but stopped when she remembered the makeup Lucy tortured her with.

"No you won't." He smiled. She giggled.

"Okay no, I won't." She admitted.

"Let's continue." He said and she latched into his arm again as they walked. There was a short dark tunnel and then they stepped over a threshold into another hallway, this one had mirrors lining each side.

"Oh no, more mirrors." Kaia groaned as she clung to his arm.

"These ones are funny, look, you're a midget!" He laughed as he pointed to their reflections that were scrunched. Kaia giggled but wrinkled her nose. She let go of his arm and walked over to another one. Then she laughed.

"Come look at this one!" She giggled as she struck a sexy pin-up pose. Natsu looked at her reflection and found it shrunk her waist tinier than normal and made her chest and hips even bigger.

"Eeh, I like you normal." He smiled and kissed her softly. Kaia blushed and pushed him.

"So cheesy." She teased and walked over to another mirror. She laughed. "What if I ever looked like this?" She teased as she pat her flat stomach. He came over and saw that her reflection made her look like she'd blown up like a balloon.

"Still beautiful." He murmured. She snorted. "Now what if I was a little taller?" he asked as he walked in front of another mirror.

"Too skinny. I like muscular men." Kaia purred as she looked at his stretched out frame. She kissed his shoulder before walking over to another mirror. She frowned when nothing showed up and stepped closer to inspect. Her foot stepped over a hidden trigger and the dark glass lit up. What she saw made her scream and jump back so fast she fell onto the floor. Natsu whirled around and saw her clutching at her chest as she stared at the once again dark glass.

"Kaia, what's wrong!?" He asked as he knelt in front of her.

"Just….. Scared me." She giggled, but she was still pale as she tried to calm her heart rate.

"What did?" He asked. She got up and tried to copy what she did. But when she stepped forward, all it did was light up an empty box. "Um….. Cool….. But why would it scare you?" He asked.

"I-… I don't-….. Just a second ago there was-…" She frowned and turned back to Natsu only to freeze.

"Kaia?"

"N-Natsu…." She pointed behind him and he turned to find a creepy ass zombie clown thing at the start of the hall of Mirrors. He jumped and the thing snarled before it charged forward. Kaia screamed and Natsu turned around. He took off running and grabbed hold of Kaia's arm as he passed her.

"Run!" He yelled, laughing as he pulled her along.

"It's frickin difficult in heels!" Kaia giggled and hopped beside him as she took them off. She held onto them and then raced after Natsu, keeping up with him effortlessly now. As they ran they pressed on hidden buttons and things popped out at them, making them scream and laugh as they continued to run and be chased.

"There's the exit!" Natsu exclaimed pointing to it.

"Hurry up!" Kaia laughed and tugged on his hand as she moved faster. They both raced forward faster and burst through the opening marked EXIT. Kaia tripped as she leaped through the doorway and brought Natsu down with her as she tumbled. They laughed as they rolled to a stop on the ground and Kaia curled up into a ball on her side while hold her stomach, she was laughing so hard it was hurting.

"You-….. You should have seen your face!" She giggled. "When the clown chased us!" She continued to giggle and kicked her feet a little.(**c'mon girls we've all done this before**)

"Or you! When…. We we were in the Mirror Hall! Oh god! You were so white it makes paper look black!" Natsu laughed.

They took a moment to get themselves under control and Natsu helped Kaia to her feet. She grabbed her heels and put them back on before taking his hand in hers.

"Not that it wasn't fun, but let's pick something that won't give us heart attacks this time." He chuckled.

"Okay, fine, then you pick." Kaia smiled.

"How about a ride?" Natsu asked as he looked over her shoulder at something.

"Sure." She smiled as she tried to guess which one he was looking at.

"I know you're afraid of heights, but how about that one?" He asked as he pointed to the tower. Kaia gulped.

"Sure." She smiled. It looked completely high, and scary, but really fun. "Let's go!" She smiled and tugged him behind her as she marched in the direction of the tower.

When they arrived they took another pill and were allowed on the ride. When they were strapped in Kaia took Natsu's hand and the ride started up. Kaia screamed as they shot up quickly into the air and then she felt the weightlessness as they fell back down. It jerked to a stop and then touched the ground. When she thought it was over it shot back up and then fell about half way before stopping for a second. Then fell another half of the way, and then back up. It paused for a second and she gripped his hand tightly as she looked around her. And then they fell again. Back up once more and then they dropped halfway. A hiss was heard and they were lowered the rest of the way to the ground. The straps holding them in lifted and Kaia hopped out of her seat with a huge smile.

"That was so fun! Let's go on another!" She bounced on her feet and Natsu nodded in agreement. It was the most fun he'd had in a while, and finally being able to ride coasters—without feeling sick to the point he hated it—was an awesome feeling.

He and Kaia took turns choosing which coasters to ride, and what booths to visit when they decided they'd had enough thrill rides for a while. At one booth Natsu simply had to throw a ball hard enough to knock down three milk bottles. He knocked them down three times in a row and he got to choose from the huge prizes.

"Which one do you want?" He asked.

"You won you pick." Kaia smiled.

"Well I can't pick! That's why I asked you." He laughed. She bit her lip and looked at them all. She spotted something hidden behind a Vulcan plushie.

"What's that one?" She asked, leaning over the counter to point to it. The guy moved the Vulcan and showed off the huge red Dragon plushie. "That one definitely!" She exclaimed, smiling back widely at Natsu. The guy working the booth looked at Natsu and he nodded quickly. He got the dragon down and handed it to Kaia, who hugged it and then passed it off to Natsu.

"You can name him Igneel Junior." She teased. He glared at her but couldn't stop his smile.

"You're such a weirdo." He teased.

"Oh shut up." Kaia pouted hitting his arm lightly and stealing the plushie back from him.

"Hey!" He whined as he rubbed his arm. She giggled and hid half of her face behind the dragon's wing. Natsu smiled as he looked at her and it made her blush.

"You're the weirdo, why are you looking at me like that?" She teased before pushing him lightly. "Let's go over there." She smiled and pointed to something with a gun. Natsu followed her and they watched as one man paid the guy running the booth. He picked up a gun and started shooting the targets. He got a couple of the stationaries but missed the moving ones.

"I wanna try that." Kaia smiled as she handed the plushie to Natsu. She dug in her purse and paid the guy before Natsu could and smiled when he pouted. She picked up a gun and the man started the game. She aimed but huffed when her bangs fell over both her eyes. "Ugh hold on." She grumbled.

"Take your time, there isn't a time limit. Only a number of shots." The guy chuckled. She nodded, set the gun down and pulled all the hair from her face. She ignored the looks her eyes garnered and picked the gun back up. She held the rifle up to her left shoulder, tilted her head down, closed her blue eye and looked through her purple down the barrel. With a breath she aimed and started shooting. She hit all of the stationary targets and then the man started the moving ones. When one popped up she shot it making a '_ping_' sound. It continued that way, she only missed two because they went back down before she could hit them. All in all she could have made Bisca and Alzack proud with her skills.

"Dang you're good at that." Natsu chuckled as he held the dragon under his arm.

"Thanks. I have to have a decent aim to use the water cannon attack. Moving targets are difficult sometimes." She huffed and glared at the spots the two targets she couldn't hit had popped up.

"Choose your prize. You can choose one medium, or two small prizes." The guy pointed to the wall where there were tons of guns hanging.

"Um….. What are they?" She asked.

"Water Guns." He chuckled and her face lit up.

"That one!" She pointed to the biggest gun on the medium level and the guy took it off to give it to her. "This is frickin awesome!" She cackled darkly. "People in the guild better watch out now." She smirked.

"Uh oh." Natsu had to bit his lip to hold back his laughter as her dark and devious look.

"Anywho, I think I wanna see one more booth before we leave, if that's okay?" She asked looking at him innocently.

"Of course." Natsu chuckled and followed her as she went to another booth. This one had rows of furry dolls attached to bars that one was apparently supposed to knock down. There were three dolls per row and three rows.

"You get nine balls to hit them with. One ball per doll." The lady smiled. "Wanna try your luck?" She asked.

"Sure." Kaia nodded and handed over two jewel. She took the bucket of balls and grabbed one. Taking aim she threw it and knocked the doll over. It continued that way and she got every doll up until the last one. She threw the ball and it hit but didn't knock the doll over. "The hell?" She frowned.

"If you'll look that doll is bigger." Natsu pointed out. She huffed.

"Sorry, you gotta get all of them to get a prize." The lady shrugged and reset the dolls.

"I wanna go again." Kaia slapped the money on the counter and the lady chuckled before handing her another bucket. Kaia tried again and ended up with the same result, even though she threw the last one just a bit harder.

"Sorry."

"Again!" She huffed.

"My, you're determined."

"I want the blue dragon." She grumbled as she glanced at the giant plushie that reminded her of her mother.

"Indra?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah." She sighed. She threw the first eight balls with a normal level of strength, but the last one she took a step back from the booth and took a pitcher's stance. She glared at the fat doll that smiled mockingly at her. She narrowed her eyes at it and then threw the ball as hard as she could, moving her body through the throw, grunting softly, and looking fierce as she watched the ball hurl toward the doll. It slammed into it, knocked it clean off the bar and ricocheted into the back wall, breaking clean through the wood.

"I did it!" She squealed happily, her glare morphing into a huge smile as she bounced and clapped and did a small happy dance.

"You….. You broke the back of the booth!" The lady exclaimed.

"Oh…. Um…. Yeah sorry." Kaia laughed sheepishly. "Do I still get a prize?" She asked.

"You…. The wall….." The lady was dazed.

"Hey, can she get the dragon or not?" Natsu asked. "I mean she did knock them all down."

"But… The wall…." She mumbled, still staring at it.

"Ugh, sorry Kaia but you want the dragon." Natsu said quietly. He set his dragon down, took hold of the lady's chin and gave her a smoldering look. "Can I get the blue dragon?" He murmured quietly. She gulped, her eyes wide as she nodded. He smiled and she unhooked the dragon. Kaia came up and snatched it away from her with a glare. She grabbed the other dragon as well—and after making sure she had all the prizes they'd won so far she then grabbed hold of Natsu by his collar and scarf, dragged him away from the booth, growling warningly at the lady when she stared after him.

"Um..-"

"Shut up."

"But-"

"Shut up."

"Kai-"

"Shut. Up." Kaia snarled. She sniffed at the air, smelled Gray and Lucy still following them and dove into a crowd. She weaved through it quickly, still dragging Natsu behind her. The other two mages struggled to keep up and eventually lost the couple.

When Kaia smelled that they were in the clear she tossed Natsu in front of her and pointed a finger.

"Kai-"

"What did I say before?" She snapped.

"Shut up." He mumbled.

"You-….. You! I could have lived without the damned dragon! You didn't have to put the moves on that chick! On top of how jealous it made me I feel so bad for that poor girl! You totally melted not just her panties but she was nearly a complete puddle on the floor. I feel so bad because now she's seen something she can never have. Do you know how unfair that is to that poor girl? That innocent girl who was simply worried about losing her job because someone broke her stand? Now she's worried about getting fired and blamed for damages, and she's developed a crush that'll never flourish into anything because I sure as hell ain't sharing you. It's different when Lucy or I tries to seduce a guy that's bad just to get him distracted. You didn't have to go and give that girl false hope! It's like someone dangling a flame broiled steak right in front of your face, and then taking it away, never to be seen or smelled or tasted again!"

"So…." He mumbled after a moment of her just standing there, hands on hips, panting and glaring. "you're mad because I flirted with her, because you thought it was teasing?"

"Yes."

"And not because I was flirting?"

"No. I'm completely pissed about that too. You could have just got her attention the normal way." She huffed.

"I tried that! She wasn't answering!" He exclaimed.

"So you tap her on the shoulder or something you don't turn the girl into a puddle of sexual desire at your feet! I'm the only one you're allowed to do that to!" She ranted.

"Really?" He smiled.

"Yes!"

"I can turn you into a puddle of…. Sexual desire was it?" He asked as he stepped up in front of her. Her eyes clouded and when she blinked, her eyes only opened half way.

"Um…."

"I'm sorry for flirting with her, making you jealous, and teasing her. I just wanted to make sure you got that dragon you wanted. You worked so hard for it." He murmured as he reached up and brushed a lock of hair from her face. He took it between his fingers and twirled it around them, tugging lightly. Kaia whimpered quietly and he couldn't help it anymore. They'd been so tempting all night, he couldn't resist her lips any longer. His mouth crashed down on hers and she kissed him back with equal passion. When he pulled back she tried to follow his mouth, only stopping when he chuckled.

"Am I forgiven?" He asked.

"I suppose. If I get another kiss while we can." She smiled.

"If that's what it takes." He sighed and smiled when she hit his chest lightly. He took her hand in his and held it as his free hand reached up and cupped her cheek. He kissed her softly and slowly and she melted against him. There was a clatter as the toys dropped to the ground and she wrapped her free arm around his waist, pulling him closer as she tilted her head and deepened their kiss.

"Get a room!" Someone called when their kiss turned passionate. Someone else whistled and Kaia finally broke away with a blush.

"Sorry." Natsu chuckled and she giggled as her blush deepened.

"It's fine." She smiled before bending to pick up the toys. "Let's head back to pick up Fyn. I think this night has been somewhat perfect. Wouldn't want to push it." She smiled. He nodded and took his dragon from her to lighten the load she carried and took her hand in his. They strolled back to the booth and picked up Fyn from the Cowboy who gulped when he saw Kaia again. Natsu took her dragon for her and she held the bowl close to her after she looped her arm through his free one. They left the carnival and chatted as they walked down the streets of Magnolia.

Lucy and Gray were no longer following them, resolved that they'd lost the couple for good and Lucy claimed she didn't know where the girl lived when Gray asked. She felt bad for lying but she still wanted the girl to have some privacy. She was probably already home, she'd reasoned. She had dragged Natsu somewhere private, probably scolded him for flirting with someone else in her presence and then left him there by himself.

That's what she thought as she walked to her apartment, but when she reached her building she heard two distinct laughs, making her gasp and hide in between the buildings just as Natsu and Kaia rounded the corner at the opposite end of the street, the bluenette once again had the heels off and she was carrying them along with her prizes. They stopped in front of her building and Kaia turned to Natsu with a big smile. Lucy peaked out, and luckily she was close enough to listen.

"Thanks so much for taking me to the carnival." She smiled. "I'll have to thank Gray for giving us his reservation." She snorted.

"Yeah, that was subtle." Natsu chuckled as he rolled his eyes.

"Crap, they're onto us." Lucy whispered.

"Want me to walk you to your door?" Natsu asked.

"You gotta take Igneel junior home." Kaia said poking the red plushie dragon. He chuckled as he looked down at the dragon. He shook his head and handed him to Kaia.

"I won him for you." He smiled. Kaia blushed and smiled brightly.

"Really?" She asked.

"Of course. That's why I wanted you to pick the prize." He smiled.

"But you said you couldn't decide." She pouted.

"I couldn't. I didn't know which one you'd like best." She blushed at that.

"You sure?" She asked

"Of course." He chuckled.

"Thank you." She reached up on her toes and kissed his cheek. He smiled and she blushed as she pulled back.

"Come on that's not a proper goodnight kiss." He teased as he reached up to cup her cheek. His thumb stroked over her skin gently and he glanced down at her lips as he leaned in. Her eyes fluttered shut as his lips touched hers and he kissed her softly. Lucy had to cover her mouth and press down hard to stop her squeak of surprise and happiness.

"Okay….. Walk me to my door." Kaia breathed when he pulled away. He chuckled and his hand slid down her cheek, and neck, over her shoulder, and down to pick up her hand in his. She pulled him with her inside of her building and Lucy decided to wait for Natsu, but he never came back out. After about fifteen minutes she walked back out onto the street and looked up to see only one light was on. She saw pink and blue flash in front of the window and then the lights shut off and the curtains were drawn.

"Oh my god! Are they-….. Oh my god! I've gotta tell Erza and Gra-… But….. Then…. They'll know I know where her apartment is….. Oh well! She deserves to have her privacy invaded! She hid this from us! Her and Natsu both!" She exclaimed. "That's it!" She huffed and turned around. She headed straight for Fairy Hills, the girls dormitory for Fairy Tail members and into Erza's room.

**Well! That was quite a long chapter if I say so myself(which I do, took me three days to type this 11,097 words!) Anywho! Thanks for reading! Drop a REVIEW for me on your way out!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME MY LOVELIES!**

**A.~**


	14. They're Really Together

**OKAY! WWWEEEEEEE ANOTHER CHAPTER! So glad you guys are liking the story keep up the AMAZING reviews and I'll keep updating quickly ;) that way everyone's happy, yeah?**

**Alright, so I swear I don't mean for there to be a lemon every other chapter it just…. Sort of happens. So….. LEMON ALERT! AVERT YOUR EYES IF YOU'RE A PRUDE! (But people have told me I write good lemons (not that I think so, I cringe when I proof read) so it's your choice)**

**By the way, updates are gonna slow down a bit cause I have stuff to do like any normal human, and in my free time I'm kind of getting addicted to this show called Supernatural and I'm burning through the seasons Netflix has available hahahaha. Anywho, so that's taking up some time, school is taking up some more and when I'm not doing that stuff or writing this I'm working on original stories or sleeping. It's a lot to try and get done in a day so I'm gonna start alternating.**

**IMPORTANT DO NOT SKIP! I'm gonna try to post a chapter a week, mainly on the weekends, but if I can't get it on the weekends then I'll get it out as soon as possible. I just wanna slow down cause I want to continue taking it easy and pacing myself hahaha.**

**ALSO! I have my own crappy artwork up for my character Kaia on my deviant art page! The link is at the bottom of my profile so go check it out, in case you were wondering what she looks like!**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns errthang….. 'Cept for da plot. Dat's mine! (writing that made me cringe but I gotsta keep it fresh yo!)*shudders***

**Enjoy!**

**A.~**

_Previously on Dragon's Heat_

_"Okay….. Walk me to my door." Kaia breathed when he pulled away. He chuckled and his hand slid down her cheek, and neck, over her shoulder, and down to pick up her hand in his. She pulled him with her inside of her building and Lucy decided to wait for Natsu, but he never came back out. After about fifteen minutes she walked back out onto the street and looked up to see only one light was on. She saw pink and blue flash in front of the window and then the lights shut off and the curtains were drawn._

_"Oh my god! Are they-….. Oh my god! I've gotta tell Erza and Gra-… But….. Then…. They'll know I know where her apartment is….. Oh well! She deserves to have her privacy invaded! She hid this from us! Her and Natsu both!" She exclaimed. "That's it!" She huffed and turned around. She headed straight for Fairy Hills, the girls dormitory for Fairy Tail members and into Erza's room._

Now…

"Gray, they'll smell us the second they wake up!" Lucy huffed. She regretted sharing the whereabouts of Kaia's apartment the second she told the Ice Wizard and Armored woman.

"Not if we change the scent." Gray smirked as he held up an air freshener spray bottle. He sprayed it all over Lucy and the blonde began coughing as she accidently inhaled it. The mist burned her lungs and her eyes, and she tried desperately to wave it from her face as the Ice-Make mage sprayed down Erza and then himself.

"Guys this is an invasion of privacy!" the Summoner hissed as she watched Gray ditch the can in the alley.

"No it's not. We are concerned friends checking on our newest member to see how she's settling in." Erza said. "And if we just so happen to see anyone with her we can ask her about it later." With that she nodded to Gray and he nodded back as he pressed the top of his fist down into his open palm at his side.

"Ice-Make: Ladder!" A frozen ladder appeared before them and lead up to the window Lucy had told them was Kaia's.

"I saw Natsu go in there last night! He didn't come out! That should be proof enough!" Lucy reasoned.

"It's not. Natsu used to come into your apartment at night, and just sleep in your bed. It wouldn't prove anything." Erza said.

"Unless you have something to tell us." Gray asked with a chuckled.

"Nothing ever happened you pervert!" Lucy snapped at him.

"Well then him going into her apartment doesn't prove anything." Lucy hadn't mentioned their shared kiss outside Kaia's building. She felt that was just too much betrayal because it looked so sweet and private. She huffed.

"If they're awake and we get caught, I'm blaming you two and claiming you simply dragged me along unwillingly." She grumbled as she watched Gray climb up the ladder. She followed after him and then Erza followed after her. Gray slipped into the room and jumped over the bed, landing noiselessly onto the carpet so as not to disturb the large lump hiding under the blue blanket. He helped Lucy inside and then Erza slipped in after them, closing the window quietly behind herself. Lucy shivered at the cold temperature of the room.

"God, this is even colder than what I keep it at." Gray whispered as they watched the lump rise and fall with each breath the person (or persons as the case may be) took.

"What do we do now?" Lucy whispered as she hugged herself for warmth. Erza looked around and spotted a closet door opened just a crack right next to the bathroom. She pointed to it and everyone headed into the large closet.

"We wait for them to wake up and then watch." Erza informed the other two, who nodded in confirmation.

"Man I'd kill for a closet this big." The blonde whispered as she looked around. Erza crouched in front of the door and closed it all but a small bit so they could see out, and everyone lined up above or below each other to watch the lump on the bed. There was a slight feminine groan from it and it moved. Arms popped out of the top and brought half of the blankets down to reveal a blue head.

Kaia inhaled and wished she hadn't. He hand shot to her nose and covered it as the smell burned her nostrils.

"Good god…." She hissed and started nudging the other half of the lump. There was a grunt and she huffed. "Natsu, wake up." She grumbled.

"Whaaaa- Oh god!" He'd taken the blankets off his head and the second the smell reached him he covered his nose. "What the hell is that smell? It burns!" He whined as he sat up. The three in the closet felt a little bad now.

"So you didn't spray anything?" She asked.

"Hell no! I hate that perfume shit. It burns my nose so bad!"

"Open the window. Please dear lord have mercy and let there be a breeze." Kaia groaned. Natsu opened the window and air blew in. They both stayed still for a minute and then Natsu experimentally sniffed the air. He sighed in relieve and dropped his hand causing Kaia to do the same.

"Thank god." She muttered. He chuckled as he turned to her but it stopped quickly.

"Kaia! Your nose!" He exclaimed in worry. She frowned and sat up, holding the blanket to her front as she touched her hand underneath her nose. When she pulled them away there was blood staining the tips of her fingers.

"Ah crap." She grumbled and tilted her head back.

"That scent was so bad it made your nose bleed!" Now the three mages felt even worse but Kaia laughed.

"No, it's not that. This just happens sometimes. Stupid magic." She sighed. "Could you get me some water and ice please?" She asked.

"Of course." He got up and Gray had to cover Lucy's mouth before she could squeak at his state of dress, or lack thereof.

"Put some clothes on!" Kaia laughed with a blush as she tried not to look.

"Why?" He asked. "It's not like you care, and no one else is here." He teased.

"Because! I do care and that's utterly distracting and I don't think it'll help my nosebleed." She listed.

"Like you aren't distracting." He chuckled as he brought a huge glass of water, a bowl of ice, and a wet paper towel over to her.

"Thanks." She smiled and dabbed at her nose before drinking the water. She set the glass aside once it was finished and then Natsu took the towel to throw it away. "How am I distracting by the way?" She scoffed as he came back and sat on the bed. She swallowed a couple ice cubes like they were pills and when she took another one into her mouth to suck on Natsu lunged forward and kissed her hard.

Surprised by the action Kaia kissed back until he pulled away.

"Hey!" She pouted with a light blush after a second.

"What?" He chuckled innocently, and everyone heard the little clicking of something against teeth as he talked. Gray, Erza, and Lucy's eyes all widened while Kaia narrowed hers.

"You stole my ice cube." She grumbled. Natsu smirked and showed her the melting cube between his teeth before moving it back and crunching down on it.

"So what if I did?" He taunted.

"You don't even like ice!" He simply shrugged and smirked. "You're so rude." She pouted.

"Do something about it." He goaded. Kaia's narrowed eyes would have been completely scary had it not been for the twitch in her lips as she fought a smile.

"Don't challenge me." She warned.

"Why?" He asked teasingly.

"You know I'll win."

"I highly doubt that."

"You shouldn't."

"So prove me wrong. Show me." He challenged. Kaia growled low in her throat and grabbed the back of his head quickly. Her fingers tangled in his hair and she sat up more fully as she pulled him down to kiss him hard. Her mouth crashed against his and he groaned as she bit at his lip lightly.

When she tried to pull back he moved forward. She smirked and pushed him back.

Natsu growled and grabbed her wrists. He pinned them above her head as he forced her back down on the bed again. Erza was prepared to march out of the closet and punch the pink haired teen for forcing himself onto the girl but the bluenette's giggle stopped her.

"Natsu…. C'mon…." She mumbled. "You gotta stop….." The protest was only halfhearted as he kissed at her neck.

"Why?"

"We gotta get up and get ready."

"For what?"

"Going to the guild."

"We should stay here all day instead." He muttered.

"They'd know. They'd know we're together then." Natsu groaned at that and dropped his head to her shoulder.

"Rose and Happy really need to come home soon." He grumbled as he rolled on his back. Kaia was pulled on top of him and and she smiled softly as he swept her hair from her neck and over her back. Lucy nearly squeaked again when she realized the Water Slayer was naked as well.

"They'll be back in a couple of days." Kaia promised as she kissed him. "I got a letter from Rose yesterday. They're on their way home tomorrow."

"Thank god! I know we agreed not to tell anyone about us until we could tell Rose and Happy but I didn't think they'd be gone so long." He huffed.

"I know. And everyone's been all over us this past week." She pouted.

"I know they're just trying to flush us out and all but I swear to all things holy….. I'm going to burn that stupid stripper to a crisp when we finally tell everyone." He growled.

"Natsu." She sighed.

"We've been over this already. I don't share and I don't like it when other people touch what's mine." Erza glared at hearing Natsu call Kaia he property but the bluenette simply sighed as she fought a smile.

"He's only trying to get a rise out of us. It's not like he really feels that way, especially since I always smell Juvia all over him." She reminded him.

"He's still touching you. I don't care if he likes you that way or not. He's touching you like he does and it's pissing me off!"

"Natsu-"

"No! You. Are. Mine!" He snapped. Kaia flinched at his harsh tone and he regretted it instantly as he pulled her closer. "I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"It's okay." She smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"You're still mine though." He muttered as he pulled her hair from her neck again. She tilted her head to the side and everyone saw the small iridescent orange flame on her skin. Natsu reached his fingers up to brush over it and her eyes fluttered shut as she hummed. "This mark makes sure of that." He murmured as he leaned up to kiss it. "My mate." He growled.

"Yours." She promised. With another growl he pulled her down to kiss him. It wasn't gentle at all and she enjoyed every second of his mouth dominating hers. When he rolled them over again to press her into the sheets she giggled and broke away.

"Natsu….. Seriously, we have to get up." She groaned as he kissed his mark.

"We can go in late today." He muttered against her skin. She shivered.

"How are you not exhausted?" She asked, slightly breathless as his tongue shot out to sweep over the small flame. He chuckled. "Seriously, you came in with me last night, and you kept me up for hours." She moaned. "We didn't go to bed until three. How the hell do you have enough energy right now?"

"Dragons have great stamina and recovery time." He smirked and trailed his mouth along her collarbone.

" Not-ung… Not this dragon…." She grunted when he nipped lightly as her skin.

"You're such a liar." He murmured as he inhaled her scent.

"Am not." Kaia huffed.

"Are too, you might lie, but my nose doesn't." She blushed but she was lying before, just to tease him. With a growl she flipped them over and sat on top of them.

"Well what are you gonna do about it huh? If you nose doesn't lie, then you know I want you. So fix it." She challenged. He chuckled and pulled her hair back and over her shoulder. He cupped her neck in his hand and brought her down for a kiss as he leaned up on an elbow. She groaned as his tongue invaded her mouth and he flipped them over again. Kaia reached over blindly towards her bedside table and he smirked triumphantly as he pulled back, just a little though.

"What about going to the guild?" He teased.

"Later. You can be fast right?" She teased back.

"Maybe, but I really wanted to take my time." He murmured as he kissed her skin. She groaned.

"Dammit…" She groaned. "Screw it." She said a minute later before pulling him down for another kiss.

"Erza…" Lucy whispered quietly. "How are we gonna get out of here?"

"We can't leave Lucy, we're stuck." The redhead replied. "We just have to wait until they leave."

"What!? Erza they're going to have sex right now, and you expect to just sit here and watch? I don't know about you but I am _not_ a voyeur!" The blonde hissed quietly.

"No one said you had to watch." Gray muttered as he looked through the crack in the door to the couple on the bed.

"Oh my god, why the hell are you watching them?"

"Because it's interesting." Erza replied when Gray ignored the question.

"You're watching too?" Lucy squeaked.

"I want to make sure he's taking care of her needs. It's not about just his pleasure." The Titania whispered.

"So far he's doing good. Who knew that idiot would know how to touch a woman." Gray muttered quietly.

"Really, what's he doing?" Lucy asked as she looked through the crack.

Everyone was now watching Natsu as he touched between Kaia's legs. She was moaning and mewling under his ministrations and her hands were gripping the sheets underneath of her tighter and tighter.

"Natsu….." She whimpered as her hips rolled into his hand. "D-don't-ah…. Hah-… Don't tease…." She groaned. He smirked as he kissed her.

"You know you love it." He murmured as he rubbed his fingers against her little bundle of nerves. She gasped and her hips bucked up while her hands moved from the sheets to grab him instead. One hand gripped his forearm and the other tangled into his hair as she brought his mouth down to hers. They kissed as his hand worked at her, building her up slowly. Her mewl was swallowed up by his mouth as he pushed two fingers inside of her and began pumping them in and out. He thumb pressed against her nub and her hips bucked up, her head went back, and she gasped.

"We shouldn't be watching this." Lucy whispered from the closet as Kaia moaned.

"Once again, no one said you had to watch." Gray whispered back.

"None of us should be watching!" She hissed quietly.

"What are we supposed to do, sit and twiddle our thumbs in the dark?"

"It's better than peeking in on an activity that is completely private."

"It's not private." Gray scoffed under his breath.

"How is this not private? They're in her personal apartment! We're just hiding in her closet!" Lucy huffed.

"Both of you shut up before they hear you." Erza whispered.

"Oh please, we could talk normal and neither of them would hear it. They're too involved in their own world." Gray muttered quietly.

"Natsu!" Kaia cried when his fingers curled up.

"Shh, wouldn't want the neighbors to hear you." Natsu teased. She whimpered and bit her lip hard, but a loud moan escaped her despite her efforts. Natsu pulled his hand back and she whimpered.

"Wait, no, don't stop please!" She groaned. He chuckled and kissed her hard. She kissed him back and he bit her lip lightly before pulling back and kissing down her neck.

"But I want to taste you again." He murmured before dragging the tip of his tongue down her throat. Kaia gasped softly and her face flushed.

"N-Natsu…." She mumbled in embarrassment.

"Please? You taste so good…." He sucked at her chest, a safe place to leave a hickey that could be hidden. She whimpered and her fingers tangled in his pink hair.

"Natsu…." She panted.

"Please?" He asked as he continued kissing around her chest and down to her stomach.

"Yes, just please! Stop teasing me!" She whined.

"Yes ma'am." He chuckled before dipping between her legs. The closet watchers couldn't see what he was doing any longer but Kaia could feel it when he dragged his hot tongue along her folds. She gasped and grabbed at the sheets tightly as her hips lifted. Natsu placed an arm over her waist and continued his attack on her sex. She moaned, groaned, whimpered, and mewled as he worked at her and when he sucked on her clit she arched up with a cry.

"Oh god…. Natsu….." She whimpered. His tongue lashed out quickly and her hips jerked slightly under his restraining arm. He growled lowly and she gasped.

"Stop squirming." He demanded. She tried to keep still but when he pushed his tongue inside of her the idea went out the window as she moaned loudly. Though it didn't reach very far, it was hot and his nose pushed against her bud at the same time.

"Natsu…. Please, I can't- I need…. I need-….. Please…." He moved up to suck on her clit again and pushed two fingers inside of her. He could feel her getting close as he pushed them in and out and sucked harder at her little bud while his fingers curled up to brush against her g-spot. "Natsu!" She cried. She gripped the sheets tightly, her back arched, her eyes squeezed shut, her toes curled, and her mouth opened in a silent cry as she climaxed.

She came down from the high slowly, her body relaxing back down onto the bed, and Natsu kissed his way back up to her mouth. When his lips met hers she pulled him down harder and kissed him with passion.

"I want you." She groaned. He smirked.

"What happened to not having good stamina, or not enough recovery time?" He taunted. Kaia smirked and flipped them over before sitting on top of him. He held her hips gently and she placed her hands onto his chest as she looked down at him with devious eyes.

"What can I say? You awoke the Dragon." She growled playfully.

"I'm totally okay with the consequences." Natsu chuckled as he flipped them back over. She smiled up at him and he leaned down to kiss her. "I love you." He murmured.

"I love you too." She mumbled against his lips. Natsu lined up, and when he thrust inside of her they both moaned lowly. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close as he began to move inside of her, slow and gentle. He looked up a little to kiss her and she moaned as she kissed him back.

"Natsu….. Can actually be gentle?" Lucy whispered in disbelief as she watched with rapt attention.

"Who'd of thought." Gray muttered.

"It is rather surprising." Erza mumbled.

"Natsu…." Kaia whimpered as she lifted her hips to meet him. "F-faster…. Please…" He groaned and complied. Gone were the gentle slow movements. She moaned and he hooked his arm under her as her arms fell away from his neck, then he pulled her leg up to his shoulder with a smirk as she gasped. He pushed into her faster and harder than before. She moaned and he groaned as he grabbed her hands in his, holding them beside her head. She moaned and he kissed her to muffle the loud sound.

"Damn Kaia sure is noisy…. And flexible…" Gray gulped.

"Well you know what they say about the quiet ones." Erza muttered. Kaia moaned and arched up a little as Natsu kissed down her neck, and over every part of her torso he could reach. He pushed into her again and felt her start to tremble around him.

"Natsu.." She groaned.

"Already?" He smirked and she whimpered. He groaned and sped up his pace. She moaned and he moved down to suck on his mark. Her moan turned into a cry when he bit down on it lightly, scraping his teeth over the spot. She arched into him again and Natsu groaned as he felt her walls squeezing him. He stopped moving, because if he continued he would have joined her in her release. And he didn't want that just yet. He kissed her softly as she came down from her high, and when they pulled away from each other neither spoke yet they moved in perfect sync as Kaia rolled to be on top. Natsu sat up and wrapped his arms around her as she started moving over him. Her pace was slow but hard, and it made him groan and grab hold of her hips to try and help her go faster.

"Kaia…." He panted.

"Nuh-uh." She smirked and leaned down to kiss him. He growled against her mouth and shifted so he could thrust his hips up to meet hers. She groaned and broke the kiss, panting. "You don't play fair." She huffed.

"I fight fire with fire." He smirked and kissed at her neck. She moaned loudly and dropped her head back to give him total access. He nipped, kissed, and sucked at her skin, making sure to keep it all light enough to not leave marks unless her necklace could cover it. After a minute or two it was Kaia's turn. She sucked on his skin as she moved over him and he groaned as he felt her lips and teeth graze across his neck. Her tongue flicked out over her mark and he groaned loudly as he gripped her hips tightly. He pulled her down onto him faster and finally it urged her to going quick on her own. She moved over him hard and fast and he groaned as she kissed and sucked on his neck. She left bright red marks on his skin and smirked as her tongue flicked out over one. Natsu groaned and sucked on his mark, making her gasp.

"N-ah….. Natsu don't-" She panted. When he sucked on the mark again she quivered around him and whimpered. "St-stop that…. Seriously…." She moaned.

"Why?" He smirked. "Are you close?" He asked as if he didn't already know. She whimpered and he grazed his teeth lightly over the skin, making her moan. She retaliated by squeezing her muscles around him. He groaned and thrust up into her hard at the same time he bit down hard on his mark. Kaia gasped, her body locked up and she pressed her mouth to his shoulder to stop herself from screaming. Natsu grunted as her nails bit into the skin of his back and rolled until she was underneath him, her head at the foot of the bed.

Now that she was thoroughly taken care of he was chasing his own release, and when Kaia came off of her high she helped him reach it by clenching her muscles around him. He groaned and dropped his head to her shoulder. She smirked and reached up to kiss her mark. He groaned again when she licked it and brushed her lips over it, light as a feather. Then she pulled back a bit and opened her mouth before biting down on his neck, her sharp teeth sinking into his skin.

The closet watchers were shocked by the brutal move but it pushed Natsu over the edge. He slammed into her one last time with a roar as he reached his climax. Kaia held him close and pulled back to lick lightly over the wound. Her mark shimmered for a second and blood beaded from the small punctures her fang teeth had created. Natsu pulled away from her and flopped onto his back on the bed next to her, panting.

Kaia leaned up on an elbow and smiled down at Natsu. She reached over and turned his head to the side so she could see his neck.

"I need to heal that." She mumbled as he pulled her to sit on top of him.

"You should probably heal yourself first." He murmured, pulling her hair from her neck. Everyone in the closet saw the trickle of blood trailing down her neck. Kaia reached up and touched her fingers to it. She examined her fingers as she pulled her hand back and shrugged. "I'm sorry, I bit really hard." He murmured, frowning.

"Can't even feel it." She promised with a smile. "Besides, this is just a consequence of having a dragon nature. Constantly wanting to mark your mate." She teased as water gathered on her hand. Everyone felt the presence of immense magical power and Natsu chuckled.

"Releasing it?" He asked.

"Just a little." She smiled sheepishly as her hand touched his neck, he hissed and jerked away a bit. "Oh hold still." She huffed.

"It's cold." He whined.

"Would you like me to make it colder you big baby?" She huffed.

"No." He grumbled.

"Then shush. It's not even that cold. I actually tried to warm it up." She muttered as she healed his neck. Then she got off of him and stood up. "I'm gonna take a shower." She smiled and leaned down to kiss him.

"Mind if I join you?" Natsu grinned and she snorted.

"No." He pouted at that. "If you come in the shower with me we'll never get to the guild. I'm sure everyone's starting to wonder where we are. Oh they're gonna go haywire when we show up and start pestering us more." She groaned.

"Okay, okay. Go take your shower, I'll take one after you and then we'll head to the guild." Natsu chuckled. Kaia disappeared into the bathroom and Natsu found his boxers. He pulled them on and then went for his pants. He dug around in the pockets and frowned when he didn't find what he was looking for. He huffed and looked around the room for it. "Where the hell…" He frowned and continued searching. Singing made him pause and everyone listened as the pretty voice drifted to them from the bathroom.

_"We may only have tonight,_

_But till the morning sun you're mine,_

_All mine_

_Play the music low_

_And sway to the rhythm of love_

_When the moon is low_

_We can dance in slow motion_

_And all your tears will subside_

_All your tears will dry_

_And long after I've gone_

_You'll still be humming along_

_And I will keep you in my mind_

_The way you make love so fine_

_We may only have tonight_

_But till the morning sun, you're mine_

_All mine_

_Play the music low_

_And sway to the rhythm of love_

_Play the music low_

_And sway to the rhythm of love_

_Yeah, sway to the rhythm of love"_

"She's…. Actually singing." Natsu smiled to himself as he listened to her continue to sing happily in the shower. He saw something poking out from underneath the bed and snatched up the box that had fallen from his pocket. From the closet Lucy clapped a hand over her mouth to contain her gasp.

"Oh my god….. Is that what I think it is?" She whispered.

"I don't know shut up." Erza whispered back.

"What am I missing here?" Gray wondered.

"I think that's a ring box." Lucy hissed out quietly.

"Okay…..?" He frowned.

"Oh my god…. Why would a guy, in a relationship, have a ring box?" Lucy tried to make him think of it.

"Because he wants to give her a present?" Gray frowned.

"You idiot. Think about it. A ring. I'm pretty sure there's a question to go with it!" The blonde huffed.

"Uuuuuhhhhhh-" His eyes widened. "Oh!" He whispered and Lucy flicked him on the head.

"There you go." She grumbled.

"Shut up, we don't know what it is, so let's watch and find out if you're right." Erza huffed. The shower shut off with those words and Natsu dove onto the bed shoving the box down into his pocket and acting casual as he lounged back on the pillows. Kaia came out of the bathroom with her hair down and dripping behind her.

"Want me to dry it for you?" Natsu chuckled as she sat at her vanity.

"Sure." She smiled as she brushed it out. He stood up and walked over to her. Standing behind her he heated his hands and combed his fingers through her hair, drying it by turning the water clinging to the strands into steam. Kaia hummed and closed her eyes. "I might just fall asleep on you." She mumbled with a giggle.

"Why?" He chuckled.

"I love it when people play with my hair. It feels wonderful." She mumbled. Natsu chuckled and continued combing his fingers through her hair. He even picked up a small section and started braiding it.

"I love your long hair." He murmured.

"I do too." Kaia smiled as she opened her eyes. She blinked in surprise when she saw what he was doing though. "You know how to braid?" She asked.

"Yeah, hanging out with girls at the guild all the time, you pick this kind of stuff up after a while." He shrugged, combing out the braid gently.

"Hmm. Maybe you could braid all of my hair someday." She smiled.

"Why not today?"

"No time. Go shower." She smiled as she stood up and everyone inside the closet tensed up, preparing to be discovered when she started to walk over to them.

"Hey wait a second." Natsu said making her pause and turned to him. He walked over and reached into his pocket. Lucy pushed up to see through the crack in the door better and watched as he pulled out the box. He handed it to Kaia with a smile and told her to open it. She gasped.

"Oh… Natsu…." She whispered.

"Happy Valentine's day." He murmured. Kaia giggled in disbelief.

"Chocolates or roses would have sufficed. I mean you said that's what people do for today." She mumbled.

"What the hell is it?"

"Clearly not an engagement ring." Gray muttered. "No question popped, and no refusal or acceptance."

"Thanks for that Sherlock." Lucy grumbled.

"Well, yeah but that stuff it boring and normal." Natsu shrugged.

"And you aren't normal."

"Neither are you. You're spectacular." He smiled.

"That smooth motherfucker…. How the hell did he get so smooth? Has he been taking lessons from Loki or something?" Gray muttered.

"No, Loki hasn't said anything about that." Lucy mumbled.

"Help me put it on." Kaia smiled and handed it back to him. He took the jewelry from the box and dropped the box to the floor. Kaia turned away and lifted her hair up. Natsu stuck his hands through the space between her neck and arms and pulled the necklace around her neck. He clasped it and when Kaia dropped her hair she touched the pretty red heart that sat just above her chest. She turned back to him and kissed softly. "Thank you." She whispered. "It's so beautiful."

"It still pales in comparison to you." He smiled and she blushed.

"Holy shit, if things get any smoother I'm gonna slip and fall on my ass." Gray muttered.

"Okay, go take a shower and then we'll head to the guild." Kaia smiled.

"I'm actually gonna shower at my place. Just so we don't show up at the same time, ya know." Natsu said.

"Oh, alright." She nodded. "I love you." She said before kissing him again.

"I love you too." Natsu murmured before heading over to her window. He jumped out and Kaia left it open. She walked over to her vanity and smiled as she admired the necklace. She frowned when she remembered she didn't have her other necklace on and touched her throat as she tried to remember where she put it.

"Bathroom." She snapped her fingers when she remembered and walked into the bathroom.

"Hurry up, now's our chance!" Lucy whispered. Everyone rushed from the closet and climbed out the open window. Lucy was the last to jump and Gray and Erza helped catch her. By the time Kaia came out of the bathroom with her other necklace on as well they were down the street. The Water Dragon Slayer opened her closet door again and was assaulted with the perfume smell from before. She gagged and covered her nose as she grabbed some clothes and left the door open to air it out while she waved her clothes around to get the nasty scent off of them.

She dressed and when she was done she smiled and touched her necklaces before heading over to her window and closing it behind her before she leapt down to the street below. She strolled down the streets, extremely happy, and walked to the guild.

Lucy, Gray, and Erza were already there when she walked in and she headed over to them with a smile.

"Hey guys." She said as she walked up. They smiled and greeted her.

"Nice necklace, where'd you get it?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, um…. Someone special gave it to me." Kaia blushed and touched her new necklace.

"Who would that be?" Erza smiled.

"Someone." The bluenette giggled. Before any further questions were asked Natsu burst into the guild.

"Hey Natsu." Lucy greeted when he came over.

"So where have you two been all morning?" Gray asked as he threw an arm over Kaia's shoulders.

"I slept in today." Kaia muttered and ducked under his arm. She ended up beside Natsu who shrugged as he answered.

"I was working out." He replied.

"Hey speaking of workouts, we should work out together sometime." Kaia smiled.

"Why's that?" Natsu asked.

"Cause maybe if I follow your work out I'll be able to beat you in a fight." She smirked.

"Like that'll happen." He snorted.

"You're saying I can't ever beat you?" She asked.

"I'm saying just because you work out with me, it won't help you beat me." He shrugged.

"Then how do I beat you?"

"Like I'd tell you!" He exclaimed. She giggled.

"Hey you never know unless you try." She shrugged.

"If you wanna beat flame-brain all you gotta do is make him think." Gray snorted.

"What are you saying you droopy eyed stripper?" Natsu snapped.

"You know exactly what I'm saying squinty eyes!" Gray snapped back.

"That's it! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu shouted before punching Gray with a flaming hand.

"Bastard!" Gray snapped before tackling him. Their brawl escalated until Natsu threw Gray into someone and then the guy joined the fight, bringing others into it until most of the guild was brawling. Kaia laughed as she watched everyone and shook her head.

"I love my life." She smiled to herself before rushing to join the fray.

**Well… So…..*clears throat awkwardly* That happened… Um….. Yeah. Didn't mean for the trio of spies to become voyeurs but ya' know….. Shiz happens. So yeah. REVIEW tell me what you think!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME MY LOVELIES!**

**A.~**


	15. Interviews and Photo Shoots

**Wweeeeee so last chapter…. Um yeah….. Awkward. But my head gets bored and tries to make things interesting… I REGRET NOTHING WWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE So yeah. New chapter, and ehehehehehe more fun!**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima is the toymaker. I just like to play with his things.**

**I'll seeya at the bottom**

**Enjoy.**

**A.~**

_Previously on Dragon's Heart_

_"Bastard!" Gray snapped before tackling him. Their brawl escalated until Natsu threw Gray into someone and then the guy joined the fight, bringing others into it until most of the guild was brawling. Kaia laughed as she watched everyone and shook her head._

_"I love my life." She smiled to herself before rushing to join the fray._

Now…

"C'mon you're so close." He smirked. Kaia groaned as she laid there under him. Her breath was coming out in harsh pants, strands of hair were stuck to her forehead and temples. The exertion was making her sweat, and her face became flushed as she continued, cheered on by his encouragement.

"This is impossible!" She hissed.

"No it's not, just a little more. C'mon you can do it, you're almost there." He promised. She shook her head.

"No, no I can't Natsu. I can't handle anymore." She groaned.

"You can handle a couple more." He chuckled.

"No, really I can't." She whimpered.

"Not even two? C'mon you should have enough in you for two more." He encouraged. She groaned.

"You're trying to kill me."

"You wanted to do this."

"I didn't think you'd be so hardcore about it!" She huffed.

"C'mon just two more and then you can be done." He said as he moved a little closer.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes. For this anyways." She groaned at that.

"And after I'm finished here?"

"We move on to push-ups." He smiled as he held her feet to the floor again.(**I know what you were thinking…. Lil pervs….. teehee**)

"Oh god. Two hundred crunches are bad enough! I'm scared my arms are gonna pop of at just the mention of your recommended amount of push-ups!" Kaia grunted as she curled in on herself to do another sit-up.

"It's not that bad I promise." Natsu chuckled.

"How many am I in for?" She asked as she flopped back onto the floor. Her stomach muscles were burning and she knew she was going to be sore for a couple days. Possibly a week.

"One hundred fifty." He shrugged like it was nothing. She shot up into her last sit up just so she could glare at him.

"You said it wouldn't be that bad!" She exclaimed.

"Oh c'mon it's _not_ that bad!"

"This is all double what I normally do!"

"I know." He smirked.

"You're doing this on purpose." She realized.

"Somewhat. C'mon this is half of what I normally do." He chuckled at her wide eyes.

"Only-… Only half…?" She squeaked.

"Yes only half my delicate little snowflake." He smirked.

"I'm gonna punch that smug look right off your face." She warned. Natsu tried to bite his lips to stop his smirk from growing.

"Okay, how about this. We'll do the push-ups together, and then I'll run with you." He offered. Kaia thought about it for a second.

"How far do you run normally? And for how long?" She asked.

"About two miles. I don't time myself though." He shrugged.

"Alright, how about this. I'll finish this workout with you on upper body, and you have to follow my lower body work out?" She offered.

"Alright." He shrugged again with an easy smile. "It's a deal."

"Okay. Let's do this." Kaia huffed before rolling onto her stomach and starting on her push-ups.

O~O~O~O

"Oh god….. Remind me never to agree to a run with you ever again." Natsu groaned. He was panting heavily and he hated that he felt so weak from just a run but it was more like a marathon. And it bewildered him how Kaia was still jogging in place beside him, completely calm while he was struggling for air.

"This is just my warm up you big baby." She scoffed as she stopped jogging in place. His head shot up in disbelief.

"What?" He exclaimed. "We ran all through Magnolia, and up to this huge hill!" Kaia looked around at his wild gesturing arm and smiled.

"Yeah, I really love the view up here." She mumbled. "I can see the entire city from here. It's so pretty at sunrise, or sunset." She sighed contently. "Anyways, we can take a break if you want." She offered. Regretfully Natsu accepted and collapsed into the grass. He pat the space next to him and Kaia shook her head.

"What?" He asked.

"I got a cramp in the back of my thigh towards the end. I wanna try and stretch it out." She shrugged as she walked over to a tree with a low hanging branch. She lifted her leg to it and bent over to try and stretch out the muscle but it wasn't working how she wanted it to. She huffed and tried a couple different things but none of them worked. "Ugh." She growled lowly in frustration.

"Here. Let me help." Natsu muttered. She turned to him as he stood up and walked over to her. When he was close enough he bent down and grabbed her ankle he hooked her leg up onto his shoulder and stepped closer until they were pressed together. "Now don't move you other foot." He commanded before leaning backwards. Kaia leaned forward and it pushed her leg to stretch farther. She felt the pull on her muscles and smiled.

"This is actually helpful…. But um….. It's the other leg having the issue." She giggled.

"Well it doesn't hurt to stretch out both legs, now does it?" Natsu huffed and looked down to hide his blush. "Here, switch legs then." He said. Kaia giggled but followed his command. He leaned back and it stretched the tight muscle. She winced at the uncomfortable tug and nearly lost her balance as she instinctively tried to readjust.

"Whoa!" She squeaked as she wobbled. Her loss of balance threw Natsu off and they both started to wobble before falling onto their sides with an "omf!"

"Nngh…. Sorry." Kaia groaned as she tried to get up.

"It's okay." He chuckled. He disentangled himself from her and helped her get to her feet. "Does your leg feel better at least?" He asked. She stretched a couple different ways and hopped on her leg a little.

"Yeah, thanks." She smiled. Natsu nodded and she sniffed the air quickly. She didn't smell anyone else so she moved forward and kissed him softly. "Let's head back." She smiled. Natsu whined.

"How long is this run gonna be?" He asked.

"Just back to my apartment normally. My warm up is always the longest part. But today I was thinking of just jogging to the guild to get some water. And flames for you." She shrugged.

"Oh, yum. Mira said she was getting some pine wood today. That wood makes the tastiest fire." He perked up instantly.

"Well let's go see if they're in yet." Kaia smiled and started down the hill. Natsu took a second to admire the girl jogging down in front of him, and the basketball shorts she was wearing. They were black and rode low on her hips. They reached down to her knees too. She was barefoot as always, and on top she had her necklace of course and besides that just a red sports bra. It had annoyed the hell out of him in town because everyone stared at her. But she completely ignored the looks. Her hair was up in a ponytail and her bangs were down, covering her eye as always.

"Natsu! You coming or what?" She asked. She was half way down already.

"Coming!" He called before starting down the hill.

O~O~O~O

"Mira did the wood come in yet!?" Natsu called as he barged into the guild with Kaia right behind him. The bluenette giggled and shook her head as he raced over to the bar.

"Sure, now he can run all over the place." She snorted as she followed after him.

"Kaia! What the hell are you wearing!?" Lucy exclaimed as she came up to her friend.

"Um…. Workout clothes." Kaia frowned.

"You gotta go home, shower and change now! Hurry before Sorcerer Weekly gets here!" The blonde exclaimed.

"Um…."

"They're coming today to do another issue on Fairy Tail and I will not have my friend looking like that!" She plucked a key off her ring and held it out in front of her calling, "Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" The maid popped up and bowed to Lucy.

"Is it time for my punishment Princess?" The pinkette asked.

"Virgo, can you get Kaia cleaned up and looking nice?" Lucy asked.

"Of course Princess." Virgo nodded before grabbing Kaia. The bluenette squeaked as the Maid drilled underground and took the girl with her.

"Where did Virgo take Kaia?" Natsu frowned as he came over, munching on a stick of flames.

"She needs to be clean and pretty." Lucy huffed.

"She's always pretty." The male grumbled quietly. "Why does she need to be clean and pretty?" He asked at a normal volume when Lucy just stared at him.

"Cause Sorcerer Weekly is coming today to do another issue on Fairy Tail, and it's newest member. Word's gotten around about Kaia and her power." Gray said as he joined the two.

"Oh. Well I still don't get why you're making Virgo torture her just for that." Natsu shrugged.

"Well she needs to be presentable. Not sweaty and gross from working out." Lucy shrugged. Before Natsu could retort that Kaia could never be _gross_ the girl in discussion showed up again with Virgo.

"Okay, that's just weird. Please don't go digging me to anywhere else." Kaia grumbled.

"See now you look good." Lucy smiled as she took in a freshly showered Kaia. She was in a flowing white skirt that went to mid-thigh, a light blue sash was across her hips, and tied to one. She had on navy blue sleeve-lets that had a ring for her middle fingers and went up to her elbows, and a lavender mid-drift t-shirt with cap sleeves and a low V-neckline.

"Please, I looked fine in the first place." Kaia grumbled.

"Where did your shoes go?" Lucy asked after a second.

"Will I be punished for losing her shoes?" Virgo asked, looking too hopeful.

"No!" Lucy exclaimed. "Thank you for your help Virgo, you can go back." She smiled and the spirit poofed back to her world.

"Okay, so I had that stripping habit, and I broke it ya know? Mostly."

"What do you mean mostly?" Gray asked.

"I hate shoes. I hate them with a passion, because I can't feel where I'm going or stepping. I don't like it. So those I still lose all the time if I try and wear them." She shrugged.

"Nice." Gray chuckled. "Anyways, Sorcerer Weekly's gonna be here any minute, and they wanna do a piece entirely about you. You should tell them all about your matchmaking capabilities." He smirked as he threw an arm over her shoulders. Kaia ducked under it and stepped back. She sat at a table and Gray and Lucy sat on either side of her, making it so Natsu had to sit across from them.

"Speaking of Matchmaking! We need to find someone for you! I bet you'd like Laxus cause I read somewhere that Electricity slash Lightning are really attracted to water." Lucy smiled.

"What? I don't even know Laxus." Kaia blushed. "And besides, I don't really need-"

"I bet Mirajane could help us find a match for you!" Gray jumped in.

"What, no I don't-"

"That's a perfect idea we can ask Mira who would be the best for Kaia!" The blonde smiled.

"No!" Kaia snapped loudly as she slammed her hands on the table and stood, making Lucy and Gray jump, and everyone at the tables around them turn to look at what had made the sweet girl get mad. "I don't need nor want anyone to try and match me up with anyone else! I already have someone!" She huffed.

"Really who?" Lucy asked.

_Oh screw it and just tell them. You know Rose won't be all that mad._ Seiko piped up in her head.

"I'm-" She suddenly gasped and doubled over in pain making Gray, Lucy, and Natsu all jump up from the table.

"Mira! We need water!" Natsu called as he rushed up to her.

"Sure thing, here you go." Mira smiled handing him a huge glass.

"Thanks!" He said before rushing back to Kaia. He handed her the glass and she drank it all quicker than Happy could devour a fish.

"Gosh, you can let out your power you know." Lucy muttered when Kaia was somewhat normal.

"Sorry…. Just not used to being able to do that all the time." She muttered. The air around her became slightly charged with magic and a little chillier.

"Anyways, who are you dating?" Lucy smiled. Kaia rolled her eyes at the blonde.

"N-"

"Fairy Tail! So cool!" Jason, the report from Sorcerer Weekly exclaimed as he barged into the guild. He spotted Natsu and rushed up right away. "Natsu! The Salamander!" Natsu proceeded to punch him in the face.

"Stop telling people I'm a destroyer of towns!" The pink haired male snapped.

"Natsu! Be nice!" Kaia scolded. "He's only telling the truth." She teased. Natsu pouted at her.

"Who are you? You're cool!" Jason proclaimed before Kaia could even tell him her name.

"I'm Kaia. Kaia Neva." She smiled.

"Cool! I'm here to do a story all about you!" He practically yelled it.

"Alright, that's- uh- cool…" Kaia smiled awkwardly.

"So cool!" He said as he got up close to her. She backed off slowly with a tense smile.

"So what cool magic do you use?" He asked, a pen and notepad ready to take notes.

"I'm a Dragon Slayer." She smiled.

"Cool!" He scribbled that down. "What kind of cool Dragon taught you? Or are you the Lacrima generation? Oh the cool Hybrid Generation?" He asked.

"I'm a traditional Dragon Slayer. My mother's name was Indra, and she was a Water Dragon so I know Water Dragon magic." Kaia said and Jason wrote all of it down quickly.

"What cool attack spells do you use?" He asked eagerly.

"Water Dragon's Water Cannon, Water Dragon's Jet Kick, Water Dragon's Roar, Water Dragon's Whirlpool Wing Attack, Water Dragon's Hurricane, and the last one I don't use much cause I have to be near a body of water in order to get it the way I want, but its Water Dragon's Tsunami." She shrugged.

"So cool!" Jason exclaimed as he jotted all her spells down. "Do you have any cool nicknames?" He asked.

"Antarcticana." She shrugged. Most of the guild froze at the name and turned to her slowly. She just continued to smile easily. Jason wrote it down along with some notes.

"Cool!" He exclaimed.

"Any other questions?" She asked.

"I'm all set, but you're so cool!" He smiled.

"Good, my turn! Move it!" A a short black haired girl huffed as she shoved Jason out of the way and smiled at Kaia.

"And you are?" Kaia asked with a giggle. For a small chick this girl was fierce and outgoing.

"I'm Nelly. Jason's partner. We wanted to show two sides of you, cause we heard you were fierce. Is it true you have an abnormal amount of Magic Energy?" She asked.

"Yes, that's true." Kaia nodded.

"Awesome! Jason write that down!" She demanded. He wrote quickly. "That's the last question for your Warrior profile. Now, how about we get to that sweet side, cause I've heard talk that you're super sweet." She smiled.

"I guess, I mean, I dunno if I'm sweet or not." She giggled.

"Yes!" Multiple people in the guild chorused. Kaia blushed and Nelly stanched the notepad and pen from Jason. She flipped to a new page and looked back up, pen poised to write.

"So you are sweet. How old are you?"

"Eighteen, or Twenty Eight, it's complicated." She shrugged. With prompting Kaia explained her situation.

"Sweet." Nelly nodded. "You're as sweet as nectar." She smiled.

"Thank you." Kaia smiled back.

"Now, has the nectar attracted any bees?" Nelly asked with a sly smile.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean." Kaia frowned.

"Are you dating anyone?" She asked.

"Oh, yes." Kaia giggled.

"And?"

"And?" Kaia asked in confusion.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Nelly prompted. Kaia blushed.

"Well, it's-"

"We're back!" Happy exclaimed as he and the other Exceeds rushed into the guild hall. Rose flew straight to Kaia and hugged her.

"I missed you so much!" Rose exclaimed.

"I missed you too." Kaia laughed.

"Who's this?" Nelly asked.

"I'm Rose! I'm Kaia's Exceed companion! She hatched me from an egg and she always takes such good care of me!" Rose smiled.

"Aw, how cute. Anyhow, who are you dating?" Nelly asked.

"You're dating?" Rose was surprised.

'Well, it's more serious than dating." She smiled and looked over at Natsu. He smiled and walked over to sling his arm over her shoulders. Not many people were surprised by the movement, but Kaia's move made everyone go wide eyed. She reached up and kissed Natsu quickly. "Natsu Dragneel is my mate." She smiled and blushed.

"Holy shit!"

"Are you serious?"

"Natsu? Really, who'd have thought!"

"Yay!" Various people shouted and clapped and cheered for them.

"Mates?" Nelly asked when it calmed a little.

"Yes. Dragons have a mate. They only have the one for their lives and since Dragon Slayers are much like dragons in a way, we're the same." Kaia smiled.

"Wow…. So it's like….. Serious. What if you weren't suited for each other?"

"We're always very careful when we choose, but once we've chosen we don't give up easily." Natsu said, serious for once.

"Anything else about this mates thing we should know about?"

"We mark each other." Kaia shrugged. Erza, Lucy, and Gray all thought of the small flame they saw on her neck.

"Where at?" Nelly asked.

"Any place that's obvious. The mark is to let other dragons, or slayers, or people, know that we've already mated." She pulled off her necklace briefly to show off her mark, and Nelly quickly snapped a picture of the small flame. "Dragons are very possessive." Kaia giggled.

"Oh, that reminds me." Natsu said as he broke away from Kaia to punch Gray in the face. Hard.

"The hell was that for asshole that hurt!" He snapped.

"That was for you constantly hanging over my mate." He huffed.

"Natsu." Kaia sighed. He smiled at her and she rolled her eyes as she tried to contain her smile.

"How do you mark each other?" Nelly asked. Kaia and Natsu both blushed. "Unless of course it's- um…. Private." Nelly said quickly.

"Well….. A little but it's okay. The most common area to mark is the neck. And you have to bite the person you want to mark. It has to be hard enough to break skin." Kaia mumbled.

"Why's that?" Nelly asked.

"Well that's the reason our canine teeth are slightly longer than normal. Were pierce the skin and draw blood cause well….. We…. Take a little? And in return we push some of our magic into their system that way we can create a mark like the one you saw on me." Kaia blushed.

"What does you're look like Natsu?" Lucy asked. Natsu looked at Kaia and she nodded. He took off her scarf and pulled the high collar of her jacket away from his neck to show off the water drop with a small snowflake inside.

"Why does it have a snowflake?" Nelly asked.

"I was raised in the North." Kaia shrugged.

"Oh." She snapped a picture of his mark before he put his scarf back on.

"That's cool… And kind of brutal." Nelly winced.

"Oh no, it doesn't hurt." Kaia said quickly.

"It actually feels amazing." Natsu added.

"Amazing huh?" Nelly smirked and Kaia blushed.

"It's like a piece of you is missing, and when we mark each other, that piece is suddenly there. You feel whole." She explained.

"Aww. That sounds adorable." Nelly was writing furiously as they continued to talk and she proclaimed that Kaia and Natsu were now the biggest power couple she'd seen, making Kaia blush again. She asked a couple more questions about Kaia, and then they moved on to picture time. There were pictures of Kaia and Natsu together, some of them were total power couple poses. In one they stood back to back and held hands with interlaced fingers as they stared intimidatingly at the camera. Another was of Natsu sitting in a big chair and Kaia was bent down behind him, her head resting on his shoulder and her arms draped lazily around his neck and ever his chest, once again staring down the camera.

Other pictures were cute. Kaia smiling widely as Natsu kissed her nose, and and her laughing as he picked her up bridal style. One was of Kaia fighting alongside Natsu in a common guild brawl, both smiling deviously at each other. Another was Kaia riding piggy back as Natsu held onto her. Another, her kissing his cheek while they both blushed.

And then Nelly wanted pictures of Kaia on her own.

"I wanna go for sweet, and then sexy and powerful, and then cute sexy." She said and snapped her fingers. Clothes appeared out of nowhere and people came out of the racks to attack Kaia and change her at lightning speeds. She barely had time to squeak before she found herself in a cute summer dress. Shorts and T-shirts. Somehow they found out about her original outfit and had her in her familiar bandages and green shorts. She was hugging Rose in a couple, and some she was holding ridiculous props. Like her plushie dragon—she didn't wanna know how they got it—and then she was squirting guild members with a water gun.

When sexy came they moved out to the beach and got a _lot _ of swimsuit shots. They got her with her fist wrapped in water as stood in the ocean and glared the camera down. They got a lot of pictures of her using each of her spells, and when they asked if she wanted to stop for fear she might be tired, she promised them that she was more than okay to continue. It felt wonderful to get some magic out. Her last move was the tsunami.

"You guys are gonna have to step _way_ back for this one." She frowned. They all moved back and Kaia waded waist deep in the water. Natsu watched with the other, and tons of guild members had come to watch this show too. Kaia closed her eyes and placed her arms out to her sides, palms laying on top of the water. She took a deep breath before she began to sway back and forth, moving the waves with her. Everyone was surprised as they watched the waves go out, and back in, reaching closer to them until it brushed their toes. The next time it went out Kaia's arms shot straight up, palms flat facing the sky.

"Water Dragon's Tsunami!" She called as a huge magic circle appeared above her hands. A giant wall of water—taller than the tallest building in Magnolia—shot up into the sky and curved toward them. It swallowed Kaia's form but before it could hit it suddenly went the other direction and crashed back into the sea. Kaia became visible again, and she was soaked in water, bent forward a little with her hands out in front of her, looking as if she'd simply pushed the wave away. She stayed like that as a massive wave came hurling back at them and with an extra little shove at the air the wave smoothed out and became normal again. Nelly had been snapping pictures like crazy and Jason had been filming it with a Lacrima surveillance drone. Kaia calmly walked back onto the beach and twisted her hair behind her head into a ponytail. With a flick of her fingers the water was whipped out of her hair.

"That… Was…. SO COOL!" Jason yelled loudly. Kaia laughed and smiled.

"Thanks." She beamed.

"That was completely awesome!" Nelly applauded. Fairy Tail members stood star struck by the power this girl held. "But wait….. All you makeup is gone!" She pouted.

"Sorry, I washed it off in the water. I'm just not a fan of the thick feel of it." Kaia grimaced.

"And you don't need it anyways, it takes away from your beauty." Natsu said as he came up and draped an arm over her shoulders again. Kaia blushed and smiled at him, and Nelly snapped a picture.

"When the hell did Natsu get so smooth?" Someone murmured.

"Probably about the same time he became capable of being serious outside of a fight." Someone else responded drily.

"You really are getting smooth." Kaia giggled. "Any smoother and I might just slip and fall on my ass." She snorted.

"Then I wish I was the floor." Natsu smirked. Kaia blushed and a couple jaws dropped.

"Damn!" Someone called a little farther back. Kaia and Natsu laughed.

"Anywho, let's go back to the guild and get some sexy cute shots in." Nelly said before grabbing Kaia to drag her back. Kaia grabbed Natsu's arm so he was dragged back as well.

"Alright, since his comment was so sweet we won't use any more make up on you. Well nothing to try and enhance anything. We still need to power you so you're not all shiny in the pictures." Nelly smiled as the henchwomen changed her at rapid speed once again. Kaia came out in a maid outfit, and immediately she blushed as she tried to pull the short skirt down in the front and back.

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with this in the middle of the guild!" She squeaked.

"We could go out on the street if you like." Nelly shrugged.

"No!" Kaia exclaimed, feeling mortified at the mere thought of strangers seeing her in this costume.

"Aww c'mon Kaia it's sexy!" Someone called.

"Shut up before I shove my fist in your face!" The bluenette snapped as she stomped her foot.

"Where'd your shoes go?" Nelly wondered.

"Forget her shoes, where's her apron!?" One of the dressing girls exclaimed in dismay.

"Dammit! I was afraid if this!" Kaia huffed as she struggled against the urge to rip the stupid dress off.

"What?"

"I had a stripping habit similar to Gray's, only I could do it faster, and I broke the frickin habit but your rapid fire costume changes re-instilled it!" She huffed. She crossed her arms over her chest and cursed when she felt the silky material of the slip they had put under her dress. "Dammit!" She whined and tried to find it before she lost anything else.

"Kaia!" Natsu snapped, quickly taking his scarf off and wrapping it around her top half.

"I hate you all." Kaia grumbled as a dark aura surrounded her and her bangs shadowed both eyes.

Nelly was trying not to giggle while tons of people in the guild cracked up laughing. Kaia huffed and grabbed her bandages. In the blink of an eye she had them on along with her shorts.

"How the…. I thought you said you couldn't dress as fast as you stripped!?" Natsu exclaimed.

"You would know how fast she stripped.

"Yes, we're mates, I'm sure you can infer what that entails." Kaia huffed. "Moving on." She smiled sweetly at Natsu. "It true. I redress faster." She smirked.

"Well…. Anyways, can you guys dress her again so we can continue?" Nelly asked.

"Now wait just a second!" Kaia exclaimed before they could tackle her. "Leave the bandages over my chest on and the shorts. Roll em fold em if you have to so they don't show, but if I have those on I'm not really tempted to undress because getting the bandages off and pealing the shorts off my legs is a pain." She ordered.

"You heard her. Get to it!" Nelly ordered. She was once again in another maid's outfit and she glared frostily at anyone who dared laugh, comment, whistle, or make any other indication about her state of dress.

"You can't be glaring! This is cute sexy, not powerful sexy!" Nelly whined. Kaia groaned and dropped her head back before lifting it again and smiling happily. She pretended to be trying to dust the camera with the feather duster they gave her and Nelly snapped a zillion pictures. They got her in a couple different outfits, like a little blue kitten—which both Kaia and Natsu agreed was weird considering Natsu's Exceed friend was blue—to an adorable….. Dragon type creature?

"Um…." Kaia looked as the scales and wings as her nose wrinkled.

"No?" Nelly asked, lowering the camera before she could snap a picture.

"No." Both Kaia and Natsu said together.

"Fine, put her in the last one." She sighed. Kaia was quick changed into—oh god, her worst outfit yet! She was a bunny! A playboy bunny girl.

"Oh Mavis help me." She groaned. "I thought it was supposed to be cute sexy?" She asked with an annoyed look.

"Well… This one was a special request." Nelly smirked and glanced over to Natsu. Kaia's cheeks when bright pink and she rose an eyebrow at the Dragon Slayer. He was smiling innocently at her.

Kaia facepalmed.

"Whatever. I'm done." She groaned.

_Oh don't be like that. Make him suffer for this! It was his suggestion! Use it against him!_ Kaia had to admit she really liked Seiko's idea. _Of course you like it, it's mine._ Kaia rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, you took the time to get into it, just take a picture or two!" Someone called with a laugh. Kaia zeroed in on Bickslow who was laughing openly at her. She smirked as she walked over to him and plopped herself into his lap.

"Bet you'd like that wouldn't you big boy?" She purred as she trailed the tip of a finger down his jaw to his chin. She scratched lightly as she snapped her fingers back into her palm and got up as Bickslow gulped. He was sitting at hip level and when she turned her fluffy tail bopped his nose lightly before she strutted away. "Fine, just a couple pictures." She sighed and flipped her hair over her shoulder as she stepped in front of Nelly's camera again.

"Um….. Shyness?" Someone whispered.

"Zero." Kaia snapped in a deadpan voice.

"Where the hell did it go?" Another person asked.

"I'm over it. I've been paraded in embarrassing costumes for about two hours now. I'm used to it now." She sighed and turned her focus to Natsu with a mischievous smile. "How do you want me?" She purred.

"U-uh…." Natsu blushed.

"Well I'm assuming the pictures are for you." Kaia smirked. He gulped.

"I'm the expert here. I've got this." Nelly said quickly and moved up to whisper something to Kaia that no one else could hear. Kaia nodded and smiled devilishly.

"Perfect. Thanks." Kaia smirked. Nelly stepped back and lifted her camera as Kaia posed sexily for her. They took a couple shots of her looking all confident and then Kaia walked over to Natsu and grabbed him by the end of his scarf. She pulled him down a little bit and kissed him hard, in full view of everyone in the guild. There were catcalls and hoots and hollers, but she ignored them as she kissed him. And he kissed back. The camera went off at rapid speed and then Kaia pulled back from his lips. "Satisfied yet?" She purred.

"Not even close." He rumbled. She giggled. "Think she'd let us keep the outfit?" He teased.

"She offered." Kaia shrugged.

"Well-" Natsu was cut off by a rumble in the ground that made the guild hall shake. Everyone froze and then it stopped. Seconds later there was another rumbled identical to the first. People outside began to scream and the hairs on the back of Kaia's neck began to raise. She broke away from Natsu and pulled the bunny ears off her head swiftly.

"Give me my clothes back now!" She snapped at the quick-change girls. They dressed her in the clothes she started out in and then Kaia was racing out the front doors of the guild hall with the rest of the guild following behind her. She skid to a stop just three feet outside and her eyes went huge as she look in the giant monster like building before her.

"Oh god-!" Multiple people gasped out various exclamations.

"It's just like the one from Phantom Lord!" Lucy cried.

"It's not them though….." Kaia said quietly. "This is something much worse…" She gulped as she took in the blood red flag and it's musical notes printed creepily on it.

"What is it?" Natsu asked.

"Black Lullaby."

**ALRIGHTY…. So….. Try not to kill me because of this clify. I'm sorry but well I can't just give you everything. I gotta build suspense somehow! Anywhoodle, drop me a REVIEW and I'll seeya next week yeah? Yeah. Okay…. I'm gonna go now before you all find sharp objects and my address. *backs away slowly***

**UNTIL NEXT TIME MY LOVELIES!**

**A.~**


	16. I Surrender Or Not

**Okay so the cliffie last chapter. It was kind of cruel I know but eehh I felt like being cruel. MUAHAHAHAHA. Anywho, here's this chapter.**

**DON'T SKIP PLEASE! So I rushed this chapter, and therefore didn't exactly proof read all that well. If there's mistakes (which I'm sure there is bound to be a TON) I sincerely apologize from the bottom of my heart. (as small and cold and charcoal black as it is ;P)**

**Disclaimer: I own diddly do dah squat. So… Yeah.**

_Previously On Dragon's Heart_

_"It's just like the one from Phantom Lord!" Lucy cried._

_"It's not them though….." Kaia said quietly. "This is something much worse…" She gulped as she took in the blood red flag and it's musical notes printed creepily on it._

_"What is it?" Natsu asked._

_"Black Lullaby."_

Now…

"Black Lullaby?" Gray asked.

"It's a dark guild. One I thought I had destroyed." Kaia's hands clenched into fists and she scoffed through her teeth. "Dammit, why are they here?" She growled.

"Well I doubt it's for a friendly chat." Gray quipped. With a slight humorless laugh Kaia shook her head. As she laughed a huge hand came and smashed into the top of the guild hall.

"Stay here, and try to protect the Guild." She muttered.

"What are you gonna do?" Lucy asked.

"I'm gonna try and take this monstrosity down." She smirked and then shot out of the crowd calling "Water Dragon's Whirlpool Wing Attack!" The water swirled rapidly around her arms and she moved them together. "Water Dragon's Hurricane!" She called as she stopped in front of the moving building and lifted her arms over her head. The whirlpools combined, grew larger and swallowed her whole. It continued to grow as Kaia controlled it from its center and then whirled around the building, but it wasn't seeming to do any damage. After two minutes of the hurricane circling the building it vanished and Kaia dropped down to the ground with a huff. Gray, Juvia, Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, and the exceeds all rushed over to her. The building had stopped when her hurricane started and now it was just standing there.

"Well, that plan failed miserably. What next?" Kaia shot Lucy a look for her first comment and then turned back to glare at the building.

"It has reflector magic protecting it. Any attack you throw at it will just bounce right off, not leaving a single scratch." She muttered. "Follow me." She took off again and the group followed her over to the back of the building. "Gray, Juvia. Can you two make a big enough ramp or ladder to reach the third window on the left?" She asked pointing to it.

"I can." Gray nodded as he stepped forward. "Ice-Make: Ladder!" The frosty ladder appeared before them and Kaia nodded. "Everyone without an exceed climb up. Happy, Carla, can you guys carry your Dragon Slayers?" She asked.

"Of course we can." Carla huffed indignantly. Kaia looked to Rose who nodded and grabbed hold of her back before lifting her into the air. Natsu and Wendy were lifted up behind her.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Gray asked once they were up and standing on the wide ledge.

"Break the window and get in." Kaia shrugged as she walked over in front of it.

"But if it uses reflector magic won't it-" Lucy's question was cut off when Kaia clenched her hand into a fist, covered it with her other hand and used the force of both arms to shove her elbow through the glass, shattering it. She winced as it cut into her skin but ignored the pain for the most part to look at Lucy.

"I was using my hurricane to search for a weak spot. Now c'mon. Let's go." She muttered as she hit the remaining shards of glass out of the window. She hopped inside and the glass crunched under her bare feet.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Wendy asked as she stepped gingerly inside.

"No. I don't even feel it really." Kaia shrugged. "The room that controls the building should be this way, follow me." She said as she began down a hallway.

"How do you know?" Gray asked.

"On top of the fact that I can sense the magic energy, I've been here before." She muttered.

"When you destroyed this guild the last time?"

"Not exactly." Kaia sighed as she felt their questioning looks on her back. "Someone gave me a tour once."

"Who?"

"He was my ex-boyfriend. And the leader of this Guild."

"You dated the leader of a dark guild!?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Was?" Wendy wondered.

"At the time I didn't know it, and by the time I found out I thought I was in love with him so I thought I didn't care. And was as in he's dead." Kaia muttered. "Now c'mon." She started walking again.

"Whoa. Hold up a sec, you just dropped not _one_ but _two_ huge bombs on us and then just expect us to keep going like nothing happened?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yes." Kaia said simply.

"How did he die?" Juvia asked timidly as she half hid behind Gray. Kaia frowned and stopped walking, not turning to them as she answered.

"Don't ask questions when you won't like the answer." Was all she said. Then she started walking again as everyone else stood frozen, staring at her back. "Are you coming or not?" She asked. Natsu was the first to unfreeze and follow after her.

"Natsu…. Did she-….. Do you know if she-…" Lucy couldn't say it.

"C'mon, or we're gonna lose her." Was his reply.

"Well it wasn't a yes." Wendy mumbled trying to be optimistic.

"It wasn't a no either." Gray frowned.

"Don't dwell on this now. We'll get answers later." Erza ordered. They nodded and followed after Kaia who turned the corner. They found her stopping in front of a door and it urged them to rush over to catch up with her when she turned the knob and stepped inside with Natsu following her. They hurried inside and paused when they registered what they were seeing.

A girl around fifteen or sixteen was sitting on a black throne. There were black roses wrapped around the great chair and carved into the dark wood. She didn't seem to notice them, she was too busy watching and cackling at the spectacle before her. On the ground two men were fighting each other and beating the other brutally.

The fight ended when the larger of the two knocked the other one unconscious. The girl's laughing cut off and she pouted.

"Well that's not any fun. The winner came out as expected." Her voice echoed around the room but her her mouth did not open.

"Did you not want me to win."

"I did but it's no fun when the obvious choice wins."

"Whatever, I won. So I get to live right?" He asked quickly.

"Mmm…" She got up from her chair and a large scythe appeared in her hands as she walked over to the two men. She crouched down and poked the unconscious one with the blunt end of her weapon. She giggled as she stood up and turned to the other man. "Your death is swift." She said darkly, and before he could even protect she raised her scythe. Kaia covered Wendy's eyes just in time as the other girl brought the scythe down and cut the man's head clean off. Lucy screamed.

The girl looked up and saw the group of people before her, some looking horrified, others shocked and and sick, and some enraged. But her eye—only one was visible—zeroed in on one face in particular.

"Kaia Neva. I see you got my greeting." She smirked as the scythe vanished. The bluenette didn't look like the others. Her expression was completely blank.

"Am I supposed to know who you are?" She asked monotonously. The girl glared at her.

"I'm Xila of Black Lullaby." She hissed.

"I already gathered what guild you're from, if you could call such a filthy rag-tag team a guild—dark or not." Kaia sighed. "Just tell me why're you're destroying my guild hall."

"You destroyed me home! So I'm going to destroy yours, along with everyone you care about!" Xila snapped.

"The motive for attacking my friends? I get the guild hall in your little revenge fantasy but why the people I care about?" Kaia asked calmly.

"Dimitri."

"Who's Dimitri?" Juvia asked.

"You didn't tell them?" Xila smirked.

"My ex-boyfriend." Kaia muttered, ignoring her.

"The last guild master?" Lucy gasped.

"Yes."

"The one that died?" Wendy mumbled.

"Ye-"

"The one that she murdered."

_I'm gonna murder __**her**__ in a second._ Seiko growled.

"Kaia would never kill anyone!" Lucy snapped. Xila cackled silently.

"Then explain why he's dead."

_This chick's gonna die…._ Seiko vowed.

"Kaia?" Gray asked when she remained silent. Natsu looked at her in concern.

"Did you-…. Did you actually kill someone?" Wendy asked quietly.

Kaia turned her head to the side to look at them over her shoulder, her face was blank and unreadable. "Go back outside." She commanded.

"No one is leaving." Xila snapped as the door closed.

"What do you want in exchange for their freedom?" Kaia asked calmly as she turned back to the girl. "You must want something." She reasoned.

"Nothing you'll give me." Xila scoffed.

"How about my surrender?" Kaia asked.

"Kaia no!" Natsu snapped and placed a hand on her shoulder. She brushed his hand off quickly and ignored him, she just kept staring at Xila.

"I'll surrender to you, and in exchange you will leave Fairy Tail and it's people alone."

"You won't fight?"

"I'll do what you want me to. You just have to let them go and leave them alone." She shrugged.

"Fine." Xila smiled. She snapped her fingers and men came in to subdue Kaia, and shove everyone out of the room, though they all struggled as they shouted protests. "This will be so much fun!" Xila giggled darkly. "I'll kill you….. Slowly and painfully. But much later. I want to play first!" Kaia—now tied to a chair—simply look at her.

Outside everyone was battling the swarm of mages from the dark guild to get back to Kaia when they heard a loud high pitched scream come from the room.

"Kaia!" Natsu exclaimed. He punched his opponent quickly and tried to get to the door but more people seemed to pour out into the hall and swarm him and his friends. "Outta my way!" He roared and jumped up to deliver a huge flaming fist to the first person in his way. It knocked him back into the rest and they all fell back like bowling pins being knocked down in a strike. He hopped over them and tried to open the door but found it locked. He threw a kick at it, but it didn't budge, nor did it give way when he backed up and slammed his whole weight against it. There was another scream from inside and he banged on the door as hard and as loud as he could. "Kaia!" He called.

On the inside it was muffled but Kaia still heard him. She just couldn't respond, the pain in her side was stealing away her breath. Xila had broken at least three ribs on each side with only one hit, and now she was delighting in the screams Kaia had made.

"Just leave Natsu!" Kaia shouted after a minute. She bit back another scream when Xila came back over and punched the exact same spot again.

"Well it's no fun if you don't scream." She pouted. Kaia glared up at her defiantly.

"I won't give you that satisfaction. I may be willing to let you torture me and kill me, but I won't show such weakness any more. Those first two caught me off guard but now… There's no way in hell I'm letting you get that kind of sick pleasure!" She snarled. Xila glared at her and kicked her leg as hard as she could. Kaia gasped but stopped her cry of pain before it could escape her throat. Seiko wondered idly if she's broken it.

"How long do you think you can last before your will gives out?" Xila wondered. "Ooo! This just got even more fun! I'll see which breaks first, your body or your resolve!" She clapped gleefully and Kaia glared at her again. Xila hit her again in the side and, seeing as how she didn't exactly want her to scream, Kaia let herself yelp in pain. It pissed Xila off easily. "No! You're not supposed to scream!" She snapped.

"Sorry to disappoint… The last thing I'd want is to burst your little bubble o fun….. But broken ribs hurt…" Kaia sneered. Xila growled and her visible eye twitched with annoyance.

"Whatever. I'll enjoy torturing you no matter what." She smirked. "And once I'm done here, I'll move on to destroying Fairy Tail and it's people. I'll keep her alive just long enough to see all her precious little friends die before her eyes at my hands and then I'll kill her!" She cackled to herself quietly and Kaia's head snapped up upon hearing that.

"We had a deal!" She snapped.

"What?" Xila asked, annoyed that she had been pulled from her mumblings of torture plans.

"We had a deal! I surrender to you, and you leave the Fairy Tail guild alone!" Kaia exclaimed.

"Oh. Right. That. Yeah, well I suppose I lied about that." She shrugged.

"No!" Kaia snapped.

"Shut up! You destroyed my home and my big brother! You deserve this!" Xila snapped as she punched Kaia in the mouth. Her head snapped back but she straightened it quickly. The punch had made her teeth cut into her lip and she spat out the blood it produced before glaring at Xila.

"He was your brother?" She scoffed. "No wonder you're more than a little off your rocker." She muttered.

"No you idiot! He wasn't my actual brother." Xila huffed as she rolled her eye. "Just shut up. I'm only interested in hearing you scream." She growled as she pushed on Kaia's broken ribs. Kaia grunted in pain but forced herself not to cry out. "Ugh you're so tedious. I think you need some motivation….. Should I bring one of your friends in here?" Kaia went rigid and she glared icily at her. "Maybe one of the boys. I remember you being with one of them when I helped Dimitri capture you in Hargeon. Pink hair right?" Kaia hid her panic well but Xila still saw the flicker of terror in her eyes.

"It's salmon actually." She tried to say it calmly but her voice wavered the slightest bit.

"Technicalities." Xila waved it off. "Anyway, how about I bring him in. You might not be willing to scream right now, but that will change soon enough." With that she snapped her fingers. "Bring her friends back in."

"No!" Kaia snarled. Everyone ignored her and went out into the hall. They came back with Natsu, Lucy, Juvia, Gray, Wendy, Erza, and all the Exceeds. Ignoring the additional pain it caused Kaia started struggling against the restraints.

"Kaia!" Natsu began to rush over to her but Xila was in front of him in a second making him grind to a halt and glare at the girl in front of him.

"You with the pink hair. You're dead." Xila held her hand out and her scythe appeared in it once again.

_"NO!"_ Kaia's feral scream had everyone looking at her in surprise. A huge magic circle opened up into her feet as she unleashed her magic power, and blue light shone up from it, engulfing her. The force of her power made a chilled wind blast out from her as she stood up and threw her head back to roar in rage. The ropes binding her wrists behind her back snapped like silly string. Her hair was lifted straight up in the air and her purple eye—though no one could see it—glowed brightly as Seiko came forward.

_Kill her!_ Kaia snarled in her mind as the circle closed, her head lowered, and her hair settled down again for the most part. Seiko smirked.

"With pleasure." She whispered quietly as she locked her gaze on Xila, who's look of surprise was morphing into annoyance. Seiko's smirk turned into a glare of pure icy rage. "Erza, you can beat me up for giving you orders later, right now though…. Follow them. Get everyone from Fairy Tail out of here. Natsu, I won't have any protests." She glanced over at her mate who, sure enough was about to snap that he wouldn't leave her. She smiled. "I'll be fine." She promised. "You all just need to go. Now. I don't want to hurt you by mistake."

"But Kai-" Lucy was cut off when Seiko glared at her.

"Go. Now!" She demanded and looked to Erza. The redhead nodded solemnly and turned to her friends.

"You heard her. Get moving." She ordered. Everyone scurried to follow both girls' orders, including a reluctant Natsu.

"None of you are going anywhere!" Xila snarled and took a step towards them. Seiko appeared in front of her in a nano second.

"Your fight is with me!" She snarled and shoved her back. Xila stumbled, so shocked by the swift move she didn't have time to block.

"You-….. You actually touched me…." She giggled insanely. "Well that won't happen again I assure you." She smirked.

"I wouldn't be so confident if I were you. I have a lot in store for you." Seiko smirked back.

"Let's begin." Xila raised her scythe and Seiko got into a fighting stance.

"This will be fun."

**OKAY I KNOW IT'S SUPER SHORT AND I'M SO SORRY I JUST WANTED TO GIVE YOU A CHAPTER BECAUSE I WAS TOTALLY BLOCKED FOR IT ALL WEEK AND I FELT SO BAD SO I KIND OF RUSHED IT BUT I APOLOGIZE! Phew with that out of the way, I really would like to say I'm so terribly sorry for the delay and I'm always very sorry that the chapter is short but I figured something was better than nothing for another week right? Hehehehehe Am I forgiven or should I run and hide?...**

**I'mma try running and hiding, and I'll peek out of my little secret cave of hiding to check the reviews and see if it's safe. So if you want me to know it's okay and I'm not gonna be tortured then drop a REVIEW for me!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME MY LOVELIES!**


End file.
